Hinsa Skies
by Usako92
Summary: Sesenta años atrás ocurrió uno de los sucesos más oscuros de la historia de Hinsa. En la actualidad la situación no ha mejorado, las violentas bandas organizadas están a la orden del día. Un extraña situación hace que se encuentren por casualidad Zoro y Tashigi, que no sospechan en ningún momento que sus finales están entrelazados con antelación. ZoTash. Zoro x Tashigi. UA.
1. Qué manera de empezarlo todo

Cambiar de ciudad es siempre algo difícil, y más si lo haces sola. Ese día había sido demasiado estresante para Tashigi, su pequeño nuevo apartamento estaba repleto de cajas de la mudanza que habían ido dejando los trabajadores esa misma mañana, poco después de que ella llegara. Estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirándolas fijamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiadas cosas acumuladas y que se las había llevado todas sin hacer una selección previa. Sus padres siempre le decían que era demasiado impaciente y poco previsora, y en aquellos momentos suspiraba porque no le quedaba más remedio que darles la razón.

Se levantó de la silla y se agachó junto a la caja más cercana para abrirla. Si iba a comenzar una nueva vida allí, también iba a prescindir de todo lo que no le hiciera falta, y qué mejor momento que aquel en el que todavía no había organizado nada. Sacó varios libros del interior del paquete y los ojeó detenidamente, eran los tomos de su preciada enciclopedia sobre tipos de espada y su cuidado _._ La podía encontrar perfectamente en internet y no ocuparía así espacio, salvo algunos megas en su ordenador, pero le tenía mucho cariño a aquella colección, ya que había sido decisiva en la elección del camino que había tomado en su vida. Definitivamente era algo que no podía tirar así como así.

Siguió abriendo más cajas y se alegró de ver que había material que no necesitaba para nada y del que podía prescindir sin problemas. Viejas sábanas, toallas, algunas ropas que le hacían preguntarse por qué estaban todavía en su armario y cosas similares. Decidió aprovechar las cajas para empacarlas de nuevo y buscó desde su teléfono móvil el número de alguna organización benéfica a la que seguro le vendrían mejor todas esas cosas que a ella. Se alegró de que le cogieran el móvil a la primera y concretó una hora para que recogieran los bultos. Sólo con organizar las cosas de las que quería prescindir ya había perdido toda la mañana.

La hora de la comida se le había echado encima y no le había dado tiempo a ir a comprar víveres para abastecer su despensa y su nevera, pero aun así tenía suerte de tener intacto un pequeño _bento_ que había llevado para el camino. Tashigi se alegró y dio gracias por aquel pequeño golpe de suerte. Su cocina era escueta, bastante básica, pero al menos tenía una pequeña mesa y dos sillas para comer allí, lo que le ahorraría tener que ensuciar otras partes de la casa. Rellenó un vaso con agua fría y empezó a comer en el más riguroso silencio. Se sentía extraña con un piso, aunque fuera pequeño, para ella sola. Aquel cambio de ambiente no había sido repentino, su nuevo reto laboral la había llevado a esa ciudad, a ese apartamento. Podía haber dicho que no, pero su conciencia y su compromiso social no la habrían dejado vivir en paz el resto de su vida. La razón por la que estaba ahí era importante, y ella lo sabía. No se demoró mucho en la comida, no tenía tiempo que perder con toda la casa patas arriba y sólo lo que quedaba de tarde para terminar de arreglar las habitaciones, ya que a la mañana siguiente empezaba su primer día de trabajo y era consciente que cuando empezara no tendría absolutamente nada de tiempo para cualquier otra cosa. Se levantó de la silla, limpió el _bento_ , los cubiertos, el vaso, y se sumió de nuevo en la tarea que tenía pendiente.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, el único que había en el apartamento, y suspiró porque aún le quedaba por guardar absolutamente todo con lo que había decidido quedarse. Sacó del interior de sus maletas su ropa y la dejó encima de la cama. Abundaban las camisas con estampados florales y los pantalones vaqueros. Tenía muy pocos vestidos, y aún menos faldas. Aunque tenía una figura envidiable y muy tonificada por el ejercicio y por su trabajo, solía ser una chica bastante escueta a la hora de vestir. Quizás se debía a su personalidad introvertida, ya que no le gustaba destacar mucho, y si tenía que hacerlo, prefería que fuera por su esfuerzo y sus aptitudes antes que por el deseo que otros pudieran mostrar por su cuerpo. Tampoco abundaba su ropa en general, por lo que la ordenó en su armario con bastante rapidez.

Lo que sí le daba auténtico dolor de cabeza era ordenar todo lo referente al papeleo. Una parte importante de su trabajo constaba en realizar detallados informes, por lo que siempre se encontraba desbordada de cuestionarios, fotografías e información catalogada. Tenía suerte de tener un escritorio en el salón para amontonar ordenadamente todos los papeles y organizar el material de oficina. Era una tarea ardua y que requería de mucho tiempo, pero sabía que si lo hacía bien, eso le facilitaría mucho la vida cuando se incorporase de nuevo al trabajo. Aprovechó de paso para releer los informes por encima y refrescar toda la información que le iba a ser muy necesaria a partir del día siguiente.

La tarde pasó para ella igual que la mañana, tan rápida que apenas se había dado cuenta. Después de ordenar el escritorio hizo su cama, organizó el baño y la cocina y le dio su toque personal al salón de la casa. Estaba casi todo en su sitio, sólo faltaba el último detalle, colocar el objeto más preciado con el que contaba. Sacó de su cuarto un estrecho pero larguísimo estuche de oscura madera y lo depositó en la mesa del salón. Abrió los dos cierres con cuidado y dejó a la vista en contenido de su interior, una hermosa _katana_ de color blanco y verde brillante. La cogió con su mano derecha, la desenvainó, y dejó que los anaranjados rayos de sol destellasen sobre el magnífico y afilado borde. Nunca se cansaba de admirar el hermoso acabado de su espada, la majestuosidad de su porte. Era su más preciado tesoro, era la representación de su esencia, la materialización de su deseo. La envainó de nuevo y la colocó en un labrado expositor, justo en el centro de la mesa.

Una vez acabado ese último detalle, Tashigi se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Estaba cansada, pero se sentía agobiada después de haber pasado todo el día entre esas cuatro paredes. Necesitaba desconectar un rato, así que decidió salir a correr a un parque cercano a su casa, y ya de paso empezar a familiarizarse con la nueva zona. Entró de nuevo en su cuarto, abrió el armario y cogió unas mallas de color negro muy ajustadas y una camiseta olímpica de color burdeo. Se sentó sobre su cama y se ajustó las zapatillas de deporte. Tenía una larga y brillante melena azulada que se recogió en una coleta alta para que no le molestara mientras trotaba. Se sentía indecisa entre la idea de salir a correr con gafas o dejarlas en casa porque era probable que se tropezara con un bordillo. Tashigi, además de impulsiva, era también muy torpe, y siempre se había gastado mucho dinero en gafas por culpa de eso. Ahora que se había independizado y tenía un sueldo tan escueto para tantos gastos, debía de ser más cuidadosa. Decidió que por ser el primer día lo mejor era ir con ellas puestas, quería quedarse con los detalles del lugar lo antes posible. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la entrada.

El parque estaba sólo a unas calles de su edificio, apenas a unos diez minutos. Cuando llegó a las inmediaciones, el sol se había puesto por completo y la noche caía sobre la ciudad. Las calles estaban ya poco concurridas, pero el parque parecía un desierto. No era de ese tipo de parques donde abundaba la vegetación, más bien al contrario. Había una gran extensión de césped y por el medio un camino embaldosado, con pequeños árboles a cada lado a los pocos metros. Estaba también escasamente iluminado, apenas había farolas, lo que le daba al lugar un aspecto aún más lúgubre y solitario. La chica atravesó la puerta de aquella zona ajardinada y sintió una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento. Había algo que no le gustaba en el ambiente, se sentía incómoda y sólo tenía ganas de volver hacia su casa. Sabía que su instinto rara vez fallaba, pero quizás aquella sensación de debía a que todo era nuevo a su alrededor y era normal sentirse así. Se auto-convenció y se acercó a un banco cercano para hacer algunos estiramientos justo antes de empezar a correr. Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio, a veces interrumpido por el ruido de algún coche o del viento aullar. Respiró hondo varias veces y comenzó con su carrera.

Lo que más le gustaba del ejercicio era que podía pensar sin estrés y con tranquilidad. Estaba contenta de haber alcanzado su meta profesional con tan solo 23 años, pero se sentía nerviosa por saber qué le deparaba aquella ciudad. La mañana siguiente comenzaría su primer día de trabajo, conocería a sus nuevos compañeros y asumiría un importante papel en la misión que le había llevado hasta allí. No había sido fácil dejar todo atrás, pero el mundo se estaba tornando un lugar oscuro e inseguro y ella tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a los demás. Así había pensado siempre y así iba a seguir actuando.

Aumentó el ritmo cuando sintió que su cuerpo había entrado en calor y sus músculos habían empezado a acostumbrarse al duro ejercicio. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en la rutina del ejercicio que no vio venir aquel impacto sobre su cabeza. Un fuerte y seco golpe sobre su sien izquierda le hizo caer pesadamente al suelo, semi inconsciente.

\- _D-después de todo… tenía que haber dejado las g-gafas en casa –_

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, y de detrás de ella aparecieron dos hombres corpulentos que vestían ropas oscuras. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul grisáceo a media melena, llevaba gafas de sol y un bate de béisbol en las manos, manchado de la sangre de la chica. El otro, con la cabeza totalmente rapada y tapada con un extraño gorro con borlones, se agachó junto a ella y cogió su rostro con una de sus sucias manos.

\- Tenías que haberle dado más fuerte, todavía está consciente –

\- Bah, qué más da, así de desorientada no será capaz de oponer resistencia. Vamos, cógela, el jefe se pondrá contento –

\- Ya te digo hermano, es extraño ver a una chica tan guapa en este parque a estas horas. ¿Te has fijado? Mira qué tetas más grandes tiene –

El matón sin cabello giró el cuerpo de la chica y acto seguido comenzó a toquetearlo. Pasó sus manos por los grandes senos, estrujándolos hasta hacerle daño. Era tan hermosa y estaba tan indefensa que no quiso pasar la ocasión de poder abusar de ella.

\- Ah hermano, se me está poniendo enorme con esta tía, ¿Qué te parece si le enseñamos lo que es un hombre de verdad antes de llevársela al jefe? –

\- Mmm… ¿Por qué no? No se va a dar cuenta, y de todas maneras a partir de ahora esta zorra sólo va a ser un trozo de carne. Vamos, agárrala del pelo, quiero empezar yo –

\- Oi, oi, oi, ¡ha sido idea mía, así que yo soy el que se la tira primero! –

De repente, el chico con media melena agarró con fuerza el bate y lo estampó en la cara de su compañero, partiéndole la nariz. Éste soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor y se dejó caer, llevándose las manos instintivamente hacia la cara.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado que mi rango es superior al tuyo, idiota? Te he dicho que le agarres del pelo y eso es lo que vas a hacer, ¿o prefieres que te parta el cráneo la próxima vez? – Le amenazó mientras lo cogía de la pechera de su sudadera y lo levantaba del suelo con una fuerza pasmosa, para justo después lanzarlo junto al desorientado cuerpo de la chica – Vamos, haz lo que te digo –

El matón, asustado, obedeció mientras se arrastraba tras ella. La agarró fuertemente del pelo y de los brazos, inmovilizándola parcialmente. Tashigi, algo más recuperada del golpe, se percató de su desventaja. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber hecho caso a su instinto y forcejeó para zafarse de aquel animal.

\- Vaya, vaya… después de todo sí que te tenía que haber dado más fuerte, desgraciada – le dijo el rudamente el chico con gafas de sol mientras soltaba el bate e inmovilizaba sus piernas entre las suyas.

Con sus manos libres, agarró la camiseta de la chica y la rasgó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola girones y dejando a la vista su sujetador. Hizo una mueca obscena con su rostro, y empezó a toquetearla como justo antes había hecho su compañero. Tashigi estaba desesperada, y no dejaba de forcejear, sabía que si hubiera sido uno solo la cosa hubiera sido muy distinta, pero era imposible que se liberase de ambos. Aun así, no perdía la esperanza y se movía y gritaba todo lo que podía. El basto hombre, cansado de jugar con sus senos, decidió pasar a la acción y empezó a bajarle el pantalón.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se descompuso de puro terror. De ninguna manera podía dejar que esos tipejos la violaran, que la humillaran de aquella manera. Gritó tan fuerte que sintió cómo su garganta se desgarraba y la invadía un dolor agudo, tan fuerte que el grito le dañó sus propios oídos. Quería llorar de rabia y de impotencia, pero no iba a darles el gusto a esos dos animales. Miró al tipo del pelo grisáceo con auténtico odio y apretó las piernas con tanta fuerza que le fue incapaz de seguir bajándole la ropa. Éste, totalmente impacientado, dirigió su rostro al de la chica y se encontró con su dura mirada.

\- ¿Vas a dar muchos problemas, verdad? Esta vez sí que te voy a abrir la cabeza y ya no pondrás tanta resistencia –

El sujeto dejó de forcejear con las piernas de la chica y tanteó el suelo en busca del bate de béisbol. Tashigi empezó a patalear fuertemente para evitar que lo agarrase, ya que esa era su única oportunidad para librarse de él, si finalmente lograba coger el bate no sólo la violarían, sino seguramente la matarían del golpe. De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre ellos y un poderoso brazo salió de la nada, golpeando al matón en el rostro. Su compañero, ante tal sorpresa, se relajó y aquel momento fue aprovechado por la chica para coger el bate y cobrarse lo que habían intentado hacerle. Lo agarró con las dos manos como si de su espada se tratase y ejecutó limpios y rápidos movimientos. Primero golpeó con fuerza el pecho del chico rapado, dejándolo inconsciente al momento, y después se encargó de su compañero. Éste no era tan débil, a pesar de que tenía la cara ensangrentada y no lograba ver con claridad, pudo esquivar algunos de los movimientos de la chica. Corrió con presteza y cargó a su compañero sobre sus hombros, ella no lucía tan indefensa como esperaba, y además alguien había aparecido para prestarle ayuda. Estaba en desventaja, así que no le quedaba otra que huir. Tashigi no iba a dejar las cosas así, agarró el bate fuertemente con su mano derecha y se dispuso a correr tras él.

De nuevo, una mano apareció de la nada pero esta vez la agarró a ella. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en apenas unos minutos que no se percató de su presencia hasta que sintió su mano alrededor de su muñeca. Lo primero que sintió fue pavor, temerosa de que ese nuevo sujeto intentara aprovecharse también de ella.

\- Oi, oi, ¿Estás bien? Déjalos, si vas tras ellos sólo conseguirá meterte en problemas serios –

Aquella penetrante y varonil voz hizo que Tashigi parase en seco. Ni siquiera le había mirado todavía, y en ese momento, justo después de escucharle, sintió una terrible curiosidad por saber cómo lucía. Se giró sobre sí misma, y pudo ponerle rostro a aquel que le había ayudado. Era un chico joven, quizás un poco más que ella, pero de rostro maduro, terriblemente atractivo. Ni siquiera la cicatriz que atravesaba su inutilizado ojo izquierdo podía eclipsar la belleza de su rostro. Tenía el pelo de color verde, echado para atrás, la piel morena y tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda. Era bastante más alto que ella y muy corpulento, su presencia intimidaba mucho más que la de los otros dos tipos. Vestía muy desaliñado, con unas deportivas viejas y rotas, unos vaqueros claros rotos por varias partes y una sudadera negra con capucha. No podía apartar la mirada, todo él le atraía por completo. Pasaron lentamente los segundos entre ellos, que mantenían su postura como si fueran estatuas, cuando un intenso dolor hizo salir a la chica de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho le estaba apretando tan fuerte que iba a partirle la muñeca.

\- Tú, ¡tú! ¡Basta, me vas a romper la muñeca! – le gritó Tashigi mientras tiraba bruscamente para soltarse.

El muchacho de pelo verde también se encontraba en una especie de trance, y reaccionó cuando escuchó los gritos de la chica. La soltó rápidamente e intentó explicarse atropelladamente.

\- Y-yo, lo siento, es sólo… es sólo que te pareces a alguien –

\- ¿Ah? ¡Eso no es motivo para que me aprietes de esa manera! –

\- ¿¡Qué!? Oye, ya me he disculpado, ¿vale? ¡Deja de ser tan irascible! –

\- ¿Irascible yo? ¡Pero si has estado a punto de partirme la muñeca! –

\- Oi, oi, oi… ¿Se te olvida que si no fuera por mi esos dos te habrían violado y después te habrían prostituido salvajemente? ¡Deberías ser más agradecida, _onna_! –

\- Yo no te he pedido que me ayudes, además, les he dado YO su merecido –

\- S-e…¡serás! ¡Si no hubiera aparecido no habrías hecho nada! –

\- ¡No te necesitaba! –

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos se encontraban discutiendo a gritos en medio del desierto parque. A Tashigi comenzó a irritarle aquel chico aparecido de la nada. La sorpresa inicial, incluso esa leve atracción se habían esfumado para dar paso a un creciente enfado. No había sido suficiente con el intento de violación, además ahora tenía que aguantarlo a él. Quiso seguir replicándole cuando se dio cuenta de que su camiseta estaba hecha jirones y llevaba todo el tiempo con el torso al descubierto, mostrándole sus abundantes y generosos senos. Estaba claro que no iba a ser suficiente, que en esa noche podía suceder cualquier cosa.

\- _¡Kyaa!_ N-no me mires… ¡p-p-p-pervertido! – le interrumpió la chica mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho y se agachaba, tapándose todo lo posible.

\- ¿P-p-pervertido… dices? ¡Pero si te he salvado YO de los pervertidos! –

\- N-no me mires… por favor –

El rostro de Tashigi estaba totalmente rojo, ese tipo de situaciones la desbordaba. Nunca mostraba de su cuerpo más de lo necesario, era algo que le aterraba. Su timidez le jugaba muchas malas pasadas, y esa era una de ellas. El chico se percató su apocamiento y relajó su discurso. Estaba siendo un poco injusto con ella, no todos los días te salvan de ser casi violada, seguramente ella estaba sometida a mucha tensión. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a correr la cremallera de su sudadera, para justo después quitársela.

\- Vamos, cógela – le dijo el muchacho mientras llamaba su atención y le lanzaba la pieza de ropa - ¡Y no quiero oírte replicar nada! Sólo cógela, no vas a ir así por la calle –

Tashigi, enterrando momentáneamente el hacha de guerra, cogió la sudadera al vuelo y la miró durante unos segundos. Era cálida al tacto debido al calor emanado por el cuerpo del chico, y guardaba toda la esencia de su olor. Se la puso con rapidez y abrochó la cremallera hasta arriba. No podía dejar de olerle, no mientras la tuviera puesta. La mezcla era extraña, y sorprendentemente, ciertos olores eran familiares para ella. Un intenso olor a metal, a fuerte acero, la envolvía y le recordaba a su espada, ¿Por qué olía así? Se levantó mientras no dejaba de pensar en ello, sacudiéndose el polvo adherido a sus mallas.

\- Te acompaño hacia tu casa –

Aquello sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Volvió a ponerse totalmente roja, le avergonzaba la idea de que la acompañara, o de que incluso subiera hasta su apartamento. ¿Por qué le aterraba tanto? No era una proposición tan atrevida después de lo que le había pasado, pero había algo en su interior que no le hacía pensar de manera tan lógica como le hubiera gustado, y eso hacía que cuando se expresaba fuera brusca e incluso un poco desagradable.

\- ¿Q-qué? No, no n-no, yo no necesito tu ayuda – le contestó atropelladamente la chica mientras apretaba el paso en dirección a su casa, dejándole atrás.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Oye, no te creas cosas que no son! Yo no pretendo nada, ¿vale? Pero, ¿Y si esos dos tipos vuelven? –

\- Andaré con cuidado, ¡ya no me cogerán desprevenida! –

Tashigi apresuró el paso y empezó a correr para dejarle atrás lo antes posible. Estaba siendo injusta con él, pero no era capaz de actuar de otra manera. Sabía que si hubiera querido aprovecharse de ella, podía haberlo intentado durante los minutos de confusión. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, simplemente había huido sin saber nada. Corría tan rápido que se había olvidado de lo holgada que le quedaba la sudadera, la cual le llegaba casi a media pierna. En una de sus enormes zancadas, sus torpes piernas quedaron atrapadas en el hueco de la prenda, por lo que cayó al suelo torpemente. No podía estar pasándole aquello, era imposible que pudieran ocurrirle a alguien tantas cosas malas en una misma noche. Se incorporó pesadamente y echó un vistazo a sus gafas, que tenían roto el cristal derecho.

\- _¡¿Pero qué voy a hacer?! Ni siquiera he empezado ninguna misión peligrosa y ya he roto mis primeras gafas aquí_ –

Tashigi se las quitó, las apoyó en su cabeza e intentó ponerse derecha para volver a andar. Sintió un resquemor en su tobillo derecho, y vio que se había hecho daño durante la caída. En ese mismo momento, la alcanzó el chico de pelo verde.

\- Vaya, corres más rápido de lo que pensaba – le dijo mientras tomaba aire – Menuda caída, eres muy torpe mujer cuatro ojos –

\- ¡No quiero escuchar eso de un desconocido! – le gritó la chica mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire.

\- Mira, no tengo ningún interés en ti, después de esto tú y yo seguramente no nos volvamos a encontrar nunca –

Tashigi lo miró pensativa, y sopesó su proposición. Por mucho que intentaba huir de él, parecía que el destino los mantuviera unidos. Después de aquella caída, sí que no podría hacer nada si los dos matones aparecían de nuevo, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, se dejó ayudar por el chico.

\- Va-vale… ¡pero no pienses nada extraño! No lo hago porque tú me lo digas, es sólo la opción más lógica – espetó la chica, que ponía los brazos en jarra.

\- Ya, ya… vamos, ¿A dónde te diriges? –

Tashigi, por precaución, sólo le dio indicaciones sobre la calle donde vivía, no podía confiar plenamente en un extraño. Justo cuando se pusieron de camino, notó cómo el muchacho la agarraba del brazo para servirle de apoyo. Su primera intención fue la de oponerse, pero no podía apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha, aunque no era nada serio, eso agravaría su lesión, y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. La chica se agarró con fuerza al desconocido, en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que podía confiar en él. Caminaban lentamente, juntos, muy pegados y sin decir nada. La noche cerrada caía sobre ellos, y desde hacía rato no se escuchan ni coches por las calles, sólo los quejidos de un leve viento que les golpeaba además el rostro. Si no fuera por la cálida sudadera, el frío hubiera hecho estragos en el cuerpo de Tashigi. Rodaba sus ojos disimuladamente para poder mirarle sin que se diera cuenta, no quería que se pensara que le interesaba o algo parecido. Parecía que él soportaba muy bien el frío, su piel no tenía ni un solo vello de punta, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por llevar su ropa puesta, aunque fuera por causas mayores.

\- Di-disculpa lo de la sudadera… hace bastante frío esta noche – empezó la chica a conversar tímidamente, apartando su mirada para no encontrase con la de él en ningún momento.

\- ¿Um? ¿Eso? No tengo frío de todas maneras –

\- Mmm… ya, ya veo –

Tashigi se estaba dando cuenta de que era un chico de pocas palabras, y eso le desesperaba. No es que pretendiese tener la conversación de su vida con un desconocido, pero era una chica bastante habladora, y le incomodaban mucho las situaciones en las que el silencio era permanente. No hacía más que estrujarse la cabeza para sacar un tema de conversación que hiciera el camino más ameno, sobre todo para ella, que buscaba a toda costa distraerse.

\- Ve-verás… no me has dicho tu nombre –

\- Bueno, tú tampoco mujer –

Tashigi suspiró profundamente, además de escueto era de los que se andaba con rodeos. No quiso juzgarle negativamente, y más después de que él la hubiera ayudado, así que se armó de paciencia y puso de su parte. Era una persona amable, y aunque la situación era extraña, iba a comportarse de manera justa.

\- Vale, vale… yo te digo mi nombre y después me dices tú el tuyo, ¿vale? – Contestó dulcemente la muchacha – Yo soy Tashigi, encantada de conocerte –

\- Roronoa Zoro –

Justo después de escuchar su nombre, la chica se giró repentinamente y le miró directamente a su rostro. Notó una punzaba extraña en su pecho, como si lo hubiera escuchado en alguna parte. Le escudriñó con la mirada intentando encontrar una razón lógica a esa sensación, un momento que le recordara por qué sentía ese nombre tan familiar ¿era todo producto de su imaginación? ¿O de verdad había escuchado su nombre en alguna parte?

\- Oi, ¿Qué sucede? –

Tashigi era consciente de que el chico se había percatado de su agitación, así que decidió dejar aparcado ese sentimiento a un lado y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, ya que, después de todo, seguramente era así. Leía muchos nombres distintos todos los días, podía ser simplemente una confusión, aquel era el día perfecto para que su mente le jugara malas pasadas.

\- N-no… no es nada… es todo un placer. Dime… ¿vienes mucho por este parque? –

\- La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo –

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿La primera vez? ¿No eres de esta ciudad? – preguntó la chica sorprendida, a pesar de que era una urbe bastante grande, no tenía muchos parques.

\- Claro que soy de esta ciudad, pero siempre me pasa. Cuando vuelvo a casa por las noches, siempre me encuentro un sitio nuevo que nunca había visto antes –

\- N-no me digas… que tú… no sabes orientarte –

\- Oi _onna_ , claro que sé orientarme, te estoy llevando a casa –

De repente, Tashigi se paró en seco. No había prestado nada de atención al camino desde que Zoro se comprometió en ayudarla. Asumió por completo que él sabía orientarse en la ciudad en la que vivía, y debido a ese error ahora se encontraba fuera del parque y en una calle que desconocía por completo. Sacó su teléfono móvil y comprobó la hora, no habían pasado apenas unos quince minutos desde que se pusieron a caminar, así que no podían haberse desviado mucho. Encendió el GPS de su móvil para ver en qué punto se encontraban exactamente y así poder calcular la ruta más directa hacia su casa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Parece muy interesante –

\- ¿Esto? ¿Qué va a ser? Pues un teléfono móvil –

\- Oi, oi, oi… _onna,_ no me trates como si fuera idiota, ¡me refiero a eso del mapa! –

\- ¡No te trato como si fueras idiota, es que no sabes orientarte! –

\- Mira quien fue a hablar… tú tampoco sabes dónde estamos –

\- Pe-pero… este es mi primer día… es normal que no me conozca una ciudad al completo en un único día –

\- Tú… ¿eres nueva aquí? Bueno, eso explica que seas tan inconsciente como para salir sola de casa a estas horas, y más por un parque de ese tipo -

Tashigi se sentía un poco avergonzada por estar completamente perdida, pero después de todo tenía razón, era imposible aprender todo el entramado de calles en apenas unas horas. Su móvil terminó de calcular la ruta, y se tranquilizó cuando vio que estaban a menos de un par de minutos de su casa, había tenido suerte respecto a eso. Los dos seguían apoyados el uno en el otro, mirado la pantalla del teléfono, habían estado tan absortos en el camino y en la escueta conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que aún seguían agarrados y más juntos de lo necesario. La chica dio un respingo al ver el rostro de Zoro muy cerca del suyo, y casi tropezó de nuevo al despegarse de él repentinamente.

\- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? Venga vamos, es muy tarde y por suerte estamos a sólo un par de calles –

\- A… ah… s-sí –

El muchacho cogió el móvil de entre las manos de la chica y miró intensamente la pantalla, intentando orientarse por todos los medios. Tashigi no tenía fuerzas para rebatirle, estaba demasiado confundida y cansada esa noche. Como seguía totalmente distraída, el camino de apenas dos minutos se convirtió mágicamente en uno de quince, pero al menos llegaron finalmente al portón del edificio donde vivía la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo sabes dónde vivo?! ¡Yo no te lo he dicho! –

\- ¡Lo pone ahí! – Le espetó el muchacho mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y le señalaba la pantalla del móvil - No me extraña que intentaran asaltarte, eres tan distraída _megane onna_ –

Tashigi quiso replicarle, pero se moría de la vergüenza ya que lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto. Abrió la pesaba puerta con su llave y permaneció pensativa, de espaldas a él ¿Tenía que invitarle a entrar? No, era incapaz de hacer eso, no le conocía de nada. Tampoco quería ser grosera, así que, ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Tampoco podía despedirse así como así, todavía tenía que darle su sudadera, y no iba a quitársela delante de él.

\- O-oye… voy a cambiarme en un momento y ahora vengo a devolverte tu sudadera, ¿Vale? – le comentó la chica, que giraba su cabeza para ver la expresión que él tenía en el rostro, demasiado serena – Espérame aquí, ¡será sólo un minuto! –

Tashigi dejó caer la puerta, que se cerró de golpe bajo su propio peso. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, tenía tanta prisa que subió las escaleras directamente de tres en tres, olvidando por completo su torcedura. Sus manos temblorosas sacaron la lleve del bolsillo y la metieron en la cerradura de la puerta. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa e impaciente, sentía una extraña sensación en su interior que le animaba a darse toda la prisa posible, ya que tenía el terrible presentimiento de que algo que no le iba a gustar iba a pasar. Se quitó la sudadera a toda prisa, la dejó sobre el sofá, y entró rápidamente en su cuarto. Abrió la puerta del armario y se puso la primera camiseta que vio, blanca y de mangas cortas. Ni siquiera cerró las puertas del ropero, salió corriendo de la habitación, cogió la sudadera y bajó las escaleras dejando las puertas de su casa de par en par. Cuando llegó al rellano, sintió que sus pulmones le pedían aire a gritos, apenas había respirado durante la bajada, y tampoco había sentido dolor en su tobillo. Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo, y cuando miró hacia la calle, no pudo ver su figura, se había ido.

Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad, desde el momento en el que se giró supo que él se iría, que era ese tipo de persona. No estaba molesta porque no le conocía de nada, era imposible molestarse con alguien que había visto apenas unos minutos y que no le rendía ningún tipo de cuentas, pero sentía una extraña desilusión. Apretó fuertemente la sudadera y caminó de nuevo hacia el interior, al menos cada vez que la mirase se percataría de que aquello había sido real, y no una especie de sueño. Subió las escaleras de nuevo y dio un respingo cuando vio la puerta totalmente abierta, con las prisas se había olvidado de cerrarla. Entró atropelladamente y echó la llave. No podía ser tan imprudente, a otra hora cualquiera hubieran podido entrar y haberle robado, podían haberse llevado su preciada _katana_ , y eso no se lo hubiera podido perdonar nunca.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y se percató de que era tardísimo, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para trabajar. Miró detenidamente la sudadera y la dejó sobre la mesa del salón, junto a su espada. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, ya pensaría algo mejor al día siguiente, con la mente más despejada. Entró en el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y secó su pelo. Caminó desnuda hacia su cuarto y buscó entre sus cajones un pijama para ponerse. Agradeció profundamente haber dejado todo arreglado antes de salir, pues ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Se dejó caer en la gran cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Sólo alumbraba tenuemente la habitación una lámpara de noche encendida junto a ella. Se quitó las gafas rotas y las observó con amargura, tendría que buscar una óptica al día siguiente para comprarse unas nuevas. Las dejó sobre la mesilla, y apagó la luz. Aunque estaba agotada después de todo lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso chico.

\- _¿Quién eres, Roronoa Zoro? -_

* * *

 _Aiss, *nervios*. No tenía muy claro si subir el primer capítulo, llevo demorándolo muuucho tiempo, pero por razones de peso. La historia va por buen camino, pero cambio cosas constantemente en todos los capítulos, complicarse la vida así es lo que tiene jejeje. Abro muuuchos frentes en este capítulo, espero que os deje con la intriga y con muchas ganas del siguiente, no estaría mal decirlo en alguna **review,** titititiiiii XD. No tardaré mucho en actualizar, un saludo!. _


	2. Algo más que una simple casualidad

La alarma del despertador sonaba desde hacía un buen rato, pero él se empeñaba en ignorarla. A Zoro le gustaba demasiado dormir, siempre se le pegaban las sábanas, pero ese día en especial no le importaba demasiado, pues libraba en su trabajo. Era uno de los mejores _barman_ de la ciudad, y además famoso por su gusto por la bebida y su resistencia física a ésta, realizaba los mejores cócteles y ganaba todas las apuestas que implicaban alcohol. Durante el día solía tener una vida muy relajada, pues debido a las características de su trabajo, lo duro empezaba por las noches y sobre todo los fines de semana. Los lunes, y los martes como aquel, eran sus sábados y domingos.

Cansado de escuchar el estridente ruido, emergió del interior de sus sábanas. Eran las once de la mañana, el mundo en general ya se había levantado desde hacía tiempo. Salió del interior de su cómoda cama, apagó la alarma y se desperezó al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Su rutina por las _mañanas_ era casi siempre la misma, se levantaba como un _zombie_ , se sentaba sobre la cama y miraba durante un largo rato sus deportivas tiradas en un rincón. No solía pensar casi nunca en nada, pero ese día era la excepción. El evento de la noche pasada le había marcado más de lo esperado. No podía olvidar el rostro de la chica, era demasiado parecido al de _ella._ No podía decir que fuese igual, eso es algo que jamás podría saber ya que _ella_ se había ido hacía ya bastantes años. Aun así, el parecido era sorprendente, lo suficiente como para desestabilizarle a él de esa manera.

Intentó dejar de pensar en la misteriosa chica, después de todo, lo único que sabía era su nombre, y había huido a la mínima oportunidad. _Tashigi_. Si bien podía proponerse ir junto al edificio de nuevo, sabía que para él era misión imposible volverlo a encontrar, ni siquiera sabía cómo la había encontrado a ella. Volvía a casa después de haberse encontrado con algunos de sus amigos, y como siempre, acababa en algún rincón nuevo de la ciudad. Era muy normal encontrar matones a esas horas, Hinsa se había vuelto una ciudad muy violenta e inestable en los últimos años, pero ella parecía no tener ni idea de nada, era nueva allí. ¿Qué razón podía tener una persona para mudarse a un lugar tan peligroso como aquel?

Se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha para estar completamente limpio el resto del día. Zoro sólo llevaba puesto un ajustado calzoncillo de color verde y la misma camiseta blanca de la noche anterior, que ya empezaba a oler un poco raro. Vivía en un espacioso piso de tres habitaciones que compartía con dos de sus mejores amigos, Luffy y Usopp. Los tres llevaban viviendo juntos de alquiler desde hacía algo más de un par de años, y aunque la convivencia era más que buena, a veces se les hacía un poco cuesta arriba convivir con Luffy, que era como un niño pequeño. La casa estaba un poco desordenada, pero era más acertado decir que sus dos compañeros acumulaban bastantes objetos. Luffy era una persona muy impresionable que se dejaba engatusar con una facilidad pasmosa, por lo que terminaba comprando cualquier cosa, y Usopp era todo un coleccionista de figuras y armas de juegos de acción. Era el típico piso donde vivían chicos jóvenes. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, sus dos compañeros se habían ido a trabajar desde bastante temprano por la mañana. Usopp, un chico de rasgos africanos, con frondoso y rizado pelo negro, y sobre todo, una enorme y prominente nariz, era _beta tester_ en el mundo de los videojuegos, especializado en juegos de tiro. Su trabajo consistía en pasarse toda la jornada laboral probando prototipos de armas de fuego adaptadas al mundo de los videojuegos. Por otro lado, Luffy era repartidor de comida a domicilio, un trabajo que le gustaba más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, pues le permitía tener un acceso prácticamente ilimitado a enormes fuentes de comida. Todos sabían que lo que más le gustaba a Luffy era comer, y tener un trabajo en el que además de pagarle con dinero también podían pagarle con toda la comida que quisiera, era su paraíso.

Zoro cogió una toalla de su armario y cruzó el pasillo para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Se quitó la indumentaria y la lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia, para justo después meterse dentro de la ducha. Abrió el chorro de agua helada y la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Seguía pensando en ella y en lo ocurrido. Revivía las escenas una y otra vez, para él todo había sido demasiado extraño. Puso especial énfasis en el momento en el que la chica agarraba el bate, si no fuera porque era descabellado, hubiera pensado que era una espadachina. El frío entumecía sus músculos y le despejaba la mente, lo que favorecía a que aclarara sus ideas. La manera en que lo sostenía, su pose defensiva y la fuerza y precisión con la que golpeó a los matones jugaban a favor de esa idea, pero no podía engañarse, no había ya muchos espadachines, y mucho menos mujeres. Se convenció de que eran imaginaciones suyas, el destino no podía ser tan macabro como para jugarle tal mala pasada. Se enjabonó su cuerpo y su pelo, frotando con insistencia. Aumentó la potencia del chorro de agua y dejó que el jabón resbalara por la piel. De repente, sintió un terrible temblor en su estómago, estaba muerto de hambre. Salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla y se la amarró a la cintura.

Ni siquiera se puso algo de ropa encima, se dirigió tal y como estaba a la cocina. Abrió la nevera en busca de algo que comer, pero la encontró totalmente vacía. No se dio por vencido y buscó en todos los cajones y armarios que había, pero estaban exactamente igual, no había ni rastro de nada que pudiera llevarse a la boca.

\- Ese maldito de Luffy… ¡siempre nos deja la cocina vacía!, vamos a tener que ponerle un candado a la nevera –

Zoro cerró de golpe la puerta de uno de los armarios y salió del cuarto con el estómago rugiendo. Tenía un asunto pendiente, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que reabastecer la cocina de nuevo, aunque estaba seguro que eso sería por poco tiempo, como siempre. Entró en su cuarto y abrió de nuevo el armario, se puso lo primero que vio al alcance. Sacó algo de ropa interior, una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros oscuros y las mismas deportivas, desgastadas y ajadas. Cogió su teléfono móvil, las llaves y algo de dinero y salió hacia la calle tras cerrar la puerta del apartamento con un sonoro portazo.

El día era soleado, incluso un poco caluroso. Despuntaban los últimos días de la primavera, vaticinando cómo iba a ser el verano que se les echaba encima. Zoro caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo, pero lo cierto es que buscaba un supermercado en el que hacer la compra, y como siempre, se acababa perdiendo. Llevaba un largo rato caminando cuando vislumbró uno en una calle cercana, bastante grande y seguramente bien provisto. Caminó decidido a entrar cuando de repente, sonó su teléfono. Se paró en seco, miró la pantalla y cuando vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Se puede saber para qué me llamas? – preguntó Zoro muy a la defensiva, apoyándose en una pared.

\- _Eres un auténtico maleducado, idiota. Si te llamo es por algo importante –_ le contestó por el teléfono la voz irritada de una chica – _Necesito hablar de algo contigo, pero tiene que ser en persona, ¿te viene bien a la 12 en el Baratie?_ –

\- Sí… tenía una cosa pendiente, pero si es tan urgente iré ahora mismo –

\- _Lo es, ¡así que ni se te ocurra perderte! No me apetece estar esperando –_

\- S-serás… ¡desgrac-, ¿¡Qué!? ¿Encima me cortas la llamada, maldita bruja? – gritó Zoro al auricular del teléfono.

No se esperaba aquella llamada tan repentina, y menos de esa mujer. Tenía que ser algo verdaderamente importante para querer hablarlo con él con tanta urgencia, seguramente se debía a algún avance importante en el propósito que tenían entre manos. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono, y se percató de que apenas le quedaban unos veinte minutos para llegar puntual a esa cita. Seguía teniendo un hambre atroz y no había podido comprar nada, pero el _Baratie_ era un restaurante, así que al menos podía ir comiendo algo mientras ella le informaba. El local se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad, en una de las zonas más privilegiadas, pero no quedaba muy lejos de su casa si caminaba a buen ritmo. Con suerte, si no se perdía, podía llegar a tiempo.

Pero eso era pedirle demasiado a Zoro, que sin ni siquiera proponérselo, llegó quince minutos tarde. Seguro que ella ya estaba dentro en la mesa de siempre, así que entró directamente en el local. Sintió que extrañas miradas se depositaban sobre él, y recordó que aquel lugar era frecuentado por gente con gran poder adquisitivo, y él no se encontraba entre ese tipo de personas. Lo miraban de manera extraña por su aspecto descuidado y desaliñado, pero a él no le importó en absoluto, era algo que no le preocupaba.

\- Oh, Zoro-kun, por aquí, te estábamos esperando – le dijo un hombre muy alto y rudo, con una extraña perilla y un delantal de cocinero puesto.

\- Oi Patty, qué bien que me encuentre contigo y no con el _kuso cook_ –

\- Vamos, vamos, no trates así a Sanji, él es un buen cocinero y un buen muchacho, por cierto, ¿puedes pagar, verdad? –

\- ¿¡ASÍ ES CÓMO TRATAS A TUS CLIENTES!? –

A lo lejos, se encontraba la mesa que estaba buscando Zoro. En ella se encontraba sentada una atractiva chica. Tenía una larga y espesa melena pelirroja y unos brillantes ojos color miel, se podía apreciar sólo con verla que era una persona perspicaz y observadora. Vestía muy elegante, de acorde a la ocasión, un vestido blanco de cuello _halter_ a media pierna, y unas sandalias también de color blanco. Lucía impaciente y enfada, seguramente por el retraso en la llegada de Zoro. Alcanzó la mesa y sin decir nada, se sentó frente a ella.

\- Tenías que perderte, pedazo de _baka_ – dijo la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de mandarina.

\- No me he perdido, estaba muy lejos de aquí cuando me llamaste – contestó el chico a la defensiva, con los brazos cruzados.

\- No esperarás que me crea esas simples excusas, ¿verdad? –

\- Oye, tú querías hablarme de algo, ¿no? Escúpelo ya, no tengo todo el día –

\- ¿Después de llegar tarde me sales con prisas? – Le amenazó la chica mientras cogía un tenedor con su mano derecha - ¿Ah? –

\- Tú no me das miedo, maldita bruja – contraatacó Zoro mientras agarraba un cuchillo que tenía justo a su lado.

De repente, un chico apareció de la nada cargado con numerosos platos de deliciosa comida. Era rubio, con una extraña ceja y de aspecto impecable, vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta acorde con el lugar. Estilaba galantería hacia la chica por todos sus poros, llegando a ser incluso excesivamente servicial. Si se percató de que Zoro se había unido a la mesa, lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

\- ¡Qué bien Sanji-kun! Tiene todo muy buena pinta, pero no voy a ser capaz de terminar con tanta comida – le dijo la chica al cocinero, a la vez que agarraba un plato con un trozo de tarta y empezaba a degustarlo - ¡Está delicioso! –

\- Mi querida Nami-swan, por ti daría la vida si fuera necesario – le contestó Sanji mientras le hacía una profunda reverencia.

\- Estaba tardando mucho en verte, _ero-cook,_ pero por lo menos has traído de comer, qué hambre tengo – intervino Zoro mientras agarraba uno de los platos y empezaba a devorarlo con ansias – Oi, tráeme algo de beber –

\- ¡QUÉ HACES COMIÉNDOTE LA COMIDA DE MI PRECIOSA NAMI-SWAN, _KUSO MARIMO!_ QUITA TUS MANAZAS DE ESE PLATO – gritó un enfurecido Sanji mientras se encaraba contra su compañero - ¡Y NO PIENSO TRAÉRTE NADA! –

\- ¡SERÁS…! –

Como siempre sucedía cuando se encontraban, acabaron enzarzándose en una pelea. El revuelo era tal que empezaron a llamar la atención de todos los comensales, que se pusieron a cuchichear sobre ellos. Nami sabía que lo último que necesitaban era llamar la atención de todos. Se levantó con el semblante sombrío, y le atizó un golpe tan fuerte a cada uno en la cabeza que dejaron de discutir al instante.

\- Bien, ya que estamos los tres podemos empezar – continuó la chica mientras se sacudía el vestido, se sentaba y comía de su tarta de nuevo – Sólo os he podido localizar a vosotros dos, el resto está ocupado en este momento –

\- Es algo importante, ¿No, Nami-swan? ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –

\- Veréis… anoche sucedió algo extraño en un parque de la ciudad, con dos tipos –

De repente, Zoro se atoró con la comida. Lo que tenía que decirles Nami estaba directamente relacionado con el incidente que había tenido aquella extraña mujer a la que había ayudado. Cogió el vaso de cerveza que le había traído Patty, y se bebió la mitad de golpe para bajar la comida que le impedía respirar. Aquello no pintaba bien, ese incidente parecía ser algo más que eso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa _marimo?_ ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo se traga? –

\- ¡Basta Sanji-kun! Me gustaría poder contar la historia de golpe, así que ni se os ocurra interrumpirme más – les amenazó Nami mientras empuñaba el tenedor de nuevo con gesto amenazante – Ayer, pasada la media noche, recibí una llamada de Chopper. Poco antes, habían llegado dos tipos muy extraños a la consulta de la doctora Kureha. A él, por supuesto, no le permitió pasar para tratarlos, pero lo encontró tan extraño que se quedó espiando para ver que sucedía. Todos en la ciudad conocen la fama de Kureha, ella siempre atiende a todos los enfermos aunque no tengan dinero o sean delincuentes, y parece que estos tipos se aprovecharon de eso para no dejar ningún rastro de lo sucedido en algún hospital. Chopper me envió una foto de ambos, uno de los tipos tenía el pelo de color azul grisáceo y llevaba gafas de sol, y el otro estaba rapado y llevaba un extraño gorro con borlones. Estaban muy golpeados, uno tenía la nariz rota y el otro tenía varias contusiones en el pecho. Según lo que escuchó, habían intentado secuestrar a una chica en un parque, pero alguien la ayudó en el último momento. Cuando me contó esto, ambos coincidimos en que seguro que estaban relacionados con la trama de prostitución, así que después de hablar con él decidí llamar a Robin para poder obtener algo más de información – les explicó Nami mientras hacía una pausa para beber algo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Robin? – le preguntó Zoro impaciente, pues no sabía hasta qué punto podía repercutir todo aquello.

\- La llamé anoche, y se nota que es la mejor investigando, pues ha logrado acceder, no sé muy bien cómo, al fichero de detenidos por el ejército. Supusimos que esos dos tipos tenían algún tipo de antecedente, y así fue –

\- ¿Pero cómo sabían mis dos preciosas chicas sus nombres? – preguntó Sanji, que se había sacado un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo, pero no podía fumarlos allí dentro.

\- No los sabíamos, Robin le envió el archivo a Chopper y él los reconoció entre las fotos. Los tipos se llaman Sharkies y Rivers –

\- Tsk. ¿Y eso no lo podías haber contado por teléfono? No creo que sea información tan importante como para hacernos perder así el tiempo – le dijo Zoro a Nami con desdén mientras se recostaba sobre la silla y se llevaba las manos al estómago, estaba completamente saciado.

\- ¡PERO SERÁS IDIOTA! ¿Y si alguien intercepta la llamada? ¡¿Es que no recuerdas que tienes antecedentes tú también!? – Le gritó Nami, que estaba tan desesperada conversando con ambos que sólo quería abandonar el restaurante – Quiero que estéis prevenidos, ya he hablado con Luffy y nos reuniremos en unos días en el _Sunny,_ pero aún no he podido hablar con Franky y Brook, no está en la ciudad, cuando ellos también estén informados podremos organizar una estrategia con la información que poseemos. Tengo una gran idea en mente – terminó de exponer la chica, mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¡Como era de esperarse de mi preciosa Nami-swan! – Dijo Sanji mientras se levantaba de golpe y le hacía una reverencia – Me vas a tener que disculpar, mi bella dama, pero tengo que incorporarme al trabajo, hemos conversado durante mucho tiempo –

\- No te preocupes, Sanki-kun, llevamos demasiado tiempo dentro, vamos a levantar sospechas. Venga Zoro, tú y yo nos vamos –

Al peliverde no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, y menos de Nami, pero todo aquello le había dejado mudo, era incapaz de replicar nada. Se levantó en silencio y siguió a la muchacha, que estaba escoltada por Sanji. La mañana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran las dos y media de la tarde y el restaurante en aquellos momentos estaba a rebosar de gente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del local, Sanji los despidió, a Nami elegantemente y a Zoro entre patadas, como cabía esperar. Los dos caminaban en silencio por una de las principales calles de la ciudad, debido a la hora y a las altas temperaturas del día, mucha gente se había retirado a comer o a tomar algo frío a los distintos locales, por lo que el ajetreo en el exterior era menor de lo esperado. La chica miraba a Zoro de reojo, era demasiado perspicaz y sospechaba que no era el de siempre.

\- Zoro… Zoro… no eres de ese tipo de personas que está siempre hablando… pero en este tipo de situaciones siempre eres el más sensato de todos, y no has dicho apenas nada en toda la conversación… ¿Es que te sucede algo? –

Zoro dio un respingo, pero intentó que no se notara que esa pregunta le había incomodado. No pretendía ocultarle nada a sus amigos, pero con tantos cabos por atar no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. ¿Qué les iba a decir exactamente? Sabía prácticamente lo mismo que ellos, salvo que conocía el nombre y la apariencia de la chica, una apariencia que nunca jamás podría olvidar, que se le había grabado a fuego.

\- ¿A-ah? ¿A mí? Por supuesto que no… es que… he perdido toda la mañana y Luffy se ha vuelto a comer todo lo que había en la casa, estoy pensando en cómo vamos a poder subsistir a este paso, es imposible alimentar a semejante bestia a este ritmo – tartamudeó burdamente Zoro, que intentaba engañar a la chica a toda costa.

\- ¡Qué horror! Ya veo… estáis pasando por un gran apuro económico, es normal que estés tan mal, ¡os compadezco mucho a Usopp y a ti! – le contestó Nami, que lo había interpretado todo a su manera e intentaba animar al chico dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda.

El muchacho no hizo ningún amago para rebatirle, la pelirroja daba auténtico miedo cuando había dinero de por medio. Se había tragado la farsa, así que con eso le bastaba, no necesitaba ir más allá. Le molestaba la condescendencia con la que le trataba en ese momento, pero para Nami el dinero era lo más importante. Se había criado en uno de los barrios más pobres y violentos de la ciudad con su madre y hermana adoptiva, Bellemere y Nojiko. La infancia de Nami había sido de lo más traumática, era algo que no le gustaba recordar, pero gracias a la ayuda de Luffy y el resto de sus amigos su vida había mejorado mucho, ahora incluso disfrutaba de una beca para estudiar economía. Era una muchacha muy inteligente y estaba sacando buen provecho de la nueva situación.

\- Vaya Zoro… es muy tarde ya, mis clases empiezan a las cuatro, ¡no puedo entretenerme más! – Dijo Nami mientras se paraba en seco y miraba su reloj – Tengo que recoger mis apuntes y todo, ¡no me va a dar tiempo! Hablamos en otro momento, ¡mira tu móvil con frecuencia! –

Dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo y dejó a Zoro atrás, totalmente estático. La próxima vez que se reuniera con Nami lo haría con todos sus compañeros a la vez para ejecutar un plan, todavía tenía unos días por delante para pensar, para decidir si decía algo sobre ella o no. Recordó que ese día tenía una obligación importante que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo posponiendo. Todavía estaba el tema de comprar algo de comida, pero eso quedaba relegado a una segunda tarea, tenía una urgencia mayor. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó al frente, pensativo.

Empezó a darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Sanji y Nami. No había escuchado nunca antes los nombres de esos tipos, es más, esa noche fue la primera vez que los había visto. Sabía que tenía que haberlos obligado a darle algún tipo de información, pero de esa manera también se hubiera delatado ante ella. Seguramente era una mujer cualquiera, pero en ese momento decidió no asumir ningún tipo de riesgo, la manera en que agarró el bate era demasiado sospechosa. Estaba tan confundido que no podía pensar con claridad, había demasiados frentes abiertos a su alrededor. Como fuera, si seguía así de distraído no encontraría nunca el camino correcto, por lo que dejó de pensar en todo y en todos y se centró en el tema que se traía entre manos.

A pesar de poner todos sus sentidos en ello, tardó más de lo esperado en llegar al _dojo_ de su maestro. Era impresionante ver en aquellos tiempos un edificio tan antiguo y majestuoso en pleno centro de una ciudad tan concurrida como era Hinsa. Su estética tradicional resaltaba entre tanto edificio minimalista. El _dojo_ era sin lugar a dudas un edificio de referencia, pero no vivía el mejor de sus momentos. Anteriormente, los hombres acudían a él porque querían curtirse en el honorable camino de la espada, querían dedicar su vida y su alma a ello, pero en la actualidad, no quedaban ya hombres honorables, su único interés era hacerse fuertes para oprimir a los más débiles y sembrar el caos y la violencia. Por supuesto, su maestro no aceptaba a tipos de tal calaña, por lo que el _dojo_ solía ser a menudo un lugar bastante solitario. Apenas quedaba un puñado de hombres que acudían para empaparse de la sabiduría de su _sensei._ Zoro llevaba once años frecuentándolo, no solo se había convertido en el lugar donde aprendía cada día el camino de la espada, sino también en su primera casa. Koushiro, su _sensei_ , era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido nunca. Al igual que Nami, su infancia también fue dura en Hinsa. Era huérfano y había vivido en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, subsistiendo como podía robándole a los demás. Un día, se topó con el _dojo_ de su maestro y retó al guerrero más fuerte del edificio, y así es como empezó todo para él.

El enorme enclave tenía una vasta zona ajardinada, imprescindible para la meditación. Zoro no se dirigió directamente al edificio principal, se había retrasado ya tanto que no le importaba tardar un poco más. Dio un pequeño rodeo y caminó hacia el cementerio familiar de su maestro, que había tenido en posesión ese _dojo_ durante generaciones. La mayoría de las tumbas eran tan viejas que tenían grietas en sus lápidas, pero había una que era bastante más reciente que el resto, y rezaba con el nombre de _Kuina_. Zoro se sentó justo delante de ésta, y encendió una pequeña vara de oloroso incienso. Pasó una mano por la lápida, tocándola tibiamente con sus dedos, y justo después cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en sus más profundos recuerdos.

Ella era el guerrero más fuerte de todo el _dojo,_ Kuina, la única hija de su maestro. La primera vez que la vio sintió que no podía soportar su soberbia. Era altanera, creída y despreciaba al resto llamándoles constantemente débiles. No se tomaba nunca en serio sus batallas, pensaba que estaba por encima de todos, y así se lo hizo saber a Zoro la primera vez que se enfrentaron. Lo derrotó de una manera pasmosamente fácil, pero lo cierto es que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de espadas en aquel momento, salvo lo que le dictaba su propio instinto. Su maestro se percató de su potencial y lo aceptó de inmediato, incluso a sabiendas de que era un huérfano que no tenía donde caerse muerto, vio en él el espíritu y la honorabilidad de los antiguos guerreros. La meta de Zoro era sencilla en aquellos tiempos, soñaba con ganar a Kuina, pero alcanzarla era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pasaban los meses y se enfrentaba una y otra vez a ella, pero nunca lograba vencerle. Ella era la más fuerte, y además había empezado a entrenar duro de nuevo. Llegaron a enfrentarse dos mil y una veces, y ese último duelo supuso uno de los más vívidos recuerdos que el espadachín atesora en la actualidad. Era un crío y no entendía nada del mundo, y ella le abrió en parte los ojos. No podía olvidar los ojos de Kuina inundados de lágrimas, maldiciéndose por haber nacido mujer. En ese momento, cuando Kuina se llevó la mano a su incipiente pecho, entendió por qué ella tenía siempre esa actitud. Su cuerpo se haría más débil cuando se convirtiera en una mujer, y luchaba y entrenaba fervientemente para superar esas limitaciones. Jamás olvidaría la promesa que se hicieron, ver quién de los dos se convertiría en el mejor del mundo. Pero ella nunca pudo llegar a cumplirla, el destino le deparaba algo horrible, Kuina murió poco tiempo después de eso.

Zoro abrió los ojos y miró la vara de incienso casi consumida, a punto de apagarse. Tenía que luchar por él, por ella, por el sueño de ambos. Tenía que cumplirlo por los dos. Se levantó y dejó la tumba tras él, para dirigirse a la entrada principal del recinto. Abrió la puerta, y vio a su maestro y a sus compañeros en la gran ala despejada donde solían competir. El muchacho se había independizado hacía algo más de dos años, pero acudía con regularidad al lugar para ayudar a su maestro con los estudiantes. Él mismo tenía todavía muchas cosas que aprender, pero en esos dos años su fama había aumentado hasta límites insospechados y acudía gente sólo para enfrentarse y aprender de su experiencia.

\- ¡Zoro _aniki_! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevamos todo el día esperando – le dijo con entusiasmo un chico de pelo negro, bastante corto y que además llevaba gafas de sol.

\- Eso, eso, ¡enfréntate a nosotros! – continuó otro chico, de pelo casi rapado y un extraño gorro rojo en la cabeza.

\- Se os ve entusiasmados, Johnny, Yosaku – les contestó Zoro, que caminó hasta situarse sobre el _tatami_ donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- Zoro-kun, ¿ha sucedido algo? Nunca sueles retrasarte tanto, llevamos esperándote horas – expuso su _sensei_ con cierta preocupación.

\- No ha sido nada, es sólo que algunos de mis _nakama_ me avisaron de imprevisto. Lo siento, maestro, la próxima vez avisaré –

\- No te preocupes, Zoro-kun. Me alegra que no haya sido nada importante, vamos, cámbiate, tenemos prisa –

El espadachín hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró a los vestuarios. Aquella frase de su _sensei_ le incomodó bastante. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo? Zoro tenía serios problemas de orientación y se perdía con frecuencia, por lo que solía ser bastante impuntual, cosa que todo el mundo aceptaba, incluso su maestro, pero aquella vez se había mostrado preocupado, ¿acaso sabía algo de lo que él no tenía conocimiento? Llegó al rudimentario vestuario y cogió uno de los uniformes del _dojo_ que había en la pila de ropa limpia. Era una equipación sencilla, pantalones negros, camiseta negra con los brazos al descubierto y un par de espadas cruzadas bordadas en el lado izquierdo con hilo rojo y una cinta blanca a modo de cinturón alrededor del torso, entre la cintura y la cadera. Dejó su ropa de cualquier manera y se dirigió a una habitación contigua, donde se guardaban las armas que los estudiantes utilizaban. Lo que más abundaban eran los _shinai_ y los _bokken_ , pero ellos ya tenían la destreza y la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarse con espadas de verdad. Caminó hacia lo más profundo de la oscura sala, y se colocó justo delante de tres hermosas _katana_ que yacían cada una en su soporte. Agarró la que estaba justo en el medio, una espada con la vaina de un elegante color blanco.

No pudo evitar los recuerdos de nuevo, aquel día se sentía demasiado nostálgico después de todo lo sucedido. Esa era la espada de Kuina, ahora suya. Recordó de nuevo la última batalla entre ambos, y cómo ella le había derrotado tan fácilmente usando una espada de verdad. Ahora que ella ya no estaba, esa espada representaba la promesa que se habían hecho mutuamente, el sueño de ambos que Zoro quería cumplir a toda costa. Se giró sobre sí mismo, y salió a paso decidido de la habitación. Llegó de nuevo con sus compañeros y observó que Johnny ya le estaba esperando en el centro del _tatami_ , ansioso. Su maestro esperaba pacientemente sentado en su sitio, y el resto de alumnos empezó a cuchichear cuando vieron a Zoro caminar hacia el centro de la sala.

\- _Aniki…_ voy a mostrarte lo que he mejorado en estos dos años, este duelo será el decisivo, te derrotaré y pasaré a ser el más fuerte del _dojo –_

\- Estoy ansioso por verlo, Johnny –

Los dos contrincantes se situaron uno frente al otro. Saludaron con una leve reverencia a su maestro y al juez del duelo, después se saludaron el uno al otro y desenvainaron sus espadas. A la señal, dio comienzo la batalla entre ambos. Johnny ejecutaba sus movimientos con ansias, todos podían apreciar que sus ataques eran demasiado precipitados. Zoro los esquivaba sin ningún problema, incluso sin llegar a utilizar su espada. Sabía lo que era estar en la situación de su compañero, las ansias por ganar y demostrar que había mejorado. Pero él no se había quedado atrás, había seguido entrenando duro y mejorando sus habilidades, no iba a perder contra Johnny. Decidió que era el momento idóneo para atacar, y cogió las riendas del enfrentamiento. Provocó una lluvia de ataques que cayó sobre su contrincante, confundiéndole y desestabilizándole, ya que era incapaz de ver y frenar todas las embestidas simultáneas. Zoro paró sus ataques y colocó su espada en pose defensiva, esperando alguna acción de su compañero, que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para regular de nuevo su respiración. La pelea estaba siendo muy desigual, era cierto que Johnny había mejorado mucho, pero Zoro era un auténtico monstruo, uno de los mejores espadachines de la ciudad. Johnny tomó una última bocanada de aire y frunció el ceño, asumiendo que la diferencia seguía siendo abismal entre ambos. Pero no iba a perder de una manera deshonrosa, al menos lo iba a hacer con la cabeza bien alta y sabiendo que iba a dar todo lo que tenía. Dio un fuerte grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre su compañero, que lo esperaba estático. Zoro pudo ver a través de su ataque, sabía exactamente la fuerza que había depositado en él y la trayectoria, así que sólo tenía que imbuir su espada con un poco más de potencia para ganarle sin hacerle daño. Se apresuró contra Johnny, utilizó la parte roma de su _katana_ y descargó su ataque contra él. Su compañero cayó pesadamente al suelo, y su espada salió volando lejos de él.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero simplemente no puedo perder de ninguna de las maneras – dijo Zoro mientras envainaba su espada y le tendía una mano al chico para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Como había que esperar de ti, _aniki_ … - le contestó Johnny mientras aceptaba la ayuda y se levantaba – Tengo mucho que aprender todavía –

Los dos chicos se animaron mutuamente y caminaron juntos hacia sus sitios, estaba a punto de comenzar el siguiente duelo. De repente, alguien abrió la puerta principal del _dojo_. No podían ver quien era, pues la luz naranja del atardecer lo impedía, sólo podían vislumbrar una fina figura que sujetaba una espada con la mano derecha.

\- _Sensei…_ ¿estamos esperando a alguien? –

\- ¡Un compañero nuevo! Eso es una buena noticia, hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía ningún hombre nuevo por aquí –

Zoro miró de reojo a su maestro, que permanecía en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Esa figura era demasiado fina para ser de un hombre, si era así, era uno bastante escuálido. Había algo que le molestaba en aquello, todo era demasiado misterioso. Rodó sus ojos hacia la misteriosa imagen, y la vio acercarse poco a poco a ellos. Caminaba totalmente recta y con paso firme y decidido. Poco a poco iba ganando en nitidez, sus rasgos se iban definiendo. Cuando terminó de hacerse completamente visible, algunos de los alumnos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.

\- U-una… mujer –

\- E-e-e-es… ¿¡es _ella_!?-

Zoro la miró boquiabierto, su ojo estaba a punto de salirse de la órbita. Era la chica de la noche anterior. Vestía unos vaqueros a media pierna y una camisa de flores, y tenía su larga melena oscura completamente suelta. Supuso que las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza eran nuevas, ya que las que llevaba la noche anterior estaban rotas. También se percató del apósito que había sobre su sien izquierda. Le llamó la atención en especial la espada que llevaba sujeta, no era una espada cualquiera, parecía de muy buena calidad. Tenía la empuñadura de color verde y la vaina blanca, con incrustaciones circulares, y era además fina y elegante. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella de verdad era una espadachina. No sabía hasta qué punto llegaba su fuerza o su destreza, pero por lo que había visto poseía cierta habilidad. Definitivamente ella no era una chica ordinaria, se veían pocos espadachines en aquellos tiempos, y menos si eran mujer. La última que había visto era su amiga, y de eso habían pasado ya muchos años. ¿Qué se traía exactamente entre manos? Debía de ser algo importante, pues también era nueva en la ciudad. Era difícil pensar que las casualidades eran un simple capricho del destino.

\- Por favor, silencio. Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera a partir de ahora, Tashigi – dijo el maestro sin mostrar el más mínimo titubeo o algún tipo de sentimiento en su voz.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Zoro incluido. ¿Es que su maestro no se había percatado del espectacular parecido con su fallecida hija? Seguramente sí, pero guardaba en su interior sus emociones. El espadachín tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero sabía que aquel no era el lugar. Por lo que parecía, ella no le había reconocido, lo que le pareció de lo más extraño. La chica llegó justo al borde del _tatami_ , se puso las gafas y saludó a todos.

\- E-encantada de conoceros – dijo tímidamente mientras apretaba la espada contra su cuerpo.

El chico se percató de que su mirada de afinó y empezó a barrer el lugar para hacerse rápidamente a él. De repente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y ella dio un fuerte respingo, tanto que sus piernas se enredaron y tropezó cayendo al suelo.

\- ¿¡PERO SERÁS IDIOTA!? ¡QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA VA POR AHÍ SIN GAFAS SI NO VE NADA, MUJER! – gritó Zoro poniendo su ojo en blanco y con los dientes en forma de sierra.

\- N-n-no puede ser… ¡pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí! –

* * *

 _Bueno, primero de todo agradeceros las reviews a todos, en especial a aquellos que no estáis registrados y no os puede contestar personalmente o a los que tenéis deshabilitados la recepción de mensajes, ¡muchas gracias, me gusta mucho leeros! :)_

 _Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo previsto en subir el segundo capítulo, pero he estado de viaje sin ordenador, así que no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Como veis, la cosa se extiende más y más (y lo que queda), he intentado deliberadamente dejaros con la mayor intriga posible y con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, ¿lo habré conseguido? :P Así que ya sabéis, dejad alguna **review** y me comentáis qué tal os va pareciendo la historia. ¡Un saludo! :)_


	3. Puesta en marcha

\- ¡ESA ES MI FRASE, _MEGANE ONNA! –_

\- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué me gritas, eh? –

Ninguno de los dos se percataba de que el resto les miraba atónitos. Se habían enzarzado en una pelea y habían dejado al mundo a un lado. Tashigi estaba molesta con él, ya que la noche anterior se había ido sin decir nada. La indiferencia que había sentido hasta aquel momento se tornó en ira cuando lo vio justo delante de ella; no se había esperado volverlo a encontrar de nuevo. Roronoa Zoro, el destino quería mezclarlo con ella. Iba a echarle en cara su repentina desaparición cuando escuchó un fuerte carraspeo que llamó la atención de ambos. Era su maestro.

\- Bueno, bueno… ¿Por qué discutís así? ¿Acaso os conocéis de algo? – intentó mediar su _sensei_ , que quería poner paz entre ambos a toda costa.

Zoro y Tashigi enmudecieron de repente, se habían dejado llevar sin pensar en que la situación sería extraña vista desde fuera. Miraron al resto y comprobaron que todas las caras tenían el mismo semblante, de auténtico desconcierto. No podían relatar las extrañas circunstancias en las que se habían conocido, ambos tenían demasiados secretos que callar y mientras menos supieran los demás, incluidos Zoro y Tashigi, mejor. Necesitaban improvisar alguna excusa, alguna situación cotidiana que contentara al resto.

\- Eh… ah… veréis… - empezó a inventar burdamente el espadachín – Yo… nosotros… -

\- No nos conocemos de nada – dijo seria y tajantemente la chica – Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, haciendo la compra, yo tropecé, él me ayudó a levantarme pero me rompió las gafas, le dije que tenía que comprarme unas y huyó. Por eso no me cae bien –

\- _Esta mujer… ¡pero qué manera tan descarada de mentir! Maldita… ¿Cómo ha podido decir que yo le he roto las gafas? ¿No podía haber inventado otra cosa? –_

Zoro estaba enfurecido, pero intentaba disimularlo como podía. La miró con más detenimiento y se percató de que estaba temblando ligeramente y de que mordía constantemente sus labios. No mentía a menudo, y cuando lo hacía se ponía nerviosa. Todo eso le decía su cuerpo. Debía agradecer que ninguno de sus compañeros tuviera los sentidos tan agudos como él, pero no lograría engañar así a su maestro.

\- Vaya, vaya… con que eso era. Zoro-kun, no eres de ese tipo de persona, así que seguramente tenías una buena razón para haberte ido. Discutidlo entre vosotros más tarde, por favor. Aun así, ya está todo aclarado, así que volvamos a nuestra rutina– dijo su _sensei_ con aparente tranquilidad, zanjando el tema – Por favor, Tashigi, ponte el uniforme de la escuela. Hoy sólo observarás –

La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró de inmediato. Cuando se dedicaba a su entrenamiento era recta, perseverante y muy respetuosa con sus superiores, como en aquel momento. Sabía que él era una persona sabia de la que podía aprender mucho, por eso mostraba tanto respeto, incluso admiración. Llegó al vestuario, y se dejó caer sobre la pared, aquella mentira la había tensado demasiado. Respiró profundamente, dejó la espada sobre uno de los bancos y se dirigió a la pila de ropa limpia. No había empezado de la mejor manera en el _dojo_ , estaba ahí entrenando por un estricto favor personal que le habían hecho ese mismo día, y verle allí complicaba las cosas. Cogió las prendas más pequeñas que encontró y se quitó su ropa, que dobló y colocó con cuidado. Se puso el uniforme en un instante y apretó con fuerza la cinta de color blanco a su cintura. Justo antes de salir, vio una maraña de ropa junto a la suya, se acercó, y el olor le recordó al espadachín.

\- _Pero cómo se puede ser desorganizado –_ pensó Tashigi mientras agarraba la ropa y la doblaba cuidadosamente – _Al menos voy a poder entregarle su sudadera –_

Dejó la indumentaria junto a la suya, agarró su espada y salió de nuevo hacia donde estaba el resto. Ese día lo estaban dedicando enteramente a duelos entre los distintos alumnos, y en aquel momento dos de sus nuevos compañeros estaban luchando entre sí. Parecían estar muy igualados y conocerse bastante, pues se interceptaban los golpes mutuamente al instante. Tashigi se sentó de rodillas en el primer sitio que vio y observó de refilón al espadachín. Estaba sentado justo al lado derecho de su _sensei_ , y de vez en cuando intercambiaban rápidos comentarios. Tenía que ser alguien importante en el _dojo_ si se sentaba justo al lado del maestro y comentaba con él los duelos, y no lo dudaba ni un instante después de ver la demostración de fuerza de la noche anterior. De repente, el chico giró la cabeza y su ojo dio de lleno con los de ella. Su mirada era tan intensa que la paralizaba por completo, que la acorralaba como un animalillo indefenso. Sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse y que era incapaz de seguir mirándole. Bajó los ojos levemente avergonzada, algo que no era propio en ella, pues solía ser bastante imprudente y desafiante.

Intentó no mirarle de nuevo, pero su cuerpo casi se lo pedía a gritos. Posó sus ojos de refilón sobre su figura, y admiró su magnífico porte. Su cuerpo estaba equilibrado y curtido, sus brazos eran recios y su cuello ancho. Se fijó con más detenimiento en los detalles de su rostro, ahora que podía verlos perfectamente con suficiente luz. Su piel era morena y estaba curtida por el duro entrenamiento bajo el sol, su boca era ancha y su nariz bastante más fina que la de otros hombres. Era atractivo, muy atractivo, y le resultaba impresionante reconocer eso, ella, que nunca exteriorizaba ni demostraba nada que estuviera relacionado con el amor carnal, que consideraba una debilidad. Hasta aquel momento no se había fijado en la espada que portaba, era la más bella y elegante de todo el recinto, con una preciosa vaina blanca. Sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, pero no logró recordar dónde.

Se centró en el último de los duelos, necesitaba quitárselo de la cabeza o no podría entrenar con seriedad en ese lugar. Se habían sucedido con lentitud pero a buen ritmo, demostrando que el lugar tenía un buen nivel y una buena reputación. Cuando éste finalizó, el maestro los felicitó a todos y dio la jornada por concluida. Ahora se presentaba un pequeño gran problema para Tashigi, había sólo un vestuario para todos, y no estaba dispuesta a entrar de golpe con todos esos hombres, así que esperó sentada pacientemente. Le llamó la atención que Zoro y su maestro abandonaran el lugar juntos, seguramente iban a hablar a otra sala. Se sintió tentada de ir y escuchar la conversación, pero ella era una persona honorable y jamás faltaría a su honor, no haría eso bajo ningún concepto.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba inquieto, y así lo demostraba moviéndose constantemente sobre el cojín en el que estaba sentado. Esperaba impacientemente a que su maestro preparase el té, pues quería empezar la conversación lo antes posible.

\- Zoro-kun… sé que te estás preguntando qué hace esta chica aquí – dijo su maestro mientras se giraba y colocaba en la mesa dos vasos en los que empezó a verter el té.

\- Yo… yo… no… -

\- Es normal, yo también me quedé totalmente sorprendido cuando vi a esa chica esta mañana por primera vez. Quería que fueras el primero en enterarte, dada tu estrecha amistad con Kuina, pero has aparecido demasiado tarde –

\- L-lo siento, _sensei_ – dijo Zoro mientras agarraba el vaso de té, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se convirtiera en algo más fuerte, como _sake._

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, todos sabemos tu problema de orientación – continuó el maestro con tono risueño, haciendo que el espadachín se pusiera totalmente rojo – Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte mucho sobre el tema –

Parte de las dudas de Zoro se confirmaron, definitivamente estaba ocultando algo. Confiaba plenamente en su maestro, nunca les había puesto en peligro, pero sentía que quería saber todo sobre ella.

\- No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, confío plenamente en usted –

\- La he aceptado por dos razones, Zoro-kun. La primera es para hacerle un favor personal a un buen amigo, y la segunda es por el parecido con Kuina. Siento que si la ayudo a ella es como si estuviera ayudando a mi hija. Me gustaría contarte más, pero por ahora no puedo – concluyó su maestro mientras daba un sorbo.

\- Lo entiendo – contestó el espadachín escuetamente mientras se levantaba, dejando el vaso de té intacto – Con su permiso, me retiro por hoy –

\- Hasta la próxima, Zoro-kun –

Caminó en silencio hasta los vestuarios, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener. Su maestro tenía muchos buenos amigos, no podía saber a cuál de ellos se estaba refiriendo. Quizás era de otra ciudad, como ella. Cuando llegó a la sala principal, la vio desierta, se había ido, como el resto. Era normal, después de todo no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse allí esperando, él no era uno, y más después de no haberla esperado el día anterior. Zoro se encontraba agotado después de ese día tan extraño, en tan solo unas horas había recibido una cantidad de información abrumadora. Entró en los vestuarios y apoyó su espada contra la pared. No le apetecía darse una ducha, además, ese día no había entrenado prácticamente nada, no se había esforzado lo más mínimo en su duelo con Johnny. Se desvistió rápidamente y tiró el uniforme con el resto de ropa sucia. Estaba sólo en ropa interior, y buscaba su ropa de calle, que no recordaba dónde la había dejado. Pasó la vista con rapidez por la sala, y la vio perfectamente doblada sobre uno de los bancos. Extrañado, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió entre sus manos. Algo le llamó la atención, y es que había otra muda junto a la suya, pero algo más peculiar. Extendió temblorosamente sus dedos y agarró algo entre sus manos. Dejó caer su ropa al suelo y miró el trozo de tela que tenía agarrado. Eran unas braguitas con un estampado multicolor de conejitos. De repente, se puso totalmente rojo, no todos los días agarraba unas bragas de buenas a primera.

\- _ky-ky-¡KYAAAA!_ ¿¡Pero qué haces con mi ropa interior!? ¡Pervertido! –

El cuerpo de Zoro se tensó al instante de escuchar aquella voz chillona tras su espalda. Se giró lentamente, con el rostro desencajado, y la vio señalándole con su índice. Llevaba una simple y escueta toalla puesta, dejando al descubierto unas largas y tonificadas piernas. Su pelo húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, empapando aún más la toalla. Tenía las gafas ligeramente empañadas, pero podía ver perfectamente lo que allí pasaba.

\- Yo… no es lo que crees… -

Tashigi caminó con decisión hacia él y le arrancó su ropa interior de la mano. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y una incipiente y parpadeante vena asomaba por su frente. No era de ese tipo de chicas con las que se pudiera bromear con semejante tema, y menos siendo un desconocido.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? L-l-las… no me digas que tú… i-i-bas a o-o-o-ler- -

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, YO NO HARÍA ESO! – gritó Zoro enfurecido, ya que una de las cosas que más odiaba es que pensaran que podía ser como el pervertido de Sanji – De todas maneras, ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE TIENES? ¿6 AÑOS? VAYA DIBUJO INFANTIL –

\- ¿Ah? ¡Y a ti qué te importa! Para empezar, tú no tenías que haber visto mis bragas. Mira tus calzoncillos, ya va siendo hora que te compres unos nuevos –

\- ¿Me estás mirando ahí? ¿Ah? –

\- Yo… eh… yo… ¡no me cambies de tema! –

De nuevo, comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. No tenían apenas motivos ni información el uno del otro para pelear de semejante manera, pero parecía algo innato. Eran tan competitivos que no se iban a permitir perder ni en un duelo verbal, así que intentaban quedar constantemente el uno encima del otro. Tashigi, con los nervios a flor de piel, levantó sus brazos a modo de protesta, olvidando por completo que estaba sujetando la toalla. Sin ninguna fuerza que la agarrara, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo, sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara en principio. Se percataron de lo ocurrido demasiado tarde, cuando el cuerpo de la chica quedó totalmente desnudo. Sus firmes y abundantes senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus palabras mientras las gotas de agua corrían por su vientre. Aquel movimiento llamó la atención de Zoro, que se quedó mudo y totalmente estático. La chica no entendía nada, al menos hasta que siguió la trayectoria del ojo del espadachín. No se había dado la más mínima cuenta debido a su enfrascamiento total en la disputa, y ahora intentaba remediarlo como podía. Dio un fortísimo grito y se agachó sobre sí misma, cubriéndose con sus manos.

\- ¡No sigas mirando! ¡Gírate, vamos! –

Zoro no era de los que acataba órdenes porque sí, pero en ese momento hizo una enorme excepción. Se dio la vuelta al instante y miró directamente al muro. Tras unos segundos en esa posición, comenzó a doblarse levemente, apretando sus puños para apoyarlos en la pared. Empezó a sudar copiosamente, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, no podía estar perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo, no podía convertirse en alguien como Sanji. Centró todos sus esfuerzos en concentrarse para tomar de nuevo el control, para tranquilizarse. Al mismo tiempo, Tashigi aprovechaba para tomar su ropa y ponérsela rápidamente. Era la primera vez que se vestía tan rápido, y le costaba trabajo subirse los pantalones porque su piel estaba todavía húmeda. Se colocó la camisa y la abotonó con tantas prisas que no metió los botones en su ojal correspondiente. Por último, se puso los zapatos y tomó su espada, que agarró con ambas manos.

\- N-no te gires… por favor – rogó Tashigi con voz débil – Yo… yo ya me voy, hazlo cuando haya salido –

\- O-oi, espera –

Pero la chica no se paró a escuchar a Zoro, salió corriendo de los vestuarios. El espadachín alzó su cuerpo de nuevo y miró en dirección a la salida, algo abatido. Ella no era la persona que mejor le pudiera caer del mundo, y más después de sus intensos encuentros, pero tampoco le gustaba lo que había ocurrido, no quería que ella pensara cosas que no son. Cogió su ropa del suelo y se la puso con tranquilidad, definitivamente no necesitaba más sobresaltos ese día.

.

.

.

Tashigi corrió hasta que sus piernas dijeron basta. Teniendo en cuenta que solía practicar ejercicio de forma más que regular, el camino que había recorrido hasta parar era bastante considerable. Los últimos rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de rojo y naranja. Reanudó la marcha y caminó a buen paso en dirección a su casa. Aunque estaba lejos del _dojo_ , que era sorprendentemente céntrico, había recorrido la mayor parte del camino corriendo, así que estaba apenas a uno minutos de su apartamento. Su rostro tenía los mismos colores que el cielo sobre su cabeza, todavía era incapaz de salir del _shock_. Se había recreado durante la ducha para poder coincidir con él a la salida y hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido y debido a ese incidente lo único que había pasado es que todo entre ellos se había enrevesado aún más. En esos instantes se arrepintió de haber salido corriendo, pero la situación le había superado. La había visto desnuda, y en aquellos momentos recordó que le había visto a él sólo en ropa interior. Se paró en seco sobre la acera y hundió su rostro entre las manos, ¡le había visto sólo en ropa interior! Su cuerpo semidesnudo, con el torso al descubierto y un trozo escueto de tela apretando su parte más noble. Se había centrado tanto en su propio cuerpo que no le dio a ese hecho la importancia que se merecía. Y recordó que él tampoco se la había dado. Tenía que haber esperado fuera para hablar con él, pero le resultó más sencillo salir corriendo. Reanudó la marcha y caminó cabizbaja. Se sentía increíblemente extraña, no lograba comprenderse ni ella misma. No podía dejar que algo así la desanimase de semejante manera, además, no estaba en Hinsa para jugar, necesitaba centrarse en su misión principal y tener la mente fría y despejada en todo momento, sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el paso.

Llegó a su apartamento cuando terminaron de desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol. Subió hasta su piso y abrió distraída la puerta del domicilio. No recordaba que tenía en el recibidor las cajas llenas de los objetos de los que quería deshacerse, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo y golpearse de nuevo. Dejó las llaves y su teléfono sobre la mesa del salón y su espada sobre el soporte. La miró detenidamente e imaginó que un día de esos podría pelear con él para medir su fuerza, para ver cuán fuerte era de verdad. Se sentía hambrienta después del esfuerzo de todo el día, así que se preparó algo para cenar. La cocina era algo que no se le daba especialmente bien, y hasta el momento no se había visto obligada a desarrollar sus habilidades culinarias. Fregó los pocos utensilios que había utilizado, y se fue hacia el salón. Miró la hora en su teléfono y vio que era demasiado temprano para irse a dormir, así que encendió la televisión para ver si había algo interesante. Se sentó en el sofá y pasó los canales, buscando algo que le llamara la atención. Desde que dejó su espada reposando, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la del espadachín. Había visto antes aquella bella _katana_ en algún lugar. Se levantó del sofá, dejó el mando al lado y cogió de la estantería uno de los volúmenes de su enciclopedia de espadas. Pasó las hojas lentamente, y tras un rato, dio con lo que buscaba.

\- _Así que…_ Wado Ichimonji… _es impresionante, una_ O wazamono. _¿Cómo es que él tiene una de las mejores espadas del mundo? –_

Tashigi dejó el libro sobre la mesa una vez saciada su curiosidad, y miró distraída hacia la tele. La noche había caído del todo, y estaba tan aburrida que apagó la televisión y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y se soltó el pelo para dormir cómodamente. Entró en su cuarto y se quitó la ropa, que dejó en un cesto donde estaban las mallas de la noche anterior. Se puso su pijama y se metió directamente a la cama, apagando la luz. Siempre solía darle vueltas a todo antes de dormir, pero aquel día estaba tan cansada que se durmió al instante.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol fueron más que suficiente para despertarla, no había sido necesario que sonara la alarma de su móvil. Se levantó de un salto, con las pilas totalmente cargadas. Ese día tenía una reunión importante, por fin iban a informarle de todos los detalles de la misión que le había llevado hasta Hinsa. Salió de la cama, y la hizo con cuidado para que no quedara ninguna arruga. El sol de ese día era intenso, y fuera hacía tanto calor como en un día de verano, así que buscó algo fresco para ponerse aquel día. Cogió de su armario una camiseta de tirantas de color vino y unos pantalones piratas blancos, y los tendió sobre la cama. Lo último que hacía era vestirse, ¿Y si vertía el café sobre la ropa limpia? Fue hasta el salón, y encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias desde la cocina. Puso la cafetera y preparó café, que acompañó de unas tostadas. Comía en silencio mientras escuchaba sobre los numerosos asesinatos, robos, secuestros y violaciones que se sucedían y de los cuales se informaba, pero no había ninguna noticia especial o fuera de la funesta normalidad. Limpió de nuevo los platos y se dirigió al baño, para asearse. A otras personas les costaba mucho trabajo ponerse en marcha por las mañanas, pero Tashigi era una mujer muy enérgica y tampoco quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Sólo le quedaba vestirse, y se pondría de camino a cumplir sus tareas. Se desvistió, guardó su pijama bajo la almohada, y se cambió de ropa interior. Miró las braguitas de conejo y automáticamente se acordó de Zoro preguntándole si tenía seis años. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo públicamente, pero su gusto por la ropa interior era de lo más infantil. Siempre compraba braguitas de colores claros y con estampados típicos para una niña de primaria. Ese día no era la excepción, y sacó del cajón unas bragas con el dibujo de un osito con el ojo guiñado. Se las puso rápidamente, y justo encima los pantalones blancos. Estaba abrochando el botón cuando escuchó sonar el telefonillo de su casa, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo. No conocía a mucha gente allí, y no había llevado a nadie hasta donde vivía. Bueno, sólo había llevado a una única persona, ¿de verdad era él?

Cogió la camiseta y se la puso con prisas mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. El telefonillo seguía sonando sin parar, como si quien lo tocaba estuviera impaciente. Se colocó bien los pantalones, la camiseta, y se peinó con los dedos su abundante melena. Respiró hondo y extendió la mano temblorosa, dispuesta a descolgar. Era el momento de aclararlo todo y empezar con buen pie, como hacía la gente normal.

\- _Hola, ¿Hola? ¿Hablo con Tashigi? –_

La voz que escuchó le resultó extraña, pero lo cierto es que el telefonillo solía distorsionar las voces. No se había equivocado pues estaba preguntando por la persona correcta en el sitio correcto.

\- S-si… eres tú ¿verdad? –

 _\- ¿Cómo? Sí, sí, claro, hablé contigo hace un par de días, vengo a por las cajas –_

\- ¿Las cajas? ¿Qué cajas? – preguntó Tashigi algo confundida.

\- _¿Que qué cajas? Cuáles van a ser, las que querías donar a la beneficencia –_

Tashigi enmudeció de repente, se había olvidado por completo de aquello. El primer día, justo antes de salir a correr, había buscado un número de teléfono para donar todas las pertenencias que no iba a utilizar más, y allí estaban para llevárselas. Había sido tan ingenua que llegó a pensar que podía haber sido él.

\- A-ah, sí lo recuerdo… claro que podéis recogerlas… -

Colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta de abajo ¿Pero cómo iba a ser él si no sabía orientarse, si había llegado al parque de pura casualidad y había tardado más de la cuenta en dar con su casa? Eso era misión imposible para el espadachín. Dejó la puerta de la calle abierta y volvió a su habitación para ponerse rápidamente los zapatos. Cogió su teléfono, su espada y una carpeta llena de documentos, y esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de subir. Eran tres hombres, que se sorprendieron al ver a la joven chica apoyada sobre la mesa y con una _katana_ al cinto. No estaban acostumbrados a que les recibieran de esa manera, así que se dieron más prisa de la habitual en llevarse todos los paquetes. Tashigi se percató de que se habían asustado al verla, la gente normal no solía llevar espadas a cuesta, y en Hinsa los que lo hacían eran gente a la que había que temer, pero no le apetecía darles explicaciones en ese momento, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por la imaginación. Una vez que los tipos se fueron, la chica terminó de coger todas sus pertenencias y partió hacia su segunda jornada de trabajo allí, que iba a ser bastante más intensa que la anterior.

.

.

.

El edificio donde trabajaba era imponente, uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, y de un límpido blanco. Al contrario que el _dojo_ , era de reciente construcción, y se encontraba equipado con las últimas mejoras y tecnología punta. Aún le costaba orientarse en todo el recinto, pero era normal teniendo en cuenta la magnitud. Los controles de seguridad eran rigurosos, y más en la parte a la que ella accedía. Había numerosos hombres de seguridad, situados junto a un arco detector de metales. Tashigi dejó su espada sobre la cinta junto al resto de pertenencias, y sacó una tarjeta de identificación.

\- Todo en orden, _capitana_ , puede pasar –

Pasó por el arco, cogió sus pertenencias, y se puso en marcha de nuevo. Trabajaba en el ejército, con un rango de oficial. Toda su vida militar había ocurrido en su ciudad natal, Logue Town, pero debido al éxito de su grupo de operaciones, donde era la segunda al mando, había promocionado hasta convertirse en capitana. Tal era la eficacia del grupo, que fueron requeridos para trabajar en la sede oficial, situada en Hinsa. La gran ciudad estaba precedida por una terrible fama, en los últimos treinta años, las bandas organizadas habían aflorado, dando lugar a una auténtica plaga. Se caracterizaban por llevar a cabo todo tipo de actividades ilegales e ilícitas, y el papel del ejército era combatirles directamente. A lo largo del país también eran características, había muchas de ellas en Logue Town, pero el epicentro de la violencia era Hinsa, donde se encontraban las bandas de mayor poder. Desde hacía un par de años la situación se había puesto aún más seria, y se encontraba allí en especial para hacer frente a la oleada de secuestros que reclutaban a chicas para obligarlas a ejercer la prostitución, entre otras tramas. Sentía ese tema de manera particular, sobre todo después de lo que le había ocurrido en el parque, pudo sentir en sus propias carnes que la violencia era palpable, y que todos los ciudadanos necesitaban que se impusiese la justicia.

Caminó a paso rápido por un ajetreado pasillo, muy iluminado por los enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar los abundantes rayos de luz. A pesar de que había salido temprano de casa, llegaba tarde a su quehacer, así que se apresuró. Estaba cerca de la sala de reuniones cuando vio a lo lejos un nutrido grupo de hombres que la saludaban efusivamente.

\- ¡Buenos días capitana-chan! –

\- ¡Vamos capitana-chan, el general de brigada está esperando! –

\- ¡Qué bonita vienes hoy, te sienta tan bien ese color, Tashigi-chan! –

Eran sus subordinados, que esperaban fuera para ser informados tras la reunión. Eran increíblemente burdos y ruidosos a ojos de los desconocidos, incluso auténticos maleantes, pero en realidad eran hombres de buen corazón que luchaban fervientemente por la justicia y la paz, y ella se sentía orgullosa de ser su capitana. Corrió hasta que llegó junto a ellos e intercambió breves saludos y palabras, no tenía tiempo para mucho más, su superior le estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta y entró en el interior de la sala. Era de un inmaculado blanco, iluminada por potentes luces, y excesivamente minimalista, lo que más destacaba era la total ausencia de decoración. Casi toda la sala estaba ocupada por una enorme mesa de cristal, con sillas blancas alrededor. En la pared principal, había un cuadro donde se podía leer la palabra justicia, y delante de él una silla especialmente ornamentada, en aquellos momentos vacía. Su superior ya se encontraba allí, sentado a la derecha de dicho sillón. Era un tipo muy alto y robusto, bastante más que un hombre normal. A pesar de ser bastante joven, su pelo, peinado hacia atrás, lucía totalmente blanco. Llevaba su chaqueta desbrochada, dejando al descubierto su pecho, excesivamente musculado, y sobre sus hombros, su abrigo de superior del ejército, que delataba su rango como general de brigada. Fumaba copiosamente de un puro, algo que estaba terminantemente prohibido en todo el recinto.

\- Smoker-san… ya sabe que no puede fumar aquí dentro – dijo la capitana con suavidad mientras avanzaba por la sala hasta situarse junto a su superior – Además, ¿Y si utiliza su habilidad sin darse cuenta? –

\- Nunca he utilizado mi habilidad sin darme cuenta, Tashigi. ¿Le has echado un vistazo a los informes de ayer? –

\- ¡Sí, Smoker-san! Cuánta información ha sido capaz de recolectar el servicio de inteligencia del ejército, es impresionante – contestó efusivamente la chica mientras sacaba varios informes y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

\- Sí… el Cipher pol es el mejor haciendo su trabajo. Han sido capaces de encontrar algunos nombres importantes, aunque todavía no sabemos nada del jefe de esta trama –

\- ¿Quiere decir que existe toda una organización detrás de la red de prostitución? –

\- Lo que quiero decir es que todas las actividades ilícitas de esta ciudad seguramente las maneja la misma persona –

\- Pero… ¿Es eso posible? Entonces… ¿Con esta trama concreta… pretendemos saber quién se encarga de urdir todo? –

\- No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, Tashigi, todavía queda gente por llegar –

Pasaban quince minutos de las diez de la mañana, cuando una imponente mujer entró por la puerta acompañada de dos hombres. Era altiva y elegante, de una gran belleza. Vestía un traje de chaqueta de color burdeo con un prominente escote, y sobre sus hombros, el abrigo que indicaba que era oficial del ejército. Su larga melena de color rosado caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, y sobre sus apretados labios color carmín, yacía apagado un cigarrillo.

\- Smoker-kun, no deberías fumar aquí, Hina se siente enfurecida al verte – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba elegantemente y se sentaba frente a él, retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios.

\- Cuánto tiempo, teniente coronel Hina – le contestó el general de brigada mientras sacaba un zippo de su chaqueta para justo después encender el cigarrillo.

\- Así que al final habéis venido también a Hinsa. Las cosas no tienen que estar muy bien si te han hecho venir hasta aquí, Smoker-kun. Y veo que sigues acompañándole, Tashigi –

\- P-por supuesto, Hina-san. Siempre voy a apoyar a Smoker-san, estoy aquí por la justicia y para defender y ayudar a los ciudadanos – dijo la chica efusivamente, a la vez que manoseaba los informes de manera nerviosa.

\- Por favor, sabéis que está prohibido fumar aquí, muchachos –

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que había dicho aquella frase. Lenta, pero firmemente, la figura de una pequeña y anciana mujer se dirigía hacia el sillón principal. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, y la expresión que guardaba era seria y serena. Su cabellera plateada estaba recogida en una corta coleta a altura media, y su estilo era de lo más estrambótico e informal. A pesar de ello, el abrigo de oficial delataba que ella era también alguien importante, y dado el lugar en el que se había sentado, la más importante allí.

\- Buenos días, general de brigada Tsuru – dijeron los tres al unísono.

A pesar de tener el mismo rango que Smoker, lo que le hacía más importante allí era su nutrida y larga experiencia. Era una de los miembros más veteranos del ejército, y había luchado mano a mano con los principales dirigentes de ésta en el inicio del auge de las bandas organizadas. Estaba claro que su rango no se correspondía con su valía allí, y Tashigi y el resto lo sabían bien. Hina y Smoker, ante la orden de su superior, apagaron el cigarrillo y el puro, respectivamente.

\- Bien, ya sabéis por qué estáis aquí. Desde hace unos años, la situación en Hinsa se ha vuelto extrema, las bandas organizadas han florecido de forma alarmante y siembran el terror en la ciudad. Extorsionan a nuestros comerciantes, prostituyen a nuestras jóvenes, roban, y se enfrentan entre ellos implicando a gente inocente. Sabemos que la mayor parte de las bandas son independientes, pero estamos seguros de que las más poderosas tienen relaciones entre ellas y son las culpables de las mayores operaciones. Además, también existe una jerarquía, es decir, las bandas menores se encargan de los trabajos más sucios, encargados por las que dominan –

Tashigi leía de nuevo, por encima, el informe del Cipher Pol. Se centraba en una banda de poca monta, pero de gran interés, puesto que parecía ser de esos grupos que se encargaban de los trabajos sucios, una banda subordinada. Se fijó especialmente en las fotografías adjuntas al uniforme, en concreto en una en la que aparecía un hombre robusto y de pelo rubio.

\- Bien, vuestra misión es la de capturar a Bellamy la hiena, el líder de la banda de Bellamy. Sabemos poco sobre él, salvo que es el encargado de la red de prostitución del barrio de Mock Town. Varias veces al mes, se reúne con los líderes de otras bandas y negocia con ellos la venta de chica jóvenes que después destinan al entramado de prostitución. Creemos que el próximo encuentro sucederá muy pronto, y ahí es cuando actuaréis. Quedaros con las caras de sus principales secuaces, sobre todo con la del tal Sarkis, su mano derecha –

Tashigi se quedó sin respiración cuando vio el rostro de aquel tipo, era el que le había atacado tan solo dos días antes. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a su sien izquierda, que ya tenía sólo una pequeña postilla. Todo se había enrevesado de una manera sorprendente desde que había llegado, como si de una novela de ficción se tratase. Su semblante palideció tanto que notaba que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, todo parecía una broma de mal gusto. Se debatía internamente entre la opción de contar su anécdota o seguir callando. Al final, decidió no decir nada, pues no tenía ningún dato que ayudase, y tendría que hablar del espadachín. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no acababa ahí, que aquel encuentro todavía tenía mucho más que dar de sí. Por ahora prefería seguir siendo discreta con sus superiores, y sentía que para esclarecer aquello, debía conocer más sobre Zoro, después de todo lo ocurrido, no podía ser una persona cualquiera.

\- Ahora tomad este nuevo informe, aquí se detalla al milímetro la actuación, de la cual será Smoker el líder y que supervisaré yo directamente – intervino de nuevo la general de brigada Tsuru, entregando los documentos – Esto es todo por ahora, se os irá informando a lo largo de la semana a medida que sepamos más. Tenemos que ser cautelosos, podrían ser personas con habilidades. Podéis retiraros –

\- A sus órdenes –

Tashigi, junto a su superior y el resto, abandonaron la sala. De nuevo, la inmensa cantidad de información la abrumaba y confundía. Estaba algo rezagada del grupo principal, y miraba cómo Smoker conversaba con Hina. Sabía que se conocían desde hacía años, y no era la primera vez que la veía, pero siempre que les observaba juntos se le venía la misma pregunta a la cabeza, ¿Existía o había existido algo entre ellos? Cualquiera podía ser consciente del grado de complicidad que les envolvía. Cualquiera también hubiera pensado que sentía celos, pero ella tenía claro que su interés por su superior no era romántico, a decir verdad, nunca había sentido ese tipo de interés por ningún hombre, al menos hasta hace tan solo dos días. Por lo menos, se sentía más tranquila al tener programada su primera misión importante, que era la razón por la que se encontraba en Hinsa. Podría combatir directamente el mal, aportar su granito de arena. Tenía unos días para centrarse de lleno en la misión y poner a punto todas sus técnicas. Lo más importante ahora mismo era poder entrenar a tiempo completo en el _dojo._

\- Oi, Tashigi – le llamó su superior, una vez zanjada la conversación con su compañera – Durante el resto de la jornada debes entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, esa será tu tarea por ahora hasta que tengamos más información para poner a punto el plan –

La capitana asintió y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, para hacer su trabajo. Era algo que le gustaba especialmente, pues solía tener bastante tacto en un lugar como aquel, donde los nuevos reclutas solían ser tratados como simples números. Se sintió nostálgica y rara a la vez, era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar enseñando, pero inevitablemente su mente volvía a sus inicios en el ejército. Tan insegura, tan torpe, pero a la vez tan decidida y trabajadora. De nuevo, había pocas mujeres, como ya sucedió con ella en su momento. Aquel era un mundo difícil si no habías nacido como hombre, pero eso le animaba a ser aún más luchadora y perseverante. Dedicó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a entrenar fuertemente a los nuevos reclutas, que algún día podrían llegar a ser altos cargos del ejército. Eran las cinco, y su jornada había finalizado. Tenía su propio despacho, junto al de su superior, y acudió allí para tomar sus cosas antes de abandonar el lugar. Dejó su abrigo de capitana y los informes, pues podía acceder a ellos a través de internet con su usuario del ejército, y tomó su teléfono, su espada, y demás objetos personales.

\- Que tenga buena tarde, capitana –

\- Gracias por todo, Tashigi-san, ¡seguiré entrenando! –

\- ¡Ven a tomar unas copas con nosotros, capitana-chan! –

Su popularidad crecía en el lugar poco a poco, pero en aquellos momentos en los que se dirigía a la salida, sólo podía pensar en qué ocurriría al llegar al _dojo._ Aún le invadía una intensa vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero tenía que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para normalizar la situación. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclararlo todo para poder empezar de cero, para vivir una situación normal. Al salir del edificio, tomó un taxi, ya que la distancia que tenía que recorrer era extensa y su tiempo escaso. Le tomó apenas un cuarto de hora en llegar, pagó al taxista, y se bajó frente al lugar.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban fuera entrenando o meditando, y la miraron fijamente cuando la vieron bajar del coche. Ella sabía que era raro ver a una mujer en esos sitios, pero le resultaban demasiado extrañas algunas de esas miradas, que dejaban entrever un atisbo de desconfianza y miedo. La persona que le había hecho el favor se lo había advertido, que le iba a ser difícil encajar en aquel lugar, lo que no sabía todavía era el por qué. Caminó a paso decidido y abrió la puerta con determinación. Se encontraba allí, con su _sensei_ , hablando tranquilamente.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí, Tashigi. Hoy, medirás fuerzas con Zoro-kun -


	4. Un problema tras otro

\- ¡¿Él… y y-yo?! –

\- _Sensei,_ eso no es posible, ¡no puedo hacer eso! –

\- Vamos, vamos… tranquilizaos los dos – dijo el maestro intentando poner algo de calma – Espero que esto sirva para aparcar vuestras diferencias. Puedes ir a cambiarte, Tashigi –

-S-sí… -

La capitana, totalmente abrumada, obedeció sin rechistar a su maestro, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos. Zoro se encontraba realmente confundido, sobre todo después de la charla del día anterior. No podía enfrentarse a ella, eso le traería a flote antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Eres el único que puede hacerlo, Zoro-kun, el único que puede enfrentarse a ella sin subestimarla –

Zoro se extrañó ante la razón que expuso su maestro. Pensaba que quería que fuera él por algo relacionado con Kuina, pero se había equivocado. En realidad, sí tenía que ver, pero exactamente era la relación que él había guardado con ella. Él había sido el único que nunca había tenido en cuenta su condición de mujer y la había tratado de manera igualitaria, pero ese Zoro ya no estaba, había crecido, y no sabía si sería capaz de pensar como lo hacía su yo de niño.

\- _Sensei_ … yo no soy el mismo, no puedo garantizarle que pueda actuar igual –

\- Sé que podrás, Zoro-kun, antes o después. Vamos, ve a buscar tu espada –

En apenas unos minutos, ambos espadachines se prepararon para su enfrentamiento. La noticia había corrido rápido por todo el _dojo_ , y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se había congregado alrededor del _tatami_ para presenciar semejante espectáculo. Tashigi había sido más rápida y esperaba impaciente a la llegada de Zoro. Sus manos se encontraban inquietas, y manoseaban con impaciencia la empuñadura de su espada. A pesar de los nervios, estaba ansiosa por disfrutar de ese momento, pues desde el primer instante en el que le vio sujetar su _katana_ , supo que era un digno rival. El silencio empezó a reinar en la sala cuando el muchacho hizo su aparición. Lucía serio y concentrado, agarrando su espada con firmeza. Se situó frente a ella y le lanzó una dura mirada, parecía que pretendía ser implacable. Tashigi permaneció en silencio, mirándole de reojo. El maestro se levantó de su sitio, y medió el saludo entre ambos, para justo después dar lugar al inicio de la batalla.

Tashigi, movida por su actitud impulsiva, fue la primera en desenvainar su espada. Se abalanzó con fiereza sobre su contrincante, apretando sus dientes con fuerza y dedicándole una intensa y dura mirada; era de las personas que siempre se entregaba al completo. Zoro interceptó su estocada y se mantuvo a la defensiva. La miró con interés, para justo después retroceder levemente y descargar la fuerza de sus brazos en su primer ataque. La capitana lo interceptó sin problemas, aunque la inercia le hizo arrastrar sus pies hacia atrás y bajar un poco su cuerpo debido a la corpulencia del muchacho. Zoro dejó florecer una sonrisa macabra sobre su rostro, le estaba gustando aquella pelea más de lo que había esperado, se había despertado cierta rivalidad en su interior aunque era consciente de que no iba a ser necesario desplegar todo su poder. Tashigi apreció la arrogancia de su rostro y, ante semejante impotencia, sólo pudo forzar aún más sus apretados dientes.

\- _Ese Zoro… se ha atrevido a atacar a una chica –_

 _\- Yo no hubiera podido, es una mujer, es más débil, no puede ser una batalla justa –_

 _\- Él ya lo hacía con la hija del maestro, pero sólo era un niño, no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo en esta ocasión también –_

Poco a poco, los cuchicheos se fueron haciendo más sonoros y perfectamente audibles para ambos. Tashigi intentaba ignorarlos, pero el envenenado aguijón de esas palabras se clavaba sobre su corazón, intentando mermar su determinación. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, iba a seguir luchando por mejorar y cumplir sus sueños.

\- ¡No os entrometáis, por favor! Este… este es un duelo entre Roronoa y yo, ¡dejadnos en paz! – dijo la espadachina totalmente a la defensiva, silenciando de golpe a todos los alumnos de la sala.

\- Ya le habéis escuchado, no volváis a interrumpir – terminó de zanjar Zoro, con un tono más amable pero igualmente duro y determinante.

Ambos mantuvieron la misma postura defensiva unos segundos más, pero esa situación era insostenible. El espadachín, cansado de tantos preámbulos, aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques, pero sobre todo la cantidad. Su fuerza era pasmosa, al igual que su habilidad, y Tashigi sólo podía contener las embestidas a duras penas. Era consciente de que se encontraba en una seria desventaja, pero nunca había podido imaginar que la fuerza de él fuera semejante, que estuvieran a niveles tan distintos. El nerviosismo y la impaciencia comenzaron a invadirla, entorpeciendo sus movimientos y su defensa, destruyendo por completo cualquier atisbo de ataque. Frenó a última hora uno de los cortes más potentes que había recibido y retrocedió violentamente hasta quedar de espalda sobre una de las paredes del recinto. Fue incapaz de interceptar la última estocada, y pudo ver cómo la espada del chico pasaba peligrosamente sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, hincándose profundamente sobre el muro.

Sus ojos titilantes penetraban la dura y soberbia mirada del espadachín, que se regocijaba en su victoria. El muchacho, dando por concluido el duelo, envainó su espada sin decir palabra, ante el contraído rostro de la chica. La impotencia estaba invadiendo su ser y, sobre todo, la profunda vergüenza de haber perdido de esa manera. Sólo quería desaparecer en aquel momento, que le diera la espalda de aquella manera tan paternalista sólo la deshonraba aún más.

\- ¡¿Por qué me das la espalda de esa manera?! ¿Es porque soy una mujer? –

\- _Ahh Zoro… tienes suerte de haber nacido hombre… -_

\- Puede que el brazo de una mujer sea más débil que el de un hombre, ¡pero es humillante que te hayas contenido de esa manera! No Tienes ni idea de lo que siente, de que siempre haya deseado nacer como hombre… ¡yo no he utilizado mi espada para jugar! –

La tensión entre Tashigi y Zoro había llegado a límites insospechados. Lo que había empezado con mal pie había ido creciendo hasta volverse una bomba de relojería que estaba a punto de estallar entre ellos. La situación era insalvable.

\- ¡No puedo soportar el hecho de que existas! –

Aquellas palabras hicieron quebrarse algo en el interior de la capitana, nunca antes, ni siquiera un enemigo, le había dicho algo tan duro como aquello.

\- ¡Escucha! Esa cara tuya… te pareces mucho a una amiga que murió hace mucho tiempo, ¡y encima estás diciendo las mismas cosas que decía ella! Deja de copiarla, ¡mujer imitadora! –

Tashigi no iba a dejarse intimidar, suficiente había tenido con su derrota. Su sangre hervía, y su enfado y cólera la cegaba. Se acercó con paso decidido a él, y le encaró sin dilación.

\- Pero qué dices, ¡Eso es algo muy infantil y rudo de tu parte! ¡Yo vivo mi vida según mis metas! No sé qué clase de persona era esa amiga tuya, ¿No será ella la que me está copiando a mí? –

\- P-pero… ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? –

La muchedumbre, al principio expectante, comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco, atemorizada. Los más veteranos habían sido los primeros, sabían que ese era un tema delicado allí en el _dojo._ Los más nuevo, huyeron ante la idea de que Zoro pudiera enloquecer y cortar todo a diestro y siniestro. Su maestro, por el contrario, presenció la disputa durante unos minutos, hasta que se hizo insostenible. Sin decir ni una palabra, se retiró hacia su habitación, decepcionado con el asunto. La discusión entre ambos se extendió durante algo más, y sólo se percataron de la soledad de ambos cuando notaron el envolvente silencio a su alrededor. De repente, Tashigi sintió unas enormes ganas de salir de allí de nuevo. Recordó que le habían advertido que allí iba a vivir momentos duros, pero no se había imaginado cuánto. Poco antes había decidido aclarar su situación con él, empezar con buen pie, pero el destino se empeñaba en enturbiar aún más sus encuentros. La cólera y la ira se fueron yendo poco a poco, y dejaron paso a una profunda tristeza. _No puedo soportar el hecho de que existas_. Aquellas duras palabras se le habían clavado como cristales, jamás había pensado que alguien pudiese guardar algo así para ella. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor y la tristeza, no podía derramar ni una sola lágrima delante de él, simplemente no las merecía. Cuando el silencio se instaló definitivamente entre ambos, relajando levemente el ambiente, fue capaz de mover su tensado cuerpo sin decir palabra alguna. No podía permanecer ahí, no al menos hasta sanar sus heridas internas.

El espadachín la vio partir hacia los vestuarios, pero no hizo nada por detenerla. No había llegado a encolerizar de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella, pero sentía que lo mejor era que ambos se alejasen. Había ganado ese duelo, pero lo sentía como la más amarga de las derrotas. Desde el primer momento supo que aquello no había sido una buena idea, el recuerdo de Kuina había entorpecido la lucha entre ambos. Necesitaba explicaciones por parte de su maestro, así que se dirigió hacia donde él estaba. El día anterior había intentado dejar claro que no necesitaba ningún tipo de explicación, pero después de lo sucedido sabía que no podría aguantar sin saber qué hacia ella exactamente allí, y en ese momento la única persona que podía aclarárselo era él.

\- _Sensei_ … necesito saber por qué la ha aceptado –

La puerta corredera estaba abierta, su maestro no se había molestado en cerrarla, parecía que lo estuviera esperando. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en un cojín, con una taza de humeante té entre sus manos. Lucía sereno y tranquilo, incluso podía vislumbrarse un atisbo de nostalgia en su avejentada mirada. Zoro caminó lentamente, hasta situarse justo delante de una segunda taza apoyada en el suelo. Definitivamente le estaba esperando para aclarar, al menos, algo de aquella situación.

\- Tú eras muy pequeño, Zoro-kun… pero la mayoría de los adultos del _dojo_ sabían que mi relación con Kuina estaba tremendamente deteriorada a pesar de que ella era aun increíblemente joven –

El espadachín se sentó frente a su maestro, y escuchó atentamente mientras daba un sorbo al té, cuyo calor reconfortó su destemplado cuerpo. No entendía por qué hacía referencias al pasado, cuando lo que él buscaba era una explicación a la presencia de Tashigi. Sintió deseos de interrumpir, pero permaneció en silencio. Si su maestro estimaba oportuno empezar así, seguramente era por alguna razón importante.

\- Yo sé que sí eras consciente de su deseo de convertirse en la mejor espadachina del mundo, pero ella también anhelaba sucederme algún día, convertirse en la maestra de este _dojo_. Poco antes de morir, tuvimos una fuerte disputa que dejó mermada nuestra relación como padre e hija… yo… yo le dije que nunca podría hacerse cargo, que una mujer no podía estar… a la altura –

Aquellas frases sentaron a Zoro como un jarro de agua fría. Su maestro siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona justa y comprensible, pero aquello que decía estaba fuera de lugar, había sido tremendamente injusto con su propia hija, no le había dado la más mínima oportunidad a pesar de que era la mejor y la que más se esforzaba. El amargor del té se hizo más fuerte, y fue incapaz de seguir tomándolo. Observó el contraído rostro de su maestro, gobernado por la congoja, y permaneció en silencio mientras seguía escuchando su explicación.

\- Poco después de aquella disputa entre nosotros… Kuina murió. Apenas nos hablábamos, estoy seguro que ella me guardaba un profundo rencor por lo que le dije. Desde ese momento, me he arrepentido todos los días de mi vida de esa conversación, de que fuera prácticamente lo último que hablé con mi hija. Es… es muy duro vivir toda la vida con semejante losa, por eso, cuando la vi a ella… no pude decir que no. Lo siento, Zoro-kun, pero no puedo darte los detalles de por qué ella está aquí, podría suponer un riesgo para todos –

¿Un peligro para todos? ¿Ella? Zoro frunció su entrecejo ante aquella afirmación. El misterio alrededor de aquella chica se hacía cada vez más grande, pero creía que su maestro estaba exagerando. Si bien sabía defenderse y no era como el resto de las chicas, estando él allí no iba a suponer ningún tipo de peligro, aunque aun así, decidió que sería bueno vigilarla a partir de aquel momento.

\- No tuve más remedio que admitirla, la vi y no pude negarme. Cuando apareció delante de mí, pensé que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, que podía redimir aquello que hice mal. Es tan parecida a Kuina, y además una espadachina. Sentí que si le daba a ella la oportunidad de estar aquí, que si la trataba como al resto, es como si ayudara a mi hija. Por supuesto, soy consciente de que las cosas no son tan fáciles, y menos cuando mis alumnos no piensan como yo. Pero tú… sé que tú eres distinto, Zoro-kun –

\- No sé cómo puede seguir pensando así después de lo ocurrido – intervino Zoro por primera vez.

\- Bueno, nadie dijo que fueran la misma persona. Es cierto que su parecido físico es impresionante, pero en apenas dos días ha quedado claro que son dos personas diferentes. Tashigi es una chica fuerte, pero no está acostumbrada a la férrea rutina que tenía Kuina, y mucho menos a competir con alguien como tú. Sólo podías ser tú el que se enfrentase a ella, ninguno de los otros alumnos habría estado dispuesto a medirse con ella. Sé que el encontronazo de hoy ha sido violento, pero es lo que ella necesitaba para sacar su espíritu de superación, estoy seguro que a partir de ahora trabajará muy duro para superarte. Veo mucho potencial en esa chica –

Aquella conversación, aunque algo amarga, sirvió para esclarecer un poco lo ocurrido, e inevitablemente le hizo recordar a Zoro sus primeros meses en el _dojo._ La situación se repetía, pero esta vez era él quien ganaba los duelos. Casi de manera automática, afloró en sus labios una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible, si de verdad era una mujer de carácter y voluntad férrea, no tardaría mucho tiempo en mejorar abrumadoramente sus habilidades en aquel lugar.

\- Dale unos días, Zoro-kun. Es una chica orgullosa, ahora mismo su orgullo está herido, pero estoy seguro de que acudirá a ti para mejorar. Tú lo hacías constantemente con Kuina y te has convertido en un espadachín ejemplar –

\- Sí, s _ensei_ –

\- Ahora, por favor, necesito estar solo, necesito reflexionar un poco más, si no te importa –

Zoro, ante la petición de su maestro, dio un último sorbo a la taza de té y se levantó de su sitio. Se inclinó, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Sostenía su espada con la mano derecha, y la agarraba con fuerza. Aunque aún era temprano, no le apetecía permanecer en el _dojo,_ la experiencia del duelo con Tashigi había sido demasiado intensa. Le apetecía caminar un poco para despejar su mente, distraerse. Pensó que sería buena idea visitar a Luffy, que ese día salía más temprano del trabajo, y así podría ayudarle a cargar con las ingentes cantidades de comida que solía llevar a casa, pero que desaparecían de momento al llegar la hora de la cena. Dejó su espada en el soporte, y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Buscó a la chica con la mirada, pero por lo que pudo ver, ella ya había abandonado el lugar. Su maestro tenía razón, estaba dolida por la derrota, lo cual era perfectamente entendible. El espadachín sentía una especie de amargura por todo aquello, un sentimiento familiar que había tenido años atrás, cuando ingresó en aquel lugar. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sabía lo frustrante que era ser más débil que otra persona. De repente, le entraron unas enormes ganas de hablar con ella, si había dos personas que pudieran entender mutuamente ese sentimiento, eran ellos dos. Pero volvió a recordar las palabras de su maestro, seguramente necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de esa humillación.

Zoro, una vez vestido con su ropa habitual, unos vaqueros oscuros rotos por las rodillas, sus deportivas ajadas y una camiseta gris oscura con una estrella roja en el centro, salió del recinto. Eran apenas las siete de la tarde, y debido al inicio de la primavera, los días eran cada vez más largos, por lo que el sol aún estaba lo suficientemente alto. El trabajo de su compañero no estaba lejos, pero como era habitual en Zoro, tardó mucho más de lo necesario en llegar debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Luffy era repartidor de comidas de un pequeño pero famosísimo puesto de _takoyaki_. Lo cierto era, que mucha de la fama que aquel lugar tenía era gracias a él. El regente y cocinero del puesto, Hachi, había sido un antiguo maleante del barrio de Cocoyashi, en el cual había pasado Nami su infancia. De hecho, él había pertenecido a la banda organizada que se encargaba de extorsionar a los ciudadanos que allí vivían, pero unos años antes, con la ayuda de Zoro, Usopp y Sanji, Luffy derrotó al líder de la banda, Arlong, y llevó la paz y la tranquilidad a Cocoyashi. Poco después de eso, Luffy y el resto se toparon de nuevo con Hachi al tener una amiga en común, Keimi, que trabaja en una tienda de ropa bastante frecuentada por Nami, y se percataron de que no era tan mal tipo como parecía. Hachi, muy agradecido a todos ellos por haberle hecho recapacitar y encauzar su vida, contrató a Luffy como agradecimiento, y debido al carácter amigable y espontáneo del chico, la fama del lugar pronto creció como la espuma, llegando a convertirse en uno de los lugares más visitados de la ciudad.

El delicioso olor guiaba al espadachín hasta el puesto de comida. Estaba hasta arriba de gente, pero no tardó ni un instante en localizar a su compañero. Se acababa de bajar de su bicicleta de repartidor, y como recompensa por su esfuerzo, comía con fruición un enorme plato de las características bolas de pulpo. Pero no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba un muchacho en plena pubertad que llevaba un uniforme de colegio, era el pequeño Chopper. También comía del mismo plato que Luffy, aunque tenía que engullir su parte para que su compañero no se la comiera al completo.

\- ¡Ahf, Zforo! Pfero qfueé hfacfes tfu aqfuí – preguntó Luffy, al que apenas se entendía porque tenía la boca totalmente llena de comida.

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Te estás comiendo también mi parte, _bakaaaaaa!_ – Le gritó el joven adolescente de nariz respingona - ¡Zoro, ayúdame por favor! –

El espadachín dudó unos instantes, ya que sabía de buena mano lo territorial que era Luffy con su comida. Aún así, decidió prestarle una ayuda a su pequeño compañero que a veces se encontraba desbordado por semejantes abusos.

\- Oi _baka,_ ¡deja de comerte la comida de otros! – le gritó Zoro mientras se lanzaba sobre él y agarraba los carrillos fuertemente con ambas manos.

De repente, sucedió algo extraño para ojos de cualquier persona normal, las mejillas de Luffy comenzaron a estirarse de una manera alarmante, se deformaban como si fueran totalmente elásticas. Sus compañeros empezaron a ponerse nerviosos e intentaron solucionar el problema con la mayor rapidez posible.

\- ¡Zoro qué haces! ¡Deja de estirarle así, se va a dar todo el mundo cuenta! –

\- Y-ya voy, ¡no me acordaba! –

En cuanto Zoro dejó de hacer fuerza, las mejillas de su compañero volvieron a su lugar, pero ni se inmutó ante tal evento, parecía algo de lo más normal para él.

\- Shishishishi, siempre me decís que no puedo estirarme delante de la gente normal, ¿Zoro puede hacerlo? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! – Gritó Chopper encolerizado mientras se agarraba, totalmente ansioso, a la pierna de Zoro - ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer más!, ¿Y si nos ve alguien? ¡El ejército nos detendría de momento! –

\- Vale, vale… tampoco ha sido para tanto. Como sea, dejadme algo, también tengo hambre –

El espadachín cogió un palillo largo y afilado, y empezó a comer del enorme plato, junto a sus dos amigos. Observó a Luffy de reojo, y se percató de que no llevaba su sombrero de paja, su prenda más preciada. Le resultó extraño, porque nunca se desprendía de él, muchas veces tenían que meterse en la ducha con él para obligarle a quitárselo, ya que echaría a perder la paja si lo mojaba con el agua. Zoro le recordaba con ese sombrero desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

\- Oi Luffy… ¿dónde has dejado tu sombrero de paja? – le preguntó el espadachín mientras pinchaba una de las bolas de _takoyaki_ y se las introducía en la boca.

\- ¡Uooh! ¡Mi _boshi!_ Lo tiene Hachan, me lo ha guardado porque hacía mucho viento esta tarde, ¡ahora mismo voy a por él! –

El muchacho se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el enorme plato y corrió hacia el puesto a recoger su sombrero. Casi antes de tocar el suelo, Zoro lo cogió con sorprendente agilidad, evitando que las bolas de pulpo se desparramaran por el suelo.

\- ¡Eres impresionante, Zoro! –

\- Ah… este idiota… no sé cómo puede ser nuestro líder… -

\- Por cierto Zoro… ¿ya has hablado con Nami, no? –

\- Sí… me contó ayer todo lo sucedido… ¿sabéis algo más? –

\- La verdad es que no… todavía estamos esperando noticias de Robin –

\- Ya veo… ¿Y de Brook y Franky? –

\- Brook sigue estando de gira, pero dijo que volvería esta semana. Franky ya se encuentra de nuevo en la ciudad, está haciendo mejoras en el _Sunny,_ ¡dice que son impresionantes! –

\- Tal y como esperábamos de Franky. Oi Chopper, ¿crees que estos tipos tienen algo que ver con… la trama? Ya sabes–

\- Ojalá… llevamos mucho tiempo esperando saber algo sobre ese tema. Quizás hasta estén relacionados con las habilidades. Eso sería algo genial –

De repente, los dos compañeros guardaron silencio. El _takoyaki_ estaba enfriándose, así que se apresuraron a comerlo mientras esperaban la llegada de Luffy. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, coloreando de tonos parduzcos el horizonte. Corría un poco de viento, lo cual agradecían, pues aquellos días habían sido extremadamente calurosas para ser sólo primavera. Con el principio de la noche, los vecinos se animaban a salir a comer fuera, así que el lugar empezó a llenarse poco a poco. Hache se apresuró a encender toda una fila de farolillos que empezó a iluminar de nuevo el lugar. Luffy le ayudó a terminar de encender las últimas luces, y con eso dio como concluida su jornada laboral. Se reunió de nuevo con sus compañeros y les ayudó a terminar con la cena, aunque lo justo sería decir que casi la devoró sin pensar en ellos. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidieron acompañar a Chopper a casa, que tenía clases a primera hora el día siguiente. El camino de vuelta era largo, pero al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que vivían relativamente cerca de él. Además, era imposible aburrirse, Luffy siempre hacía de todo un juego.

Caminaban animadamente, cuando Zoro se percató de que alguien les estaba siguiendo. Había bastante gente alrededor de ellos, pero estaba seguro de que a ese tipo sólo estaba interesado en ellos, seguramente estaba esperando el momento perfecto para jugar sus cartas. Parecía ser alguien que les conocía bien y sabía de sus planes, así que debían andarse con extremo cuidado. Mientras más se acercaban a la casa de Chopper, más se iba vaciando el lugar, se estaban alejando poco a poco el centro de la ciudad. Ese tipo era increíblemente bueno ocultándose, pero lo que no sabía es que Zoro y Luffy tenían la capacidad de detectarlo aún con sus ojos cerrados. El muchacho del sombrero de paja se hacía el distraído y seguía con sus bromas, pero hacía tiempo que intercambiaba miradas cómplices con el espadachín. Debían mantenerse a la defensiva, sobre todo Zoro, que se sentía increíblemente indefenso tan desarmado. De repente, Luffy se paró en seco y se giró sobre sí mismo.

\- Quién eres y qué quieres, sabemos que estás ahí – gritó el líder con voz desafiante y segura, mientras se ponía el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza.

De entre las sombras, apareció un hombre de mediana edad, cuyo rostro se ocultaba tras unas gafas de sol. Lucía unas extrañas patillas en forma de rayo y una barba escrupulosamente recortada. Lo más extraño de todo, tenía restos de patatas fritas sobre su mejilla derecha. Parecía un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, tanto que se permitía la licencia de tener los brazos cruzados tras la espalda.

\- No necesitas saber quién soy, _Mugiwara no Luffy_. Sólo estoy aquí para advertirte, deja de meterte donde no te incumbe, tú y tus subordinados – dijo el misterioso hombre con voz atronadora, incluso intimidante.

\- No es difícil saber quién soy, pero ¡Quién eres tú! ¡Qué es lo que quieres! – le gritó sombrero de paja, que forzaba su cuerpo hacia una postura de defensa.

\- Mis superiores quieren que dejes de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos. Esto es una amenaza, si sigues así, te liquidaremos a ti y a toda tu banda –

\- No te dejaré poner ni un solo dedo sobre mis _nakama_ – gritó Luffy enfurecido mientras se lanzaba sobre el misterioso hombre.

Sin reprimirse lo más mínimo, el chico del sombrero de paja estiró su brazo derecho de manera sobrehumana, en dirección al pecho del misterioso hombre. El ataque iba cargado de fuerza y precisión, pero el tipo lo esquivó elegantemente, sin ni siquiera mover los brazos, que aún estaban tras su espalda. Luffy recogió su brazo, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquel no era una persona cualquiera, ni siquiera se había inmutado al verle estirarse, por lo que seguramente estaba rodeado de gente con características sobrehumanas, ¿sería él también un usuario? Necesitaban estar lo más alerta posible. Zoro se sentía completamente desprotegido, aunque su fuerza era bastante más elevada que la de un hombre normal, siendo un espadachín sin espadas se sentía totalmente desnudo. El chico de goma comenzó una nueva serie de ataques, esta vez una potente lluvia de puñetazos que de nuevo fue esquivada sin esfuerzo.

\- No he venido a pelear contigo, pero, si no me dejas más elección, tendré que matarte ahora –

De repente, el misterioso hombre se quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba puesto, dejando su más que musculado torso a la vista. Una extraña sombra comenzó a envolverle, tiñendo su cuerpo de un denso negro.

\- ¡Cuidado Luffy! ¡Es _busoshoku Haki! –_ gritó Chopper profundamente preocupado - ¡No podemos seguir con la pelea en este lugar, hay mucha gente inocente alrededor, está repleto de casas! –

El muchacho no le escuchó y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él, lanzándole toda una batería de nuevos ataques, que no lograban hacerle el más mínimo daño a pesar de que esta vez sí chocaban contra su cuerpo. Ese tipo tenía el _haki_ más poderoso que habían visto jamás, los ataques básicos de Luffy no iban a herirle, y aumentar el nivel sólo iba a traerles más problemas, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. El chico de goma cesó sus movimientos y se apartó hasta donde estaban Zoro y Chopper. No eran de los que huían de una batalla, pero, ¿Qué alternativas les quedaban?

De repente, notaron que el característico silencio que reinaba se había roto, escuchaban el paso apresurado de varias personas hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, no les quedaba otra que huir. Miraron hacia su enemigo, que pensó exactamente lo mismo, pues devolvió su cuerpo al estado inicial, agarró el abrigo, y se perdió entre las estrechas callejuelas. Los tres chicos empezaron también su huida, cuando notaron que no podían moverse de su sitio. Miraron hacia sus pies, y vieron que se encontraban sujetados por numerosas manos que florecían desde el suelo.

\- ¡Es Robin! Tiene que estar cerca – dijo Chopper mientras se relajaba, pues los pasos que escuchaba eran de ella y seguramente de sus compañeros.

Justo después, apareció Nami al doblar una esquina, junto con dos personas más, Usopp y Robin, una mujer elegantemente vestida con unos pantalones y _blazer_ negros junto con una camisa blanca y altísimos zapatos de tacón. Era una mujer de treinta años, amiga de Zoro y el resto. Dedicaba su vida a la arqueología, de hecho, era directora general del museo arqueológico de Hinsa, por lo que su posición, muy relacionada con el gobierno, era clave para poder obtener la información que hacía posible que pusieran sus planes en marcha. Además, al igual que Luffy, era también una usuaria, poseía poderes con los que la mayoría de las personas sólo podían soñar, tenía la capacidad de hacer florecer partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? Estábamos muy preocupados – les dijo efusivamente Usopp, que se paró en seco a descansar, pues de tanto correr le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Pero cómo nos habéis encontrado? – preguntó Zoro, aún confundido por lo ocurrido.

\- Eso ha sido fácil, Luffy tenía encendido el GPS de su teléfono móvil, así que con unos apaños he conseguido localizarle. Hemos supuesto que estabais juntos, no nos cogíais el teléfono a ninguno – le contestó Usopp mientras mostraba la enorme lista de llamadas emitidas.

\- ¿Y por qué nos habéis llamado tanto? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó Chopper preocupado.

\- Robin ha encontrado hoy unos informes sobre el tipo que estamos buscando, os dije que en cuanto tuviésemos esa información me pondría en contacto con vosotros para elaborar un plan. Como no os podía localizar a esta hora, y teniendo en cuenta que siempre os metéis en líos, me puse en contacto con Usopp para ver si sabía algo de vosotros, y el resto ya lo sabéis – les explicó Nami, cuyo rostro se había relajado al verlos sanos y salvos.

\- Pues tenemos un problema, el enemigo sabe de nuestros planes – intervino Zoro, que no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido– Acaba de huir un tipo que nos ha amenazado con no seguir hacia delante con lo que tenemos entre manos –

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!? – Gritaron Usopp y Nami al unísono, completamente angustiados - ¡Es imposible que el enemigo nos haya localizado! Hemos sido muy cuidadosos… verdad… ¿Robin? – preguntó Nami, con la voz llena de congoja.

\- Lo cierto es que siempre existen riesgos, no te puedo garantizar que no me hayan rastreado. Además, podría haber espías dentro del propio gobierno, por lo que estaríamos a merced de ellos desde el primer instante – explicó Robin tranquilamente, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

\- ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NOS HAS HECHO CORRER ESE RIESGO!? – gritaron esta vez Chopper, Usopp y Nami.

\- Yo sólo seguía órdenes de nuestro líder, _fufufufu –_ rió animadamente Robin, tapándose la boca con su mano derecha.

\- Luffy, esto no está bien, tenemos que abortar la misión –

\- Usopp tiene razón, ¡nos van a matar, es muy peligroso! –

\- Además, si lo de los espías es verdad, ¿Y si además se entera el ejército? ¡Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas con ellos! ¡No podemos tener al mundo contra nosotros! – Lloró desconsoladamente Nami, uniéndose a las réplicas de sus compañeros.

\- Shishishishi, ¡Esto se está poniendo muy interesante! ¡Ahora tengo todavía más ganas de seguir hacia delante con nuestras aventuras! –

\- Si lo dice nuestro líder… que así sea – dijo Zoro apoyando al chico de goma en todo momento. Estaba deseando que sus espadas pudieran _jugar_ de nuevo.

\- Un día de estos me matarán… por qué habré tomado yo este camino – dijo Nami deprimida, intentando recomponerse – Está bien, ya hemos visto que es muy peligroso hablar por ahí, así que nos vemos en unos días en el _Sunny._ Ojalá pudiera ser antes, pero Brook no está todavía aquí –

Con la cita concertada, dieron el tema por zanjado, su situación era mucho más delicada de lo que parecía. A pesar de que Robin era increíblemente inteligente y cuidadosa, alguien había sido capaz de rastrearla, y no tenían la menor idea de quién podía haber sido, carecían por completo de información. La noche se había cerrado sobre ellos, y un día cualquiera de diario como era aquel no era normal ver a un grupo tan ruidoso y diverso a esas horas. Robin, que había llevado su coche con ella, se ofreció a acercar a sus compañeros a casa. Las dos chicas se sentaron cómodamente en los asientos delanteros, y los cuatro chicos tuvieron que apretujarse como pudieron atrás. Además, la tensión les estaba matando, pues Nami les había advertido que si se encontraban con algún policía por el camino, ellas no tendrían nada que ver con el importe de la multa por exceso de pasajeros. Por suerte, la casa de Chopper estaba cerca y no se toparon con nadie en el corto trayecto. Poco después, llegaron a la casa de los tres chicos, que se bajaron justo en la puerta de su piso. Luffy, el más efusivo de los tres, se despidió agitando los brazos.

Con todo lo sucedido, Zoro había olvidado lo de su duelo durante unas horas, pero ahora, una vez normalizada la situación, volvía a pensar de nuevo en ello. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la idea de cómo debía de sentirse ella en aquellos momentos, aunque era algo que realmente sabía, ya que era enormemente parecida a él. Estaba seguro que en otra situación habría podido hacer su vida normal, pero algo le reconcomía por dentro, incluso se podía decir que le dolía la situación respecto a ella. Subió las escaleras a ritmo pausado, al contrario que sus compañeros, y cuando llegó hasta arriba, se encontró la puerta abierta. Entró al interior del piso, la cerró y acudió a la cocina, alertado por un enorme estruendo. Allí estaba Luffy, atacando con fervor la nevera y la despensa.

\- ¡Pero si ya has cenado, tragón! – Le gritó Zoro mientras le hacía una llave con sus poderosos brazos - ¡Para te digo, o no tendremos nada para desayunar mañana! ¡Usopp, ayúdame! –

\- _¡Hisatsu: bakusui boshi! –_ gritó Usopp mientras saltaba hacia la puerta con un enorme tirachinas en la mano y le lanzaba unos polvos color violeta a chico de goma.

Como por arte de magia, tras inhalar un poco, Luffy cayó profundamente dormido. Zoro lo cargó sobre él para acto seguido tumbarlo sobre la parte más larga del _chaise longue_ que tenían en el salón. Era lo mismo casi todas las noches, por lo que ambos compañeros estaban sopesando muy seriamente la idea de poner un candado en la cocina. El espadachín se sentó junto al chico de goma, y encendió la televisión para ver si había algo interesante.

\- Oi Zoro, ¿quieres cenar? ¿Te llevo algo? – gritó Usopp desde la cocina, ya que estaba preparándose algo de comer porque estaba hambriento.

\- Una cerveza muy fría – gritó el espadachín mientras seguía cambiando los canales – _Va a ser lo mejor de todo el día –_

Ante nada más interesante que ver, Zoro dejó una cadena con un concurso de televisión. No le interesaba en absoluto, pero prefería eso al más absoluto silencio, que le incitaba a pensar cosas que prefería dejar de lado en ese momento. Mañana sería un nuevo día para centrarse en cómo solucionar sus encontronazos con ella, además, hasta que tuviera nuevos detalles de la misión, no tendría ningún tipo de distracción.

-Oi, aquí tienes. Suerte de que a Luffy no le guste la cerveza – le dijo Usopp mientras le entregaba una lata muy fría y se sentaba junto a él para cenar una enorme pizza.

\- Sí… - contestó Zoro distraído, mientras miraba a la gente en el televisor y abría la lata para darle un buen trago.

Sintió como el líquido helado le bajaba por la garganta y le refrescaba por completo. Su cuerpo se relajó, y notó en aquellos momentos el cansancio acumulado de todo el día. Se acomodó aún más de lo habitual en él para descansar todo lo posible, ya que su instinto le decía que a partir de entonces todo iba a oscilar en una increíble inestabilidad.

* * *

Capítulo nuevo, en domingo, como prometí. Bueno, muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado **review** , ¡se agradece mucho! ¿Qué tal os va pareciendo la historia? Aparecen personajes nuevos, ejmmm, seguro que sabéis de quién os hablo. Estoy mezclando "varias sagas", así que va a ser difícil ver cómo va a acabar esto jejeje también quería que la relación entre Zoro y Tashigi tuviera momentos dramáticos, y aquí veis el primero (spoiler, habrá más, y peores :O). Bueno, no os entretengo más, el domingo que viene otro, ¡un saludoo! ;)


	5. Una lenta y larga colisión I

A pesar de que era muy temprano, Tashigi leía unos informes mientras se tomaba un cargadísimo café. Aún no había salido el sol, pero a falta de sueño, decidió adelantar algo de trabajo. Estaba sentada en su sofá, y llevaba sobre los hombros una rebeca de finísima tela, ya que a esa hora solía refrescar aunque el día hubiese sido bastante caluroso. Había cogido una pila de informes de su escritorio, y los había depositado sobre la mesa para ojearlos uno a uno. Estaba interesada en uno en particular, relacionado con las misteriosas habilidades, aunque para ella se habían vuelto ya algo de lo más cotidiano.

Necesitaba centrarse de lleno en su trabajo para que la tristeza y el desasosiego no la invadiesen. El día anterior había abandonado el _dojo_ rápidamente después de su discusión con Zoro. No había comido nada debido al nudo que se le había formado en el estómago, y apenas había echado una cabezada. Sentía un profundo vacío en su pecho que no podía explicar, y eso la sobrecogía aún más. Desde que llegó a la ciudad le había invadido un torrente de pensamientos y sensaciones, y el colofón había llegado con dicho duelo. Se había sentido humillada por la derrota, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la extraña situación que compartían ¿Quién era esa amiga de la que él hablaba? ¿De verdad había sido tan parecida a ella? Si era así, podía entender el shock del espadachín y parte de la situación que ambos vivían. Aun así, no podía evitar apretar los dientes al pensar de nuevo en su derrota y en la actitud arrogante que él mostraba, no podía dejar de pensar en que él no había utilizado nada de su fuerza para luchar contra ella. No podía dejar de pensar en su última frase, _no puedo soportar el hecho de que existas._ Dejó el informe al lado y acudió a la cocina para rellenarse la taza de café. Era débil, más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ¿Era porque era una mujer y tenía menos fuerza que un hombre? Se negaba a pensar así, era cierto que biológicamente siempre iba a poseer menos fuerza que Zoro, pero estaba segura de que esa diferencia tan abismal se debía a que necesitaba más entrenamiento, que tenía que endurecer sus ejercicios. No se iba a rendir a la primera de cambio, iba a ir esa tarde al _dojo_ a dar la cara, a mejorar hasta lograr vencerle.

Volvió de nuevo al salón, y ya más tranquila consigo misma, logró concentrarse en su trabajo, toda la información que pudiera recolectar era algo bueno que podría inclinar la balanza a favor de su victoria. Dejó la taza de café y cogió entre sus manos el más que grueso informe, que empezó a ojear. El ejército tenía varias secciones, y una de ellas era la sección científica, que se encargaba de establecer nuevas mejoras para potenciar la capacidad de ataque y de defensa de los soldados. Siempre habían estado a la vanguardia del país, y no dudaban en alistar entre sus filas a las mentes más brillantes para seguir mejorando cada vez más y más. Pero no todo había sido perfecto, y unos sensenta años atrás se dio lugar al evento más crítico de la sección científica y de todo el ejército. A pesar del volumen del informe, se detallaba muy poco sobre ese suceso, por lo que Tashigi no sabía apenas nada. Vegapunk, el científico más brillante en toda la historia del ejército, y actual director de la sección científica, desarrolló hace más de setenta años unas frutas transgénicas, que denominó _Akuma no mi_ por su increíble poder. El desarrollo de la genética estaba en auge en aquellos tiempos, y aprovechó los descubrimientos del momento para utilizar frutas normales como transportadoras de retrovirus genéticamente modificados, que una vez insertados en el ADN de los individuos tenían la capacidad de producir mutaciones en el material genético nativo que otorgaban habilidades sobre humanas, como convertirse en un hombre de goma, en un animal cualquiera o tener las cualidades de los elementos de la naturaleza. Estas _Akuma no mi_ quedaron inicialmente restringidas a los altos cargos del ejército, pero algo fatídico ocurrió poco después de ese descubrimiento, mucho tiempo antes de que Tashigi naciera. Aunque el equipo del doctor Vegapunk era enormemente brillante, existían envidias, ambiciones y rencillas internas, lo que dieron en última instancia a la gran traición. Caesar clown, la mano derecha del doctor, traicionó a todos creando un gran revuelo interno que originó y favoreció la crisis actual, se encargó de robar la investigación de las _Akuma no mi_ para un propósito que hoy en día aún se desconoce. Poco después del grave incidente, empezaron a aparecer los primeros delincuentes con características sobrehumanas, haciendo más difícil la lucha contra ellos. El ejército tuvo que tomar nuevas medidas, endureciendo el entrenamiento de sus cadetes. En aquellos momentos, Tashigi se encontraba en medio de uno de esos programas, _El camino del_ Haki. Aunque los altos dirigentes como Smoker o Hina poseían grandes habilidades, no estaban exentos de dificultades ante otros usuarios, por lo que debían perfeccionar nuevas técnicas que subsanasen esos puntos débiles, y una de ellas era el _haki,_ el poder de la ambición. Es una fuerza inherente a todo ser vivo, pero muy pocos son capaces de despertarlo, de ahí la intensidad en los programas de entrenamiento. Por desgracia, al ser algo que tienen todas las personas, los líderes de las bandas también han sido capaces de despertarlo, por lo que los duelos son increíblemente intensos e igualados.

Tashigi pasaba las hojas estudiando las distintas habilidades que se conocían hasta la actualidad, buscando a la vez algo más de información sobre Caesar o el resto del equipo de Vegapunk, pero no logró encontrar nada más, apenas se nombraba el incidente. A pesar de que comenzó a leer antes de que el sol saliera, el tiempo pasó volando para ella, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya iba tarde para el trabajo. Dejó los informes de cualquier manera sobre la mesa, se quitó la fina rebeca, y se puso las botas justo antes de coger sus cosas y salir hacia la calle. Por suerte, aquel día de trabajo iba a ser menos acelerado que el anterior, por lo que podría acudir al _dojo_ antes y así comenzar el intenso entrenamiento que se había propuesto.

Llegó a buena hora al cuartel general del ejército, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su superior. Aunque debido a su cargo tenía bastante autonomía para decidir sobre sus quehaceres diarios, estaban en medio de una importante misión, por lo que era su deber informarse primero y así actuar en concordancia con los nuevos avances. Caminó por los abarrotados y frenéticos pasillos hasta que llegó al despacho de Smoker, en el cual entró después de que éste le diera permiso. Estaba sentado en un enorme escritorio de cristal, abarrotado de informes, y mientras, fumaba copiosamente de su puro. Su superior era también un usuario, había ingerido la _Moku moku no mi_ , por lo que podía transformar su cuerpo en humo y manejar este compuesto a su merced.

\- Buenos días, Smoker-san –

\- Buenos días Tashigi, ¿café? –

La capitana inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de afirmación y se sentó frente a su superior. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento, por un lado deseaba recibir buenas noticias, que informasen sobre nuevos avances en la investigación, pero por otro lado deseaba que su jornada fuera increíblemente normal para poder empezar su entrenamiento lo antes posible, y, por qué no, verle a _él_ también para ajustar cuentas. Tomó la taza de café entre sus manos y echó un vistazo a todos los documentos esparcidos por la mesa.

\- Hemos descubierto que ese desgraciado de Bellamy es un usuario, lo que dificulta mucho las cosas –

Tashigi no hizo ningún comentario, y asumió de golpe que iba a ser difícil salir antes de lo deseado. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que centrarse en la investigación, su deber con la justicia era lo primero.

\- ¿Qué tipo de usuario es? –

\- Por suerte es _paramecia,_ por lo que posee una habilidad física extraordinaria, en este caso ha ingerido la _Bane bane no mi,_ por lo que es un hombre muelle –

\- ¡No está tan mal Smoker-san! Al menos podemos derrotarle sin _haki –_

\- No es tan sencillo, Tashigi. No sabemos nada acerca de sus subordinados, tampoco de sus superiores. Si él es un usuario, eso quiere decir que habrá mucha gente a su alrededor que también lo sea, por eso quiero asignarte una nueva tarea. Eres la única en todo el escuadrón del G5 que puede utilizar el _haki_ , a excepción de mí, pero es aún muy débil y los enemigos que vamos a enfrentar son poderosos. Tu tarea es entrenarlo duramente hasta que pongamos en marcha la misión, por lo que doblarás tus horas aquí en el cuartel, ¿entendido? –

\- ¡Sí, Smoker-san! –

Su superior, que no necesitaba más de ella, le dio la orden de retirarse, por lo que la capitana abandonó la sala. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirando el suelo durante unos segundos, pensativa. Todos sus planes se habían ido al traste, sus intenciones de ir antes al _dojo_ se habían quedado en eso, en simples intenciones. Sabía que su obligación era lo primero, pero no podía evitar sentir desazón en ese momento. Había puesto todas sus ganas en mejorar su entrenamiento con la espada, pero para el ejército era mejor que en esos momentos entrenase su _haki._ ¿Sabría Roronoa lo que era el _haki?_ Si así era, ¿dominaba alguno? Su instinto le decía que un tipo como él no era una persona ordinaria, había ciertas posibilidades de que lo conociera. Eso acrecentaba aún más el misterio en torno a su figura, aunque todo el mundo poseía _haki_ , muy pocos lograban despertarlo, si sus sospechas de confirmaban, sería la prueba definitiva de que él no era alguien normal. Por desgracia, iba a tardar en comprobarlo, no sabía cuándo volvería a pisar el _dojo_ de nuevo, podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que llegara el momento, ¿tenía quizás otro motivo para ir hacia ese lugar que no fuera entrenar? Aunque la respuesta lógica parecía clara, ella parecía no tenerlo tanto.

Reinició la marcha y se dirigió hacia su despacho, aunque pareciera contradictorio, su espada le iba a hacer falta. Sobre su silla estaba su abrigo de capitana, se remangó las mangas de su camisa morada, estampada con flores rosas, agarró su espada y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso, en busca de una persona concreta, el _haki_ de ese hombre era tan poderoso que qué menos que aprender de él. Caminó hacia uno de los despachos más importantes de la planta, y tocó la puerta levemente con sus nudillos.

\- Adelante –

Entró tímidamente en la sala, y miró las espaldas del hombre que había estado buscando. Llevaba un chaquetón normal blanco, y tenía los brazos cruzados hacia atrás. Miraba por un enorme ventanal, que ocupaba casi toda la pared, la vasta extensión de la ciudad a sus pies mientras permanecía en silencio. Era un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, pero se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que fuera necesario, así se lo hizo entender el primer día.

\- Verá… general de brigada, Vergo-san, necesito su ayuda – dijo tímidamente la capitana mientras entraba lentamente en la sala y se situaba a una distancia prudencial de él.

\- ¿Te envía Smoker? –

\- No… bueno, la cuestión es que Smoker-san quiere que mejore mi _haki_ para la nueva misión que hemos puesto en marcha, y todos en el cuartel dicen que su _haki_ es el más fuerte de todos –

El extraño hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró a través de sus gafas de sol. Tashigi enarcó una ceja instintivamente cuando vio que tenía restos de _muffins_ pegados a su mejilla izquierda.

 _\- Este tipo… es muy raro –_

El general de brigada, en silencio, se dirigió hacia la silla de su escritorio y se sentó, ignorando aparentemente a la capitana. Tomó unos documentos y empezó a ojearlos frente a la impaciente Tashigi, que se preguntaba constantemente si había sido demasiado atrevida solicitando su ayuda.

\- De acuerdo, te ayudaré con el _haki._ Tengo entendido que ya lo has despertado, pero debes saber que entrenarlo es algo muy duro, ¿podrás soportarlo? –

\- ¡Por supuesto! Voy a dar lo mejor de mí – dijo efusivamente Tashigi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Respecto a esa nueva misión… ¿Sobre qué trata exactamente? – preguntó Vergo, que estaba visiblemente interesado en el tema.

La capitana lo miró de manera escéptica. Esa era una actitud extraña entre sus superiores, que trataban todos los temas con una estricta confidencialidad. Que Vergo preguntara sobre su misión era algo que podía denunciar directamente, pero no quiso pensar de manera negativa sobre él, y más después de que se prestara a ayudarla. Seguramente era simple curiosidad profesional, después de todo, él era la figura de mayor importancia dentro del G5.

\- Yo… lo siento, Vergo-san, pero eso es información confidencial. ¿Cuándo comienza mi entrenamiento? – zanjó escuetamente Tashigi, que intentaba desviar la conversación de ese tema a toda costa.

\- Ahora mismo –

.

.

.

Los jueves por la mañana eran duros para Zoro, pues tenía que madrugar. Además, también tenía que ir al _dojo._ Últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia de lo habitual, y eso le extrañaba incluso a él. El piso a esa hora tan temprana hervía de actividad, sobre todo con la presencia de Luffy. Estaba más activo de lo normal, y todo debido al enfrentamiento de la noche anterior. Cualquier persona estaría asustada, pero él se venía arriba cuando se acercaba una nueva batalla, una nueva aventura. Zoro aprovechó que estaba el baño vacío para darse una ducha. Debía darse prisa y acabar lo antes posible, o Luffy acabaría con su parte del desayuno. Aunque Usopp siempre intentaba guardarle una parte, el líder tenía un olfato especial para rastrear la comida de toda la casa. Se enjabonó rápido y aún más rápido se aclaró el cuerpo y el cabello. Se secó parcialmente con su toalla y se la ató a la cintura. Salió rápido de la ducha y se reunió con sus compañeros en la cocina, que ya habían empezado con el desayuno. Se sentó rápidamente y empezó a comer con fruición.

\- Menos mal Zoro, Luffy estaba a punto de comerse tu ración – le dijo Usopp mientras sacaba unas tostadas de debajo de la mesa.

\- Graffias, Uffopp – intervino Luffy, que se dispuso a comerse el contenido del plato que tenía su compañero en la mano.

\- ¡ESO ES PARA MÍ, IDIOTA! – gritó Zoro mientras se adelantaba y cogía el puñado de tostadas entre sus manos y seguidamente se las metía de golpe en la boca.

\- ¡Ahhhhh Zoro, yo quería una tostada! –

\- ¡Pero si te has zampado la mayoría, deja un poco para nosotros! –

Los tres muchachos comieron con rapidez a la vez que _discutían_ entre ellos. Aunque no lo admitieran con frecuencia, la vida que llevaban era divertida, y no la cambiarían por nada del mundo. Luffy podía ser un glotón, pero alrededor de él siempre sucedían cosas interesantes que hacían de la vida una aventura. Usopp fue el primero en levantarse, era el que entraba antes a trabajar. Terminó de asearse y vestirse, y salió corriendo del apartamento, despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, ya se fue Usopp… ahora es menos divertido – dijo Luffy algo entristecido y completamente saciado.

\- Vamos Luffy, en unos días todo se pondrá muy interesante – intentó animarle Zoro, que recogía todos los platos en ese momento y los metía en el lavavajillas.

\- ¡Estoy deseando poder tener una buena pelea, shishishi! – rio animadamente el chico – Por cierto, ¿Qué haces que no estás durmiendo, Zoro? –

\- ¿Ah? Hoy es jueves, cabeza hueca. Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar por la mañana, ¿recuerdas? –

\- Ah, ya veo. Dale recuerdos a Iva-chan de mi parte – dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada – Me voy ya o Hachan se enfadará conmigo, ¡Hasta luego Zoro! –

De nuevo, el espadachín se quedó solo. Miró hacia el reloj que había en la cocina y se percató de que eran las ocho y media, le faltaba sólo media hora para empezar su trabajo. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para vestirse. De nuevo, se puso lo primero que vio en su armario, unas bermudas vaqueras y una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico. Como el día era especialmente caluroso, cogió unas chanclas marrones del interior de su armario y se las puso.

Una vez en la calle, miró de nuevo la hora en su teléfono móvil. Iba más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado, aunque en realidad no tenía un horario muy rígido por las mañanas. La gustaba salir temprano porque siempre acababa perdiéndose, y en ciertas ocasiones incluso llegaba a pasar la mitad de su jornada laboral deambulando por las calles. En aquellos momentos, recordó la aplicación que había utilizado la capitana para volver a su caja, y se dijo que en cuanto tuviera un rato aprendería a utilizarla. Por una cosa o por la otra, acaba acordándose de ella. Los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior habían aparcado momentáneamente esos pensamientos, pero una vez vuelta la calma, florecían de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía resultarle insoportable pero a la misma vez era incapaz de quitársela de la cabeza? No había tenido ni un solo momento coherente y normal junto a ella, pero sentía que se encontraban irremediablemente atados, tanto en presente como en futuro. Fuera como fuese, aquella tarde sería la definitiva, tendrían la oportunidad de tratarse como personas normales en una situación normal.

Caminó durante más de media hora, y tras seguir las indicaciones de varios transeúntes, llegó a su lugar de trabajo. Se situaba en la zona más meridional de la ciudad, llamada _Sparkle land_ , porque cuando llegaba la noche, brillaban fuertemente las luces de las decenas de locales que abrían sus puertas a la vida nocturna. Zoro había frecuentado ese tipo de zonas desde que tenía recuerdos. Aunque el ambiente en el _dojo_ era diferente, después de emanciparse y antes de haber encontrado a Luffy y al resto, ese era el tipo de lugares por los que solía moverse, donde corría el alcohol como si de agua se tratase, al igual que los duelos y las peleas. En aquellos tiempos de soledad, todo lo que buscaba era cumplir su sueño y el de Kuina a toda costa, y allí se encontraban los peces más gordos de la ciudad. Una zona que vivía de noche mientras el resto del mundo dormía, era el lugar perfecto para todo tipo de actividades irregulares e ilegales.

En aquellos momentos, las calles estaban casi desiertas. Sólo se veían a los últimos operarios que limpiaban los restos de la noche anterior y varios camiones de suministros. Esa era la razón por la que Zoro se encontraba allí, necesitaba ayudar a descargar las bebidas que iban a consumirse durante el fin de semana. Caminó unos minutos más y se paró en la entrada de un ostentoso lugar que en aquellos momentos se encontraba cerrado al público. En la parte superior del local rezaba su nombre, _Glitter Way,_ cuyas luces se encontraban apagadas. La fachada del lugar era de un llamativo color morado. Aunque la entrada del local estaba abierta, rodeó el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera, a través de la cual entró. En cualquier local normal, la parte trasera llevaría directamente a las cocinas del lugar, pero lo primero que te encontrabas en el _Glitter Way_ era una sala pobremente iluminada con un par de sofás y una puerta. Zoro caminó hacia ésta y la abrió al teclear un código de seguridad. A continuación, se extendía un largo pasillo con habitaciones a ambos lados, y justo en frente la salida hacia la zona de copas, la zona apta para todo el mundo.

A pesar del estilo estrambótico de su dueño, el lugar estaba decorado de una manera elegante y armoniosa, incluso muy bien iluminado, algo extraño en los locales del lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado pálido, y el menaje era de una impoluta piel de color blanco. Sillas, sillones, pufs, sofás, todo organizado en distintas combinaciones en toda la amplitud del lugar, siempre con pequeñas mesas. El espadachín se dirigió hacia la barra, de brillante madera como metalizada y de gran extensión. Tras ella, había una enorme estantería repleta de bebidas, y delante, numerosísimos taburetes. Zoro se colocó justo detrás de esta, y caminó hasta el final, donde se encontraba al otro lado sentando un tipo de aspecto extraño. Vestía un abrigo mitad naranja y mitad blanco, tenía un peinado en forma de trébol con la misma disposición de colores y llevaba unas gafas de sol que tapaban una cicatriz en forma de rayo que surcaba su rostro. Bebía en silencio una copa de vino tinto de excelente calidad.

\- Vaya, Zoro-kun, es raro verte tan temprano por aquí –

\- Buenos días, Inazuma-san –

El espadachín se colocó justo delante de él, por detrás de la barra, y buscó una botella de _sake_ para acompañar al extraño tipo. Echó un poco del líquido en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, para justo después volver a llenar el recipiente. Era muy temprano todavía, pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a la bebida.

\- ¿Dónde está Iva-san? Pensaba que estaría aquí contigo –

\- Está arreglando algunos asuntos, no tardará mucho en llegar. No te esperaba tan temprano, por eso ha salido para solucionar este tema –

\- ¿Ocurre algo grave? –

\- No, lo mismo de siempre. Estas bandas de poca monta creen que pueden mofarse de Iva-san por el hecho de que no forme parte de ninguna de ellas –

\- Si esos idiotas supieran que forma parte de algo peor… - dijo Zoro con tono resignado, dando de nuevo un trago de _sake._

El espadachín e Inazuma, el encargado del lugar, intercambiaron varias frases más mientras esperaban la llegada de su superior. Un rato después, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse de golpe, y los gritos y sollozos de varias chicas. Zoro alzó la vista de su vaso y miró hacia la entrada. Vislumbró la figura de una portentosa y altísima mujer, de piel blanca y espesa melena estilo afro de color morada. Tenía una fina barbilla acabada en punta, y un estrambótico maquillaje con unas larguísimas y espesas pestañas postizas. Su escultural cuerpo, de abundantes senos y trasero, estaba cubierto por un bañador rosa de enorme escote, y en sus piernas llevaba unas medias de rejilla y botas tacón de aguja. Caminaba elegantemente sujetando con cada brazo a una llorosa y desnuda chica.

\- Ah, estás aquí ya, _Candy boy –_

Zoro, ante semejante escena, apartó disimuladamente la vista, seguramente Ivankov había hecho de nuevo de las suyas, y aquellas chicas estaban desnudas por alguna razón. O puede que no fueran chicas, las habilidades de Emporio Ivankov eran de lo más particulares. Automáticamente, vino a su mente el recuerdo de la capitana en los vestuarios del _dojo._ Su descuido, su blanquencina piel cubierta de miles de gotas de agua, su cuerpo desnudo ante él. Rememoraba más la sensación del momento que su cuerpo en sí, ya que el momento había sido breve y se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente. Ver a esas chicas de manera fugaz hicieron más nítidas aquellas imágenes de su memoria. Casi al instante, el rubor empezó a invadir sus mejillas.

\- Ah… _Candy kenshi…_ no te pareces en nada a tu amigo el cocinero. Pero mírate, estás totalmente rojo – dijo Ivankov mientras apretaba a las chicas contra ella, tapándolas lo máximo posible.

\- ¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ LAS ESCONDES COMO SI DE ESE _ERO-COOK SE TRATARA! -_ le gritó el espadachín mientras agarraba la botella de _sake_ con gesto amenazador.

\- Vamos, Inazuma, llévate a nuestras nuevas compañeras a que se pongan algo de ropa –

\- Como desee, Iva-san –

El encargado se levantó del taburete, agarró con elegancia la copa de vino, y guio a las chicas a una de las salas donde se encontraba el largo pasillo por el que el espadachín había caminado poco antes. Zoro volvió a llenarse la copa de bebida mientras miraba a su _jefe_ irritado. Trabajar para un _okama_ no era fácil, pero debido a la clandestinidad del local, a las actividades ilícitas de su banda, a la estrecha relación de Luffy con Ivankov y a su gusto por la bebida, había acabado en un lugar como aquel. Era difícil trabajar en un lugar para travestidos, pero su trabajo les facilitaba mucho las cosas a todos. Ivankov, sin decir nada, alzó su mano derecha, y extendió sus uñas como si fueran retráctiles. Acto seguido, pinchó con ellas su torso, hundiéndolas profundamente en su carne. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, empezaron a suceder cambios en su cuerpo. Su voluptuosa y femenina figura empezó a cambiar hasta dar forma a la de un alto y fornido hombre con una cara casi tan grande como su cuerpo.

\- Vamos _Candy kenshi_ , nuestros nuevos proveedores han dejado mucha mercancía de la que hacerse cargo –

Zoro no volvió a abrir la boca, simplemente siguió a su superior cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta por la que el espadachín había llegado, en la que rezaba un cartel con el mensaje _Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado._ Deshizo el camino mientras caminaba tras el imponente cuerpo de Ivankov, y vislumbró en una de las habitaciones a Inazuma con las chicas totalmente vestidas con el uniforme del bar. Siguió caminando unos metros más, y se paró en seco al ver que su superior había hecho lo mismo. Tecleó una combinación numérica en el panel de control que había, y abrió la puerta. Entró el primero en la sala, que se encontraba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, y pulsó un interruptor que encendió una serie de potentes luces. El espadachín entró justo detrás de él, y pudo ver una gran cantidad de grandes cajas de madera en la habitación.

\- Coge la palanca y ponte manos a la obra, hoy hay más cajas que otras veces – dijo animadamente el _okama_ mientras le lanzaba una de las barras de hierro al espadachín.

\- Por fin algo de actividad – contestó Zoro a la vez que cogía la palanca en el aire y asentía con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Se dirigió a la caja más cercana e hincó la palanca con fuerza para quitar la tapa, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Se asomó al interior y empezó a sacar ingentes cantidades de papel triturado que servía para amortiguar la mercancía. Pudo vislumbrar el contenido, numerosas botellas de carísimo licor.

\- Vaya, esta vez han traído buena bebida – dijo Zoro mientras abría una de las botellas de _sake_ y daba un largo trago.

\- Hoy el pedido era especial, así que hay más cosas en un falso fondo. Mira la sorpresa, _Candy boy –_

El espadachín sabía a qué se refería Ivankov, así que sacó el resto de bebidas con rapidez e introdujo la palanca en el interior de la caja. Apretó con fuerza y sacó lo que parecía ser el suelo de madera, dejando a la vista la mercancía más importante. Había innumerables armas, tanto de fuego como blancas. Cogió una _Magnum_ con su mano derecha y la miró con interés. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había agarrado un arma de fuego, no eran para nada de su estilo. La dejó sobre la tapa y se enfocó en las distintas _katana_ que había en la caja.

\- Sé que sabes mucho de espadas, así que me gustaría que separaras las _katana_ según su poder, quiero que las mejores las lleven mis mejores hombres –

\- La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre la jerarquía de las espadas, pero al menos puedo saber si son poderosas o no –

\- Por favor… menudo espadachín estás hecho… -

Zoro no dijo nada, sentía un poco de vergüenza. Sabía que tenía destreza y habilidades, pero era un auténtico inútil en el cuidado de las espadas y en su identificación. Siguió con su tarea sumido en un absoluto silencio, a la vez que bebía de la botella de _sake_. A pesar de que había una gran cantidad de material, era de una calidad mediocre. Las espadas no soportarían la fuerza de una persona como él, pero era consciente de que los subordinados de Ivankov no tenían tanto poder, eran sólo eso, subordinados. La gente de poder que había alrededor de él poseía sus propias armas o habilidades sobrehumanas para la batalla. Poco después de que empezaran la extensa tarea de clasificar y ordenar todas las armas, se unieron Inazuma y varios subordinados más que aligeraron el proceso. Lo último que quedaba por hacer era reabastecer el bar para que estuviera listo para esa misma noche. Aunque ambas tareas eran sencillas, requirieron de toda la mañana. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Zoro y el resto estaban sentados en los elegantes sillones mientras comían unos _bentos_ que les había traído un repartidor. Se alegró de que no pidieran _takoyaki_ , hubiera sido toda una revolución el tener allí también a Luffy. Una vez terminaron de comer, ayudó a recoger los restos y se despidió de sus superiores, tenía otras cosas que hacer por la tarde, tenía que ir de nuevo al _dojo._

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el calor era sofocante a esas alturas del año, aunque el tiempo solía ser bastante inestable. La hora tampoco acompañaba, y el trayecto desde el bar hasta su destino era bastante largo. Tenía suerte de que los frondosos árboles que había justo al lado de la acera proporcionaran sombra y frescor. Tenía una extraña sensación, por un lado había estado esperando ese momento del día con todas sus ganas, pero también sentía que lo había estado evitando. Le apetecía verla, hablar con ella, incluso tener un duelo, pero no podía saber cómo se sentía la espadachina, no la conocía absolutamente nada, por lo que no podía hacerse a la idea de cómo funcionaba su mundo interior. Lo único a lo que podía aspirar en aquellos momentos era a encontrarla en el _dojo._

Caminó por las calurosas y desiertas calles de la ciudad durante más de una hora hasta que llegó a su destino. Estaba bastante más concurrido de lo habitual, aunque era algo que solía pasar cuando se acercaba el fin de semana. Algunos de sus compañeros entrenaban sobre el césped, y le saludaron animadamente cuando le vieron pasar. Zoro devolvió los saludos mientras no paraba de buscarla con la mirada. No se encontraba allí, al menos no en los exteriores. Siguió por la senda que llegaba hasta la entrada, intentando parecer lo más despreocupado posible. Abrió la puerta y vio al resto de sus compañeros alternando distintos duelos. No había ni rastro de la mujer en el lugar, aunque la persona que se lo podría confirmar era su maestro. Se dirigió a los vestuarios y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, para justo después coger su espada de brillante vaina blanca.

Sabía que su maestro estaba en su habitación, allí solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Tocó la puerta con la empuñadura de la espada, y tras ver que su maestro no contestaba, se tomó la licencia de abrir.

\- Con permiso –

Estaba de espaldas, sentado mirando al incipiente atardecer, ya que la portezuela que daba al jardín estaba abierta. Sabía que era su alumno aventajado, por lo que no se inmutó en absoluto.

\- No te esperaba hoy, Zoro-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

\- Pues… _sensei…_ -

\- Tashigi no ha venido hoy, Zoro-kun –

El espadachín permaneció en silencio. Era totalmente transparente a su maestro, tanto que podía ver a través de él. Se sentó para mirar también el atardecer, apoyando la espada sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Maestro, tenía razón. Yo… yo sí pensaba que realmente que iba a venir – dijo el espadachín mientras lanzaba una media sonrisa de resignación.

\- Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera tomarse su tiempo, y al parecer así ha sido –

\- Pero… no parece ese tipo de chica. Pude ver el fuego en sus ojos. Tiene un espíritu fuerte, mucho carácter. No parecía de las que se rinden y esconden –

\- Quizás la situación es demasiado abrumadora para ella, ¿acaso estás preocupado? –

\- N-no, ¿P-por qué debería estarlo? – contestó atropelladamente Zoro a la pregunta de su maestro, ¿Quizás era eso lo que le ocurría?

\- Sólo dale un poco de tiempo –

Su maestro se levantó, y le palmeó en el hombro izquierdo de modo amistoso. Tenía que supervisar los duelos, así que salió del cuarto y dejó al espadachín solo. Zoro miró al anaranjado cielo, y se quedó en _standby_ durante unos minutos. No le convencía la explicación de su maestro, su instinto le decía que no era plausible. Alguna fuerza mayor tenía que existir en medio, pero, ¿Qué fuerza mayor tenía ella para no entrenar con más fuerza después de una derrota?

Sintió de repente unas enormes ganas de buscarla, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde encontrarla. No tenía ningún teléfono ni un lugar al que ir. Lo cierto es que había estado a las puertas de su casa, pero debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación sabía que nunca podría volver a localizar el lugar. Quizás tenía alguna posibilidad con aquel parque donde la vio por primera vez.

Aquella nueva idea arrojaba luz sobre el horizonte, y estaba dispuesto a ponerla en práctica en cuanto tuviera un respiro. Por el momento tenía varios flancos abiertos, y la misión que tenía entre manos con sus compañeros era lo más importante. Se levantó de la pequeña terraza, y se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo, ya que estaba en el _dojo,_ se dispuso a entrenar algo. Se dirigió a un pequeño lago que había en la parte trasera del jardín, junto al cementerio familiar, y se subió a una gran roca. Estaba tenso e inquieto, incluso algo desbordado, por lo que el mejor entrenamiento que podía tener en aquellos momentos era la meditación. Eso despejaría su mente y le enfriaría lo suficiente como para poder enfrentar cualquier situación de manera rápida y lógica.

Las horas pasaron mientras se encontraba sumido en sus reflexiones, hasta que llegó la noche. Todos sus compañeros habían abandonado el lugar, y con la luz de las primeras estrellas y el rugir de su estómago decidió poner fin a la meditación. Aquella noche tenía que trabajar, en menos de un par de horas, así que se dirigió al vestuario para asearse. Volvió a ponerse la ropa, y tomó su espada. Salió hacia el almacén donde guardaban las armas, pero no dejó su _katana_ , sino que se quedó observando otras dos espadas que había en el mismo lugar. Eran también de él, y también las utilizaba. Raramente solía entrenar con las tres a la vez, pero era un maestro en el _Santoryuu,_ razón por la que era increíblemente conocido y admirado. Tomó las dos espadas, una de ellas con una vaina roja y la otra con una elegante vaina negra adornada, y junto a la espada de Kuina, las colocó sobre una tela negra y las envolvió para ocultarlas. No estaba bien visto que una persona portase armas por la calle. Las cargó sobre su espalda, y se dirigió a la salida. Necesitaba estar preparado en su trabajo, podía suceder algún altercado en cualquier momento. Esa era también parte de sus tareas, defender el lugar, ya que Ivankov y sus subordinados eran aliados de Luffy y una fuente que proporcionaba información valiosa.

Dejó el _dojo_ atrás y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sur de la ciudad, la noche sólo acababa de empezar.


	6. Una lenta y larga colisión II

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y Zoro caminaba a buen ritmo hacia su casa. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, y cargaba sobre su espalda el fardo con sus espadas en el interior. La noche había sido animada, como de costumbre, así que se vio obligado a usar sus _katana._ Por desgracia, no había sido productiva en lo más mínimo, no había logrado recabar nada de información sobre los dos tipos que habían atacado a Tashigi. Esperaba tener más suerte ese día, aunque sabía que el día decisivo era el viernes de la semana siguiente con la vuelta a la ciudad de _Soul King._

Con ese nombre se conocía artísticamente a Brook, otro de sus compañeros de banda. Era una de las personas más características que uno podía encontrarse, ya que era en realidad un esqueleto. Aunque era un habilidoso en las artes musicales, gran parte de su fama se debía precisamente a esa peculiaridad. Brook tenía en realidad noventa años de edad, pero se podía decir que disfrutaba de una segunda vida. Años atrás, justo después del incidente de la sección científica y el comienzo del tráfico de las _Akuma no mi_ , llegó a las manos de Brook una de esas extrañas frutas transgénicas. A pesar de haberla comido, no sintió ningún efecto o característica nueva, por lo que pensó que era un fraude. Poco después, tras la masacre de su antigua banda, en la cual estaba él incluido, se percató de su poder real. Era una fruta que tenía la capacidad de producir la resurrección de aquel que la había tomado, y así ocurrió. Brook fue dotado de una segunda vida, pero su alma tardó más de cincuenta años en regresar a su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente lo logró, se había reducido a un simple esqueleto. Debido a sus _terroríficas_ características vivió durante años en la más absoluta soledad y clandestinidad, hasta que Luffy y el resto le encontraron. Ahora su vida era totalmente diferente, había pasado a ser uno de los músicos más famosos del país.

Había sido difícil convencer a Ivankov para que dejara actuar a Brook, ya que en el _Glitter Way_ no sonaba precisamente el estilo musical que tocaba _Soul King,_ pero al _okama_ también le interesaba que se armase revuelo y entrase gente a espuertas en su local que pudiese dejar valiosa información. Brook había cancelado su gira internacional para volver de urgencia a la ciudad expresamente para aquello, pues era el siguiente paso en el plan de Nami. La chica sabía que nadie podría pasar por alto aquel evento para intentar hacer negocios, y esa era su oportunidad para averiguar quién era la persona que se encontraba tras la red de prostitución.

Por el momento, Zoro simplemente tenía que hacer vida normal. O al menos intentarlo. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, se debatía entre la idea de dejar sus espadas en el _dojo_ o no. Era algo que nunca solía hacer, ya que las iba a necesitar esa misma noche, pero era la única excusa que se le ocurría para pisar de nuevo el lugar y ver si ella había ido a entrenar aquella mañana. Tras meditar la idea durante varios minutos, la desechó, ya que ella siempre había ido por las tardes, seguramente debido a su trabajo. De nuevo, su mente empezó a divagar y se preguntó a sí mismo en qué podría trabajar ella, o quizás se encontraba estudiando en la ciudad, ya que aún era bastante joven.

Sumergido en sus distintos pensamientos, terminó por llegar a su casa. Como era habitual, abrió el portón de la entrada, subió las escaleras, y entró en el interior de su apartamento. Luffy y Usopp ya se habían marchado, y habían dejado la cocina patas arriba por las prisas, además de totalmente desprovista. En aquellos momentos no le importaba, ya que el _Glitter Way_ tenía una cocina y había desayunado antes de salir, lo de comprar lo dejaría para más tarde. Dejó el teléfono y las llaves sobre la mesa del salón y se dirigió directamente hacia su cuarto. Estaba agotado de trasnochar, sólo le apetecía dormir a pierna suelta. Dejó el bulto a los pies de su cama, se quitó los zapatos y cayó rendido al instante.

.

.

.

Tashigi jadeaba debido al esfuerzo. En aquellos momentos descansaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y bebía con ansias de una botella de agua bien fría. El entrenamiento con el vice-almirante Vergo estaba siendo muy duro y agotador, no le daba ni un instante de tregua, pero lo peor es que sentía que no avanzaba nada. Sabía que el entrenamiento del _haki_ era duro, pero tenía la sensación de que su mentor estaba más enfocado en hacérselo pasar mal que en entrenarla. Aquello sólo podían ser imaginaciones suyas debido al calor, a la presión y al agotamiento. Un defensor de la justicia y camarada suyo y de Smoker no podía tener en mente algo tan vil.

Le había pedido unos minutos de descanso para aclarar sus ideas y destensar su cuerpo. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas extrañas, si no, no iba a poder aprovechar su entrenamiento al máximo. Dejó la botella a un lado y se enjugó la frente con una toalla. El día era tan caluroso como el anterior, por lo que llevaba en esos momentos el uniforme de verano del ejército. Pantalones piratas de color blanco y una camiseta olímpica del mismo color pero con sus iniciales y las de su escuadrón, de color azul en la parte superior derecha. Miró hacia su superior mientras se recogía el pelo de nuevo en una maltrecha coleta alta. Era tan robusto como Smoker, o puede que más, y lucía en aquellos momentos su torso totalmente desnudo. A Los nuevos cadetes les resultaba bastante cómico al principio, pues llevaba siempre en su mano una rama de bambú. Tashigi sabía muy bien para qué la utilizaba, y siempre observaba en silencio cómo los semblantes de los nuevos se tornaban en puro pánico cuando veían el alcance del poder destructivo de Vergo con algo tan simple como un delgado tronquito.

La capitana se incorporó y agarró de nuevo su espada, que estaba apoyada sobre el árbol. Se encontraba parcialmente recuperada y preparada para un nuevo asalto. Lo más importante en aquellos momentos era mantener la tranquilidad y poder concentrarse en el poder de su mente. Debía ser capaz de ignorar el revuelo que se había formado alrededor de ambos y servir de buen ejemplo para los rangos inferiores. Ató su espada al cinto y la desenvainó elegantemente, mientras se dirigía a buen paso hacia su entrenador.

\- ¿Estás lista? –

\- Sí –

De repente, el cuerpo de Vergo empezó a desprender un aura negruzca que lo envolvió poco a poco hasta teñir su cuerpo de un brillante negro, como si estuviera hecho de azabache.

\- Mirad, ¡Es _Bososhoku haki_! –

\- Es impresionante… la primera vez que veo _haki –_

A continuación, extendió el palo de bambú y empezó a imbuirlo también con el poder de su _haki,_ de esa manera, podía ser incluso más mortífero que una _katana_ de buena calidad.

\- Vamos, utiliza tu _Bososhoku haki_ –

Tashigi tomó una buena bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos. Aún no tenía la habilidad suficiente para recubrir su espada por completo, pero al menos podía impregnar el filo para poder infligir daño a usuarios _logia,_ aquellos con la capacidad de convertirse y manejar un elemento de la naturaleza, y a otros usuarios de _haki._ Sus principales metas en aquel momento eran lograr extender el _Bososhoku haki_ a toda su arma y hacerlo más poderoso para poder enfrentarse a usuarios de _haki_ con más poder.

Una vez recubierto el filo de su espada, se lanzó sobre Vergo para atacarlo. Además, éste era usuario del _Rokushiki_ , las artes marciales características del ejército. Utilizó su _Soru,_ una técnica que permite al usuario moverse a velocidades altísimas, y evitó el ataque de Tashigi. También iba a tener que mejorar su _Rokushiki_ si quería tener al menos la posibilidad de tocarlo. Tras igualar su velocidad a la de él, logró atacarle con su espada, pero él paró el ataque con su rama de bambú. Tashigi estaba segura que si hubiera añadido algo de fuerza a su defensa, habría salido disparada hacia atrás. Tenía que atacar con más fuerza si quería incluso mantener la postura.

Se separó de él y volvió a concentrarse en su _haki_ más que en su espada. Sentía su presencia inhumana justo frente a ella, y las pequeñas auras de los soldados de alrededor. Tenía que desplegar su _haki_ , ya que el poder de su espada quedaría sellado una vez lograse imbuirla al completo, lograría estabilizarlo y evitar que fuera tan frágil. Sintió cómo esa espesa aura avanzaba desde sus manos bañando la empuñadura de su espada, avanzando desde su filo hacia el interior, pero no lograba recubrir su espada al completo. Decidió no frustrarse, no era un sentimiento positivo, y quedarse con su mejora, casi era capaz de cubrirla al completo. Se animó a atacar de nuevo, con más fuerza y confianza. Utilizó su _soru_ para desorientarle, y tras varias milésimas de segundo estando desaparecida de su retina, emergió de nuevo para atacarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Impulsó sus brazos con fuerza y se dirigió al pecho de su entrenador. Sin embargo, éste pudo interceptar el ataque al límite y atacó con fuerza para cancelar la potencia del ataque de la capitana. Los _hakis_ de ambos eran aún incomparables, por lo que la capitana salió disparada y cayó de espaldas contra el césped. Se golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, en la nuca, y sintió un fuerte pero momentáneo mareo. Debía recomponerse rápido, en una batalla seria eso podía suponerle la muerte, y el sentimiento de desconfianza aún permanecía con ella, por lo que sintió la urgencia de reincorporarse y tomar de nuevo su espada. Alzó el tronco, tomó su _katana_ y vio cómo el vicealmirante se lanzaba sobre ella sin tregua. De repente, el mundo de Tashigi se paró casi por completo, se enlenteció. Desplegó su _haki_ con una concentración abrumadora, y sintió cómo el aura negra, muy fluida en aquellos momentos, empezaba a bañar su espada por completo, tiñéndola del brillante e intenso negro. Adquirió una pose de defensa, imprimió fuerza a sus brazos, e interceptó el ataque de Vergo. Era bastante más poderoso que su defensa, pero había sido capaz de interceptarlo.

De repente, justo antes de que su postura de protección terminara por romperse, el vice-almirante cesó su ataque y dejó de utilizar su _haki._ La capitana vio como la rama de bambú se volvía frágil y verde de nuevo, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

\- Por hoy es suficiente, seguiremos el lunes con tu entrenamiento –

\- P-pero… todavía queda toda la tarde por delante… -

Justo cuando terminó la frase, Tashigi miró hacia su espada y vio cómo lucía, completamente teñida de negro. Había logrado impregnarla por completo de _haki,_ así que seguramente esa era la razón por la cual daba el entrenamiento por concluido. Cesó la concentración y vio cómo recuperaba sus colores normales. Se puso derecha y se percató de que sus piernas temblaban frenéticamente, estaba aún asustada por aquel ataque. Había sentido su sed de sangre, incluso desprecio. Sus instintos estaban jugándole una mala pasada, y sobre todo aquella demostración tan cruda de poder abrumador. Se tranquilizó poco a poco hasta tener de nuevo control total sobre su cuerpo, y envainó su espada. Se acercó de nuevo al árbol y bebió lo que quedaba de agua para justo después limpiar el sudor de su rostro con la toalla. Se daría una ducha rápida y después volvería con Smoker para recibir nuevas órdenes.

La aglomeración que se había formado alrededor se había dispersado, y se sintió más relajada al percatarse que ya no era el centro de atención. Le gustaba la discreción hasta entrenando, y sentirse observada por tanta gente le ponía nerviosa y le impedía concentrarse. Entró de nuevo en el inmenso edificio de flamante color blanco y enormes cristaleras, y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios femeninos. Estaban casi desiertos, ya que había pocas mujeres alistadas en el ejército, apenas había una decena de chicas. Todas la conocían, pues aún más difícil era ser mujer y tener un rango oficial. La admiraban por su esfuerzo y su tesón, era de los pocos oficiales en general que no tenía habilidades especiales. Abrió su taquilla y sacó una toalla y su ropa del interior, guardando de paso su espada. Entró en la primera ducha que vio disponible y se relajó bajo el chorro de agua casi hirviendo.

No era de aquellas personas que deseaba con anhelo el fin de semana, pero todo su cuerpo le pedía un par de días de respiro después de aquellos días tan intensos. Se sentía mentalmente agotada, con los músculos doloridos y, sobre todo, confundida y distraída. Anhelaba poder ir al _dojo,_ pero su entrenamiento con el _haki_ la había desbordado. A pesar de que en ese sentido tenía la tarde libre, estaba segura que tendría que ponerse al día con sus quehaceres como capitana, así que no albergaba esperanza alguna en poder visitar el lugar, en poder verle a él. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, una gran impaciencia por ir de nuevo al _dojo._ No podía entender por qué pensaba tanto en Zoro, se había alojado en cada rincón de su mente, y no tenía la capacidad para echarlo. Se paraba a escuchar a sus instintos, y se percataba que lo único que le pedían era estar en contacto de nuevo con su piel.

Ante semejante confusión, giró el grifo hasta que agua salió completamente helada. Dejó escapar un leve grito al sentir cómo las gotas de agua se clavaban en su cuerpo como pequeños puñales. Aquel malestar afinó de nuevo sus sentidos y despejó su mente, al menos por el momento. Salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla, haciendo hincapié en su espesa melena. Se puso su ropa de nuevo, un pantalón vaquero corto de color blanco y una camiseta roja con la palabra _criminal_ sobre su pecho. Dejó la toalla en un cesto con ropa sucia, y tomó su espada de nuevo.

Era casi la hora de la comida, y la mayoría de los soldados se dirigían ya hacia el comedor. Tashigi decidió hablar primero con su superior para ver qué tareas tenía preparadas para ella. Subió en ascensor hasta la planta donde se encontraba su despacho y el de Smoker, y abrió la puerta para entrar en el recibidor. La habitación de su superior tenía la puerta entreabierta, y desde su posición podía escuchar la voz de la teniente coronel Hina.

\- Pasando a otro tema, Smoker-kun, aún no conoces nada de la ciudad, ¿verdad? –

\- Así es… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

\- ¿Qué te parece recordar viejos tiempos? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Vamos, Smoker-kun, ¿Es que no recuerdas todas aquellas veces en las que te salvé el pellejo? ¡Y todas esas copas que nos tomábamos después! –

\- Así que es eso –

\- Venga, Hina no acepta un no por respuesta. Te llevaré al sitio donde se sirven las mejores copas de la ciudad. Hina pasará a buscarte a las doce de la noche –

Smoker suspiró con resignación mientras levantaba la vista de unos informes. Observó la figura de su compañera mientras se daba la vuelta y recordó las miles de locuras que habían vivido juntos durante su juventud. Dio una profunda calada a su puro y expulsó el humo a través de una sonrisa torcida.

\- Veo que no aceptarás un no por respuesta –

\- Hina será puntual –

La capitana escuchó sin pretenderlo parte de la conversación, y justo cuando se dirigía hacia su despacho para hacer algo de tiempo mientras sus superiores hablaban, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la figura de la teniente coronel, que desobedeciendo también las normas del lugar, llevaba un cigarrillo encendido en los labios.

\- Smoker-kun, aquí está tu subordinada –

\- Eh… ah… y-yo, n-no he escuchado na-nada – intentó excusarse Tashigi nerviosa, aunque nadie había hecho alusión a ello.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tashigi? ¿No deberías estás con Vergo? –

Hina, que no tenía nada más que decir, abandonó la sala con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre le había parecido muy peculiar la relación de Smoker y Tashigi. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande, él la protegía y vigilaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, de una manera muy paternal. La espadachina, aún con su espada en el cinto, se dirigió al despacho de su superior y se sentó en una silla, frente a él.

\- Por hoy he terminado mi entrenamiento, Smoker-san –

\- ¿Eso significa que has hecho algún progreso? –

\- Sí, ya soy capaz de imbuir mi espada al completo en _haki –_

\- Esa es una buena noticia… te garantizo que te será de ayuda en un futuro no muy lejano. Y bien, ¿Qué necesitas? –

\- Pues… estoy aquí para recibir nuevas órdenes –

Tashigi jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba con su superior, nerviosa. Era recta y aplicada, pero deseaba que Smoker le dijera que podía retirarse ya, que no tenía más tareas para ella. Deseaba con todas sus ganas poder ir al _dojo_ y encontrarse con él allí.

\- Ahora que lo dices… aquí tienes – dijo el general de brigada mientras cogía una pila de informes y los dejaba justo delante de ella con un ruido sordo – Necesito que los leas todos, es información nueva del Cipher Pol, seguramente haya algo interesante para nosotros –

Tashigi miró apenada la montaña de informes, admitiendo que era algo que iba a tomar bastante más tiempo que aquella tarde, tendría incluso trabajo para hacer en casa. Suspiró con resignación, y sin decir palabra tomó los informes con ambas manos. Su intención era empezar lo antes posible y adelantar trabajo. Ese día pediría también que le subieran la comida a su despacho.

-Tashigi, te veo un poco agotada. No te vendría mal desconectar estos dos días. Tómatelo con tranquilidad cuando salgas de aquí, te necesito al cien por cien –

\- Entendido… Smoker-san –

.

.

.

Cuando vives de noche, el día pasa volando, y eso era precisamente lo que le había pasado a Zoro. Eran las seis de la tarde y se acababa de levantar después de su jornada laboral intensa. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero era algo normal en él después de haber bebido más de la cuenta. Se levantó torpemente de la cama, aún somnoliento, y se dirigió hacia el baño. Aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, que empezaba a desprender un rancio e intenso olor. Se olió a sí mismo por encima, y decidió quedarse mejor en ropa interior. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, y los echó al cesto de la ropa sucia, para justo después orinar. Sintió un enorme alivio, tanto que incluso empezó a disiparse algo su dolor de cabeza. Tiró de la cadena, se lavó las manos y salió hacia la cocina. Cuando pasó por el salón saludó a Usopp, que estaba sentado en una silla armando una figura de coleccionista que le había llegado por correo. Zoro se sentía terriblemente hambriento, no había comido nada desde la cena. Entró en la cocina, y sintió un gran alivio al ver que Usopp había hecho la compra al salir del trabajo. Abrió la nevera y vio unos buenos filetes de carne, por lo que decidió que esa iba a ser su comida. No se acercaba en lo más mínimo al nivel culinario de Sanji, pero al menos su comida de dejaba comer, no como la que preparaba Luffy. Selló la carne a la plancha, y la sirvió en un plato. Cuando se encontraba solo solía comer en la cocina, pero si había alguno de sus compañeros en casa siempre se iba al salón.

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer con fruición la deliciosa carne, acompañándola con una cerveza bien fría. Encendió la televisión, pero en realidad no le prestó mucha atención, se centró más en hablar con su compañero.

\- ¿Qué es eso que estás montando, Usopp? –

\- Me alegra que te interese, _Zoro-kun_ – Dijo Usopp con una voz penetrante mientras ponía cara de misterio – Es la figura coleccionista de Dorry, del videojuego _Elbalf Giant Warriors_. Está chulísima, ¡sólo hay 500 figuras así! – terminó de explicar el muchacho con enorme ilusión.

\- Seguro que a Luffy y a Chopper también les gustará. A ellof tamfién lef guftan efo de lof figantes – contestó el espadachín con la boca llena.

\- Por cierto, Zoro, ¿Cómo se ha tomado Iva-chan lo de Brook? –

El espadachín empezó a sentirse iracundo después de escuchar esa pregunta. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sintió como se hinchaban un par de venas en su frente. Aquel tema le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza la noche anterior, y todo se lo debía a Nami.

\- Esa maldita bruja, ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a ir al bar por la tarde? ¿Ah? – preguntó retóricamente Zoro mientras Usopp guardaba un más que riguroso silencio – Esa desgraciada sabía que a Ivankov no iba a gustarle la idea de meter allí a Brook, y aun así ha hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo. Ahora soy yo el blanco de sus quejas –

\- No entiendo por qué Iva-chan se niega a tener una estrella como Brook en su local – dijo cautelosamente Usopp, que cogía un pequeño tornillo con unas pinzas y lo metía en uno de los brazos de plástico –

\- Porque es un bar de _okamas_ , y a su clientela tradicional le va… otro estilo –

\- Te refieres… ¿A algo más como Bon Clay, Mr. 2? –

\- Sí… a eso me refiero –

\- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que finalmente ha accedido Iva-chan a cambiar tanto su espectáculo, aunque sea por una noche? –

\- La verdad es que esperaba que me dieras tú más detalles –

\- Ah, _Zoro-kun_ , yo sé menos incluso que tú. Lo único que sé es que Nami no fue sola, la acompañaron Robin y Franky – suspiró Usopp mientras cogía una enorme lupa que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Tsk. La faceta musical de Brook tiene mucho éxito aquí en Hinsa, y parece que cuenta con muchos oyentes también entre los _okama,_ aunque Ivankov no sea uno de ellos. Quiere aprovechar la actuación para reunir también información. Está seguro que habrá gente del ejército y del gobierno infiltrada en el concierto –

\- ¿¡ES ESO CIERTO!? ¡ES EL DOBLE DE PELIGROSO SI EL EJÉRCITO TAMBIÉN VIENE! – gritó Usopp, que lanzó sin querer varias de las piezas al suelo.

\- Son sólo suposiciones, pero parece algo posible. Lo que sea, a nosotros nos interesa ese tipo de la comida en la cara y los otros dos matones de poca monta, y parece que eso es lo que pretende Nami –

\- Ahora entiendo a lo que ella se refería cuando decía que estaba pensando algo grande – dijo Usopp entre lágrimas mientras se agachaba a recoger las pequeñas piezas.

Zoro dio un último y largo sorbo a su lata de cerveza y la dejó sobre el plato vacío. Se acomodó en el sofá y cogió el mando para cambiar de cadena. No solía ver mucho la televisión, pero dejó una cadena con una serie sobre un tipo disfrazado de payaso que junto a sus camaradas cometía crueles crímenes. Tras un largo rato recostado, cogió su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y miró la hora. Eran más de las ocho de la tarde, había pasado todo el día sin hacer nada, tumbarse y dormir eran unas de sus actividades favoritas. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir sin hacer nada durante más tiempo, se levantó, llevó los platos a la cocina, los lavó y después se dirigió hacia su habitación. Escuchó los gritos que venían desde la habitación de Usopp, que en aquellos momentos echaba una partida a los videojuegos con Luffy, que había llegado poco antes de trabajar. Una vez en su cuarto, Zoro cogió el fardo donde guardaba sus espadas y lo apoyó sobre su cama, aún deshecha. Lo desenrolló y cogió las tres _katana_ con delicadeza de su interior. Abrió el armario y tomó varios botes e instrumentos, y de nuevo volvió al salón.

Cogió a _Wado Ichimonji_ , la primera de sus espadas de verdad, la que había pertenecido a Kuina. La desenfundó y empezó con el cuidado de su hoja. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Ivankov el día anterior, y volvió a avergonzarse de nuevo. Era habilidoso, trabajador y poseía una destreza increíble, pero cuidaba sus espadas de una mediocre e incluso no sabía nada de ellas salvo su nombre. Sabía que eran espadas de gran calidad porque no se rompían cuando las utilizaba, como le había pasado con tantas otras, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo clasificarlas. Envainó la espada y pasó a la siguiente, a _Sandai Kitetsu._ Esta era su espada más temible, aunque no conocía la historia, sentía que estaba maldita. Cuando la empuñaba tenía que controlar la sed de sangre de su _katana_ , que le incitaba a cortar cualquier cosa que tuviera por delante. La desenvainó con cuidado y admiró el filo de su espada, que simulaba unas llamas de color morado. Su vaina era de color rojo, y la empuñadura dorada. Repitió el mismo proceso que con su espada anterior hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el cuidado, y pasó con la última de ellas. Era increíblemente pesada, tanto que sólo podían manejarla aquellos que poseyeran una fuerza extraordinaria. Su nombre era _Sushuui_ , y por lo que sabía había pertenecido a un legendario samurái. La vaina era negra con incrustaciones moradas, y al desenvainar la espada dejó a la vista un afilado filo aún más oscuro. Era extraño encontrar una espada así y él lo sabía, por eso la apreciaba tanto. Realizó el mantenimiento en ésta última, y tras poner las tres espadas a punto, volvió a enrollarlas de nuevo en el fajo de tela. Guardó el material que había utilizado de nuevo en el armario y ordenó un poco su cuarto. Cuando terminó de hacer la cama se fijó de nuevo en la hora y se percató de que eran más de las nueve. El bar abría a las once, todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, pero nunca se sabía con su sentido de la orientación. Además, aquellos días solía cenar en el bar con sus compañeros de trabajo. Aprovechó que estaban sus dos compañeros ocupados y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida. No se demoraba mucho, con apenas unos minutos estaba totalmente listo. Salió de la ducha completamente desnudo y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo. Se puso unos vaqueros oscuros algo apretados y una camiseta verde oscuro. Miró la hora de nuevo y advirtió que faltaba una hora para que abrieran el bar. Sin algo mejor que hacer, y previniendo su más que probable desorientación, cogió sus espadas y salió de casa.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y Zoro servía cócteles con increíble rapidez. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el uniforme del lugar, o más bien una variación de él, se había negado en rotundo a ir tan _ligero de ropa_ como el resto de trabajadores del lugar. Vestía unos pantalones de pinza negros, una camisa negra y una pajarita de color morada. El local estaba a medio llenar, sobre todo la zona del bar. La mayoría de los clientes se encontraban en la sala de espectáculos, donde la estrella invitada del lugar, Bon Clay, hacía sus actuaciones. La zona del bar, donde trabajaba Zoro, era la más tradicional del lugar, y solía frecuentarla gente que, aunque tenía simpatía con el mundo _okama,_ no participaba activamente de él. En aquellos momentos estaba sirviéndole un _Margarita_ al jefe de una importante banda, cuando Inazuma se acercó a él.

\- Iva-san quiere verte, es importante –

Zoro sabía que aquello no era una buena señal. Siempre que mandaba llamarle era porque iba a ocurrir o había ocurrido algo malo. Seguramente se trataba de alguien que había entrado en el local, pues pudo observar como varios delincuentes fichados se levantaban rápidamente de sus asientos para desaparecer rápidamente. Entró por la puerta donde ponía _Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado,_ y tras varios y absurdos intentos dio con el despacho de Ivankov.

\- Inazuma me ha dicho que quieres verme –

\- _Candy boy_ , tenemos a dos oficiales del ejército aquí dentro ahora mismo –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Están de servicio? –

\- No, parece que no. Son una pareja, a la mujer la conocemos, viene de vez en cuando por el lugar, pero el tipo que la acompaña es la primera vez que lo vemos por aquí –

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabéis que es un oficial del ejército? –

\- Ah, _Candy kenshi,_ ¿crees que nosotros no tenemos un sistema de espionaje? –

Ivankov se levantó de su aterciopelada silla de color rosa, y se echó un _whisky on the rocks_. Volvió de nuevo a su escritorio y sacó del último de los cajones una carpeta con documentos que le extendió a Zoro.

\- ¿General de Brigada Smoker? –

\- Ese es el tipo. Al parecer es nuevo en la ciudad, está aquí para encargarse del tema de las bandas. Un atractivo e irresistible militar más que quiere haceros la vida imposible –

\- ¿Y cuál es la razón para que esté aquí? –

\- Quiero que te andes con ojo mientras están aquí. Nada de involucrarte en ningún asunto. Sólo mira, ya sabes que tienes antecedentes con el ejército. Si por algún casual te detuviesen de nuevo, eso sería terrible para mi, _Candy boy –_

\- Ya veo –

\- No te metas en ningún lío, ¿de acuerdo? –

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la sala. No tenía suficiente con ocultarse de ellos que además tenían que ir a los lugares que frecuentaba, aquello era simplemente el colmo. Recordó la vez que estuvo detenido, tras haber desafiado a un superior corrupto del ejército. Recordó como lo habían chantajeado para no matar a gente inocente de uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad y cómo había conocido a Luffy. Fue él quien le había ayudado a escapar de la prisión y a acabar con aquel tipo. Tuvieron muchos problemas después de eso, pero con la ayuda de los vecinos pudieron acabar libres, aunque ya figuraban como delincuentes en la base de datos del ejército y, además, aunque éstos no tenían pruebas para incriminarlos, sabían que habían formado una banda y estaban tras varios de los sucesos más importantes ocurridos en los últimos años. Que un nuevo general de brigada estuviera en la ciudad era extraño, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, el ejército estaba planeando un golpe importante a las bandas. Recordó que en una semana era la actuación de Brook, y aquello terminó de confirmar sus sospechas, estaba claro que los militares no se iban a perder aquella fiesta.

Salió de nuevo hacia el bar y se dirigió a la barra. Sirvió unos cócteles a unos viejos clientes mientras buscaba con la mirada a una pareja nueva, desconocida para él. Tras varios minutos de incesante búsqueda, dio con dos personas que encajaban con el perfil. Una mujer joven, de alrededor de unos treinta años tiraba de la camisa de un fornido hombre. Tenía una larga cabellera de color rosa y un cigarrillo en los labios. Vestía una camisa de tirantas con un estampado de hibiscos y unos _shorts_ vaqueros. A pesar de que era bastante alta, llevaba unos tacones de aguja que casi la igualaban a su acompañante. El tipo tenía el pelo de color grisáceo, peinado hacia atrás, y también fumaba, pero de un puro. Llevaba una camisa sin terminar de abrochar, unos pantalones piratas y unas recias botas. Parecían estar discutiendo, aunque Zoro no podía escuchar nada de la conversación. La mujer tiraba fuertemente de la camisa de su compañero, que oponía bastante resistencia a seguir adentrándose en el lugar. Al final, terminó dándose por vencido y se sentó junto a ella en los taburetes que había frente a la barra.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era un bar de travestis, Hina? –

\- Hina no consideraba que fuera algo relevante –

\- ¿¡Pero cómo no va a ser relevante, ah!? Cualquiera podría vernos y pensar cosas extrañas –

\- Si estás con Hina nadie va a pensar cosas extrañas, Smoker-kun –

Smoker. Definitivamente eran ellos. Zoro empezó a ordenar unas botellas con aire distraído, pero estaba atento a todo lo que hablaban. La mujer parecía bastante embriagada, la delataba el fuerte color rojo de sus mejillas y sus palabras arrastradas, así que era muy posible que se les escaparan algunos detalles de las misiones que tenían entre manos. Podían no tener nada que ver con los temas que le interesaban a su banda, pero nunca venía mal estar informado. De repente, mientras aún estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, escuchó que la mujer le llamaba.

\- Camarero, ¿Puedes atender a Hina? –

Zoro tardó unos segundos en girarse, intentando aparentar que estaba ensimismado en sus cosas. Colocó un par de botellas, y se dirigió a la pareja con un tono neutro.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean? –

\- Hina quiere un _Margarita,_ y mi compañero una botella de _sake –_

Zoro se dio la vuelta y empezó a preparar las bebidas de ambos. Se sintió más relajado al ver que ella no le había reconocido. Era extraño, pues era bastante _popular_ , en el mal sentido de la palabra, en el mundillo del ejército. Además de tener antecedentes, estaba en el punto de mira por su pertenencia a la banda de _Mugiwara no Luffy_ y sus archiconocidas hazañas, legalmente no demostradas. No tenían pruebas para incriminarlos en nada, esa era la única razón por la que seguían libres. El espadachín sirvió las bebidas y decidió alejarse un poco para no despertar sospechas.

\- Oye, espera, Hina te conoce – dijo la mujer con voz severa, mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo de los labios y lo apagaba en un cenicero.

Zoro no dijo nada, se paró en seco, y volteó lentamente para dedicarle una mirada de lo más altanera y soberbia. No iba a titubear ante ella, iba a llevar su estatus con orgullo y dignidad.

\- Tú eres ese espadachín que lleva una bandana cuando lucha, el que parece un demonio –

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mirándose entre ellos. Zoro no tenía que dar ninguna explicación sobre su identidad, pero no era precisamente una persona discreta que evitase problemas. Justo cuando iba a admitir quién era en tono desafiante, fue interrumpido por Smoker.

\- Vamos Hina, deja ya de beber, estás diciendo tonterías. ¿Este tipo con pajarita morada va a ser ese espadachín de tan terrible reputación? Además, no lleva ninguna espada, y el que llaman demonio lleva siempre tres –

\- ¿Uh? Puede haberlas guardado, Smoker-kun –

\- Ninguno de esos tipejos guarda aquí sus armas. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor –

Acto seguido, ambos militares se enzarzaron en una disputa por la identidad del muchacho. A Zoro no le sorprendió aquello, solía pasar mucho cuando la gente había bebido. Aun así, la pelea acabó rápido, pues Hina terminó dándole la razón a Smoker. A pesar de no estar muy convencida con el análisis de su compañero, se tomaba muy en serio lo de disfrutar de su tiempo libre, y era consciente de que al comienzo de la semana podría averiguar si estaba equivocada o no. Zoro permaneció cerca de la pareja para escuchar la conversación entre ambos, pero eran más cautos de lo que él había esperado, tanto, que la mujer no dudó un instante en levantarse de su sitio y llevar a Smoker a una de las esquinas más solitarias del recinto para hablar tranquilamente. El espadachín hizo una mueca y asumió que no iba a poder obtener información de aquellos dos. Al menos, podía informar a sus compañeros de que el ejército seguramente iba a estar presente en el concierto de Brook.

.

.

.

Para Tashigi, su primer fin de semana en Hinsa había sido extraño. Por órdenes de su superior había desconectado del trabajo por completo y había dedicado aquellos dos días a descansar y relajarse, pero no había conseguido precisamente eso. Era la tarde del domingo, y lo que sentía era una gran inquietud e inestabilidad. En aquellos dos días se había dado cuenta de que había estado utilizando su trabajo como excusa para no pensar en él y en lo que producía en su interior. No pudo dormir en toda la noche del viernes debido a esto, para ella fue duro admitir, aunque sólo fuera para sí misma, que él le gustaba. A pesar de todo, se levantó muy temprano el sábado por la mañana, desayunó con prisas, se puso algo de ropa y salió lo antes que pudo hacia el _dojo._ Pero al llegar, él no se encontraba allí. Entrenó duramente durante horas, a la espera de que el espadachín llegase en cualquier momento, pero no apareció, no había ni rastro de él. Se sintió tremendamente inquieta y confusa, aunque la realidad es que no sabía cómo debía sentirse, no sabía nada de sus hábitos allí, ¿Sé había sentido él igual todos esos días atrás en los que ella no había dado señales de vida? ¿O él tampoco había ido a entrenar? ¿Y si había ido y había desistido de encontrarse con ella asumiendo que la capitana no había ido al _dojo_ por orgullo y enfado? Tashigi no hacía más que preguntarse cosas, cada cual más extraña. Poco a poco, con el paso de las horas, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Necesitaba alejarse del _dojo_ y poner algo de paz interna. Se aseó, tomó su espada, y caminó lentamente hacia su casa. Después de una larga caminata en la que analizó los encuentros que habían tenido, terminó llegando a su casa. El sol se estaba poniendo, y después de una noche sin apenas dormir y un ejercicio físico intenso, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar. No comió nada, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, se tumbó y justo al momento cayó dormida.

No había hecho nada en toda la mañana del domingo, a esas alturas del día necesitaba un poco de actividad física para que la casa no se le echase encima. Había ordenado los objetos que tenía por medio, había limpiado todo el apartamento, en especial la cocina, e incluso había visto dos películas en la televisión, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida. Se sentía enjaulada, y aquello lo que hacía era que su cabeza empezase a pensar con más ahínco en aquello que quería evitar a toda costa. De nuevo, volvió a pensar en Zoro, y recordó que hacía casi una semana que se conocieron, en aquel parque junto a su casa, oscuro y solitario. Cogió su teléfono móvil y miró la hora, eran las ocho de la tarde, la hora a la que solía salir a correr.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Cogió unos pantalones cortos de deporte, de algodón y de color gris, una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco bastante suelta y sus zapatillas de deporte. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso sus gafas. A la necesidad física de salir de casa se le sumaba el improbable escenario en el que pensaba su cerebro, ¿Y si lo volvía a encontrar allí, igual que hacía una semana? Era un disparate, pero aquel disparate era el que movía ahora mismo sus piernas mientras caminaba por la calle. El sol se estaba poniendo, y a pesar de que aún hacía calor, comenzó a levantarse una ligera brisa. Pasados unos diez minutos, llegó a la entrada del parque. Estaba tan solo como la última vez, pero esta vez contaba con su experiencia. Caminaba rápidamente, mirando constantemente por todas partes. De repente, la luz de las farolas se encendió sobre ella e iluminó con más fuerza el lugar.

Tashigi comenzó a correr, se repetía constantemente a sí misma que estaba allí, quizás al final, pero estaba. Notaba cómo su cuerpo entraba en calor y como el sudor empezaba a resbalar por su frente y por su espalda. Llevaba ya un rato corriendo, y todavía no se había encontrado a ninguna persona, mucho menos a él. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sus piernas empezaban a agarrotarse. Aminoró la marcha, y caminó hasta una fuente cercana para beber un poco de agua. Sintió un gran alivio al notar cómo el agua fría mojaba su garganta reseca, y bebió durante unos segundos sin apartar la vista del frente.

Aunque sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la poca luz, le costó trabajo discernir la figura que emergía por el camino. Era de un hombre, alto y robusto, que cargaba un fardo bajo su brazo derecho. Se incorporó con cuidado, secó el agua que caía por sus labios, y se mantuvo observando con la guardia alta. Poco a poco, empezó a notar los detalles de aquella figura. Su pelo de color verde, sus tres pendientes y, sobre todo, la cicatriz sobre su ojo. Era él, era Roronoa Zoro.


	7. Una lenta y larga colisión III

Zoro no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado de nuevo a aquel parque. Lo reconoció nada más poner el primer pie en el interior, y se convenció a medida que avanzaba por el camino embaldosado. Aquella noche había salido antes de lo previsto de su trabajo debido a una rencilla entre dos bandas, se habían visto obligados a cerrar el local mientras las autoridades detenían a los implicados. Era algo que solía ocurrir con más frecuencia de la deseada. Había sido todo tan repentino que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de camarero. Agarraba sus espadas con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado por haberlas tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para llevarlas ahora consigo.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándose en el parque. Llevaba días mascando la idea de dejarse caer por ahí, y era algo que había intentado hacer desde el jueves de esa misma semana, pero no lo había logrado debido a su torpe orientación. Aquel día, mientras colocaba unas botellas en el bar, una idea acudió a su mente. No hacía más que recordar la noche en la que se encontraron por primera vez, y con ello también cómo la espadachina había utilizado una aplicación desde su teléfono móvil para llegar a su casa. Buscó esa misma aplicación, y una vez instalada, puso su ubicación actual y el nombre del parque, que eso al menos sí recordaba. Zoro se quedó petrificado al ver que detallaba exactamente los pasos que debía tomar, era imposible que no llegara, aun siendo él. Pero la realidad fue que no había sido tarea fácil, se había perdido como de costumbre. Aun así, gracias a ello, se encontraba allí, caminando entre los escuetos árboles. En realidad sabía que estar en aquel lugar no le garantizaba nada, al igual que le había sucedido los días anteriores en el _dojo._

Iba a intentarlo, no iba a ser él quien se diera por vencido antes de empezar. Si tenían que reencontrarse, aquel era el lugar perfecto, y más si no tenían ninguna dirección a la que acudir ni ningún teléfono al que llamar. Zoro aceleró su paso hasta que llegó más o menos a la mitad del parque, donde volvió a bajar el ritmo una vez se encendieron las luces. Aguzó su sentido de la vista, y comenzó a mirar más profundamente en la distancia. De pronto, vio a una persona agachada, bebiendo agua de una fuente. Su corazón se desbocó cuando vio de quién se trataba. Era ella, vestida de nuevo con ropa de deporte. Observó cómo el agua se deslizaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su garganta, cómo se incorporaba y se percataba de que él estaba también allí. Permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo actuar a continuación. Reanudaron la marcha lentamente, hasta situarse el uno junto al otro.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo – comenzó Zoro, con un tono bastante tranquilo y sereno.

\- S-sí… la última vez… fue en el _dojo –_

Justo después de decir aquello, Tashigi recordó el último momento que vivieron juntos _._ El duelo, la diferencia de poder, su condición de mujer, la palabra imitadora, y lo peor, la frase _no puedo soportar el hecho de que existas_ no paraba de retumbar en el interior de su cabeza _._ Una parte de ella se alegraba inmensamente al verle, pero no podía evitar sentirse también irritada por aquello. Apretó sus labios tanto que se convirtieron en una fina y delgada línea, para justo después dejar escapar un pequeño bufido. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Zoro, que echó su cuerpo para atrás a la misma vez que hacía una mueca con su rostro.

\- Tú… consideras a las mujeres inferiores, me consideraste inferior aquella vez. Puede que no pierdas ese tipo de peleas, pero si no te enfrentas en serio tampoco las ganarás – dijo Tashigi con un duro semblante – Voy a demostrarte por qué estas equivocado –

\- ¿A q-que viene esto? ¿Te estás burlando de mi o qué? – preguntó Zoro retóricamente, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

\- Sí – contestó escuetamente la chica, aunque más que burlarse de él, lo intentaba ignorar deliberadamente.

Tashigi dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba actuando tan a la defensiva después de todas las veces que había anhelado el reencuentro. _No puedo soportar el hecho de que existas._ Estaba divida, sobre todo por lo mucho que sentía por él y lo poco que le conocía e irritaba cómo se había dirigido con anterioridad a ella. Le atemorizaba la idea de que todo volviera a salier mal entre ellos, después de todo, sus inicios y desarrollo habían sido de lo más extraños. Estaba ahí para hablar con él, para aclarar lo acontecido entre ambos, no para seguir jugando con el espadachín al _y tú más._ Intentó serenarse mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el frente.

\- Q-quiero que aclaremos cosas, eso es todo – dijo la muchacha mientras se paraba repentinamente y se giraba para mirar al espadachín con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos castaños.

\- A-ah, ya veo – afirmó como pudo Zoro, que se quedó petrificado con la candidez de su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes? Hemos empezado con muy mal pie. Primero lo de aquellos dos tipos y lo de tu fuga repentina, ¿Por qué no esperaste a que volviera a bajar? –

\- Yo… me sentía incómodo esperando –

\- ¿Incómodo? ¿Ah? Yo no muerdo, ¿vale? Sólo iba a darte la sudadera, no te iba a invitar a subir ni nada parecido, después de todo no te conocía de nada. ¿Y si en realidad tienes una mujer y cinco hijos a los que alimentar? ¡Qué horror! –

\- ¿Ci-cinco hijos? ¿Pero cuántos años te crees que tengo? –

-E-era una forma de hablar – rio Tashigi nerviosa, que ya había sido alcanzada por él y caminaban los dos a la misma altura y a la misma velocidad – Como sea, es de mala educación irse sin decir nada. Pero no pasa nada, he lavado tu sudadera, la puedes recoger cuando quieras. Siguiendo con lo de antes, después está lo del baño –

Zoro se sentía abrumado, era una mujer muy habladora. En apenas quince minutos había superado su timidez extrema y había entablado una conversación completa con él, hasta tal punto que no paraba de reprocharle todas y cada una de las extrañas situaciones en las que se habían visto inmiscuidos.

\- Oi, lo del baño no fue culpa mía, fue un malentendido –

\- ¿Cómo que un malentendido? ¡Estabas agarrando mi ropa interior! –

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! Simplemente no estaban ahí cuando yo llegué al principio, no sabía lo que eran. Y no me eches la culpa a mí de todo, ¿Qué fue eso de que yo te rompí las gafas? ¿Es que te da vergüenza admitir que eres muy torpe? –

\- ¡Y qué querías que dijera! ¿Qué me salvaste de unos violadores? –

\- Vaya, ¿así que te salvé, eh? –

\- Ah, ¡no me malinterpretes! –

Zoro soltó una fuerte carcajada, tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con ella, y lo mejor de todo, estaban aclarando sus malentendidos. El espadachín no tenía muy claro el rumbo que estaban tomando, simplemente seguía a la muchacha.

\- No quiero que pienses que soy un _hentai._ No lo hice a propósito –

\- E-está bien, mejor no sigamos hablando sobre ese tema. Como sea… lo que más me ha molestado es que pienses que estás por encima de mí –

\- Es que lo estoy –

\- P-pero, ¡serás! –

\- ¿Ah? Es la verdad, si no estás conforme, hazte más fuerte – dijo Zoro con una pasmosa seriedad, mientras se paraba en seco y agarraba con fuerza el fardo con sus espadas.

Tashigi también cesó la marcha y le dedicó una mirada cargada de impotencia. Ya había pensado mucho sobre esa situación a lo largo de la semana, y sabía que era cierto todo lo que decía. Era débil, muy débil todavía, y si quería volver a enfrentarse a él tenía que hacerse mucho más fuerte. Aun así, esa impotencia no dejaba de cegarla, tanto que sus ojos empezaron a empañarse con las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar.

\- Sé que ser débil es muy frustrante, yo sigo siendo débil también. Tienes que luchar día a día, sólo así podrás llegar a tu meta –

El tono de Zoro era cálido y constructivo. Tashigi podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras, sus sentimientos. El espadachín también quería proteger a gente que le importaba, por eso luchaba igual que ella. La muchacha se enjugó las incipientes lágrimas y reanudó la marcha.

\- Voy a entrenar duramente, Roronoa, y te prometo que te ganaré –

\- Espero ese día con ansias – contestó Zoro mientras se ponía a su altura y se acercaba poco a poco a ella – Aun así me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué no has ido al _dojo_ entonces? –

\- Esto… verás… - empezó a titubear Tashigi. No había tenido buenas experiencias contando antes de qué trataba su trabajo, y más que no era una persona cualquiera, sino una oficial del ejército. Tenía miedo de que las cosas pudieran torcerse ahora que empezaban a entenderse, así que decidió no contarle toda la verdad – Roronoa, yo… trabajo ayudando a los demás –

\- ¿Trabajas en una ONG o algo parecido? –

\- Eh… ehjeje, bueno, algo parecido – dijo Tashigi algo apurada, haciendo movimientos torpes - ¿Y tú? ¿Eso es un uniforme? –

Zoro, que raramente se avergonzaba por algo, notó como sus mejillas se encendían. No solía ir a su casa con el uniforme de camarero, sobre todo por aquella pajarita de color morado intenso, no era precisamente de su estilo. Notó cómo su labio inferior empezaba a temblar de la tensión, e intentó no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que iba así vestido.

\- Sí. Yo… yo soy camarero –

\- La verdad es que parecía de eso tu uniforme, me gustan mucho los colores, ¡en especial la pajarita! – rio Tashigi, llevándose su mano derecha hacia los labios.

\- _E-esta mujer… tiene un gusto muy extraño con la ropa –_ pensó Zoro, que en aquellos momentos tenía una mueca en su rostro – A-ah –

La noche caía sobre ellos, pero parecían no darse cuenta. Caminaban lentamente por el solitario camino empedrado, alumbrados únicamente por la tenue luz de las farolas. No encontraron a nadie en el camino, estaban ellos dos solos. Apenas corría el aire, y aunque hacía tiempo que se había puesto el sol, la temperatura era elevada. Intercambiaban anécdotas y puntos de vista animadamente, sin darse cuenta de cómo de rápido pasaba el tiempo, sin apenas darse cuenta que hacía rato que habían abandonado el parque. Había un _feeling_ especial entre ellos, una conexión que pocas veces ocurre. Es cierto que la pasión y competencia con la que vivían sus vidas les llevaba al extremo de discutir y debatir acaloradamente, pero eso parecía ser también algo especial entre ellos. Como Tashigi conocía bastante bien el camino hacia su casa a esas alturas fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Zoro la estaba acompañando de nuevo. Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, como al principio, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

\- Esto… Roronoa… y-ya hemos abandonado el parque. Esto… p-puedes recoger t-tu sudadera, s-si quieres… -

Zoro, sorprendido, se paró en seco y miró a ambos lados. No había ni rastro de árboles, sólo podía ver edificios y automóviles aparcados a su alrededor.

\- ¿¡Desde cuando hemos dejado el parque!? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? ¿Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que ya no hay árboles a tu alrededor? –

\- Y-yo, claro que sí – carraspeó el chico mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

\- ¡A dónde se supone que vas! ¡Mi casa está en la dirección contraria! –

Tashigi se lanzó sobre el espadachín y le agarró del brazo izquierdo, tirando de él hacia la dirección correcta. Pasó varios segundos tirando de la manga de su camisa cuando cayó en la cuenta que lo estaba llevando deliberadamente hacia su apartamento, sin haber escuchado cuál era su respuesta.

\- Ah, y-y-y-y-yo, n-n-o, no es… lo que p-parece – dijo la chica mientras soltaba al muchacho de golpe y se llevaba las manos a su rostro, avergonzada.

\- Oi, oi, no es para tanto. Venga vamos, no es bueno que armemos un escándalo a estas horas –

\- S-sí… -

Quedaban sólo un par de calles para llegar a casa de Tashigi, y el silencio se había instalado entre ellos. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, muchos temas que tratar, pero en aquellos momentos entendían la intensidad de la situación y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo actuar a continuación, ni todos los días él acompañaba a una chica a casa ni ella era acompañada. Así, entre un intenso silencio, llegaron a las puertas del edificio donde vivía Tashigi.

\- Esta vez esperarás, ¿cierto? N-no voy a tardar nada en bajar con tu sudadera, así que no te vayas – cortó tímidamente la espadachina el silencio mientras abría el pesado portón.

\- ¿Uh? Pensaba que me ibas a invitar a subir –

\- ¿Invitar? ¿ SUBIR? – gritó Tashigi, que dejó caer la puerta sin percatarse de que ya había metido su pierna derecha para entrar.

\- Oi, oi, ¡cuidado! – Gritó Zoro mientras agarraba la puerta para evitar que atrapase el pie de la chica – Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, _megane onna –_

\- ¡No soy torpe, me has cogido con la guardia baja! Eso es todo – dijo Tashigi mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su casa.

No le dio ninguna respuesta a Zoro, pero para él el intenso rubor que lucía en sus mejillas era más que suficiente. Caminó tras ella y la siguió hasta que se paró para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. En esos momentos, él también empezó a sentirse nervioso, era la primera vez que entraba así en la casa de una chica, en ese contexto. Se mantuvo lo más discreto posible, a la espera de que Tashigi diera el siguiente paso, ya que después de todo ese era su territorio. Vio cómo la chica se descalzaba y dejaba los zapatos junto a la entrada, cómo caminaba hacia el salón, y cómo dejaba su teléfono y las llaves sobre la mesa, junto a su espada. Al ver aquella _katana_ , apretó el fardo inconscientemente bajo su brazo derecho.

\- V-voy a por tu sudadera, puedes sentarte mientras… si quieres – dijo Tashigi con timidez mientras desaparecía de la vista del espadachín.

Zoro se sentó en el sofá y dejó sus espadas envueltas junto a él. Esperaba que ella tardase poco, ya que la situación le incomodaba un poco, verse solo en el salón de una casa ajena. Estaba limpia y recogida, y tenía una decoración sobria hasta decir basta. Apenas un par de cuadros, y lo que más le llamó la atención, un escritorio atiborrado de papeles. Sintió curiosidad y se levantó de su sitio para echar un vistazo, seguro que tanto papeleo estaba relacionado con su trabajo ayudando a los demás. Se situó frente a la mesa y fijó la vista en una carpeta de color marrón claro, sin ningún tipo de etiqueta, y cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, escuchó un fuerte golpe que venía de la habitación de la capitana.

\- Oi, oi, ¿Estás bien? – gritó el espadachín, que cesó su interés y se volteó para ver qué sucedía.

\- ¡No es nada, sólo he tropezado con una silla! No te levantes, no es necesario –

Zoro se quedó quieto, y pensó que era algo normal, en el poco tiempo que habían compartido juntos había visto cómo había estado a punto de matarse varias veces. Se volvió de nuevo para seguir con su propósito cuando algo nuevo y más interesante captó su atención. Cerca del escritorio, había una estantería con varios libros, y Zoro no pudo evitar centrarse en la enciclopedia de espadas que tenía Tashigi. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó un volumen a azar, donde se explicaba el mantenimiento de las espadas. No era muy aficionado a la lectura, pero se vio inmerso en la lectura desde la primera línea, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto de nuevo al salón.

Tashigi llevaba entre sus brazos la sudadera de color negro, que en aquellos momentos olía a ella después de haberla tenido una semana guardada en su armario. Cuando entró en el salón, miro instintivamente hacia el sofá para entregarle su prenda, pero se sorprendió al verle tan enfrascado en la lectura. Sólo en aquel momento la curiosidad sobre lo que había en el interior del bulto que había dejado Zoro empezó a aflorar. Antes había estado más interesada en el espadachín, en sus gestos, sus muecas, sus palabras, su risa y el olor de su cuerpo. La muchacha extendió la mano para tirar del trozo de tela, pero la invadió una repentina indecisión y se preguntó si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Lo mejor era preguntarle a él primero. Se sentó en el sofá junto al extraño bulto y carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar. Zoro la escuchó, cerró el libro y caminó hacia ella.

\- T-toma, aquí la tienes de vuelta –

\- No era necesario que la lavaras – le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a ella y dejaba el volumen sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Vaya! Así que ya has visto mi enciclopedia de espadas. Dime, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Tashigi muy ilusionada.

\- Es… interesante –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sólo interesante? – Preguntó retóricamente Tashigi mientras enarcaba una ceja – Es la biblia de los espadachines, ¿¡Cómo te puede parecer sólo interesante!? –

Zoro no sabía qué contestarle, pues a decir verdad no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que había leído. De nuevo, un _flashback_ sobre Ivankov cruzó su mente. Era la segunda vez en apenas unos días que su ignorancia en el tema de la espada afloraba de aquella manera. Intentó lucir despreocupado, como lucen aquellas personas que no muestran interés por nada.

\- Bueno, son sólo libros, a mí lo que me gusta es luchar, no leer –

\- Sí… eso puedo verlo – dijo Tashigi un poco molesta mientras cogía el volumen que estaba sobre la mesa, con aire protector – Por cierto, ¿Qué llevas ahí enrollado? Parece algo misterioso –

Zoro, dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa. Siempre llevaba sus espadas junto a él cuando salía del trabajo, pero nadie extraño le había preguntado qué llevaba. A decir verdad, solía evitar a la gente para no levantar sospechas, pero aquella noche todo había sucedido al revés de como solía suceder. Había salido antes de trabajar, y se había encontrado con ella. Se quedó rígido, y miró directamente al rostro de la chica, que lucía pensativo, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando intensamente el paquete.

\- Es bastante grande, y tiene pinta de pesado – razonó Tashigi mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la barbilla – Tiene las dimensiones de… no, no, no puede ser – continuó mientras se levantaba de golpe y le señalaba con el dedo índice - ¿¡Acaso sí que eres un violador, pero de niñas pequeñas!? –

\- ¡PERO CÓMO VOY A LLEVAR ENROLLADA AHÍ A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA, _ONNA! –_

Zoro no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no sabía si enseñarle sus tres espadas. Eran su seña de identidad, todo el submundo callejero le conocía en cuanto le veían con ellas en el cinto, lo identificaban como un miembro de la banda de los _Mugiwara_ , alguien temido y respetado por sus numerosas victorias y sus magníficas habilidades. Si le mostraba sus tres espadas se exponía a que ella le identificase, aunque era consciente de que ella era nueva en el lugar. A pesar de ello, no conocía mucho más de su vida, no sabía cuál era exactamente su trabajo y con qué personas se relacionaba. Lo que iba a hacer no era algo típico de él, pero el dulce, tierno e inocente rostro de Tashigi le animaba a dar aquel paso. Sabía que corría un gran riesgo, pero ya se había decidido a dar ese paso. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación, y se giró para coger el fardo entre sus manos, todo ante la expectante imagen de la chica, que volvió a sentarse junto a él. Deshizo el nudo de la tela, la desenrolló con cuidado, y dejó a la vista sus tres hermosas espadas.

\- V-vaya si te gustan las espadas– dijo Tashigi sorprendida – Incluso usas tres… me recuerdas a cierto tipo –

\- ¿Cierto tipo? – dijo Zoro bastante relajado, pues estaba claro que no lo había reconocido, si no la actitud de la chica habría sido totalmente diferente.

\- Sí, creo que es muy famoso por aquí. No recuerdo cuál era exactamente su nombre, pero creo que es muy buen espadachín. Aun así, ese hombre tiene muy mala reputación, ¿sabes?, utiliza sus espadas para fines delictivos, y eso, ¡es imperdonable! –

\- ¿Para fines delictivos? –

\- Sí, así es – afirmó tajantemente Tashigi - ¿Por qué en esta época toda la gente malvada es tan fuerte? Ahora mismo los mejores espadachines pertenecen todos a bandas criminales… las mejores espadas del mundo, incluidas las _Meitou_ , están en sus manos, ¿Te das cuenta? –

\- ¿ _Meitou?-_

\- Vamos, ¿me lo preguntas enserio? ¿Tienes tres _Meitou_ y no sabes que así se les llama a las espadas con nombre propio? De verdad, ¿te consideras un espadachín? –

\- No seas así, _onna_ , ya te he dicho que lo mío no es leer – dijo Zoro burdamente, sin mirar directamente a la chica, pues se sentía un poco avergonzado.

\- Como sea… esas espadas están llorando en manos de semejantes bandidos… - dijo Tashigi, apenada.

Zoro terminó de desembalar sus espadas y las puso sobre la mesa, una junto a la otra. Dejó la tela a un lado y lanzó una media sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Era patosa y despistada, pero no podía negar que estaba bien informada. No era algo raro, y más después de lo que le había ocurrido el primer día. Aun así, Zoro se sorprendió de que supiera tanto de él y de su banda, eso le aclaraba que ya no eran gente normal, estaban seguramente en el punto de mira de muchas personas.

\- Bueno, distintas personas tienen distintos motivos, ¿No es así? Los motivos de la gente están determinados por las necesidades de las épocas – intentó justificar Zoro a todos los que actuaban como él.

Tashigi lo escuchaba rigurosamente, aunque no compartía del todo su punto de vista. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta la mesa para tomar también su espada.

\- Yo… juro que con mi _katana_ , _Shigure,_ seré una buena espadachina, ¡mejoraré mis habilidades! Y entonces después, recorreré cada rincón para arrebatar todas las _meitou_ de manos de la escoria. ¡Arriesgaré mi vida en ello! –

Zoro miró intensamente en la chica y sintió la fuerza que desprendían sus palabras. Su espíritu era competitivo, y lucía decidida en completar su meta personal. Notó tantas ganas en su sentencia que sus ánimos empezaron a caldearse, tanto que se tomó la licencia de desafiarla de nuevo –

\- Entonces, ¿Quieres tener mis espadas también? – Dijo el espadachín con una mueca en el rostro mientras agarraba su _katana_ de vaina blanca – _Wado Ichimonji_ , así la has llamado otras veces, ¿No? – sentenció mientras empujaba la vaina con su pulgar derecho y desenvaina su espada mostrando parte de su afilado filo.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Tashigi. El aura que desprendía el espadachín la había intimidado por completo. Era la primera vez que él le hacía sentir auténtico miedo. No la había amenazado, ni coaccionado, ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio, pero en aquel momento le había demostrado todo el potencial oculto en su interior. Todo lo anterior había sido un juego de niños.

\- A-ah, no me refería a tener todas las _Meitou,_ sólo quería decir que no me gustaría verlas en manos de malas personas –

Tashigi se sentía tan intimidada que no se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo. Apretó la espada contra su pecho y rodó sus ojos hacia él. Su semblante estaba sereno, y su poderosa aura había desaparecido casi por el completo. Volvía a ser aquel chico desaliñado que se perdía por todas partes, pero sabía que guardaba una fiera en el interior, y eso le seguía intimidando.

\- Oi, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí parada? Necesito que me ayudes con algo –

\- ¿Y-yo? –

\- ¿Y quién más si no? –

Tashigi dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y tornó de nuevo hacia él. Apoyó su espada en el sofá y se sentó bastante cerca de Zoro, apenas a un palmo de su cuerpo.

\- S-seguro que está relacionado con tus tres espadas, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la chica un poco a la defensiva – N-no puede ser… me las has mostrado… ¿¡Por qué no tienes ni idea de nada relacionado con ellas!? –

\- No es así, eso es una tontería. Claro que sé cosas sobre ellas, pero me gustaría que concretases unos detalles – dijo Zoro mientras carraspeaba, con ciertos aires de importancia.

\- Tú no sabes ni el nombre de tus _Meitou,_ ¿verdad? –

\- Eso sí que lo sé… –

La chica extendió su brazo derecho y tomó la primera de las espadas, la que ya había visto con anterioridad. La desenvainó, y admiró de cerca el magnífico filo.

\- Esta se llama _Wado Ichimonji,_ El camino hacia la armonía. Debe ser especial para ti, porque siempre que te he visto luchar la llevabas contigo. Tiene un _suguha_ tan bello, definitivamente pertenece a las legendarias, _Oowaza-mono_ , de las cuales sólo hay 21 en todo el mundo. Esta espada cuesta más de veinte millones de _berries_ , ¿Cómo has podido conseguir una espada tan buena? –

\- Digamos que es un regalo… de una preciada amiga –

Tashigi supo entender a la perfección a qué se refería Zoro con aquella escueta frase. La espada había pertenecido a la hija de su maestro, a la chica que tanto se parecía a ella. Podía entenderle un poco más después de aquello. Si poseía esa espada tan valiosa, la relación entre ellos debía de haber sido fuerte, tanto como para que su padre le hubiera confiado a él la posesión más preciada de la chica, su esencia. Aun así, en su cabeza seguía retumbando aquello de _no puedo soportar el hecho de que existas_.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo? Yo no soy tu amiga, no sabía nada de ella hasta hace unos días. Es cierto… ¿Qué no soportas mi existencia? –

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo… no sé muy bien por qué dije eso. Estaba enfadado, supongo. Lo siento… no era mi intención. Aun me cuesta un poco asimilarlo, Kuina se fue muy repentinamente –

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Disculpas aceptadas, espero que las cosas sean diferentes de ahora en adelante – dijo Tashigi con tono sereno y conciliador.

Envainó la espada con cuidado y la dejó delicadamente sobre la mesa, tenía la sensación de que Zoro era ese tipo de persona a la que no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas más preciadas. Acto seguido, la chica se fijó en la siguiente de las espadas, con una vaina de un atractivo color rojo, la cual reconoció casi al instante. Extendió su mano para agarrarla, pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de agarrar la empuñadura, el espadachín cogió su muñeca.

\- Será mejor que no cojas esta –

\- ¿¡Y por qué no!? No ha pasado nada con _Wado Ichimonji_. Además, esta espada es también toda una obra de arte, estoy segura de que es _Sandai Kitetsu_ , una _Ryo Wazamono –_

\- No puedo dejarte que la cojas, porque esta espada está maldita – dijo secamente Zoro mientras guiaba la mano de la chica hasta su regazo, insistiendo en que abandonara la idea de empuñarla.

\- N-no p-puede ser – dijo Tashigi mientras cogía su volumen sobre espadas y buscaba la _Kitetsu –_ Lo que dices… e-es cierto. Aquí dice que los espadachines que han utilizado las _Kitetsu_ han sufrido todos destinos de lo más trágicos, muertes misteriosas. En la actualidad no tienen dueño… ¡porque todos los que han usado esas espadas han muerto prematuramente!, pero, ¿Cómo puedes tener una espada maldita? –

\- Fue un regalo de un vendedor. La obtuve por ganar un duelo entre mi suerte y la maldición de esta espada – sonrió Zoro mientras le mostrada el acabado de la hoja.

\- E-es terrible… -

El muchacho envainó la espada, y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Había confirmado aquellas sospechas que había tenido desde siempre, que la tercera mano del demonio estaba maldita. Era perfecta para alguien como él, al cual llamaban demonio y que además peleaba con tres espadas. De nuevo sintió cómo de irónico podía ser el destino. Tras unos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron quietos, Zoro observó cómo la curiosidad ganaba a Tashigi, que se moría de ganas por ver y comentar la tercera y última de las espadas.

\- Esta última… no pensé nunca que fuera a ver una espada así nada más llegar a Hinsa, es impresionante, no mucha gente puede alardear de haberla visto –

La espadachina tomó la _katana_ de color negro entre sus manos, y se sorprendió de cuánto pesaba, mucho más que una espada cualquiera. Si eso era así, significaba que su poder destructivo debía ser abrumador. Admiró la vaina de color negro con incrustaciones moradas, y agarró la empuñadura para tirar y poder ver la hoja.

\- Es la _kokuto Shusui,_ una espada negra. Esto sí que es una sorpresa, esta espada es antiquísima, de la época feudal, ¿cómo la has conseguido? –

\- Se la arrebaté a un samurái en un duelo –

Ante aquella simple afirmación, Tashigi estalló en risas. Hacía cientos de años que los samuráis habían desaparecido, era imposible que Zoro se hubiera enfrentado a uno. Le estaba haciendo tanta gracia la seriedad con la que lo había dicho, que aflojó su mano lo suficiente como para que la espada resbalara de ella. Si el chico no hubiera estado pendiente en todo momento, la espada hubiera cortado las piernas de ambos.

\- ¡TEN CUIDADO, _ONNA!, ¡POR POCO PERDEMOS LAS PIERNAS! –_

 _-_ L-lo siento mucho… de verdad –

\- Todo lo que me ha dicho sobre _Sushui_ ya lo sabía, ¿ves como no tenías que explicármelo todo? – dijo Zoro en tono burlón mientras envainaba su espada y empezaba a envolverla de nuevo en la tela, para hacer acto seguido lo mismo con las otras dos.

\- ¿Ah? Ha sido casualidad que lo sepas, estoy segura – le contestó Tashigi a la defensiva mientras se levantaba y dejaba su espada en el soporte.

\- Me lo contó el samurái –

\- Oye, deja ya eso del samurái si no quieres que vuelva a reírme de ti – dijo la chica a la misma vez que se tapaba la boca con su mano izquierda.

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras _onna…_ pero en Hinsa todo es posible –

Tashigi sintió algo extraño cuando escuchó las palabras del espadachín. Todo era posible allí. No sabía muy bien si se lo decía por experiencia propia o porque aquella era la tónica general en una ciudad asolada por la violencia y las situaciones más esperpénticas. Fuera lo que fuese, sabía que Zoro era una caja de sorpresas la cual estaba a punto de abrir. Mientras más ahondaba en su persona más cuenta se daba que no era alguien común y ordinario. Ambos permanecían en silencio, y Tashigi observaba cómo guardaba de manera rápida y habilidosa sus espadas. Sus dedos eran rápidos, estaban acostumbrados a empuñarlas desde hacía años. No pudo evitar preguntarse si eran así de rápidos en todas las situaciones, y justo cuando se percató de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, su corazón empezó a desbocarse. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en situaciones embarazosas en las cuáles utilizar los dedos? Tashigi se retorció sobre sí misma, y sus piernas se aflojaron tanto que comenzó a resbalarse junto a la mesa. Intentó reincorporarse de inmediato y mantener la compostura, no quería que él se diera cuenta de su agitación.

Zoro terminó y dejó el fardo de nuevo sobre el sofá, junto a él. No paraba de pensar en el hecho de habérselas mostrado, ya que se había dado cuenta de que había oído hablar de él, aunque no recordara su nombre. Incluso se sentía un poco confuso y mal consigo mismo, pensaba que en cierto modo la estaba engañando al ocultarle su identidad, pero se repetía constantemente que ella no le había preguntado nada, ni se había molestado en intentar atar cabos, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. Giró su cabeza y miró a Tashigi, que se encontraba en una postura extraña, como si algo le doliese.

\- Oi, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –

\- N-no es nada –

Lo había notado, o, bueno, había notado algo. Tashigi intentó serenarse de nuevo, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Miró de nuevo hacia él, y pudo sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Estaba sentado hacia delante, con las piernas abiertas y la espalda inclinada. Parecía agobiado por la pajarita, ya que en esos momentos se la estaba aflojando para quitársela.

\- Sí que hace calor en tu casa –

\- Eh, ah. S-soy muy mala anfitriona. Espera, traigo algo para beber – dijo Tashigi atropelladamente mientras salía disparada a la cocina.

\- No es necesario, no te moles- -

Aunque parecía algo típico de una novela, Tashigi tropezó de nuevo. Zoro no podía dar crédito a su torpeza, pero no siempre era así, y él lo había comprobado. Su lado más patoso afloraba cuando se sentía nerviosa y acorralada en situaciones embarazosas, puede que esa fuera una para ella. Enganchó su pie en una de la patas de la mesa del salón, con la mala suerte de que trastabilló justo en dirección hacia el espadachín. Éste, que vio lo ocurrido desde el principio, la agarró de la cintura justo antes de que cayese al suelo, con la mala suerte de que al echarse hacia atrás Tashigi quedó sentada a horcajadas justo encima de él.

El tiempo se paró entre ellos. Estaban iluminados únicamente por la escueta luz que estaba encendida en el salón, suficiente para que pudieran ver el rostro el uno del otro. Tashigi pudo confirmar que Zoro tenía razón, hacía demasiado calor, al habitual en aquellos días tenía que sumarle la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Había fantaseado con ese momento todas las noches anteriores, incluso cuando la ira contra él era máxima. Tenían una conexión especial, tanto que les llevaba a ese punto. Notaba las manos sudorosas del espadachín agarradas fuertemente a su cintura, pegadas a su ropa. Estaba tan tentada que hizo lo mismo, subió sus temblorosas extremidades y agarró su cuello, cerciorándose de que ninguno de los dos podía escapar.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir desde el principio, desde el mismo momento en el que él entró en aquella casa. Eran jóvenes, pero lo suficientemente maduros como para tomar las riendas de sus vidas, lo suficientemente maduros para tomar ese tipo de decisiones, para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Era la primera vez que llevaba a un hombre a su casa, la primera vez que hacía aquello, se sentía nerviosa, pero segura de sí misma y, sobre todo, impaciente. Deseaba con todas sus ganas materializar aquel beso que tantas veces había imaginado aquellos días.

Zoro se sentía prácticamente igual. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, resecos y ansiosos, impacientes por lo que estaba por venir. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de sí mismo. Temía descontrolarse y devorarla por completo. Poseía un autocontrol digno de admirar, pero carecía de experiencia en esas situaciones, y eso le atormentaba. En el zénit de sus batallas, solía sentir cómo abandonaba su propio cuerpo y adquiría una templanza que nunca llegaría a tener la inmensa mayoría de la gente. Temía que algo así sucediera, temía hacer algo que pudiera hacerle daño a ella. A pesar de ello, estaba increíblemente excitado, y sentía que vencían las ganas de poder fundirse con su ser.

Se miraron a los ojos, y acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron entre sí en un profundo beso.


	8. Por los buenos tiempos que tendremos

Sus labios se habían fusionado, sin dejar ni un pequeño hueco libre. Casi al mismo instante, notaron cómo sus cuerpos se habían destensado y cómo una pequeña ola de placer les había recorrido desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Pocos segundos después, faltos de aire, se despegaron. Fue un beso superficial, seco y cerrado, pero lo suficiente para hacerse entender mutuamente qué necesitaban. Habían hablado sin llegar a utilizar palabras.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y notaron sus respiraciones alteradas. Los dos estaban deseando volver a besarse de nuevo, y así hicieron, pero esta vez con los labios entreabiertos. Notaron la humedad de sus bocas al contacto directo, e instintivamente las abrieron más para entrelazar sus lenguas, que chocaron duramente. Las introducían hasta el fondo de sus gargantas, relamiendo cada parte del interior de sus respectivas bocas. Jamás habían imaginado que el deseo les pudiese cegar de esa manera, tanto como para llegar a ser tan lascivos. Se separaron de nuevo, deseosos de recibir una bocanada de aire fresco, pero aun así, sus bocas quedaron conectadas por un fino hilo de saliva.

Las manos de Tashigi temblaban sobre el cuello del espadachín. Se había excitado otras veces, incluso había tenido contacto con otros hombres, pero jamás había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento. Notaba todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado, incluso una humedad creciente en su entrepierna. Tenía miedo de que se hiciera tan notable que traspasase su ropa. Pero fue incapaz de seguir pensando en ello, porque Zoro no le dio tiempo suficiente de tregua. Notó como la cálida lengua del espadachín rodaba por su cuello, mojándolo al completo. Le excitaba notar la saliva sobre su piel, pero más aún que la atrapara entre sus fauces. Notó sus dientes agarrar la blanquecina carne y hacer fuerza hasta el punto de que empezase a doler. En aquellos momentos la capitana no sabía discernir muy bien entre el placer y el dolor, disfrutaba ambos por igual.

Las manos de Zoro fueron bajando poco a poco por la pequeña cintura hasta llegar al trasero de la chica, el cual agarraron con fuerza. Podía sentir su piel tersa y tonificada bajo la tela del pantalón, la tensión debido a la postura. Sentía también las caricias que proporcionaban los finos dedos de la chica sobre su cuello. Su piel se erizaba, a pesar del calor de la sala y del ambiente, por el tibio contacto. Los dedos rodaban hasta la parte de atrás de sus orejas y la sensación producida se combinaba con la de sus besos.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la intensidad de la situación, por el deseo acumulado. Habían tenido un _feeling_ intenso desde la primera vez que cruzaron sus miradas y, aunque las distintas situaciones anteriores no habían acompañado, en su interior sabían que esa era la única manera en la que podían acabar las cosas. A pesar de ello, para Tashigi iba todo demasiado rápido, tanto que su timidez comenzó a ganarle terreno de nuevo. Su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente al sentir las manos de Zoro cogiendo su camiseta, dispuesto a quitársela. Inmediatamente, Tashigi se apartó de Zoro, a la misma vez que abrazaba su torso. El muchacho se sintió confundido, no se esperaba aquella reacción. La observó de espaldas a él, agazapada y a varios pasos de distancia.

\- Oi, oi, ¿Qué sucede? –

Pero Zoro no recibió contestación. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella con su mano derecha en alza, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su brazo derecho para que se girara, se percató de que estaba temblando de miedo. Automáticamente, recordó cómo su duro carácter se había achantado al darse cuenta de que su camiseta estaba hecha girones, aquella situación era algo parecido. Le atemorizaba la idea de desnudarse ante él, de mostrarle su cuerpo. La había demostrado que lo deseaba, le había invitado a su casa y le había besado con una lujuria desmedida, pero no estaba preparada para dar aquel paso. No aún. El espadachín bajó su mano derecha, y volvió de nuevo al sofá para recoger sus espadas.

\- No tienes que hacer nada que tú no quieras. Por mí está bien así, no te preocupes – continuó Zoro, con un tono tan cálido y amable que hizo que Tashigi se diera la vuelta – Es muy tarde, creo que debería irme ya –

\- Y-yo… -

\- Te espero mañana en el _dojo_. Tendrás que demostrarme que de verdad quieres ser la mejor – le cortó el espadachín mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa desafiante.

Tashigi se llevó las manos hacia su boca para contener el llanto. Se alegraba de que fuera tan comprensivo y justo con ella. Después de sus malas experiencias, sentía que había conocido a alguien verdaderamente honorable. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba una lágrima, y decidió acompañarle hasta la puerta.

\- Yo… mañana entrenaremos juntos, Roronoa. Te lo prometo – le dijo decididamente mientras abría la puerta de la entrada y le dejaba paso.

Zoro salió por la puerta, pero se giró en el último instante. Se acercó de nuevo hacia la chica y se inclinó sobre ella. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y apretaba con su brazo derecho su sudadera y las espadas contra su cuerpo. No entraron apenas en contacto salvo por el escueto pero dulce beso que depositó sobre sus labios. Fue breve y superficial, pero a la vez intenso. Era su manera de darle las buenas noches, de despedirse de ella hasta el día siguiente. El muchacho se separó de ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras, sin girarse de nuevo.

\- N-ni se te ocurra perderte mañana – le susurró Tashigi mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta.

\- _Kono onna… -_

Zoro lanzó un suspiro de resignación y siguió bajando las escaleras, sin quitar la mueca de su rostro. Miró la hora de su teléfono. Era la una de la mañana, una hora en absoluto tarde para él pero sí para la mayoría de los mortales. Aquella noche podría dormir, a diferencia del resto de domingos, lo que haría que su día siguiente fuera de lo más productivo, y algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Tashigi le costó trabajo levantarse. A pesar de que se había ido a la cama justo después de haberse despedido de Zoro, se sentía tan alterada que apenas había dormido nada. Justo empezó a cerrar sus ojos a un par de horas de que sonara su despertador, por lo que su cuerpo seguía acumulando cansancio. Aun así, no pasó más de diez minutos holgazaneando en la cama. Se levantó con la idea de que esa misma tarde volvería a encontrarse con Zoro de nuevo, y que la mañana que tenía por delante era intensa, seguro que había noticias nuevas sobre la investigación que llevaba su superior. Se sentía feliz porque se sentía plena, estaba realizándose en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Se dio una ducha rápida y sacó de su armario algo de ropa limpia, unos pantalones vaqueros largos de pitillo y una camisa de mangas cortas amarilla con flores naranjas. Dejó la muda sobre su cama, y se preparó algo para desayunar aún con la toalla puesta. Se sentía cansada pero increíblemente activa por la serotonina y la endorfina que regaba su cerebro. Ya había leído algo sobre eso antes, sobre cómo actúa la bioquímica del amor. Su cuerpo estaba revolucionado en aquellos momentos, y sentía que nada podía resistírsele. Comió deprisa y recogió la cocina. Se lavó los dientes, cepilló su cabello y se vistió con presteza. Tomó su espada, su teléfono y las llaves y partió a trabajar.

Poco después se encontraba en su despacho, esperando a su superior. Era extraño no encontrar a Smoker sentado en su butaca tomando un cargado café mientras ojeaba sus documentos, pero le extrañó aún más la repentina desaparición de Vergo. Lo cierto era que se había pasado antes por la sala de éste para recibir órdenes nuevas sobre su entrenamiento, pero había partido de urgencia por la repentina enfermedad de un familiar. Le dijeron que no debía preocuparse, ya que Vergo solía ausentarse por largos periodos de tiempo debido a eso. Miró el lado positivo de aquello, podría retomar de nuevo las clases en el _dojo_ sin que nadie lo impidiese. Comenzó a leer unos papeles para distraerse mientras esperaba, cuando abrió la puerta de la zona común su superior.

\- ¡Buenos días, Smoker-san! –

´- Buenos días, Tashigi –

Lucía irritado, y como de costumbre, fumaba sin estar permitido en aquel lugar. Sujetaba con ambas manos una gran pila de informes, y por lo que lograba entrever Tashigi, su mal humor seguramente se debía a que tenía que leerlos todos.

\- ¿Por qué lleva tantos informes? –

\- Son copias de los documentos de Hina. Quiere que investiguemos algo sobre un posible famoso espadachín –

Aquellas palabras chocaron de lleno en la capitana. Famoso, espadachín. Algún malvado líder a quien detener a toda costa, y seguro que con una bella espada en su poder. Sintió cómo sus pilas se cargaban de una energía aparecida de la nada, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar asombrosamente.

\- ¿Yo también Smoker-san? ¡Por favor! –

Su superior enarcó una ceja y se alejó poco a poco de ella, hasta situarse tras su escritorio. Dejó la pila de documentos y se dio la vuelta para encender su cafetera.

\- Lo siento, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión principal. Es algo que nos acontece a Hina y a mí. Tu deber ahora es seguir entrenando a los reclutas durante la jornada de hoy, mañana tendremos una reunión a primera hora de la mañana –

\- Entendido… Smoker-san –

Aunque seguía siendo respetuosa con su superior, su voz dejaba entrever su decepción. Le hubiera gustado formar parte de aquella investigación, ya que estaba estrechamente relacionada con algún famoso espadachín. Además, sintió que no era algo tan simple si estaban investigándolo ellos dos. Hina era una oficial muy aguda, y más detallista que su superior, sus dudas debían estar fundamentadas en algo sólido.

Tashigi dejó a Smoker solo en su despacho, entre los numerosos informes. Cogió su espada y acudió a los vestuarios para ponerse la equipación de entrenamiento oficial del ejército. Estaba a gusto en su trabajo, pero ya contaba las horas para volver a encontrarse con él de nuevo.

.

.

.

Zoro se había levantado temprano aquella mañana, y de bastante buen humor, tanto, que no le importó que de nuevo la cocina estuviera desprovista. Como no tenía nada que hacer, acompañó a Luffy hasta el trabajo y decidió desayunar algunos _takoyaki,_ aunque no fuera el más indicado de los desayunos. Se había sentado en uno de los bancos a comer tranquilamente mientras observaba a su compañero repartir panfletos a los viandantes, derrochando energía por todos sus poros. Una vez terminó de comer, dejó el plato a un lado y le echó un ojo a sus espadas, que seguían ocultas por la tela que las envolvía. Aquel día era más agradable que los anteriores, la temperatura había bajado, aunque podía sentir los tibios rayos de sol sobre su piel morena. Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó sobre la pared para echar una leve cabezada.

Automáticamente, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido todo tan repentino que aún le costaba creer que había sucedido en realidad. Ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, habían demostrado que se gustaban. Aunque era torpe, de carácter temperamental, indiscreta, impulsiva y tenía un estridente tono de voz cuando chillaba, a Zoro le agradaba. Tenía la valentía de enfrentarse a él, de plantarle cara y nunca achantarse. Era valiente y decidida, y además le gustaba su agradable rostro, sus enormes y curiosos ojos oscuros, las curvas de su cuerpo. Volvía a revivir una y otra vez los besos de aquella noche. Le hubiera gustado llegar hasta el final, haberse despertado esa mañana y ser su rostro lo primero que hubiera visto al abrir sus ojos, pero había sido todo tan repentino que entendía la confusión de la chica. Él mismo también estaba confuso.

El ruido de los coches se escuchaba a lo lejos. Por suerte, el puesto de Hachan estaba en una zona peatonal, y el sonido más destacable era el cantar de una chicharra. El ambiente era armoniosamente agradable, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso motor de una moto que se acercaba hasta ellos. El uso de ese tipo de vehículos estaba prohibido en la zona en la que se encontraban, por lo que era seguro que se trataba de alguien a quien no le gustaba respetar las normas, y que seguramente traería problemas. Zoro abrió su ojo y echó la mano derecha sobre el fardo, dispuesto a sacar sus espadas si era necesario. El ruido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, tanto que incluso llamó la atención de Luffy. El espadachín observó su comportamiento, y se sorprendió al ver cómo su compañero se quedaba tan estático que incluso dejó caer la propaganda al suelo.

\- N-no puede ser… este sonido… sólo puede ser… -

\- ¿Sólo puede ser quién, Luffy? –

De repente, apareció por la esquina de una de las calles contiguas una enorme moto de tres ruedas con vivos colores rojos, amarillos y azules. Tenía dibujadas unas características estrellas en cada rueda trasera, y la conducía un tipo de aspecto muy particular.

\- ¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUPERRRR! –

La moto volaba por los aires debido a la gran velocidad que llevaba. Por suerte, había pocos viandantes alrededor del puesto aquella hora de la mañana, por lo que el conductor maniobró sin problemas.

\- ¡Franky! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez! – Dijo el muchacho de goma mientras se lanzaba hacia la moto y se montaba para hacer el amago de conducir - ¡ _SUKEEEEE!_ ¡Tu moto es genial! –

Zoro lanzó una escueta media sonrisa y apartó la mano de sus espadas. Aunque sabían que Franky había vuelto ya a la ciudad, aquella aparición había sido muy repentina. Su compañero era un carpintero bastante peculiar, pues tenía nociones muy avanzadas de ingeniería. Tanto que había modificado su cuerpo hasta convertirse a sí mismo en un _cyborg._ Aunque era corpulento por naturaleza, sus enormes brazos robotizados le daban un aspecto desproporcionado. Pero eso no era lo más peculiar, Franky no vestía pantalones, sólo un tanga de color rojo. Además, lucía un altísimo y estrambótico tupé y su color de pelo era un llamativo azul celeste. No era una persona que pasase precisamente desapercibida.

\- _Io,_ ¡Franky! – saludó escuetamente Zoro mientras se acercaba sus dos compañeros.

\- _Minna…_ me alegro de que estéis bien, os he echado ¡SUUUUPER! De menos a todos – dijo Franky mientras se bajaba de la moto y cogía a los dos chicos entre sus brazos para acto seguido comenzar a llorar emotivamente.

\- Nosotros a ti también, Franky, shishishishi –

El _cyborg_ soltó a sus dos compañeros, y se sentó en uno de los bancos para comer una ración de _takoyaki_ mientras se ponían al día.

\- No esperábamos verte hoy – dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba de nuevo y volvía a posar sus brazos tras la cabeza.

\- He estado hablando con Nami y Robin, dicen que tienen un plan entre manos. A decir verdad también había terminado ya mi viaje, por fin he encontrado todos los materiales que nos hacían falta para reparar la base y darle forma a los nuevos proyectos –

\- ¡Qué buena noticia, Franky! ¡Estoy deseando que nos volvamos a reunir de nuevo en el _Sunny! –_

\- Hablando de eso, si no tenéis nada que hacer, ¿Qué os parece la idea de venir conmigo y ayudarme con los primeros preparativos? Ya nos informará Nami en los próximos días de en qué consiste nuestra misión –

\- ¡ _SUKEEEEEEE!, ¡Sunny_ , allá vamos! –

\- Oi…oi…oi, recuerda que estás trabajando – le increpó Zoro.

\- Hasta luego Hachan, ¡nos vemos más tarde! – dijo Luffy con un increíble desparpajo mientras se sentaba en el morro de la moto.

\- Vale, no te preocupes –

\- ¿¡ESO ES TODO!? –gritó Zoro totalmente descolocado.

El espadachín no sabía de qué se sorprendía a aquellas alturas. Agarró sus espadas, lanzó un suspiro, y se subió al hueco libre de la moto de un único salto. Justo después, Franky encendió el potente motor de su vehículo y empezó a circular rápidamente por las calles. El destino de los tres estaba claro, visitarían por primera vez en varias semanas la sede de su grupo, el edificio, la base a la que llamaban _Sunny go._ Era normal que las bandas organizadas tuvieran su propia sede en la que urdir sus planes, y muchas de ellas estaban permanentemente ocupadas por sus integrantes. La banda de los _Mugiwara_ no había llegado todavía a ese límite de clandestinidad, por lo que sólo la utilizaban para poner en marcha sus propósitos. Se situaba al sur de la ciudad, en la misma dirección donde se encontraba la zona de trabajo de Zoro. Pasados unos minutos, sobrepasaron la zona de bares y se desviaron hacia el sureste, por una solitaria carretera. Aunque el tiempo era bastante seco en aquella fecha, y por tanto la vegetación estaba amarillenta, era abundante. Cada vez quedaban menos rastros urbanitas, y el paisaje empezaba a poblarse de altas montañas. De buenas a primeras, Franky abandonó la carretera para adentrarse en la vegetación y disminuyó la velocidad. Aunque no había camino, parecía saber con bastante certeza hacia dónde se dirigía. Siguieron por esa ruta un poco de tiempo más hasta que llegaron a un claro a las faldas de una prominente montaña. El _cyborg_ paró la moto en seco, derrapando con las ruedas traseras, y los tres integrantes se bajaron justo después. Caminaron unos pasos, partiendo las secas ramas bajo sus pies, y se pararon frente a la roca desnuda.

Franky caminaba en el medio, y se adelantó a sus dos compañeros. Extendió su brazo derecho, y de la palma de su mano apareció una mano más pequeña, perfecta para trabajos más finos y delicados. La metió en su bolsillo derecho, y sacó un pequeño mando con numerosos botones, los cuales pulsó aparentemente al azar, aunque la realidad es que conformaban la contraseña que abría la entrada a la sede de la banda. Justo después, los tres pudieron escuchar el estruendo de la roca moverse, de tal manera que dejó a la vista una puerta de metal maciza, con la insignia de la banda de Luffy grabada en ella, una calavera con un sombrero de paja sobre ella y un par de tibias cruzadas.

\- Menos mal que conducías tú, Franky. Si hubiese sido el idiota de Zoro no habríamos llegado nunca, shishishishi – dijo el chico de goma mientras se ponía el sobrero sobre la cabeza y movía la pesada puerta utilizando una mínima parte de su fuerza.

\- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO DE UN ESTÚPIDO INCONSCIENTE COMO TÚ! –

Los tres compañeros caminaron por un amplio pasillo hasta que llegaron a un claro donde crecía la hierba, hermosas flores de vistosos colores y recios mandarinos. En el centro de aquel claro, había una gran torre que simulaba el mástil de un barco y un columpio en el que pasaban el rato. Las paredes de la roca estaban excavadas, y albergaban distintos habitáculos como la enfermería, la cocina, el baño, el gimnasio o los dormitorios. Al final del mástil había un modesto puesto de vigilancia camuflado por las montañas que tenían alrededor. En la pared principal del claro se podía vislumbrar la cabeza labrada de un león, el cual representaba el espíritu del lugar, y además era el sitio favorito de Luffy.

Aquel día el claro no estaba tan despejado como de costumbre, había herramientas y materiales por doquier. El _Sunny_ necesitaba reparaciones y nuevas mejoras, por eso Franky había tenido que salir de la ciudad en busca de la mejor materia para acondicionarlo. Además, tenía en mente varias armas y herramientas que quería desarrollar para los futuros combates de la banda. En aquellos momentos necesitaba ayuda para organizar todo lo que había comprado y además empezar inmediatamente con las reparaciones. Zoro y Luffy se pusieron manos a la obra, siguiendo las instrucciones de su compañero.

El espadachín trabajaba sin descanso mientras observaba de vez en cuando a sus compañeros. Todavía se sorprendía de la extraña familia que habían logrado formar, y todo se lo debían a Luffy. De hecho, en su cabeza nunca había habido la más remota posibilidad de alistarse en una banda criminal organizada, pero todo cambió cuando su destino se mezcló con el suyo. Zoro, sin apenas recursos y con la única idea en mente de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, solía vivir de las recompensas que cobraba en el ejército al entregar a líderes mafiosos de distintos rangos, pero un día, se topó con un capitán del ejército más corrupto que cualquier otro cabeza de banda, el capitán Morgan, o mejor dicho, con su hijo Helmeppo. Éste solía extorsionar y tiranizar los negocios de un pequeño y humilde barrio de Hinsa, siempre intimidaba a los ciudadanos con su perro, y cuando Zoro intercedió por ellos acabando con la vida del animal, fue chantajeado. O elegía salvar su pellejo, o el de aquella gente inocente. El espadachín era solitario y despreocupado, pero no era una mala persona, por lo que se sacrificó a sí mismo para ayudar a aquellas gentes. Debía aguantar dos semanas atado a un poste sin comer ni beber, pero lo que no sabía es que querían juzgarle como un auténtico criminal, y la sentencia estaba en marcha. Tuvo la suerte de que Luffy le encontrara, el cual le propuso un trato. Su libertad a cambio de su lealtad, a cambio de que se uniese en su banda.

\- Ey Zoro, vamos, ¡lánzame ese tronco! – gritó Franky, que sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

Acto seguido, cogió un pesado tronco de gran envergadura, y lo lanzó directamente hacia el carpintero, a varios metros de distancia. Se había ensimismado tanto que no había escuchado la repetida petición de Franky. Justo después, observó cómo su compañero de goma descendía a gran velocidad desde el observatorio, dirigiéndose justo hacia él. Zoro sabía qué iba a suceder, por lo que empezó a sentir auténtico pavor. Quiso apartarse, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico de goma impactó con fuerza sobre él.

\- ¡SERÁS IDIOTA, LUFFY! ¡VAS A MATARME UN DÍA DE ESTOS! – gritó Zoro mientras se incorporaba y le atizaba un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Shishishishi – rio simplemente el muchacho mientras se llevaba las manos al chichón – Lo siento Zoro, pero estabas tan distraído que no me escuchabas gritarte –

\- ¡Eso no te da derecho a lanzarte encima de la gente, maldito desgraciado! –

\- Oye Zoro, ¿Qué estabas pensando? –

El espadachín se giró y miró de reojo a su líder. Parecía que tenía la capacidad de leer su mente, de saber que estaba pensando en el momento en el que todo comenzó.

\- Pues… que algún día serás el rey de todas las bandas –

\- Shishishishi. Por supuesto, con vosotros a mi lado es posible –

\- Bueno, ahora mismo lo que hace falta es seguir tirando del hilo de la red de prostitución. Si Robin y Nami tienen razón, tiene que haber alguien muy importante detrás de todo esto, y ahí es donde demostraremos quiénes mandan, ¿verdad, líder? –

\- Sí – dijo con gesto solemne mientras se colocaba de nuevo su famoso sombrero de paja.

Pero la genialidad del momento quedó sepultada por el ruido que empezó a emitir el estómago del chico de goma. Llevaba unas horas sin comer, y además había estado ayudando a Franky con las reparaciones. Empezó a languidecer tanto, que cayó al suelo tambaleando como la hoja de un árbol.

\- Oi oi, vamos Luffy, seguro que hay algo en la cocina –

\- No… tengo… fuerzas… para… levantarme –

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Luffy? – preguntó Franky, que había bajado hasta ponerse a la altura de ellos.

\- Lo de siempre, aún queda una hora para el almuerzo y no hace más que pensar en comida –

\- Supuse que esto iba a suceder, así que he llamado a Sanji –

\- ¿¡Sanji va a venir con carne deliciosa!? –

\- Así es, sólo tienes que esperar un poco, tiene que recoger a Chopper al salir de clase –

\- ¡Qué bien, así podré jugar luego con él en el columpio! – dijo el muchacho con renovadas energías mientras empezaba a saltar y brincar por todas partes.

\- Oi… oi… ¿no que ni siquiera podías moverte? –

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Sanji y Chopper llegaron al _Sunny_ con un enorme cargamento de comida. Por suerte, el cocinero había estado toda la mañana preparando la comida y sólo le faltaban los últimos detalles. Desplegaron una mesa fuera, en el claro, y aprovecharon el buen y fresco tiempo que hacía. Se sentaron los cinco juntos a comer, y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

\- No me lo puedo creer… estoy aquí en el _Sunny_ sin mis dos preciosas chicas… sirviendo la comida a patanes como vosotros. ¿Estarán bien mis dos damiselas? – dijo Sanji mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro y apagaba un cigarrillo.

\- Ojalá te hubieras ido con ellas, estoy harto de tener que aguantar tu estúpida voz – le contestó Zoro mientras se llevaba a la boca un buen pedazo de carne de monstruo marino.

\- _Kuso marimo… ¡_ voy a molerte a patadas! –

El resto de compañeros no tomó parte en la pelea, estaban tan acostumbrados a la _mala_ relación entre Zoro y Sanji que ni se inmutaron. Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, hasta que Franky retomó la conversación.

\- Chicos, me gustaría que nos informaseis a Sanji y a mí de lo que os ocurrió el otro día con un tipo bastante raro –

Sanji y Zoro pararon de pelearse, se dedicaron una última mirada provocadora, y se ignoraron el uno al otro mientras retomaban sus respectivas comidas.

\- Sí, mi hermosa Nami-swan me dijo algo por teléfono, pero no me contó toda la historia. Tiene miedo de que nos estén espiando –

\- _Sólo estoy aquí para advertirte, deja de meterte donde no te incumbe, tú y tus subordinados._ Eso fue lo que nos dijo – empezó a detallar el pequeño Chopper – No le habíamos visto nunca antes, y lo peor de todo, es que es un usuario del _busoshoku Haki,_ ¿Será compañero de ese tal Sharkys y ese tal Rivers? ¿Y si es el líder? –

\- No es el líder, no daría la cara tan a la ligera – dijo Zoro mientras daba un trago a una fría cerveza.

\- Pero era muy poderoso, ¿no? No puede ser alguien cualquiera – contestó Sanji, volviendo a tensar el aire entre él y el espadachín

\- Quizás… quizás sea alguien que esté por encima del jefe de esos tipos… pero sin llegar a ser el líder de la organización –

Sanji escuchaba atento, junto al resto, mientras apartaba su plato y echaba la mano derecha a su bolsillo en busca de la cajetilla de tabaco. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la intuición de Zoro era tan fina que solía acertar de lleno, por eso guardaba silencio mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

\- ¡ENTONCES HAY TIPOS MÁS FUERTES AÚN! – gritó Chopper, que parecía un manojo de nervios - ¿¡Y SI ESE LÍDER TIENE UNA HABILIDAD!? ¡O INCLUSO _HAKI_ DEL EMPERADOR! –

-¡Chopper! Cálmate, eres un hombre, no puedes perder la compostura – le gritó Zoro al muchacho, en un tono serio pero no autoritario.

El joven chico levantó la cabeza y dejó a la vista sus llorosos ojos. El espadachín sabía que era un crío aún, pero veía el potencial y el talento en su pequeño compañero. Le animaba a seguir, a no rendirse, a convertirse en un hombre de honor.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó efusivamente Chopper mientras se sentaba y cruzaba los brazos, con el rostro altivo.

\- Bueno muchachos, sólo podemos esperar por ahora, ya nos informarán nuestras SUUUUUPER chicas, pronto es la actuación de Brook y las reparaciones y armas están casi listas –

Zoro permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros manteniendo aún aquella conversación. Miraba cómo la espuma resbalaba por el borde de su jarra, lo que le invitaba a reflexionar. Estaban muy cerca, por fin, de ver los primeros avances. No hacía mucho tiempo que habían decidido involucrarse en la trama de prostitución, pero había sido más difícil de lo esperado encontrar información importante. Aquello no era más que otro paso en el camino de todos ellos para cumplir sus respectivos sueños, y para cumplir también el de su líder, ser el rey de todas las bandas. Cada día vivían una nueva aventura, y estaba a punto de empezar una muy importante. El espadachín bebió de un trago todo el contenido de la jarra y empezó a sentir un incipiente sueño. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, y los tibios rayos de sol le invitaban a echarse una pequeña cabezada. No se olvidaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba expectante por volver al _dojo,_ Todavía quedaban unas horas para su cita, así que se recostó junto al columpio, y empezó a dormir a pesar del ruido que hacían sus compañeros al jugar.

La tarde sucedió a la mañana y fue igual de productiva para la mayoría de los _mugiwara._ Sanji había limpiado la cocina y había hecho algunos arreglos, además de abastecer la despensa para los próximos días. Franky, con la ayuda de Chopper y Luffy, terminaba de poner a punto las mejoras de los vehículos y herramientas de los que solían hacer uso en sus aventuras. La hora de abandonar el _Sunny_ se acercaba, y casi por instinto, Zoro abrió los ojos y se desperezó ruidosamente. No había concretado ninguna hora con ella, pero solía dejarse caer por allí ya entrada la tarde, y ya se estaba acercando ese momento.

\- Oi Franky, ¿Cuándo salimos de vuelta a la ciudad? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tendría tanta prisa un marimo descerebrado como tú que no hace nada salvo dormir y poner copas? – intervino Sanji, curioso porque fuera Zoro el primero en decir eso.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer, Zoro? – preguntó amablemente Chopper, que estaba haciendo una lista con las medicinas que iba a pedirle a Kureha, su madre adoptiva.

\- Sólo son unos asuntos en el _dojo_ – le contestó el espadachín al pequeño, ignorando deliberadamente al cocinero.

\- Ah, claro. Sólo sabes dormir y entrenar –

\- Y tú eres un idiota pervertido –

Franky, que había escuchado la pregunta de Zoro, se apresuró de nuevo hacia su moto. Había estado echándole un vistazo al vehículo con el que había llegado Sanji, muy grande y aparatoso, lo suficiente para llevar enormes cantidades de comida hacia el refugio. Reconfiguró primero la alarma del lugar, y después introdujo el código de seguridad para abrir la puerta.

\- Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy. Ha sido un día muy SUUUUUPER en el _Sunny –_

\- ¡Vamos de vuelta a la ciudad! ¡Tengo ganas de comer unos buenos _takoyaki_ de Hachan, shishishi! –

\- _Cómo es que Luffy aún no lo ha arruinado –_ pensaron el resto casi al unísono.

Zoro tomó sus espadas, y se subió a la enorme moto con el resto de sus compañeros. Luffy y Chopper llevaban unos sofisticados cascos, e incluso habían acoplado un sidecar. Sanji se sentó justo en el lado opuesto, lejos de él. Aunque parecía que se odiaban, incluso había ocasiones en las que el ambiente era demasiado denso entre ellos, eran _nakamas_ a pesar de todo, y no muy en el fondo se apoyarían el uno al otro sin dudar. Franky se sentó en el asiento, y puso en marcha el vehículo, dirección al corazón de la ciudad.

Tardaron más de lo esperado en llegar, a pesar de que aún no era hora punta, a pesar del escaso tráfico. El ruidoso motor del imponente vehículo llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban meditando en el jardín. Entre ellos, se encontraban Johnny y Yosaku, que abandonaron su entrenamiento para saludar con ímpetu a Luffy y Sanji, con los cuales también tenían una estrecha relación desde hacía un par de años.

\- _¡Aniki!_ ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué es de vosotros? – gritó Johnny mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda de Sanji.

\- Gracias por aguantar al idiota de Zoro, a veces es insoportable, sobre todo cuando se pierde –

\- ¡Tú sí que eres insoportable, ceja rizada! ¿Acaso no eres un acosador? –

\- Ya veo que se llevan tan bien como siempre – dijo Yosaku, mientras se ponía a la altura del resto.

\- Shishishi. Son todos muy divertidos, ¿verdad? –

Pero el ruido del motor no sólo alertó a los espadachines que había en el exterior, justo después, comenzó a abrirse lentamente la puerta de la entrada principal. Por ella apareció la figura de la única chica que había en el _dojo,_ Tashigi. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención en aquel lugar, a las miradas de sorpresa e incluso a las miradas inquisitivas. Pero después de todo lo que ya sabía, de su parecido con la difunta hija de su maestro, veía la situación con más normalidad. Miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, y se sorprendió al ver el pintoresco grupo. Lo escudriñó con la mirada y notó cómo su estómago se retorcía al ver a Zoro. Llevaba todo el día preguntándose si acudiría aquella tarde, si cumpliría con su palabra. Estaba aterrada, aquella vez sí. Le había atemorizado la idea de que faltara, de no verle. Se estaba enganchando tanto a él que se le hacía insoportable la idea de que desapareciera de buenas a primeras un día de esos.

El ruido de la puerta deslizarse llamó la atención de todos. Sanji se quedó sin aire al ver la figura de una chica aparecer por el portón. Su cabello alborotado y su piel perlada en sudor le resultaron atractivos que sintió que le faltaba el aire. Aunque, a decir verdad, solía pasarle siempre que se encontraba con una mujer atractiva.

\- ¿L-L-L-L-LADYYYYYYYYYYYY? –

\- ¿Sanji? –

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Sanji? –

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora ceja riz- -

Zoro se giró hacia la dirección donde miraba su compañero, y vio a Tashigi observando desde la puerta. Apoyaba su mano izquierda en el marco y sujetaba su espada con la derecha. Notó un torbellino arrollador a su lado, era Sanji que se apresuraba como un loco hacia ella. Empezó a sentir una enorme ira en su interior, una sensación creciente de enfado. Le solía importar muy poco lo que dejara o dejase de hacer, pero aquello era diferente. Tashigi le importaba, o al menos empezaba a importarle más que el resto de personas del mundo. Aun así, contuvo su rabia y se mantuvo expectante, a la espera de pararle a Sanji los pies si se pasaba de la raya.

\- Oh, ¿Qué hace una bella flor como tú en un sitio como este, lleno de garrulos? – preguntó Sanji, quien hizo una reverencia e intentó tomar su mano entre las suyas.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Estás diciendo que los espadachines son todos unos garrulos? – preguntó Tashigi algo molesta, sin terminar de entender muy bien al cocinero.

\- Mi chica preciosa, a mí no me importan los espadachines en absoluto, me importas tú –

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Yo soy una espadachina! Estás siendo muy grosero con los espadachines –

\- Y-yo… y-yo, no… - balbuceó Sanji, confundido.

Zoro observó más calmado, con una sonrisa torcida. Tashigi no era como el resto de chicas. Era fuerte, luchadora, y, sobre todo, increíblemente independiente. No necesitaba un hombre en su vida para defenderse, es más, era ese tipo de mujer capaz de hacer de su vida plena sin necesidad de tener una relación. Era autosuficiente.

\- No me interesan tus piropos, lo siento. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer - dijo Tashigi mientras caminaba lentamente de vuelta hacia la puerta – Roronoa, ¡es hora de entrenar! –

El espadachín la miró divertido y asintió con la cabeza. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, despidiéndose de sus compañeros con la mano.

\- Tú… ¿Tú conoces a esta bella dama? ¿Un bruto sin sentido como tú? –

\- Ya lo has escuchado _ero-cook._ No molestes, hay mucho trabajo por hacer-


	9. En estado de espera

Tashigi caminaba, confundida, hacia el interior del _dojo._ Había conocido, aunque fuera de vista, a algunos amigos de Zoro. En aquellos momentos se arrepentía de no haberse puesto las gafas para entrenar, ya que se perdió los detalles de los rostros de todos a excepción de Sanji. Parecían gente pintoresca y, sobre todo, muy activa y joven. Le llamó especialmente la atención la actitud del chico rubio, excesivamente servicial e incluso acosadora. Las mujeres como ella no necesitaban a alguien así, Tashigi no era alguien que necesitara ser protegida y mimada. Sólo necesitaba gentileza y respeto de los demás, ella tenía su propia fuerza. Por eso le empezaba a agradar Zoro a pesar de su arrogancia y prepotencia, parcialmente justificada. No la acosaba, importunaba o cortejaba. Tampoco la miraba de manera lasciva, la cosificaba o despreciaba su trabajo. Sí le molestaba su condescendencia, su actitud soberbia, pero no estaba ya tan segura de la raíz de esas actitudes. Originalmente creía que era así con todas las mujeres, que creía estar por encima de ellas, pero ya no estaba tan segura de ello. ¿Y si le importaba tanto como para no querer hacerle el mínimo daño?, ¿Y si le temblaba la mano por su parecido con su amiga? Fuera como fuese, sus preguntas estaban empezando a contestarse, aquella era la primera tarde en la que entrenarían juntos.

\- ¿Estás preparada, ah? –

Zoro caminaba tras ella, y rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta. Llevaba ropa de calle y sus tres espadas ocultas. Tashigi se giró y le observó, deseaba poder enfrentarse a él y a al menos dos de sus espadas. De nuevo, se daba cuenta que su duelo había sido un simple juego, donde no había demostrado nada.

\- Sí –

\- Espérame ahí, voy a cambiarme en un momento –

El espadachín abandonó la sala, y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. Tashigi suspiró profundamente, se sentía extraña. Cada vez que le miraba, evocaba los besos que se habían dado mutuamente la noche anterior, pero sentía que había una barrera invisible entre ellos. Se encontraba a caballo entre varios sentimientos, y eso la confundía. Había admitido que le gustaba, su deseo por él, pero aún era un extraño, alguien a quien estaba empezando a conocer. Su personalidad introvertida le hacía actuar así, mantener las distancias, sufrir confusión. Volvió a suspirar y se apoyó contra la pared. No había nadie en la sala, iban a estar totalmente solos a la hora de entrenar. Lo agradecía, pues podría ser más natural y directa con él. Mientras divagaba en el interior de su mente, volvía a fijarse en los detalles de su espada.

El sonido de sus pasos la alertó, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. Se ruborizó al observarle de nuevo con el uniforme, cómo se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando cada músculo. Llevaba dos de sus espadas al cinto, iba a luchar utilizando el _Nitoryuu._ Tashigi sintió que su cuerpo se excitaba, tanto por él como por la batalla que estaban a punto de empezar. Por fin iban a ponerse un poco serios. Se despegó de la pared y caminó lentamente hacia el _tatami_ , donde desenvainó su espada.

\- Empecemos pues – dijo Zoro con un tono sombrío y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

Desenvainó a _Wado Ichimonji_ y se lanzó sobre ella, sin dilación. Como Tashigi ya estaba preparada, pudo frenar el ataque sin problemas, pero notaba cómo temblaban los músculos de sus brazos al desplegar semejante fuerza para frenar la ofensiva del espadachín. Su cuerpo era pesado y su poder abrumador, a partir de ese momento estaba obligada a hacer acopio de toda su potencia para hacerle frente. Pero la mejor baza a su favor era su rapidez, su fluidez y su inteligencia. Aunque Zoro era perspicaz, no tenía la misma capacidad de análisis que ella, y Tashigi lo sabía. Aunque era rápido y ágil, el volumen de su cuerpo suponía un problema al compararle directamente con las pequeñas dimensiones de la espadachina, y ella estaba dispuesta a sacar ventaja también de ello.

Pero tenía un problema, no podía utilizar ninguna de las técnicas aprendidas en el ejército, ya que delatarían su posición. Hizo una mueca con su rostro, y se alejó de él para recapacitar. Tenía que llevar su cuerpo al extremo sin delatarse como oficial del ejército, aún no sabía lo suficiente de él como para revelarle algo tan delicado, y tampoco podía hacerlo delante del resto de sus compañeros, era muy probable que entre tantos espadachines hubiera alguien relacionado con el mundo de las bandas. Enderezó su cuerpo y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el espadachín, con la espada en alto. Era un ataque bastante simple y ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba medir cómo iba a organizar él su defensa.

Aunque su ataque fue más o menos poderoso, pudo observar que Zoro apenas había utilizado parte de su fuerza. Apretó las mandíbulas y empezó a sentir que la ira la invadía de nuevo, seguía sin esforzarse lo más mínimo ante ella. Tenía que utilizar otra estrategia, la fuerza bruta era algo que no iba a valer ante él. Esperó con pose defensiva a que el espadachín la atacara, y en vez de frenar su ataque, se filtró por algunos de los recovecos para evitar la ofensiva, de tal manera que el ataque se volvió contra Zoro, haciéndolo tambalear por su propia fuerza. Aquellos milisegundos valían oro para Tashigi, y no dudó en utilizar la confusión del momento para lanzar el ataque más poderoso hasta el momento.

Pero hubo algo que no tuvo en cuenta, y es que esa vez Zoro no tenía una espada en posesión, sino dos. A pesar de la confusión, su mano izquierda estaba libre y estable, por lo que agarró el mango de _Shusui_ y la desenvainó para justo interceptar el ataque de la capitana. Aun así, aquel poderoso ataque fue algo inesperado para Zoro, que se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos y tomar distancia de la muchacha.

\- Roronoa… ¡maldición! – le gritó colérica Tashigi, que tomaba aire a bocanadas.

\- Eso no ha estado mal, cuatro ojos –

La chica notaba cómo sus brazos empezaban a entumecerse, lo cual era normal después de haber utilizado tanta energía. Siempre solía racionar su fuerza, pero con tanta diferencia, necesitaba darlo todo en cada ataque. Tenía que reestructurar su estrategia, sus ataques ya no iban a poder ser tan poderosos, así que tenía que ganar en cuanto a velocidad, y en aquel momento, sus piernas estaban todavía frescas. Se dispuso a forzarse hasta los límites de la normalidad, sin llegar a utilizar el _Soru,_ cuando el inminente ataque de Zoro la sorprendió. Sobre ella comenzó a caer una copiosa lluvia de potentes ataques, provenientes de ambas espadas. Le costaba trabajo interceptarlos a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca, ya que se había dejado las gafas en el vestuario. Además, notaba cómo flojeaban sus brazos, que hacían todo lo posible para frenar los ataques y evitar que su ligero cuerpo retrocediese cada vez más y más.

No podía soportar más la situación, si continuaba sin hacer nada, sólo defendiéndose, terminaría perdiendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No quería hacerlo, podía delatarse en cualquier momento, pero su orgullo no le dejaba otra alternativa. Casi a la velocidad de la luz, se movió tan rápido que Zoro no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse. En un solo instante había pasado de ver las chispas del entrechocar de sus espadas a precipitarse hacia el suelo. Reculó y se posicionó de nuevo a la defensiva. La encontró a unos metros de él, al frente. La notó cansada por los profundos jadeos y las fuertes inspiraciones. Aquello fue algo asombroso, sólo había visto algo parecido a pocas personas, y todas ellas o criminales o superiores del ejército, ¿Quién demonios era ella para poder lograr algo así? ¿Cómo podía conocer una técnica tan poderosa?

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo sabes moverte a esa velocidad? No es algo normal –

Tashigi frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que sus temores se habían hecho ciertos. Zoro sabía que aquello era algo extraordinario, que una mujer cualquiera no podría conocer una técnica así, aunque fuera una excelente espadachina.

\- Es una simple técnica que aprendí de pequeña. La necesitaba para poder defenderme de ese tipo de ataques tan poderosos como el tuyo. Ya sabes que parto de una desventaja biológica. Pero eso no importa ahora, Roronoa, lo que importa es nuestro duelo –

Zoro no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil obtener más información en esa situación. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era derrotarla para después seguir preguntándole. Ambos, ansiosos por la victoria, se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. La batalla se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado, y empezaron a temer la llegada de curiosos espectadores. Se encontraban al borde de la resolución de aquel duelo, y en la situación de desventaja se encontraba Tashigi. Apenas podía sentir sus brazos, y los músculos de sus piernas empezaban a sentirse tan pesados que podían fallar en cualquier momento. Sabía que el próximo ataque sería el último, para bien o para mal. Zoro lucía fresco pero algo confundido, ya que después de todo, había subestimado sus habilidades. Ninguno de los dos pensó mucho en su ataque, por lo que se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

Pero estaban destinados a sufrir situaciones extrañas, y aquella no iba a ser menos. Cuando chocaron sus espadas, sus rostros se acercaron tanto que, inevitablemente, y de nuevo, Tashigi evocó los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Los labios de Zoro estaban tan cerca de su rostro que volvió a sentir los besos por su cuello, la saliva húmeda por la piel. Su vientre empezó a retorcerse, tanto, que se dobló sobre sí misma y dejó caer la espada al suelo. Zoro dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó ambos brazos, dispuesto a envainar sus espadas.

\- Q-qué te suced- -

No pudo terminar su frase al observar el rostro de la chica. Estaba totalmente rojo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba imaginando, la estaba haciendo morirse de vergüenza. Zoro miró hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, y se alborotó el pelo. Entendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Tashigi, pues la tensión sexual entre ellos era palpable, pero él, sabía controlar mejor sus impulsos. Se giró hacia ella, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Iban a tener que gestionar aquello de alguna manera o iba a ser imposible entrenar durante más de diez minutos seguidos, y a él sólo se le ocurría una única solución. Tashigi, a pesar de que podía levantarse sola y no necesitaba su ayuda, decidió agarrar su mano. Sintió la fuerza del apretón y el impulso al tirar de ella, era tanta que le costó trabajo ponerse de pie con cuidado, tanto, que le ocurrió como otras veces, tropezó con el mango de su espada, y se precipitó de bruces sobre Zoro. Se tambalearon durante unos segundos, hasta que la espalda del espadachín chocó contra la pared. El golpe fue fuerte, pero con la emoción del momento apenas sintió nada. Justo después, Tashigi cayó a horcajadas sobre él, hundiendo su rostro bajo su hombro derecho.

\- L-lo siento –

\- ¿Es que siempre tiene que suceder lo mismo? –

\- N-no lo hago a propósito –

\- Ya sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero esto es absurdo, mira como estamos –

\- Tampoco es como si nos estuviera viendo alguien en esta situación tan… vergonzosa –

Aunque la vergüenza la dominaba, el rostro de Tashigi mostraba una mueca risueña. Su actitud con Zoro era más relajada y cordial, el chico notaba cómo abría su corazón a él. Nunca había esperado encontrar a alguien como ella, a pesar de sus defectos, las virtudes que presentaba le maravillaban por completo, sentía que había encontrado alguien con quien acoplarse a la perfección. Conocerla era como una bocanada de aire fresco, y los momentos a su lado siempre tenían algo divertido. Además, le recordaba a su infancia, a sí mismo superando sus debilidades para convertirse en el mejor. Quería apoyarla, verla crecer.

\- No lo entenderían, imagina el revuelo –

\- Sí… sobre todo por lo de mi parecido, ya sabes –

\- Sí, claro… por eso también. Bueno, menos mal que no hay nadie –

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAANIKI!_ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento! –

La voz de Johnny interrumpió la conversación entre ambos. Se tensaron tanto que sus músculos podían montarse en cualquier momento. No les interesaba que se descubriese su _relación_ , no al menos hasta conocerse plenamente el uno al otro, hasta que evolucionara en algo más. La angustia que sentían por la idea de ser descubiertos era abrumadora, lo que hizo que Tashigi se bloqueara. No podía dejar de pensar que si su supervivencia allí era dura, cuando descubriesen que tenía una especie de aventura con Zoro lo sería aún más. El espadachín, en cambio, fue ágil de mente, y se levantó de un salto, agarrando a la chica de la cintura. No podía huir a ninguna parte sin ser visto, pero su intención era la de esconderse tras la pila de cojines que utilizaban para sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Reconocía que era un escondite pobre, pero el _dojo_ no se caracterizaba precisamente por la abundancia de menaje. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas justo detrás de la montaña de almohadones, y acomodó a Tashigi justo en el medio. Casi por instinto, se acercó a su rostro y le tapó la boca con su trabajada mano derecha, mientras le hacía una mueca para que guardase silencio. Estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque fuera sólo por instinto.

\- Zoro _aniki,_ ¿estás ahí? Yusaku me ha dicho que estabas aquí dentro, ¡ _aaaniki! –_

Johnny no se daba por vencido, y se adentraba cada vez más y más en el interior del _dojo,_ tanto, que se paró sólo al pisar el _tatami_. Zoro le veía por la esquina de su ojo, y pedía constantemente a la suerte que le hiciera quedarse ahí, que dejara de seguir avanzando. Pero Johnny no se daba por vencido, buscaba con ahínco a su compañero. El espadachín sabía que era bastante cabezota, y al paso que iba, con sólo buscar un poco los encontraría sin problemas. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la pila de cojines, lo que acrecentó los nervios de ambos. Tashigi temblaba como una hoja al viento, y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las dirigió hacia su espada, para poder distraerse con algo. Pero el terror empezó a dominarla cuando encontró su vaina vacía, la espada no estaba. Alzó un poco su cabeza y la asomó, para buscarla con la mirada. Allí estaba, pegada a la pared, no muy alejada de ellos. Estaba totalmente visible para Johnny, si se acercaba a tomarla, los vería a los dos agazapados. Tashigi levantó su mano derecha, temblorosa, y con ella pellizcó la mejilla de su compañero. Zoro, que aún seguía mirado por el rabillo del ojo, se giró al sentir la quemazón en su piel, y comenzó a sudar copiosamente cuando descubrió qué era lo que apuntaba la chica con su índice derecho. Estaba todo perdido, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Johnny les descubriese y sus gritos alertasen a todos en el _dojo_. Se paró en seco, y eso llamó aún más la atención de ambos, que no se perdían ni uno de los movimientos que ejecutaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso que brilla en la pared? –

\- _Mi espada, ¡la ha descubierto! –_

Tashigi forcejeaba con Zoro por puro nerviosismo. Sentía la mano de éste sudada sobre sus labios, aunque él aparentaba estar más tranquilo, su cuerpo no le demostraba lo mismo. Miraron a Johnny caminar hacia _Shigure_ , pero cuando estaba a medio camino, una voz le llamó.

\- Johnny, ¿estabas buscando a Zoro-kun? –

De repente, apareció su maestro desde el pasillo que daba hacia su estancia. Giró el rostro y les miró, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni sorpresa, ni enfado, absolutamente nada. Parecía que veía a través de ellos, que sus cuerpos eran transparentes. El espadachín se sintió aún más inquieto, ¿Su maestro le iba a delatar? No, él estaba ahí precisamente para hacer lo contrario, para cubrirle las espaldas.

\- ¡Ah! _¡sensei!_ Sí, estoy buscando a Zoro, Yosaku me ha dicho que estaba entrenando aquí dentro, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte –

\- Ya veo… Zoro-kun no está aquí, creo haberlo visto fuera, junto al cementerio. Yo le diré que le has estado buscando, sigue con tus tareas, no te preocupes –

\- Ah, ya veo. Gracias maestro, ¡volveré a mi entrenamiento! –

Johnny salió corriendo hacia la puerta, sin pararse a mirar aquello cuyo brillo le estaba atrayendo. La palabra del maestro se cumplía a rajatabla dentro del _dojo,_ por lo que estaba dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a que Zoro fuese hacia él. Por otro lado, ambos espadachines, aun estáticos y en silencio, permanecían mirando fijamente a su maestro. No sabían qué decir, cómo actuar o cómo reaccionar. Pero no les hizo falta dar ningún paso, ya que Koushiro les lanzó una simple y apacible sonrisa y desapareció de nuevo para recluirse en su estancia. Zoro aflojó su mano, y dejó libre a Tashigi, que aún se encontraba pellizcando su mejilla. Ambos relajaron su postura y se miraron con escepticismo y extrañeza.

\- T-todo ha sido muy extraño, ¿no te parece? – dijo Tashigi con un tono de voz cansado, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su espada.

\- Nuestro maestro sabe cosas que nosotros no conocemos, ¿verdad? – dijo Zoro con dureza, pues tampoco había olvidado la extraña técnica que había utilizado Tashigi.

La espadachina se agachó y tomó su espada, la cual envainó con un movimiento grácil. No podía hablar sobre su posición como capitana, no al menos por el momento. Necesitaba confirmar que Zoro era una persona de confianza. Además, alguien tan fuerte como Zoro no podía ser una persona ordinaria, bien lo sabía.

\- Eso parece – contestó ella escuetamente, girándose para mirarle directamente.

\- ¿Qué era esa técnica? –

\- ¿Qué técnica? Y si fuera así, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes sobre eso? ¿Acaso no eres una persona normal y corriente? –

Zoro hizo una mueca y la escudriñó con la mirada. Cada vez tenía más claro que Tashigi era hábil, sobre todo con las palabras. Podía ser torpe y cándida, pero sabía cómo llevar una conversación a buen término, al menos para ella. Podría atacarla hasta el infinito, pero ella le devolvería los mismos ataques, de los que él tampoco podía defenderse. Aun así, si ella hubiera querido hacerle daño, podía haber aprovechado la noche anterior, donde su guardia estaba por los suelos. Decidió no insistir más, entendía que fuera cautelosa, ya que él y sus amigos mostraban constantemente esa actitud. Los secretos de ambos no permanecerían ocultos durante mucho más tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Bueno, da lo mismo. Voy a ver qué quiere Johnny, no estoy de humor para más interrupciones. No creo que tarde mucho, puedes ir entrenando tú sola por ahora –

\- No te preocupes, ve sin problemas –

Tashigi sintió un enorme alivio en su interior, defenderse atacando no era su fuerte, por muy impulsiva que fuera. Permaneció estática mientras miraba la espalda de Zoro, que terminó por desaparecer a través de la puerta de la entrada. Suspiró profundamente, hasta que no le quedaba más aire para exhalar, y se dejó resbalar poco a poco hacia el suelo. Era una persona tan espontánea que aquellas situaciones tan enrevesadas la agotaban. Se sentía sumamente dividida, confusa. Por un lado, sus sentimientos por Zoro casi la desbordaban, le hacían sentir que se encontraba en una montaña rusa, sentía emoción, pasión y frenesí, pero por otro lado había una fuerte sensación de prudencia que le animaba a no ser efusiva con la demostración de sus sentimientos, que le hacía permanecer estoica frente a todos, sobre todo frente a él. No podía dejar de lado su posición, su rango, admitir tan a la ligera que era una capitana del ejército podría traerle más de un quebradero de cabeza, y lo sabía. Y también se lo habían advertido sus superiores. No tenía que ocultar lo que era, pero no podía alardear de ello en el _dojo_ , un lugar de arenas movedizas. Zoro le había demostrado que era un hombre de honor, y que la trataba de manera más justa que el resto, aunque aún no llegara a sus expectativas. El siguiente paso que debía dar era el de conocerlo en profundidad, tenía que desnudarlo por completo ante sus ojos, esa era la única manera de que ella pudiese desnudarse ante él.

La chica se incorporó y se quitó el polvo adherido a su pantalón. Aún quedaba mucha tarde por delante para entrenar, no debía perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Además, Zoro podía tardar en volver, ya que estaba bastante solicitado por sus compañeros. Tashigi decidió seguir con su entrenamiento en el interior del edificio, a pesar de que el agradable tiempo invitaba a entrenar bajo la luz del atardecer. Se sentía más relajada sin nadie que clavase sus ojos en su espalda, sin los susurros ininteligibles que se sucedían cuando ella pasaba por algún sitio concurrido de estudiantes. Ser la única mujer en un mundo dominado por hombres era increíblemente duro, y aquel día parecía sentirse especialmente sensible a ese tema, quizás por su nuevo duelo con Zoro. Estaba segura de su derrota, a pesar de que la batalla entre ellos se había visto interrumpida por su torpeza. No tenía esa increíble fuerza, y no la iba a tener jamás. Tenía que plantearse aquellas batallas desde otra perspectiva, no desde el punto donde la fuerza bruta lo fuese todo. Era hábil e inteligente, por ello había podido hacerle frente durante más tiempo a Zoro aquella vez. Pero por el momento tenía que ser prudente, esta vez había podido salir victoriosa, pero, ¿Y si hubiera utilizado el _haki?_ ¿Cómo demonios lo hubiera explicado?

Tras un par de horas de entrenamiento en solitario, Tashigi se vio obligada a descansar. No habían sido sólo esas dos horas, llevaba toda la mañana entrenando reclutas, por lo que se sentía agotada. Envainó su espada y se acercó hasta los vestuarios para coger una toalla con la que secarse el sudor. Ya de paso, cogió sus gafas, las cuales se puso momentáneamente sobre su cabeza. Salió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el exterior para ver dónde se encontraba el espadachín. Había sopesado mucho la idea de salir durante aquellas dos horas, pero no podía estar escondiéndose siempre, tenía que marcar su territorio poco a poco. Aun así, le seguían incomodando las miradas que le dedicaban, tanto que deseaba poder gritarles que la dejaran en paz cumplir su meta y sus sueños. Caminó por el vasto jardín hasta que llegó a la parte trasera del edificio, donde se encontraba el lago al que solían acudir para meditar. Se paró aún bastante lejos de donde se encontraba Zoro, sólo para poder observarle con la mayor intimidad posible.

Llevaba sus espadas envainadas, agarraba con su mano derecha un _bokken_ con el que lanzaba ataques a Johnny. Supuso que estaban entrenando la velocidad de éste, pues un ataque poco fortuito a semejante velocidad y viniendo de Zoro podía costarle perfectamente la vida a su compañero. Visto desde fuera, era igual de aterrador. Su cuerpo era imponente, y su aura de seguridad asfixiaba a sus contrincantes, lograba asfixiarla a ella. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándole fijamente, ya que salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Johnny detuvo su ataque y la señaló con el dedo.

\- Creo que te buscan, _aniki –_

\- Ya es bastante tarde, Johnny. Mañana seguiremos –

Zoro le tendió la espada de madera a su compañero, y se acercó hacia Tashigi, cuyo rostro había virado a un incipiente color rojo. Eran tan inesperadamente sencilla que incluso no podía evitar sonrojarse en esas situaciones. El espadachín se puso a su altura, y la miró directamente a los ojos desde su posición. No pudo evitar soltar una media sonrisa, era increíblemente mala disimulando. Se sentía especialmente malicioso en aquella situación, tanto que no pudo evitar tomar la toalla que llevaba la chica sobre el hombro derecho para secarse su propio sudor. Era todo un gesto de provocación, y Tashigi lo sabía. La estaba poniendo a prueba, sobre todo su estoicidad, su capacidad para controlar su cuerpo delante de tanta gente, ¿Iba a ponerse aún más roja y a salir corriendo?

Tashigi se puso las gafas y cruzó los brazos. Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire, como si estuviera serenándose. Aquello era difícil para ella siendo tan impulsiva, pero estaba acostumbrada a contar hasta diez en infinitas situaciones.

\- Sólo venía a decirte que ya he acabado por hoy, Roronoa –

\- Bueno, yo también. Yo me ducharé primero, te esperaré luego. No tardes, cuatro ojos –

Zoro, aún con su sonrisa sarcástica, le lanzó la toalla a Tashigi y se dirigió a paso decidido hacia los vestuarios. La chica la cogió al aire, sin ninguna dificultad, y lo miró alejarse con rapidez. Frunció el ceño e hinchó los carrillos con las palabras que se estaba ahorrando en aquel momento, ¿Por qué era tan soberbio y altanero? A esas alturas tenía claro que la relación entre ambos iba a oscilar siempre entre el amor y el odio. Volvió a echarse la toalla al hombro y regresó de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio. Aún era relativamente temprano, por lo que podría ducharse después de Zoro sin miedo a que alguien la interrumpiese. Empezó a caminar en círculos sobre el _tatami,_ cuando se quedó mirando el pasillo que daba hacia la habitación de su maestro. Nunca había hablado a solas con él, ni siquiera el primer día. Sintió la necesidad de explicarse, de dejar claro que lo que había visto poco antes era un malentendido, pero, ¿en realidad lo era? ¿No era verdad todo? Aun así se sentía extraña, culpable. Después de conocer la historia de aquel lugar, no hacía más que pensar que de verdad era una imitadora, y que estaba ocupando el lugar de Kuina. ¿Y si su maestro pensaba así? ¿Y si creía que estaba siendo una sustituta de Kuina para Zoro? No quería ser vista como una suplantadora, ella era simplemente Tashigi.

En vistas de que el espadachín se demoraba, decidió ver a su _sensei_ para aclarar un poco sus ideas, su confusión. De repente, empezó a sentirse increíblemente nerviosa, los latidos de su corazón se le atoraban en la garganta y resonaban en los oídos. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a empezar, o qué iba a decir, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Caminó por el estrecho y mal iluminado pasillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación, abierta en aquellos momentos. Tashigi llegó hasta el borde y se asomó tímidamente, pero no vio a nadie.

\- Esto… ¿Hola? Maestro… ¿está ahí? –

Como no recibió respuesta, decidió adentrarse en el interior de la estancia. La decoración era sobria y muy antigua, y el lugar estaba inesperadamente impoluto. Sobre uno de los pocos muebles de la habitación, había un retrato de una chica. Tashigi se acercó y tomó el marco entre las manos, sorprendiéndose del parecido de aquella muchacha con ella misma. Ella, mejor que nadie, podía corroborar que había lucido muy parecida a Kuina cuando tenía la misma edad. Entendía ya perfectamente la confusión que producía en aquel lugar, parecía que había resucitado un fantasma. Pero estaba ahí precisamente para desmentirlo, para que todos enterrasen de una vez el recuerdo de Kuina y la reconociesen como quien era, Tashigi.

\- Vaya Tashigi, veo que te sorprende a ti también el parecido con Kuina –

\- A-ah, maestro… siento, s-siento haber entrado así –

\- No te preocupes, dejo la puerta abierta a mis alumnos, por si necesitan ayuda. ¿Té? –

\- N-no, gracias –

\- Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en venir a mí, Tashigi –

\- Tanto… ¿tiempo? –

\- La verdad es que creía que vendrías buscando respuestas después de tu primer duelo con Zoro. Supuse que ocurriría alguna situación tensa –

\- N-no lo entiendo… entonces, ¿Por qué me hizo luchar con él? –

\- Creo que ya conoces la respuesta a eso. Zoro es el único que puede luchar contra ti a aquí, el único que te tratará de igual a igual –

\- Lo siento… pero no estoy muy segura de eso, _sensei_ –

\- Sólo dale un poco de tiempo, es normal después de tantos años –

\- Yo… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Y muchas cosas que quiero que cambien –

Koushiro estaba de espaldas a ella vertiendo el té en una pequeña taza, sentado en el suelo. Tashigi dejó de nuevo la foto sobre la cómoda y caminó hacia su maestro para sentarse junto a él, dejando su espada entre ambos.

\- ¿Por qué me aceptó si me parecía tanto a su hija, _sensei? –_

\- Porque ella murió muy joven sin poder cumplir su sueño… quiero ayudarte a cumplir el tuyo, Tashigi, así sentiré que la he ayudado a ella –

\- Pero, ¿No siente que soy una impostora? ¿Qué estoy ocupando su lugar? –

\- Por supuesto que no. Mi hija está muerta, de ninguna manera podrías ser ella. Tashigi, tú no eres Kuina, y la primera que no debería tener dudas eres tú misma. Entiendo que estés confundida, sobre todo por las miradas y susurros del resto de alumnos, pero están equivocados. Demuéstrales quién eres y que vas a conseguir lograr tus sueños –

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron enormemente a la chica, tanto, que sintió cómo sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. Se había quitado un fuerte peso de encima, por fin se sentía plenamente ella en aquel lugar, y así lo iba a demostrar. Gracias a sus propios méritos iba a volverse más fuerte y a dejar claro que ella era otra persona, Tashigi. Incluso podría hablar de ella como capitana, no como una simple mujer más.

\- G-gracias por sus palabras, maestro, me alegra oírle hablar así, me siento mucho más serena ahora – le agradeció la chica mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas – Por cierto… n-no quiero que p-piense cosas extrañas… respecto a lo de antes… y-yo… nosotros… -

\- No te preocupes, Tashigi. Zoro-kun es como un hijo para mí, pero es una persona adulta y sensata. No me entrometeré en los asuntos de ambos, eso lo dejo en manos del destino. Pero puedo ayudaros cuando queráis, si así es necesario – le dijo amablemente su maestro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- ¡G-gracias por todo! – Le contestó Tashigi mientras hacía una profunda reverencia – Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya, pero me gustaría seguir hablando con usted –

\- Aquí estaré para cuando quieras –

\- ¡Mañana entrenaré más, se lo prometo! –

Tashigi abandonó la sala, apresurada. Se había demorado hablando más de lo esperado. Salió del pasillo tan rápido que tuvo que frenar en seco nada más ver a Zoro apoyado en la pared, esperando. Vestía como la primera vez que le había visto, camiseta blanca y vaqueros desgastados. Había guardado ya sus dos espadas, y podía apreciar en su rostro que estaba algo irritado, seguramente porque no sabía dónde se había metido. Con el ruido que hizo al frenar, llamó su atención.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te metes, cuatro ojos? –

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así, tengo nombre y sabes cuál es! –

\- Te llamaré así cuando no desaparezcas de buenas a primeras para dejarme esperando, mujer –

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ya puedes relajarte. Estaba… hablando algunas cosas, ya voy a cambiarme –

Zoro estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella salió corriendo, dejándole allí plantando. Por instinto, levantó la mano derecha con amago de hacerla parar, pero la bajó al mismo instante. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, aunque tampoco le extrañó. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría, e inmediatamente pensó en Nami y Robin, que siempre tardaban eones en arreglarse. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, sintió que iba a envejecer en el _dojo,_ que iba a ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos allí, esperando. Suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en la pared, donde se dejó caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. Si iba a esperar durante tanto tiempo, al menos iba a echarse una buena siesta. Cerró su ojo, y cuando empezó a quedarse dormido sintió una punzada en la mejilla que le hizo abrirlo de nuevo. Era el dedo de Tashigi, que le increpaba para despertarse.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has echado a dormir, Roronoa? –

Zoro la miró desde su perspectiva. Estaba de cuclillas, con sus gafas puestas y su melena húmeda totalmente suelta. Llevaba una camisa arremangada de rosa pálido y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, ajustados y hasta los tobillos. Al cinto, su espada, de la que no se separaba en ningún momento. Había sido increíblemente rápida a la hora de ducharse y vestirse, y aun así lucía radiante. Cada día se daba más cuenta de que era una mujer poco convencional. Se desperezó y bostezó ruidosamente, tanto que apareció una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho. Tenía la capacidad de dormirse en cualquier situación, y aquella no hubiera sido menos. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando notó cómo el dedo índice de la chica retiraba aquella lagrimilla. Había sido extremadamente cálida y amable, lo que le reconfortó más de lo esperado. Se quedó totalmente paralizado, observando el rostro de la muchacha. Notó cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de una manera alarmante para él, que era harto conocido por su increíble autocontrol. Empezó a sentirse muy nervioso, tanto que el lugar se le estaba haciendo demasiado pequeño. No podía sonrojarse, tenía que evitarlo a toda cosa, era duro, era estoico, y aquel gesto no le había perturbado tanto. Se levantó de golpe, sin mirar a Tashigi, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

\- Vamos, has tardado mucho mujer, se está haciendo tarde –

\- ¿Qué he tardado mucho? ¡No seas injusto, Roronoa! –

Tashigi se levantó de golpe y le siguió con paso apresurado, ya que se estaba dando demasiada prisa en salir del recinto. Una vez llegados a la puerta, empezaron a invadirla las dudas de nuevo. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si les veían salir juntos? Aquel día se sentía especialmente directa, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces y le preguntó.

\- Mmm… ¿No te importa... que nos vean juntos? –

\- ¿Por qué tendría que importarme? –

\- Eh… bueno, por lo de tu amiga, y si creen que hay algo… muchas cosas… -

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tú no eres Kuina, y deberías dejar de pensar en eso. No voy a poder olvidar a mi amiga nunca, pero tú eres cuatro ojos, eso lo tengo claro – le dijo Zoro, mientras se formaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

\- Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre… Roronoa – dijo Tashigi con resignación, pero contenta de ver que él también pensaba como su maestro.

El sol se estaba poniendo, la jornada estaba a punto de concluir. Tashigi estaba especialmente cansada después de toda la actividad de aquel día, así que dejó que Zoro la acompañase, aunque no necesitaba ningún escolta. Sólo le permitió acompañarle para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a él, para poder charlar tranquilamente mientras daban un paseo, como dos personas anónimas, normales. Zoro era escueto, de pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a ella, pero sabía escuchar y notaba que le prestaba toda su atención. Poco a poco le iba conociendo mejor, tanto, que empezó a sentir que podía confiar en él. Decidió que no tardaría mucho en contarle de qué trataba su trabajo, su rango como capitana, estaba segura de que lo entendería. Tras un agradable paseo, llegaron de nuevo al portal donde se encontraba el apartamento de Tashigi. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, y en poco tiempo la noche caería sobre ellos.

\- No quiero que creas que soy grosera… me encantaría que subieras, pero… mañana tengo que trabajar –

\- Subiré cuando estés preparada – le contestó Zoro con tono sereno, leyendo entre líneas.

Tashigi apartó la mirada, se sentía muy avergonzada. Le atraía mucho Zoro, pero se sentía aterrorizada, nunca había estado con un hombre a pesar de su edad. Siempre había estado tan absorta en su vida profesional que había descuidado mucho el ámbito personal. Notó la mano derecha del espadachín posarse en su barbilla, y justo después sus labios contra los suyos. Se fundió con él en un beso, donde entreabrían sus labios para poder recorrer cada recoveco del interior de sus bocas. Fue un beso leve, de apenas unos segundos, pero fue el gesto más reconfortante de todo el día para ambos.

Zoro se separó sin decir nada, le lanzó una de sus características sonrisas y se despidió agitando su brazo derecho en el aire, mientras partía hacia casa.


	10. Comienza la cuenta atrás

Tashigi estaba pasando sus pertenecías por la cinta de control, como cada mañana. Aunque ya era de sobra conocida en el lugar, gracias a su elevado rango, no podían prescindir de aquellos exámenes rutinarios, que eran esenciales para mantener la integridad del recinto, para evitar posibles infiltraciones. A ella, al contrario de otros oficiales, no le importaba perder parte de su tiempo ahí, lo veía totalmente necesario.

Una vez terminado el examen, tomó su espada y demás pertenencias y se dirigió hacia el despacho que compartía con su superior. Esperaba noticias nuevas, pues estaba ansiosa por dar comienzo a las misiones que le habían llevado hasta Hinsa. Saludó a varios compañeros por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su lugar designado. Abrió tímidamente la puerta de la entrada, y se situó en el recibidor. La puerta del despacho de Smoker estaba abierta, y sentado en la silla detrás del abarrotado escritorio, se encontraba éste.

\- Buenos días, Smoker-san –

\- Buenos días, Tashigi. Coge tu abrigo, tenemos una reunión importante en tan sólo unos minutos –

\- ¿¡H-ha sucedido algo importante!? –

\- Han detenido a uno de los secuaces de Bellamy, Hina lo está interrogando en estos momentos –

\- ¿D-detenido? ¿Cómo ha sucedido? –

\- El tipo es un idiota, un descuidado. Lo detuvo una patrulla local mientras intentaba secuestrar a una chica que terminaba su turno de noche en un bar, quiso violarla allí mismo, y los gritos alertaron a la policía -

\- Y-ya veo –

No había duda alguna, habían detenido a uno de los tipos que le había atacado. Pero le resultaba extraño, ya que a ella le habían reducido dos personas, pero en este caso sólo estaba uno de ellos. ¿Habría cambiado algo en la manera de organizarse dentro de la banda? Seguramente Hina ya tenía algo de información sobre eso.

\- Vamos a la sala de interrogatorio, quiero ver de primera mano qué información escupe ese tipo –

Tashigi asintió y caminó justo detrás de su superior después de haber tomado su abrigo de oficial. Empezó a sentirse estresada, y a dolerle la cabeza. No le apetecía ver a aquel tipo que a punto había estado de violarla y de matarla. Era cierto que estaba más preparada que el resto de personas, especialmente de mujeres, frente a esas situaciones, pero siempre suponía un mal trago vivirlas. Deseó mantenerse al margen todo lo posible, que no la viera si no era estrictamente necesario, ya que además tendría que explicar por qué no había dado parte sobre aquella incidencia.

Tras unos minutos de riguroso silencio y caminata, llegaron a una de las salas de interrogatorio, situada bajo tierra dentro del recinto. En la puerta había varios soldados, entre los que se encontraban los dos subordinados de confianza de Hina.

\- Oi, vosotros dos, ¿Hina sigue interrogando a ese tipo? –

\- ¡Sí, Smoker-san! Pero Hina ha hecho hincapié en que no se le moleste, ella se encargará del interrogatorio –

\- Tsk –

Smoker, algo molesto por la licencia que se acababa de tomar Hina, encendió uno de sus puros y se puso a fumar para mantener la calma. Estaba rodeado de mujeres autosuficientes y con mucha iniciativa. Aun así, decidió entrar en la sala anexa para ver cómo iba desarrollándose el interrogatorio.

\- Acompáñame Tashigi, vamos a ver al menos qué información le saca Hina a ese tipo –

\- ¡Sí! –

Tanto Fullbody como Jango, los dos subordinados de confianza de Hina, se retiraron para dejar paso a la desafiante figura de Smoker. El general de brigada abrió la puerta con determinación, y lo primero que vio fue a la general de brigada Tsuru sentada en una silla, sin perder detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella.

\- Smoker-kun, llegas tarde, está a punto de comenzar el interrogatorio –

Tashigi y su superior se situaron junto detrás de la anciana, que estaba sentada tras una mesa donde había numerosos informes. Los tres miraban a través de una ventana camuflada en espejo en la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba el detenido, encadenado hasta las cejas. En una de las esquinas, Hina fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo.

\- ¿No ha exagerado Hina-san un poco con su habilidad? – preguntó tímidamente Tashigi, que apenas podía identificar al detenido.

\- A ella le gusta intimidar, lo cual creo que funcionará con este tipo – le contestó Smoker, que miraba fijamente hacia el frente.

\- Ya puedes comenzar, estamos todos – dijo Tsuru a través de un micrófono que tenía frente a ella, encima de la mesa.

Hina se llevó la mano a su oído derecho, escuchó con concentración y asintió en silencio. Justo después se despegó de la esquina y se sentó sobre la mesa, frente al detenido. Seguía sin abrir la boca. A continuación empezó a quitarse los guantes que cubrían sus manos, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, tocó con su mano derecha el rostro del detenido, e hizo desaparecer las ataduras sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente, éste empezó a toser y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- A Hina no la llaman jaula negra porque sí, dime, ¿Te ha gustado el poder de la habilidad _ori ori_? –

\- P-Por favor… n-no me mate, ¡n-no quiero morir asfixiado! –

\- Eso sólo depende de lo participativo que te muestres, escoria –

Tashigi no tenía ninguna duda, aquel tipo era el tal Rivers que la había atacado. Lucía ligeramente diferente al tipo de las fotos, precisamente porque su nariz estaba partida en aquellos momentos. La capitana recordó el preciso instante en el que el bate le golpeó en la cara, dejándolo semi-inconsciente al momento. Empezó a sentirse terriblemente nerviosa, tanto, que decidió mirar a otro lado.

\- Y-yo no sé nada, soy un tipo normal –

\- ¿Un tipo normal atacaría a una chica en plena noche para violarla? ¡No me hagas reír! – Le gritó Hina mientras le agarraba la pechera de su sudadera y acercaba su cigarrillo peligrosamente al rostro del delincuente - ¿Por qué ibas solo ayer, ah? –

\- S-siempre v-voy solo –

\- ¿¡Dónde estaba Sharkis, desgraciado!? –

\- N-no sé quién se ese Sharkis, créeme –

Hina le miró con desprecio y le soltó violentamente. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó sin rumbo fijo por el lugar. Tras unos segundos, se paró en seco y dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, apurándolo hasta el final. Lo quitó de sus labios y lo apagó en un cenicero que había sobre la mesa, junto a varios documentos. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- Tú no eres nadie, sólo un malnacido, un despojo social, ¿Crees que el ejército tiene tiempo para insectos como tú? No me hagas reír – dijo Hina con seriedad mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta color burdeos, cogía otro cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios – Si nos dices dónde están Sharkis y Bellamy y qué se traen entre manos te dejaremos en libertad sin cargos –

El delincuente levantó el rostro, y todos apreciaron el gesto soberbio y cobarde de su rostro, sus ojos desorbitados y egoístas. Se estaba replanteando vender a sus compañeros muy seriamente. Hina ignoró las muecas de su rostro, permaneció centrada en su maniobra de persuasión.

\- Tú decides. Quiero saber qué hace exactamente la banda, dónde operáis y dónde hacéis vuestro sucio negocio de venta de mujeres –

El matón guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y poco después cortó el silencio con una sonora carcajada. La estridente voz, sumada a su desfigurado rostro, le daba un aspecto de lo más espeluznante. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, muy agitado.

\- Te lo diré todo, ¡TODO! ¡jajajajaja! Quiero inmunidad… ¡un cambio de identidad!, ¡una vivienda de lujo! ¡Protección total! –

Hina miraba de reojo al delincuente. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el nuevo cigarrillo sobre sus labios iba consumiéndose poco a poco. Era un tipo loco consumido por los vicios y las drogas, por una vida de marginación y abusos. Le iba a resultar fácil obtener la información, después de todo.

\- Tsk. Primero dinos todo lo que sepas, las negociaciones vendrán después –

\- E-está bien, está bien. ¿Conoces el garito llamado _Jaya_? ¿En la zona sur? Ahí es donde se encuentra la mayor parte del tiempo Bellamy –

Hina le miraba fijamente. Decidió sentarse en la silla que había libre, justo frente al susodicho. Continuó escuchándole, sin apartar la vista de él ni un momento, tenía que dejarle claro que ella era la que mandaba ahí.

\- Continúa –

\- Por supuesto, Bellamy no es tan idiota como para hacer las ventas y los tratos allí. Para cerrar los tratos frecuenta los distintos garitos del lugar, y las ventas de furcias se hacen en _Sabaody Pub_ –

\- ¿¡En _Sabaody Pub_ se venden mujeres!? – preguntó Hina, totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú qué creías, que era simplemente una casa de furcias? ¡Ja! Allí es donde los ricachones prueban a las mujerzuelas, y si están contentos con la mercancía, la compran. Por supuesto que hay putas permanentemente allí, pero no son más que propiedad del jefe del local, un tal Disco –

Tashigi y el resto escuchaban todo sin perder detalle. La capitana estaba completamente destemplada, tanto que sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No era de frío, sino del asco y la repugnancia que sentía al escuchar a ese tipo. Se sentía increíblemente impotente, y con aquello se daba cuenta de la poca influencia que tenía en el mundo, de que necesitaba ser más fuerte para poder ayudar a más gente, a evitar tanto sufrimiento. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando, en vano, no soliviantarse más. Ella podía haber sido una de esas chicas violadas y esclavizadas.

\- ¿Cuándo hará Bellamy su próximo movimiento? ¡Vamos, contesta! – le gritó Hina, totalmente furiosa, agarrándole la camisa hasta tirar fuertemente de él.

\- Jajajajaja, tranquila preciosa, te he dicho que le lo iba a contar todo a cambio de esa preciosa protección que tenéis para mí – dijo lascivamente el tipo mientras aspiraba el olor de Hina, como un perturbado pervertido – Será este jueves, aprovechando la llegada de _Soul King_ –

\- ¿En el _Glitter Way_? ¿¡Estás seguro!? –

\- Sí, en ese puñetero local de enfermos mentales, ¡lleno de homosexuales y travestis! Qué asco –

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver el gerente del local con todo esto? –

\- No lo sé, no sé nada más. Te he dicho todo lo que sabía –

\- Necesito saber quién es tu auténtico jefe, quién está por encima de Bellamy –

\- Te he dicho que no sé nada más, mujerzuela –

\- ¡Hina quiere que hables de una vez por todas! –

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! Bellamy era muy receloso con esa persona, el único que sabía sobre la identidad del verdadero jefe, aparte de Bellamy, era Sharkis, su mano derecha –

Hina permaneció en silencio, y dejó sobre el cenicero la colilla de su cigarro. Empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, pensativa. De repente, paró en seco y gritó en voz alta.

\- ¡Fullbody! ¡Jango! ¡Venid ahora mismo, es una orden de Hina! –

Pocos segundos después, sus dos subordinados entraron atropelladamente en la habitación, guardando la compostura hasta esperar órdenes. Hina miró al delincuente con auténtico asco, y se aproximó hasta él. Con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, le propició un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte, que le hizo saltar varios dientes. Además, hizo uso habilidad, por lo que le selló la boca de nuevo con una de sus jaulas.

\- Vosotros dos, llevaos a este despojo de aquí – ordenó a sus dos subordinados, mientras se masajeaba los doloridos nudillos – No vas a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, ¿Entiendes esto que te está diciendo Hina? Y no volverás a llamar mujerzuela a ninguna otra mujer… ¡jamás! –

El delincuente empezó a zarandearse en su silla, e intensificó los movimientos cuando notó que lo agarraban los dos subordinados. Quiso gritar, pero la jaula alrededor de su boca no se lo permitía, sin contar que le invadía un agudo dolor. Sus ojos estilaban cólera, había sido engañado por la teniente coronel para sacarle toda la información. Una vez se lo llevaron, Hina tomó sus guantes y volvió a ponérselos. Se encendió otro cigarrillo y se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa, pensativa. Justo después, entró en la sala de interrogatorio la general de brigada Tsuru, acompañada de Smoker y Tashigi.

\- Has estado espléndida, Hina –

\- Hina no lo tiene tan claro… ese tipo era simplemente carroña –

\- Aun así has sabido ver su debilidad, que era su propio egoísmo. Ha sido una buena jugada – le felicitó de nuevo su superior – Espero que hayas prestado mucha atención Tashigi, algún día tendrás que ser, al menos, tan dura como la ha sido hoy Hina –

\- S-sí –

\- Vamos, seguidme, tenemos que preparar la redada de este jueves –

.

.

.

Tras varias horas de intensa reunión, elaboraron el plan que llevarían a cabo para la redada. Tashigi se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su despacho, leyendo numerosos documentos. Le dolía intensamente la cabeza después de tanto esfuerzo mental, pero estaba valiendo la pena. Un reducido equipo liderado por Smoker, con Hina como su mano derecha, haría incursión en el local cuando llegase el momento preciso. Dentro de éste, la principal infiltrada sería Tashigi, debido a no haber pisado nunca el local, con sus subordinados de confianza y un puñado de hombres más; su papel más inmediato era el de ser los ojos de aquella misión para informar a Smoker en todo momento. En las inmediaciones, y preparados para actuar en cualquier momento, contaban con numerosos escuadrones de apoyo. Tenían que capturar a Bellamy con las manos en la masa, mientras hacía sus sucios tratos de venta y prostitución de mujeres. Pero, a pesar de que la información que habían recibido era valiosísima, también se les habían abierto frentes nuevos que investigar. Aun no sabían nada sobre el auténtico jefe de la trama, pero, al menos, sabían que _Sabaody Pub_ era un nuevo lugar a tener en cuenta.

La capitana leía, concentrada, información sobre las últimas redadas y detenciones en el lugar. Le avergonzaba y repugnaba a partes iguales que entre los papeles aparecieran tantos nombres importantes, sobre todo de políticos y grandes empresarios de la ciudad. Lo peor de todo, que siempre se terminaban retirando los cargos contra ellos. Y no había ni rastro de cualquier evidencia relacionada con la venta de mujeres. Imputaciones por tráfico de drogas, coacciones, torturas, agresiones y abusos sexuales, pero nada sobre la trata de seres humanos. Tenía que ser algo especialmente delicado y oculto para que no apareciera información de ello en el ejército.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y se quitó las gafas. Sus sienes palpitaban violentamente, necesitaba un respiro o su cabeza estallaría. Se levantó de la silla y salió al recibidor, donde tenían una cafetera. Vertió un poco de café en una taza limpia y aspiró el fuerte aroma. No podía dejar de pensar en el club de alterne, en lo extraño que le parecía que no se supiese absolutamente nada de un tema tan delicado como es la esclavitud de mujeres, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar estaba constantemente en el punto de mira del ejército. Mientras daba un sorbo a su taza, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del recibidor, y aparecía ante sus ojos el general de brigada Vergo.

\- V-vergo-san, qué sorpresa, creía que se había ausentado por asuntos personales – dijo Tashigi atropelladamente, ya que no le esperaba allí.

\- Vengo a hablar con Smoker, ¿se encuentra en su despacho? –

\- No, está reunido con la teniente coronel Hina, ¿Quiere que le deje algún mensaje? –

\- No es necesario, vendré más tarde –

El general de brigada dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, dispuesto a abandonar la sala. Tashigi, en uno de sus inesperados impulsos, le paró de golpe. Él era uno de los oficiales más antiguos de aquella base, y de toda la ciudad. Era de sobra conocido por su fuerza, su sentido de la justicia y por estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

\- ¡Espere, Vergo-san! –

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- M-me… me gustaría que me ayudase en algo, si no es mucha molestia –

\- ¿Tu entrenamiento? Podemos continuarlo cuando tú quieras, siempre tendrás un hueco cuando esté con los reclutas –

\- N-no es eso… bueno, no es que quiera dejar el entrenamiento. Quiero seguir entrenando, hoy no es un buen día, pero no es al entrenamiento a lo que me refiero. ¡Necesito que me ayude a investigar lo que sucede con _Sabaody Pub! –_

\- ¿Con… _Saboady Pub? –_

\- Vergo-san, lleva muchos años en esta ciudad, seguro que sabe quién ha registrado el lugar numerosas veces, t-tiene que haber algo, ¡más documentos!, es muy importante para mí investigar más sobre ese lugar, necesito su ayuda, ¡por favor! –

Vergo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras tomaba una taza y la rellenaba de café. Justo después añadió azúcar con una cucharilla, y removió lentamente. Tashigi estaba expectante, impaciente, necesitaba su ayuda a toda costa, mientras más gente colaborase con ellos, más rápido verían resultados positivos.

\- No sé nada sobre ese lugar, salvo que es un club de alterne –

\- N-no puede ser… u-usted es un referente aquí… -

\- Lo siento, Tashigi, siento no poder ser de ayuda. Prueba con otros superiores, puede que alguien sepa algo – le dijo con tono calmado el general de brigada mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café, con la peculiaridad de que la cucharilla se le quedó pegada a la mejilla derecha – Que tengas suerte con tu investigación –

La capitana se apoyó contra la pared, totalmente descolocada. No fue capaz de decir ni una palabra más, simplemente miró a su superior salir por la puerta para perderse en el entramado de pasillos. El día estaba siendo increíblemente duro, tanto, que sintió que le faltaba el aire allí dentro. Miró su reloj, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero necesitaba salir de ahí. Recordó el rato tan agradable que había pasado el día anterior en el _dojo,_ y supo en aquellos momentos que esa iba a ser su vía de desconexión. Necesitaba entrenar, necesitaba verle a él.

Entró de nuevo en su despacho, y dejó su abrigo de oficial sobre la silla, perfectamente doblado. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando todo el papeleo. Todavía tenía un par de días para encontrar esa información, que estaba segura se encontraba en algún lugar de la enorme sede. Contaban con una sala de casos archivados, así que empezaría por ahí el día siguiente. Tomó su espada y sus pocas pertenencias personales, y abandonó el lugar, sin ni siquiera esperar a Smoker para comunicarle que se retiraba por hoy.

Tras un buen rato en el transporte público, llegó al _dojo_ , que en aquellos momentos se encontraba bastante solitario. Las temperaturas habían vuelto a subir, hacía bastante calor en el lugar. Tashigi sabía que era muy temprano para empezar a entrenar, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer para desconectar. Entró en el recinto y se dirigió directamente a los vestuarios para cambiarse. No había ni rastro de nadie allí tampoco. Cogió un uniforme limpio, se lo puso y salió hacia el exterior. Era el momento perfecto para meditar, sin nadie que la mirase, que la increpase. Con su espada en mano, caminó hacia el pequeño lago y buscó el mejor sitio para empezar. Vio una gran piedra que sobresalía sobre el agua, y decidió sentarse sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas. Depositó su espada sobre éstas, y cerró los ojos.

Hacía tiempo que no practicaba la meditación, y donde más lo notaba era en su falta de concentración. Escuchaba los coches y, en general, todo el ruido de la ciudad a su alrededor. Respiró profundamente e intentó concentrarse aún más, dejar su mente en blanco. Al principio le costó bastante trabajo, pero pasado un rato consiguió relajar su cuerpo y desconectar completamente del exterior. Pasó así casi dos horas, para sorpresa de ella misma. Hubiera permanecido más tiempo así de no haber escuchado la voz de Zoro llamándola.

\- Oi, oi, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Preguntó el espadachín, que se había acercado hasta ella, sorprendido de verla allí, pues siempre solía llegar más tarde que él – Oi _onna,_ cuatro ojos, ¿estás bien? –

El muchacho alzó la voz y sacó a Tashigi de su trance. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro escéptico del espadachín, muy cercano al suyo. La última vez que le había visto tan cerca fue el día anterior, al besarla para despedirse de ella. Aunque los sentimientos eran recíprocos, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerle a él, y en general a ningún hombre, dentro de su espacio vital. Dio un fuerte respingo, y como era costumbre en ella, giró con tanta brusquedad que perdió estabilidad, por lo empezó a resbalar poco a poco por la piedra, precipitándose al agua.

\- Es un cliché que te pase siempre lo mismo, ¿lo haces a propósito? – le dijo Zoro, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, mientras la agarraba de la muñeca izquierda, frenándola así.

La espada de la chica se precipitaba al vacío, pero en el último instante, ésta fue capaz de cogerla con su mano derecha. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y alzó su rostro para mirar a Zoro, que aún seguía sujetándola.

\- Por supuesto que no lo hago a propósito, ¿crees que necesito un baño ahora? –

El espadachín enarcó una ceja, pero no le contestó. Se puso de pie y fue tirando de ella poco a poco, para no hacerle daño, hasta que sus pies dieron con la base firme de la roca. Soltó a Tashigi, y de un ágil salto se bajó y empezó a caminar dirección el interior del _dojo_.

\- Lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos ayer –

La chica le vio alejarse, y justo después de haber procesado la información, saltó grácilmente también para situarse en tierra firme. Estaba entusiasmada, por fin había llegado el momento del día que tanto había ansiado, su duelo pendiente. Trotó a buen paso para llegar de inmediato al _tatami_ y estar así lista para cuando él llegara. Esta vez llevaba las gafas puestas, así que podría adivinar con más agudeza los detalles de su alrededor. Como esperaba, Zoro no se demoró en lo absoluto, y apareció poco después con sus dos espadas al cinto. Caminó lentamente unos pocos pasos para situarse en el centro de la sala, y a continuación, sin mediar palabra, las desenvainó.

\- Te dije que lo retomaría donde lo dejamos ayer –

Tashigi abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba un inicio tan repentino. Apenas pudo reaccionar, desenvainó su espada tan rápido como pudo e interceptó el duro ataque de su contrincante. Se lo estaba tomando más en serio de lo que se había esperado, más de lo que ella estaba. Necesitaba cambiar totalmente de tercio y meterse de lleno en la batalla, o no duraría más de un asalto. Apretó los dientes y empujó con todas sus fuerzas para desestabilizar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, a su oponente. Una vez logrado lo anterior, se alejó unos pasos para poner algo de distancia entre ambos y así ver posibles aberturas. Pero Zoro no dejaba ni un solo hueco al azar, cualquier movimiento que hiciese sería interceptado por él. Tashigi rechinó los dientes, necesitaba distraerle para hacerle bajar la guardia.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente en círculos alrededor del espadachín, a pesar de que era consciente de que estaba gastando mucha energía en ese ataque. Aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a él justo en su punto ciego para utilizar un poco de su _Soru_. Vio una pequeña apertura en el costado del espadachín, y descargó con furia su ataque sobre él. Pero lo que vio Tashigi le dejó totalmente perpleja, su espada chocó contra el duro acero de su contrincante, que sonreía soberbio ante ella.

\- Has vuelto a usar esa técnica –

\- Era imposible que me vieras desde ese ángulo, imposible –

Había sido descuidada e impulsiva de nuevo con alguien tan fuerte y tan diestro como él. Pero Tashigi sabía que Zoro también había sido descuidado esa vez, sólo unos pocos en el mundo podían ver a través de los movimientos aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, y ella bien lo sabía porque lo había visto infinidad de veces antes en algunos de sus superiores.

\- Te he visto, _onna_ , por eso he sido capaz de frenar tu ataque –

Tashigi permaneció en silencio y en pose de defensa. Tenía razón, él intentaba evitar hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, jamás hubiese esperado que ella hubiera podido saber algo de esa técnica. Ambos se estudiaban mutuamente mientras pensaban exactamente lo mismo, que había demasiados secretos entre ellos. No eran personas normales, ordinarias, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué papel jugaban cada uno en esa historia. Lo lógico hubiera sido insistir con vehemencia para conocer todos los detalles, uno a uno, hasta ver saciada la curiosidad, pero tenían un sentimiento que jamás hubieran imaginado tener en aquella situación. Miedo. Auténtico pavor a aquellas verdades ocultas, terror a ver resquebrajarse aquella extraña relación, aquellos reconfortantes momentos que estaban compartiendo. Era más fácil mirar a otro lado, no preguntarse mutuamente sobre aquellas extrañas y raras habilidades.

La chica, bastante alterada por sus reflexiones internas, se lanzó al ataque sin apenas pensar. Cuando su pensamiento se nublaba de aquella manera su cuerpo actuaba solo sin ningún tipo de criterio, y aquello terminaba pasándole factura. Aquel no estaba siendo un buen día para Tashigi, a lo ocurrido en su trabajo se le sumaban los numerosos misterios tras Zoro. Saltó con ímpetu en el aire y lanzó una dura estocada contra el espadachín, que hubiera sido fatal para otra persona, pero en esta situación ocurrió todo lo contrario. Éste mantuvo la tranquilidad en todo momento, aunque su interior estuviera totalmente perturbado, por lo que pudo evitar el ataque y lanzar el suyo propio, con consecuencias fatales. La espada de Tashigi rodó por el suelo, lejos de ellos, mientras que las de Zoro formaban una cruz alrededor del cuello de la chica, que estaba estática en el suelo. Jadeaba fuertemente mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del espadachín, que lucía ligeramente enfurecido.

\- No sé qué te habrá sucedido hoy, pero si fuera una pelea real, habrías muerto – le dijo Zoro mientras separaba las espadas y las envainaba en sus respectivas fundas.

Tashigi miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente avergonzada. No abrió la boca para dar respuesta alguna, no sabía qué decir en esa situación. Él tenía razón, si eso mismo le sucedía en la redada que tenía para el próximo jueves, su enemigo no sería tan benevolente y no dudaría en eliminar a un superior del ejército. La chica se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, para justo después buscar su espada y envainarla.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy –

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar, no hemos hecho apenas nada! –

\- No estás al 100%, así es imposible tener un duelo, voy a ganarte siempre en menos de un minuto –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me vas a ganar siempre? –

\- Porque soy mejor que tú y porque tengo la cabeza donde tengo que tenerla, _onna –_

\- ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo! –

Los dos empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Tashigi se empeñaba en seguir entrenando, pero Zoro no lo tenía tan claro. Entendía la postura que ella tenía, pues él mismo había estado en su lugar unos años antes. La impaciencia era algo que dominaba a uno mismo cuando aún no veía el final, la meta cerca.

\- Está bien… está bien, será mejor que dejemos de discutir o llamaremos la atención de todos. Te propongo algo, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar? –

Tashigi miró a Zoro, escéptica. Cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que continuase. Aunque quería seguir entrenando más que nada para mejorar sus habilidades, reconocía que ese no había sido su día.

\- No te voy a decir nada más, si quieres puedes acompañarme… o no –

\- Oh vamos… ¿No vas a decir nada? –

\- Me voy a cambiar, tú decides –

Zoro se dio la vuelta y dejó a Tashigi con la palabra en la boca y el índice derecho en alto. Como no pudo escupir sus palabras hinchó las mejillas como en ocasiones anteriores y las desinfló acto seguido, sonoramente. Puso los brazos en jarra, y miró hacia el pasillo que daba a los vestuarios. ¿A dónde la iba a llevar? Estaba segura de que todo aquello había sido improvisado para no escucharla refunfuñar, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera curiosidad por saber dónde estaba y cómo era ese lugar. Empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, impaciente. A los pocos minutos salió Zoro, tan desaliñado como siempre, con una camiseta color caqui y unas bermudas de color negro.

\- Tu turno –

\- ¿Esta vez no intentes dormirte, vale? ¡Tardaré incluso menos! –

En el rostro de Zoro apareció una sonrisa torcida debido a aquel comentario, pero aun así no pudo evitar tumbarse y por sus brazos tras la cabeza, tal y como hacía siempre que se echaba una siesta. Esta vez no cerró los ojos, no tenía intenciones de dormirse. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos, y como dijo la chica, apareció al poco tiempo. Lucía radiante con sus _shorts_ de color blanco y su camiseta de tirantas de color burdeos.

\- Bueno, ¿me dirás ahora dónde está ese lugar? –

\- Te he dicho que tienes que esperar –

Los dos abandonaron el recinto, juntos como el día anterior. Los compañeros de ambos empezaban a especular sobre la extraña relación que ambos guardaban. Tashigi se sentía inquieta, no es que pensase que Zoro la iba a secuestrar y a vender a alguien para que la tratase como ganado, había algo que le escamaba más en aquel momento, y era el pésimo sentido de la orientación que tenía el espadachín. Entendía que quisiera darle una sorpresa, pero, ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar al lugar si ella no tomaba cartas en el asunto? ¡Podían pasar incluso días! No, no estaba dispuesta a perder tanto tiempo, así que siguió insistiendo.

\- Oh vamos, Roronoa… ¿A dónde me llevas? –

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué insistes tanto? –

\- P-por nada… en particular –

Zoro, que le sacaba unos pasos de ventaja, se paró en seco y la miró inquisitivamente. Tashigi era tan transparente que podía ver perfectamente cuándo mentía.

\- ¿Piensas que voy a capturarte y a venderte? ¿Es eso? –

\- ¿C-cómo? ¡Por supuesto que no es eso, _baka! –_

\- ¿Uh? ¿Entonces? –

\- ¡Es por tu pésimo sentido de la orientación! –

Sobre el rostro de Zoro se posó una oscura sombra que le daba un aspecto siniestro. Tashigi casi prefería verlo despotricar que callar de esa manera tan sospechosa. De repente, una sonrisa afilada y macabra se perfiló en sus labios, inspirándole tan poca confianza a la chica que levantó sus brazos a modo de defensa. Miraba con precaución cómo el chico introducía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extraía algo con sumo misterio y cuidado.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Mira esto! –

Aquello que Zoro tenía sujeto era su teléfono móvil. Tashigi se acercó de nuevo a él, se ajustó las gafas, y miró hacia la pantalla. Tenía abierta la misma aplicación de mapas que solía utilizar ella para guiarse en sitios que no conocía.

\- ¡Pero si esa es la aplicación que utilizamos cuando nos conocimos! – dijo Tashigi sorprendida.

Pero, automáticamente, su sorpresa se esfumó. Si bien Zoro había sido hábil descargando la aplicación, anticipándose así a las críticas, estaba segura de que él no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar el entramado de callejuelas.

\- E-espera un momento… se supone que nuestro destino es ese punto de color rojo, ¿no? –

\- Así es –

\- Entonces… ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS VAMOS EN LA DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA! –

Zoro dio un ligero respingo y volteó la mano para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. La flecha que indicaba la posición de ambos miraba en la dirección opuesta a su destino. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, a la vez que el tono de su rostro empezó a mudarse a un pálido blanco.

\- D-demonio… eres un demonio –

\- Ah, ¡Roronoa! N-no te desanimes, venga vamos, estoy deseando ver ese lugar –

Tashigi cogió el brazo derecho de Zoro y tiró con fuerza de él. Era pesado, y además no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte. Le quitó el teléfono de la mano y empezó a orientarse. Jamás hubiera pensado verle de aquella manera, tan afectado por algo, y más tan simple. El lugar de destino no estaba muy lejos, y al parecer no era un sitio bastante especial o característico de la ciudad. Parecía ser especial para el espadachín, o, al menos, llamativo. Era incómodo tener que tirar constantemente de su brazo, sin contar que parecía estar obligándole a ir junto a ella, así que, sin apenas pensarlo, deslizó suavemente su mano hasta que encontró la del chico, y la enlazó con la suya.

Caminaban el uno junto al otro, enlazados. A pesar de que Tashigi se orientaba bastante mejor que Zoro, todavía le quedaba mucho por conocer de la ciudad, por lo que se equivocaba de calle de vez en cuando. El espadachín se burlaba de ella cada vez que eso ocurría, y Tashigi, con el orgullo herido, volvía a empezar una amistosa discusión con él que, a menudo, acababa entre risas. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Aquel lugar no era ni más ni menos que el puesto de _takoyaki_ de Hachi. Las luces de los farolillos estaban encendidas, ya que el sol estaba terminando de ponerse en el horizonte, y, a pesar de ser un día de diario, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido de gente. Era un lugar sencillo pero agradable, justo como Tashigi.

La chica se paró, expectante a las acciones de Zoro. Éste cogió su teléfono móvil y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo derecho, en aquellos momentos no era necesario.

\- ¿Ves cómo era un lugar agradable, tonta? –

\- N-no me llames tonta… a mí no me preocupaba el lugar, sino tu sentido de la orientación –

Zoro hizo como que no escuchó aquello y se acercó, junto a ella, al puesto donde estaba Hachi. Había mucha gente a su alrededor grabando con sus teléfonos los frenéticos movimientos con los que movía las bolitas en los huecos de la plancha. Tashigi abría la boca de asombro, era increíblemente habilidoso.

\- Vaya Roronoa, con esas manos tan rápidas podría ser un buen espadachín, ¿no crees? –

\- A-ah… -

Zoro volvió a sorprenderse de nuevo de la increíble capacidad de análisis que tenía la chica. A los pocos minutos, el puesto se quedó casi vacío, por lo que Hachan pudo atenderles sin problemas.

\- Ey Hachan, ¿has visto a Luffy? –

\- Hola, Zoro-kun, Luffy está con Nami y el resto, ¿Cómo que no estás con ellos? –

\- ¿Lu-luffy? – preguntó Tashigi, ligeramente confundida.

\- Es el nombre de uno de mis amigos, trabaja aquí, ¿Sucede algo? Por cierto, ¿Por qué debería estar con ellos? –

\- N-no es nada… es que, tengo la sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre antes… -

\- Creo que Nami te ha llamado, será mejor que mires tu teléfono –

Zoro introdujo la mano en su pantalón, y sacó el móvil, que vibraba en esos momentos. Ante aquello, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Seguramente no era la primera llamada de Nami, estaba seguro de que había llamado decenas de veces antes que esa.

\- ¿S-sí? ¿Hola? –

\- _SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ME COGES EL TELÉFONO, ¡IDIOTA! –_

Las voces de Nami eran tan altas que incluso podía escucharlas Tashigi.

\- N-no te preocupes, es una amiga… un poco pesada, será poco tiempo – le susurró Zoro a la chica alejándose del micrófono de su teléfono – Oi bruja, no eres nadie para gritarme, no voy a dedicar mi vida al completo a estar pendiente del teléfono y de tus llamadas.

Tashigi se sentía confundida, los amigos del espadachín parecían un tanto extraños. Pero, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos? A sus alrededores había también gente de lo más pintoresca, y no por ello malas personas. Miró hacia otro lado e intentó darle al espadachín la máxima intimidad posible.

\- _¿Por qué siempre tenéis que fallar alguno? Estoy con Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Franky y Brook, acabamos de recogerle del aeropuerto. Ha sido imposible contactar contigo hasta ahora, y Usopp y Sanji estaban trabajando. Como sea, no podemos posponerlo más, necesito que todos estéis mañana en el_ Sunny _lo antes posible. He invitado también a Iva-san, necesitamos poner a punto el plan para descubrir quién es el jefe de esos dos tipos y qué se traen entre manos. Tenemos que operar el jueves por la noche, es esencial que mañana elaboremos nuestra estrategia de ataque –_

\- S-sí… mañana estaré allí lo antes posible –

\- _¡Eso espero! Eso era todo, mañana nos vemos, Zoro, vamos a pasar un rato con Brook. Estaremos donde Iva-san, por si quieres pasarte por aquí después de entrenar, ¡Hasta luego! –_

Nami cortó la llamada sin que a Zoro le diera tiempo a replicar nada, aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, y observó cómo el cocinero operaba. Hachan impregnaba con aceite las planchas, aparentemente ajeno a lo que allí sucedía. Justo después vertió la mezcla del relleno, y dejó que empezara a cocinarse antes de meter los trozos de pulpo.

\- Esto es extraño Zoro-kun, verte a ti con una chica, ¿es tu novia? –

\- ¿N-n-n-n-ovia? –

\- Bueno, vais juntos de la mano –

Ambos espadachines bajaron la vista y observaron sus manos entrelazadas. Era normal que Hachan lo hubiera interpretado así, él y seguramente todos los que allí se encontraban. De manera brusca, se soltaron las manos y se separaron unos centímetros, ligeramente avergonzados.

\- Vaya, parece que he sido un poco indiscreto – rio Hachi con nerviosismo – Bueno, aquí tenéis dos buenas raciones de _takoyaki,_ ¡invita la casa! –

\- N-no es necesario… - le dijo tímidamente Tashigi mientras agarraba la barquita de papel a rebosar de bolitas de pulpo – M-muchas gracias –

Zoro cogió también su ración, y juntos, se sentaron en uno de los bancos libres. Comieron juntos bajo la brillante luz de los farolillos, mientras conversaban de temas sin ninguna importancia que les hacían dar más de una carcajada. Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que Tashigi había esperado. Aquellos sentimientos eran algo totalmente nuevo para ella, se estaba enamorando, y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.


	11. He tomado una decisión

La alarma del despertador sonaba fuertemente, pero Zoro no le hacía caso. Era apenas miércoles, se negaba a levantarse tan temprano. Aunque el ruido era molesto, él lo ignoraba sin problemas; se giró sobre sí mismo en la cama, y empezó a dormir justo en el lado contrario, en la posición más alejada. Pero ese día no podía dormir a pierna suelta, tenía algo serio entre manos, y bien lo sabían sus compañeros.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, ZOOOOOROOOOO! –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por una estrepitosa patada, y, a través de ella, entró Luffy dando saltos. En uno de éstos, se subió a la cama de Zoro y empezó a golpearlo con una de las almohadas que utilizaba para dormir.

\- Zooooooooro, Zooooooro, vaaaaaaaamos – empezó a cantar el líder con voz chillona – Nos espera Naaaami, y Chooooper, y el reeeesto, también está Broo- -

\- YA BASTA IDIOTA, NO ME CABREES MÁS – le interrumpió Zoro, que asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de su compañero, produciéndole un chichón que atravesó el sombrero de paja.

\- ¡Zoro, eso duele! – Le gritó Luffy con los ojos un poco llorosos – Ahora me comeré tu desayuno como venganza –

El joven muchacho se levantó rápidamente de la cama, con las manos sobre la cabeza, y se apresuró dirección a la cocina. Zoro sabía que lo decía enserio, así que echó sus sábanas a un lado y salió corriendo de la cama, sólo en ropa interior. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Usopp subido en la encimera con un enorme plato de comida sujetado con su mano derecha, y lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro con la espumadera que sostenía con su mano libre para evitar que Luffy cogiera el plato. El espadachín tenía que persuadir a su compañero.

\- O-oi, vamos Luffy, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Además, ese _ero-cook_ va a estar en el _Sunny_ , así que podrás comer todo lo que quieras en apenas un rato –

\- Ah, ¡cierto! Sanji también va a estar. Bueno, podré aguantar comiendo sólo mi parte –

Dijo sombrero de paja con total inocencia mientras se sentaba correctamente en la mesa y se ponía una servilleta como babero.

\- Ahh… menos mal, justo a tiempo Zoro –

Ussop, que había pedido el día libre en el trabajo, puso el plato en el centro de la mesa, y los tres muchachos empezaron a comer con fruición. Por supuesto, Luffy comió la mayor parte, pero sus dos compañeros no necesitaban comer tanta comida como él. Usopp ya se encontraba vestido, siempre era el primero en levantarse y quien se encargaba mayoritariamente de las tareas. Zoro, por su parte, necesitaba darse una ducha, así que cuando se sintió satisfecho, se levantó para entrar rápidamente en el baño. Aún quedaba algo de comida en los platos, así que dejó a Luffy terminándose el desayuno y a Usopp recogiendo la cocina.

Tenían bastante prisa, así que intentó no demorarse mucho, aunque nunca solía perder el tiempo. Ese día había dormido extraordinariamente bien, a pesar de que tenían una misión importante pisándoles los talones, se encontraba mentalmente muy relajado. Y se lo debía en parte a Tashigi y a los buenos momentos que estaba pasando con ella. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que eran competidores natos y solían pelear por cualquier cosa, el tiempo volaba cuando estaba junto a ella. La noche anterior había sido muy especial para ambos, había sido la primera vez que hacían algo nuevo los dos juntos. Aún sentía el calor de su pequeña mano estrechando la suya, sus mejillas totalmente rojas al darse cuenta de que le estaba agarrando. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a eso, estaban sintiendo ese tipo de sentimientos por primera vez en su vida.

Zoro salió de la ducha y entró de nuevo en su cuarto. Dejó la cama sin hacer, y abrió su armario para coger algo de ropa. Habían vuelto a bajar las temperaturas, aunque no de una manera brusca. El espadachín detestaba el calor, pero más aún los cambios tan bruscos de temperatura que se producían en esa época del año, desde el frío casi invernal al calor más insoportable. No le gustaba el final de la primavera. Cogió unos pantalones vaqueros largos y una camiseta de color negro. Volvió a sacar las deportivas del armario y se las puso burdamente, sin pararse a desatar los cordones. Iba a tener que replantear las cosas de otra manera a partir de aquel momento, si ya le resultaba complicado compaginar varios aspectos de su vida, ahora que Tashigi empezaba a formar parte de ella, más. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de su papel como delincuente, no podía seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más en ese momento, así que decidió hablar con ella sobre ese tema pasada la misión que tenía prevista para el día siguiente. Se jugaba mucho contándole ese secreto, pero si no lo hacía la relación entre ambos estaría avocada directamente al fracaso. Salió de su cuarto y se encontró que Luffy y Usopp esperaban en el salón, cerca de la puerta.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó retóricamente Usopp.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Por fin vamos a estar todos juntos! Shishishi –

\- Veréis qué sorpresita nos ha dejado Franky en la puerta, chicos –

Los tres muchachos bajaron por las escaleras, y al abrir el portón de salida se encontraron un vehículo cuya seña de identidad era inconfundible, era obra de su compañero el _cyborg._ Se montaron en el voluminoso todoterreno, dejando a Usopp como conductor. Debido a la hora, todo el mundo se encontraba en la carretera, de camino a sus respectivos trabajos. El tráfico era tal, que tardaron más de lo habitual en llegar, pero aun así la hora a la que lo hicieron era tan prudente, que tras Franky, que había pasado la noche allí, fueron los primeros en pisar el lugar.

El fuerte estaba puesto a punto, totalmente reparado y mejorado. Usopp y Luffy se pusieron a jugar con Franky, que no dudaba un momento en mostrarles todas sus mejoras. Zoro, por su parte, decidió dar una cabezada, ya que levantarse tan temprano no le sentaba para nada bien. No hacía más que repetirse constantemente si eso había sido necesario, pues pasaban los minutos y no aparecía nadie. Se sentía un poco agitado, creía que aquello iba a extenderse, como siempre, pero ese día tenía otros intereses más en mente, y no quería dejar nada pendiente. Tenía que volver para entrenar con Tashigi, esperaba ese momento del día con increíbles ganas. Disfrutaba cada momento con sus compañeros, pero la compañía de ella era diferente, por primera vez en su vida, estaba interesado en una mujer desde el punto de vista amoroso. Cerró los ojos y durmió durante un rato, pero se despertó al notar un resquemor en la piel.

\- Vamos Zoro, ¿Se puede saber qué haces durmiendo a estas horas? ¡Si te habrás levantado hace poco! – le dijo Nami, que le despertó con un pellizco en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué maneras son esas, maldita mujer? Además, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tanto? Sólo somos Sanji, Chopper y yo. Todavía tienen que llegar Brook, Robin e Iva-san, que están solucionando unos temas de trabajo –

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? –

\- ¡Claro que lo digo enserio! Brook necesita terminar las licencias para el concierto de mañana, y Robin, al tener un cargo público, no puede eludir sus responsabilidades tan fácilmente como el resto. Iva-san ha decidido venir un poco más tarde con ellos, ya sabes que es una persona muy ocupada –

Zoro comenzó a impacientarse. Aunque era la persona con más paciencia y aguante del lugar, detestaba perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Se levantó de su sitio y entró en la cocina para coger una botella de _sake._ Como era habitual, empezó a discutir con Sanji, que esta vez hizo sorna de la acción de Zoro, pues no comprendía cómo podía beber alcohol tan temprano. El espadachín salió maldiciendo a su compañero, y se sentó en el césped junto al resto.

Pasaron la mañana todos juntos, conviviendo como solían hacer antes de aquellos dos años, cuando sus vidas eran más sencillas, pero también menos felices. La hora del almuerzo se acercaba, y el olor a comida despertaba el hambre de todos los que allí se encontraban. Entraron en la cocina, y se sentaron a la mesa cuando escucharon abrirse la compuerta exterior. Por fin habían llegado Robin, Brook e Ivankov. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se levantaron de golpe para recibir cariñosamente a sus compañeros, y el resto esperaron pacientemente en la cocina. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo, y la emoción y la alegría era palpable. Zoro, saludó afectuosamente a Brook, aunque en su línea.

\- Ioo, Brook. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro mucho de verte –

\- ¡Qué alegría de verte, Zoro-san! Veo que estás estupendamente, como siempre. Qué momento tan emotivo, estoy a punto de llorar, pero claro, ¡yo no tengo ojos! Yohohohoho! –

Algo a tener en cuenta era el macabro sentido del humor de Brook, que desesperaba a personas como Nami pero hacía las delicias de otros como Luffy. Siempre solía recurrir a bromas relacionada con partes de su cuerpo, que debido a su condición de esqueleto, habían perecido muchos años atrás.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Iva-chan! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte, shishishi! –

\- Oh, _Candy boy,_ te veo tan eufórico como siempre, ¿Va todo bien? –

\- ¡Claro! Estamos a punto de empezar una nueva aventura, muchas gracias por ayudarme de nuevo. ¿Cómo es aguantar al idiota de Zoro? –

\- NO ME LLAMES TÚ IDIOTA A MI –

\- Es todo un idiota y a veces se pasa con la bebida, pero al menos atrae a buena clientela con su físico –

\- ¡Shishishishi! –

Zoro se ruborizó ante aquella afirmación, no le gustaba que les contara a los demás que solía ser bastante popular en el mundo _okama._ Por otro lado, Nami y Robin intercambiaban información.

\- Nami, aquí tienes todo lo que hablamos. Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no son todo buenas noticias – dijo repentinamente Robin, entregando una serie de carpetas a su compañera.

\- Esto es bastante información, Robin. Está bien, lo sumaré a lo que ya sabemos y modificaré partes del plan si fuera preciso –

Nami ojeó los textos por encima mientras comía, pero tuvo que aparcar la tarea a un lado porque le resultaba imposible concentrarse con los gritos de sus compañeros. Comieron lo más tranquilamente que pudieron, y mientras el resto tomaba su postre tranquilamente, Nami se retiró para poder leer con más tranquilidad. No pasó poco más de una hora, cuando hizo aparición de nuevo en la cocina, que se encontraba impoluta ya por los trabajos de Sanji.

\- Mi preciosa Nami-swan, he guardado tu postre del idiota de Luffy, lo he protegido con mi amor –

\- ¡Oh! Gracias Sanji, necesito azúcar después de leer los documentos, y para daros algunas malas noticias… -

\- Por favor, empieza ya, estoy cansado de esperar – espetó Zoro, con tono agridulce.

Nami le miró con auténtico odio, pero no dijo nada. Cogió una carpeta de gran tamaño, la abrió, y sacó del interior un extensísimo folio que colocó sobre la mesa.

\- Antes de centrarnos en esto, tengo que daros una terrible noticia. ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA DEL EJÉRCITO! –

\- ¿QUÉEEEEE? – gritaron Chopper, Usopp y Brook al unísono.

\- Bueno, no todos, sólo algunos –

\- Ya me parecía a mí que Nami estaba muy tranquila, ¿verdad? – Le dijo casi susurrando Usopp a Chopper.

\- Sí, eso seguro, si no estaría en el grupo de los cobardes con nosotros ahora mismo – le contestó el muchacho también entre susurros.

\- DEJAD DE CUCHICHEAR, ¡YA! – Gritó la chica, que se estaba enterando de todo – Los que estáis en el punto de mira sois Luffy, Sanji y Zoro. Robin, tú también estas en serios problemas, aunque sobre ti sólo recae una fuerte sospecha, es cuestión de tiempo que encuentren algo –

\- No te preocupes, Nami, tampoco me preocupa mi situación. Recuerda, soy experta en el asesinato, puede que alguien muera _accidentalmente_ si se diera el caso. _Fufufufu –_

\- He… hehe, e-esa es mi R-robin – dijo Nami con la voz entrecortada, horrorizada por lo macabra que podía llegar a ser su compañera - No sé cómo, pero han vuelto a desempolvar vuestros expedientes, y estáis en el punto de mira de nuevo. Eso complica mucho las cosas, va a ser difícil que actuéis con total libertad mañana, tenemos que reorganizar nuestra estrategia –

La chica señaló con el dedo al papel, que era en realidad un mapa del _Glitter Way_ y sus inmediaciones. Lo que pretendía era asignar un rol a cada uno y un lugar en el que actuar.

\- Como veis, este es el mapa del local de Iva-san, donde va a actuar Brook. El comienzo de nuestra estrategia ha sido todo un éxito, Robin ha logrado averiguar que la siguiente reunión sobre la trata de mujeres se va a realizar justo aquí, aprovechando así la gran cantidad de gente para hacer mucho más negocio. Necesitamos averiguar quién es el jefe de esos dos tipos a toda costa. No quiero que os metáis en peleas absurdas, por favor, sólo necesitamos información – dijo duramente Nami mientras les dedicaba una miraba fulminante a Luffy y Zoro, que eran los que solían dar más problemas a la hora de empezar batallas, sobre todo el capitán de la banda – Cada uno tenéis un rol, por favor, ceñíos a él. Por un lado, tú Zoro harás tu trabajo normal, PERO SIN METERTE EN LÍOS, sólo observa y recaba información de tu alrededor. Por tu posición vas a ver entrar a todo el mundo en el local, así que ni se te ocurra levantar un ojo de la entrada, ¿entendido? –

\- Sí – farfulló el espadachín entre dientes, que se sintió un poco decepcionado por la simpleza de su trabajo.

\- Está bien, Franky y Sanji, vosotros seréis los guardaespaldas de Brook. Él estará desprotegido en el escenario, no quiero que le suceda nada, ya hay bandas que seguramente sospechen de nuestra estrategia. Es necesario que observéis también lo que ocurre a vuestro alrededor –

\- ¡Tus deseos son órdenes, mi preciosa Nami-san! –

\- ¡Déjanoslos a SUUUUPER nosotros! –

\- Chopper, es peligroso que estés delante de tanta gente, eres todavía menor de edad. Sé que eres fuerte, pero eso llamaría también mucho la atención, por eso estarás en el _backstage_ junto a Brook. Ojalá no necesitemos de tu habilidad especial, ni siquiera de tu habilidad como médico –

\- Me gustaría poder servir de más ayuda… pero entiendo tus razones, Nami. ¡De acuerdo! Apoyaré a Brook en su actuación –

\- Por otro lado, Robin y yo actuaremos de camareras. No me gusta ponerme a mí misma en una situación tan delicada, pero esos energúmenos sólo quieren a chicas jóvenes y hermosas para servirles las bebidas, no nos queda otro remedio que ser nosotras las que nos acerquemos a ellos –

\- ¿Ha dicho que es hermosa? – le susurró con condescendencia Zoro a Usopp.

\- Sí, y que Robin es joven – le contestó su compañero, que se tapaba parcialmente la boca con su mano izquierda.

De repente, aparecieron unos pétalos de flores de cerezo sobre el hombro de Usopp. Robin lo había escuchado todo gracias a su habilidad. Las sombras de ambas mujeres se cernieron sobre los dos muchachos, pero la peor de las suertes la tuvo Zoro, que fue el único que recibió un sonoro golpe en la cabeza que le propinó Nami, aunque, a pesar de todo, la simple y siniestra aura de Robin fue suficiente para trastocar a Usopp.

\- Ajam – carraspeó débilmente Nami – Volviendo al tema, sólo quedáis Luffy y Usopp. Vosotros estaréis con Bon-chan, su actuación no se suspende mañana, y aunque no se espera mucho público, es posible que elijan el lugar para hablar con más intimidad. Actuaréis como agentes de seguridad del lugar –

\- ¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? No quiero, ¡eso es muy aburrido! ¡Yo quiero estar donde está todo el mundo y patearles el trasero a esos idiotas! –

\- ¡Precisamente por eso no vas a estar en la sala principal! Luffy, necesitamos discreción, mucha discreción. Además… sigue escuchando el plan, estoy segura que terminaré de convencerte –

\- ¡Me da igual lo que me digas, pero yo quiero patear traseros! –

Instantes después, Luffy se unía a Zoro en lo que a golpes se trataba, pero él tenía los labios totalmente hinchados.

\- Esa maldita bruja tirana… -

\- Una vez aclaradas las posiciones, vamos a hablar del plan. Mirad esto, este va a ser nuestro comunicador –

Nami se agachó y colocó sobre la mesa una caja de tamaño medio. De su interior sacó una bolsita, la cual abrió para mostrar su contenido.

\- Con esto podremos comunicarnos los unos con los otros en todo momento. Es muy fácil de utilizar, o ponéis el auricular en el interior de vuestro oído y el micro camuflado entre la ropa. Cuando queráis comunicarle algo al resto sólo tenéis que apretar el botón que hay en el micro. La comunicación es muy importante, de ello depende que salga todo bien, ¿entendido? –

-¡Sí! – gritaron el resto al unísono.

\- Quiero que hagáis vuestras tareas con normalidad, pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, recordad que estamos buscando a estos dos tipos – continuó la chica mientras sacaba de su carpeta dos fotografías con los rostros de Sarkis y Rivers - Informad al resto cuando los tengáis localizados, la verdadera misión comienza en este punto. Una vez que todos sepamos dónde se encuentran estos granujas, es el turno de nosotras para actuar. Les invitaremos a mucho alcohol para intentar sonsacarles información, y una vez empiecen a soltar la lengua, pasará a ser el turno de Iva-san. Como dueña y máxima autoridad del lugar, se presentará ante ellos y les hará una proposición especial por ser tan buenos clientes. Quiero que en ese momento Luffy, Zoro y Sanji acudáis a la _Service Room_ , donde comenzará el interrogatorio, estoy segura que además de aparecer el líder inmediato de ellos también podremos obtener más información de interés -

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Les patearé el trasero! Shishihi –

\- Se te olvida algo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el ejército? Estoy bastante seguro de que no van a dejar pasar una oportunidad así para apresar a más de uno – intervino Zoro, que se había sentado contra la pared y tenía cruzados los brazos en ese momento – Tu plan no me gusta, tiene muchas aberturas –

\- ¡PERO SI NO ME HAS DEJADO TERMINAR! – Le gritó Nami, que dio un sonoro puñetazo sobre la mesa – Es cierto lo que dice Zoro, tenemos que tener en cuenta también al ejército, sería horrible acabar detenidos por ellos, por eso, aquí es donde actuáis el resto. Robin, será la líder de vuestro equipo – continuó Nami dirigiéndose expresamente a Chopper, Franky, Usopp y Brook – Ella será vuestros ojos y vuestros oídos en todo momento, pero aun así, no bajéis la guardia, de vosotros depende que podamos abandonar el lugar con éxito. Por favor, no olvidéis estos rostros –

Acto seguido, Nami sacó dos nuevas fotografías de su carpeta, pertenecientes esta vez a dos importantes cargos del ejército. En una de ellas aparecía una mujer de largo cabello de color rosa, y en la otra un hombre de aspecto duro, con una cicatriz en el rostro.

\- Según la información que ha logrado obtener Robin, esta mujer es la teniente coronel Hina y el tipo de la otra fotografía el general de brigada Smoker –

\- ¿¡GENERAL DE BRIGADA!? ¿¡TENIENTE CORONEL!? – gritaron Usopp y Chopper al unísono, aterrados.

\- S-sí… estos dos oficiales del ejército se encuentran investigando exactamente lo mismo que nosotros, así que es muy posible que aparezcan en el lugar –

\- Yo conozco a esos dos – intervino Zoro de nuevo.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!? – gritaron todos al unísono, a excepción de Ivankov.

\- _Candy kenshi_ está en lo cierto, esta mujer suele frecuentar bastante la zona de copas del _Glitter Way_ , y ese tal Smoker se personó con ella hace unos días en el local –

\- ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO HABÉIS INFORMADO ANTES DE ESTO!? ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER AHORA? – gritó Nami, que había empezado a ponerse bastante nerviosa.

\- Nami… ¿Crees que estaban investigando el lugar? – preguntó Robin, con tono serio.

\- ¡No lo sé! –

\- ¿Y qué si estaban investigando el lugar? ¡Sólo son dos personas más a las que tenemos que patearles el trasero! –

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué Luffy? ¡Vendrá todo un escuadrón con ellos! ¡Será imposible librarnos de ellos esta vez! En el mejor de los casos, terminaríamos implicados, tendrían pruebas irrefutables para ordenar nuestra detención –

\- Shishishi, ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un problema, Nami? – Preguntó Luffy con tono jovial - ¡Chicos! No me importa el ejército, ¡ni las otras bandas! Lo que importa es alcanzar nuestra meta, nuestros sueños. Quiero que nuestro grupo sea el primero, quiero ser el rey de todas las bandas y así poder ayudar a todos, cuando eso suceda, todos podremos ser felices, ¿Estáis conmigo? –

\- ¡SÍIII! – gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Luffy… _baka –_ dijo Nami mientras le pellizcaba amorosamente la mejilla a su capitán – No cambiarás nunca –

\- Entonces está decidido, chicos, ¡este viernes le patearemos el trasero a todos! –

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares, a excepción de Zoro. Seguía apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Aun pensaba que era un plan con muchas fisuras, pero era cierto que ellos no se caracterizaban por dejar todo atado y bien atado. Tenían todavía la incertidumbre de que el ejército no apareciese, pero en su fuero interno sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Suspiró profundamente, y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, por lo que empezó a sentirse ansioso. Tenía que pasarse por el _dojo_ para entrenar con Tashigi, y además para tomar sus espadas. Irremediablemente, pensó en la noche anterior. Se había divertido tanto y había estado tan cómodo con ella, que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sabía que estaba cruzando líneas que nunca se había atrevido a cruzar, ahondando en sentimientos de los que siempre había renegado, por eso no podía evitar sentirse asustado. Podía blandir tres espadas sin problema y batir a todos sus enemigos con una increíble calma, pero los latidos de su corazón de disparaban cuando ella estaba cerca. Su condición le impedía dar un paso hacia delante, no podía pasar de aquella línea a menos que se sincerara con ella. Era un mafioso, pertenecía a una banda organizada, no era una persona normal. No podía mentirle, perjudicar su día a día. Debía dar ese paso antes de que sus sentimientos se hicieran más fuertes, antes de que el dolor fuera insoportable. No pasaría de ese día, iba a contárselo aún a sabiendas de que era algo que podía perjudicarles a todos. Pero no iba a ser explícito, sólo quería que ella supiera que no era trigo limpio, alguien totalmente normal. Decidió contarle una verdad a medias. Zoro se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones y salió de la cocina. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el césped, ultimando los detalles de la misión.

\- Si no necesitáis nada más, necesito ir al _dojo_ a por mis _katana –_

\- Ah, no no, ve sin problemas, Zoro – le dijo Nami distraída, mientras veía las fotografías de los uniformes que le estaba enseñando Ivankov – Si se nos ocurre algo nuevo, te lo contará Usopp –

El espadachín miró durante unos segundos y volvió a suspirar. Mejor así, prefería que Nami le ignorase a que le obligase a quedarse sin ninguna razón. Se despidió del resto de sus compañeros y cogió una de las motos de Franky, de las más discretas, para llegar hasta su casa, y después trasladarse a pie hasta el _dojo._

.

.

.

El día volvía a ser increíblemente intenso para Tashigi, que no hacía más que preguntarse dónde demonios se había metido Zoro. Estaba empapada en sudor debido al duro ejercicio, y en aquellos momentos descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. El calor era menor que el del día anterior, pero lo peor era la humedad del ambiente. Miró al cielo y observó los nubarrones que avanzaban con rapidez por el horizonte, se avecinaba una tormenta de verano. Mientras recuperaba parte de sus fuerzas, Tashigi repasaba lo sucedido aquel día. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, casi todas ellas relacionadas con la misión que pondrían en marcha justo al día siguiente. Había estado hablado con Smoker sobre el _Sabaody Pub,_ pero su superior le había ordenado centrarse de lleno en los preparativos para la redada en el _Glitter Way_. Tashigi obedecía sin rechistar, pero era cierto que cierto resquemor mermaba su interior. Su instinto le decía que ese lugar iba a proporcionarles más información que cualquier otro. Aunque tenían la mañana del día siguiente para concretar los detalles, la misión era sencilla, contaban con una orden de registro del lugar. Pero eran conscientes de que eso no significaba nada para una panda de criminales, por lo que debían infiltrarse en el lugar para localizar a su objetivo, y el peso de aquello había recaído directamente sobre los hombros de Tashigi. Su rango era menor, por lo que tenía menos probabilidades de ser identificada, era nueva en la ciudad y no solía frecuentar ese tipo de lugares. Si a eso se le sumaba su más que considerable fuerza y habilidades, la hacían la candidata perfecta para infiltrarse en el lugar. Cualquier otro habría sentido deseos de huir de una posición tan arriesgada, pero debido a su personalidad, necesitaba estar siempre en la primera línea de ataque, ser de total utilidad. Una vez en el interior, debía informar de la presencia de Bellamy, y acto seguido irrumpiría el G5 en el lugar para proceder a su detención. La peor parte, los informes que tenía que leer en el poco tiempo disponible que tenía. En este caso se los había entregado Hina, que tenía la certeza de que los criminales que aparecían en éste iban a estar con toda seguridad en el local. Le faltaban horas a su reloj, por lo que iba a tener que prescindir de horas de sueño esa noche para poder leer semejante cantidad de papeles.

\- Io, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –

Tashigi dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Era Zoro, que la miraba desde arriba, mientras apoyaba su antebrazo derecho sobre el grueso tronco del árbol.

\- Ah… ¡me has asustado… Roronoa! –

\- No he hecho nada para asustarte, ¿Y si hubiera sido un enemigo? –

\- Aquí no hay enemigos, _baka…_ ¿O es que acaso tú sí lo eres? –

La pregunta de Tashigi le resultó tan absurda al espadachín que estalló en carcajadas. Por supuesto, él no pensaba que la formulase en serio, después de lo bien que estaban empezando a ir las cosas entre ellos, se le antojaba absurda.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso quieres tenerme como enemigo, _onna? –_ preguntó el muchacho con tono desafiante.

\- Me basta… ¡Con tenerte como rival! – le contestó Tashigi en la misma línea, levantándose de golpe y desenfundando su espada.

Zoro, que ya se había cambiado y llevaba su arma al cinto, la desenvainó e interceptó el ataque de la chica. Aunque aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, estaba contento de la evolución que estaba mostrando. Seguía siendo fiel a su espíritu impulsivo, pero sus ataques eran más fuertes y precisos. Además, pensaba mejor sus jugadas y se anticipaba menos en sus golpes. Empezaron una sucesión de ataques que llamó la atención de todos. Poco a poco, la presencia de Tashigi se había hecho normal en el lugar, de hecho, los alumnos más antiguos ya dejaban de identificarla con Kuina, se habían terminado de percatar de que era una persona totalmente diferente a ella, con su propio camino y ambiciones. Pasaron de la ignorancia y el recelo a sentir incluso cierta admiración por ella, había luchado contra sus limitaciones físicas y sociales, contra el desprecio de todos ellos para seguir haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Tenía incluso el valor de enfrentarse todos los días a Zoro y su abrumadora fuerza. Su esfuerzo y su perseverancia empezaban a despertar la simpatía de todos.

\- ¡Vamos, Tashigi! Zoro se lo tiene muy creído, patéale el trasero –

\- ¡Hazle morder el polvo, has demostrado que puedes! –

La chica estaba absorta en la batalla, pero podía escuchar las palabras de ánimo. No bajó la guardia en ningún momento, pero se sorprendió de lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

\- Vaya, parece que te estás ganando el respeto de todos ellos. No está mal – dijo burlonamente Zoro, aunque se alegraba por ella – Aun así, tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres ganarme –

\- Voy a ganarte, Roronoa, tarde o temprano. Así os demostraré a todos cuán lejos puede llegar una mujer si lucha por sus metas – gritó la muchacha mientras lanzaba un feroz ataque sobre el espadachín.

Pasaron largos minutos repletos de intensos ataques. El cansancio iba mermando en sus cuerpos, sobre todo en el de Tashigi, que había estado entrenando varias horas antes de que llegara Zoro. No quería que eso supusiese un hándicap, así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él. El espadachín veía a la espadachina visiblemente agotada, había llegado a su límite diario. Pensó que era necesario no forzarla más, le beneficiaba descansar más en esos momentos. Vio cómo Tashigi se lanzaba sobre él, pero no intentó defenderse. Por el contrario, corrió velozmente hasta situarse justo detrás de ella, la agarró del brazo derecho, la inmovilizó y deslizó su espada por el cuello de su compañera, parando justo antes de que el frío metal rozara la piel.

\- Por hoy es suficiente, estás agotada, necesitas recuperar energía – dijo suavemente Zoro mientras despegaba la espada de su cuello y la envainaba – No entiendo cómo te agotas tan rápido, bueno, da igual, te espero dentro –

Tashigi se tensó un poco al escuchar a su compañero. Se agotaba tan rápido porque entrenaba durante horas por las mañanas, llegaba bastante cansada al _dojo,_ pero eso era algo que él no podía saber aún. Envainó su espada, y pensó en la nueva y amarga derrota, pero no podía negar que estaba extenuada.

\- Ánimo Tashigi, _aniki_ es un hueso duro de roer, llevo años intentando ganarle – le dijo Johnny, que se había decidido a hablar por fin con ella.

\- Gra-gracias… -

\- Él siempre ha trabajado muy duro, así que tienes que dar lo mejor de ti. No te preocupes, vas por el buen camino. Sigue así, ¡y suerte! –

Tashigi observó al muchacho alejarse. Teniendo en cuenta el vacío que le habían hecho durante todos esos días, aquello podía catalogarse de todo un éxito. Decidió no darle más vueltas a aquella nueva derrota, las cosas estaban cambiando, estaban empezando a mejorar. Por fin empezaba a sentir que se estaba integrando en aquella ciudad, las cosas estaban yendo sobre ruedas. La chica entró en el recinto y observó a Zoro, sentado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Wau, qué rápido! –

\- Y tú qué lenta. Si no te das prisa, me echaré una siesta –

\- Vale, vale, ¡en unos minutos salgo! –

Poco después, los dos se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo, por las calles de la ciudad. Tashigi observaba a Zoro con curiosidad, pues esta vez llevaba sus tres espadas con él.

\- Es raro que lleves tus espadas encima, la verdad es que la última vez se me olvidó preguntarte por qué… -

Zoro era consciente de que esa pregunta podía salir en cualquier momento, así que decidió contarle la verdad, aunque fuera a medias.

\- Las necesito para mi trabajo – carraspeó el chico

\- ¿No eras camarero? ¿O también eres guardaespaldas o algo así? –

\- Bueno, algo parecido –

\- Ya veo… algún día espero que me cuentes mejor – dijo Tashigi risueña, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Zoro no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Parecía otra chica diferente después de haber cogido confianza con él. Era risueña, alegre y extremadamente dulce. Seguía siendo torpe y de carácter fuerte e impulsivo, pero eso también le agradaba de ella. Aquello le hizo sentirse aún más inquieto, de nuevo empezó a pensar en cómo contarle su implicación con el submundo mafioso. No iba a hablar sobre sus compañeros, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaría ella al contarle que se codeaba con los criminales de mayor calibre, y que casi era considerado uno de ellos. Era una locura, no muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero le resultaba todavía más loco construir castillos en el aire.

\- Oi… me gustaría hablar de algo contigo… -

\- Ya estamos hablando, _baka –_

\- Eso ya lo sé, _onna._ Me refiero a algo… importante –

Tashigi se paró en seco, evitando mirarle a la cara. Zoro la miró extrañado, pues su reacción no era la esperada. La chica empezó a temblar y a tartamudear, totalmente nerviosa.

\- ¿A-algo i-i-importante? Y-yo… yo tam-también estaba pensando en a-algo importante… -

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no hablas claro? –

\- B-bueno… tú primero… -

\- No, no, suelta tú lo que sea, ¡me están matando tus nervios! –

Tashigi suspiró profundamente, y murmuró algo que Zoro fue incapaz de escuchar. De repente, la chica se alzó al completo, se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, en especial sus mejillas.

\- Yo… y-yo… ¡quería proponerte que durmieras en mi casa, hoy! –

Zoro la miró sorprendido, y algo confundido. No se esperaba aquella proposición por parte de Tashigi. Recordó la primera y única vez que había subido hasta su apartamento, el miedo y pavor que ella sentía ante la idea de que él pudiese utilizarla y hacerle daño. Debía estar muy segura de sus sentimientos para dar un paso así.

\- ¿Lo dices… enserio? –

\- S-sí… -

\- ¿Estás segura? –

\- ¡Claro que estoy segura! Oh venga… ¡no hagas que me avergüence más! – le dijo bruscamente la chica mientras le agarraba del brazo izquierdo y tiraba de él, en dirección a su apartamento.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras caminaban a buen ritmo. Zoro sentía que las palabras se escapaban de entre sus labios, si no decía nada antes de poner un pie en su casa, no se sentiría cómodo consigo mismo. Por otro lado, Tashigi se sentía prácticamente igual. Aunque ella había sido la artífice de la proposición, no paraba de pensar en que lo mejor habría sido decirle primero que ella era una oficial del ejército. Sabía que no era nada malo, pero no era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba por llevar el ideal de justicia a rajatabla. Decidió no forzar la situación, por el momento, ya vería qué hacer al llegar a su casa.

\- Oye… tenía algo importante que decirte –

\- Sea lo que sea… puede esperar, ¿verdad? – Le contestó la chica tímidamente – Tendremos tiempo luego, nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no? ¿Te apetece cenar algo especial? ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo de sushi para llevar? –

\- Por mí está bien – dijo Zoro escuetamente.

Estaba confundido, pero se inclinó por la idea de Tashigi. No pasaría nada por demorarlo un poco más, después de todo, estaba seguro de que aquella noche iba a ser muy especial. Además, el día siguiente prometía ser intenso, así que esa noche era perfecta para pasar un rato agradable, los dos ajenos del mundo. Pasaron por un puesto cercano, y compraron un par de bandejas de sushi y varias botellas de _sake._ Tashigi, que aún no sabía nada sobre la resistencia al alcohol que tenía Zoro, lo miraba totalmente perpleja, incluso algo asustada. Los dos continuaron el camino hablando sobre cuánto le gustaba éste a Zoro y lo poco que la chica lo soportaba. Estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación, que llegaron casi sin darse cuenta al apartamento de Tashigi.

\- Después de ti -


	12. Un amargo descubrimiento

Las botellas de _sake_ estaban casi vacías, quedaba apenas la mitad de una de ellas. Tashigi sólo había tomado un par de copas, pero notaba el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas debido a la graduación de la bebida. Seguía perpleja por la resistencia física al alcohol que presentaba Zoro, que se encontraba fresco a pesar de que había tomado varias botellas.

Aunque sabía que era momentáneo, y que después su cuerpo se destemplaría, le reconfortaba en aquellos momentos el calor del licor. Estaba semi-tumbada en la parte izquierda de su sofá, mientras escuchaba hablar a Zoro. Se le antojaba extraña la situación, como si las tornas hubiesen cambiado. Siempre solía ser ella quien hablase por los codos y él quien escuchaba pacientemente. Pero, a pesar de ello, le gustaba esa posición, le permitía recrearse y poner más atención sobre el cuerpo y los gestos de su compañero.

Así, recostado en su parte del sofá, recordaba sus primeros entrenamientos en el _dojo._ Tashigi le escuchaba atentamente, pero no podía evitar fijarse más en sus gestos. Le gustaba demasiado su rostro, extremadamente expresivo, incluso con su cicatriz. De nuevo, sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era su origen, y esta vez sí se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Dime, Roronoa, ¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de tu ojo? –

Zoro enmudeció, y permaneció así durante unos segundos. Nunca antes le habían preguntado por su cicatriz, por extraño que pareciese. Tampoco había sido necesario, aunque no sabían exactamente cómo, todos sus compañeros sospechaban que se debía a su duro entrenamiento.

\- Esto… los dos últimos años no he entrenado en el _dojo,_ la verdad es que he vuelto desde hace poco tiempo – comenzó a explicarle el espadachín mientras se señalaba su cicatriz – Yo también era débil… y sigo siendo débil, por eso entrené con un famoso espadachín, y en uno de esos entrenamientos, ocurrió esto –

\- ¿Famoso? ¿Y quién era? –

\- Eso te lo contaré en otro momento, además, sólo me has preguntado cómo me hice la cicatriz, no quién me la hizo – le contestó Zoro mientras daba un trago a la botella para acabar el contenido.

Tashigi hizo el amago de replicarle, pero quedó hipnotizada con el reguero de _sake_ que manaba por sus labios y se deslizaba por su garganta. Aquello le recordó por qué estaba allí, por qué le había invitado. Su estómago empezó a encogerse y retorcerse sobre sí mismo, era de nuevo consciente de a dónde pretendía llegar aquella noche.

Empezó a moverse, inquieta, en su propio sitio. Zoro continuó bebiendo hasta que terminó de apurar la última botella, la cual dejó sobre la mesa, junto a las otras. Con el dorso de la mano izquierda, limpió sus labios bañados en _sake,_ sin sospechar en ningún momento que la chica moría por dentro con cada uno de sus gestos.

Tashigi quería dar un paso hacia delante, pero su timidez la desbordaba. Se veía incapaz de levantarse y acercarse hacia él, aunque fuese obvio lo que iba a suceder aquella noche. Podía esperar a que fuese él quien diera el primer paso, pero, ¿Acaso no era ella una mujer con iniciativa propia? Era una mujer capaz de hacer todo, de abordar cualquier tema, y ese no iba a ser menos, pero, primero necesitaba serenarse.

\- V-voy a llevar esto a la cocina, ahora vengo –

\- Espera, te ayudo –

\- No, ¡no! – Le contestó la chica bruscamente, aunque intentando suavizar el tono – No es necesario, es poca cosa, yo sola puedo –

Cogió las botellas, y se apresuró hacia la cocina. Las dejó sobre la encimera, y rellenó un vaso con agua muy fría, para despejarse. Iba a ser casi imposible articular palabra, pero podía dejar hablar a su cuerpo. Dejó el vaso junto a las botellas, y se apresuró de nuevo hacia el salón. Zoro estaba distraído, jugueteando con el mando de la televisión. Sólo alzó la vista cuando la vio estática y silenciosa, frente a él.

\- Oi… ¿Ocurre algo? –

Tashigi se acercó el índice izquierdo a sus labios, para indicarle que guardara silencio. Para Zoro era algo demasiado extraño por parte de ella, que solía hablar bastante, y más en aquel tipo de situaciones donde los nervios afloraban. A pesar de ello, siguió el juego de la chica, esa debía ser la única manera que había encontrado para dar un paso adelante. La espadachina dio varios pasos hasta situarse delante de él, y justo después tomó su brazo y tiró suavemente. Zoro no forcejeo, se dejó llevar en todo momento.

Tashigi, sin soltar el brazo de su compañero, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja y un visible tembleque. La distancia entre el salón y su habitación era corta, pero a ella se le hizo eterna. Puso especial cuidado en no tropezar con el menaje de su casa, moriría de vergüenza si su torpeza afloraba en un momento como aquel, arruinándolo por completo.

Una vez llegó a su cuarto, empujó con suavidad la puerta y entró a través de ella. Esta vez el espadachín fue quien agarró su muñeca, con fuerza. Eso hizo que Tashigi se girase sobre sí misma y todo lo que encontró fue su intensa mirada, capaz de desarmarla por completo. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, todo lo que quería es que le envolviese más y más. La hechizaba tanto, que sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más que tirar de su brazo, de dar el siguiente paso. Cortó todo contacto físico con el chico, y se aproximó a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Notó cómo las manos de Zoro se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura, y ella hizo lo propio alrededor de su cuello. Era inminente, de nuevo, fundieron sus labios hasta que se hizo imposible distinguir ambas figuras. De nuevo, notó como su estómago se tensaba y constreñía, cómo ocurría aquella sucesión de eventos en el interior de su cuerpo en apenas unos milisegundos. Los vellos de su piel se erizaban, y la sensación térmica daba paso de un penetrante frío a un brusco aumento de la temperatura en toda la superficie de su piel. Todo mientras abría cada vez más su boca para poder entrar en contacto con toda la superficie de la del espadachín. Era la primera vez que daba rienda suelta a toda su lujuria, y agradecía enormemente ese momento en el que podía dar rienda suelta a sus propios impulsos y deseos.

Abrieron sus bocas al máximo, enroscando sus lenguas entre sí. Jamás imaginó que pudiera dar, y recibir, ese tipo de besos tan lujuriosos. Tashigi jamás pensó que llegaría a vivir experiencias tan increíblemente carnales, ella, que siempre había descuidado tanto su vida personal. Pero el destino la puso en el mismo camino que a Zoro, que rebosaba pasión en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Notó cómo el espadachín la comenzaba a asir fuertemente de la cintura, para justo después levantarla y cargarla como si de una hoja se tratase. Dio apenas unos pocos pasos, para justo después tumbarla sobre la cama. Subió sus manos por su voluptuoso cuerpo, y tomó ambos brazos de la chica, los cuales separó de ella y agarró por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizando su parte superior. Cesó su beso, elevó su rostro, y miró a la chica de manera penetrante con su único ojo, para justo después morder sus propios labios con lujuria. Tashigi sentía cómo su cuerpo volvía a retorcerse, el vaivén de sus propias tripas ante tantas y nuevas sensaciones. Justo después, Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a devorar su cuello con ansia. Clavaba sus afilados colmillos en la tersa y blanquecina piel, para justo después lamer la piel de manera obscena, todo mientras el cuerpo de Tashigi convulsionaba bajo el suyo propio. Pero ambos necesitaban más, y eran conscientes de que la ropa estaba sobrando.

Zoro relajó sus manos, y las volvió a deslizar por los brazos de la chica hasta que llegó a su torso. Rozó tibiamente con los dedos la arrugada camiseta, los introdujo por debajo de ésta y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la muchacha. Justo después, tiró del trozo de tela hasta que dejó a la chica con el torso al descubierto, sólo con su sujetador. Arrojó la camiseta a un lado, y pasó a desabrocharle los pantalones, con excesiva lentitud. Se recreó en cada uno de sus movimientos, quería impacientarla todo lo posible, a sabiendas de la excesiva timidez hacía estragos en ella. Tashigi empezó a sentirse indefensa, increíblemente observada y acorralada. Su cuerpo se movía, inquieto, sin su permiso. En el momento en el que iba a reincorporarse, Zoro tiró fuertemente de sus pantalones hacia abajo, y la dejó únicamente vestida con su ropa interior, extremadamente sencilla.

El espadachín observaba su rostro, cuyas mejillas estaban encendidas y totalmente rojas, debido a la alta temperatura de la habitación. Los ojos de Tashigi, totalmente vidriosos, lo miraban con absoluta inocencia, asustados por la incertidumbre de qué estaba por venir. Que ella mostrase ese tipo de actitud, confundía y enloquecía a Zoro a partes iguales. Lo que más le había atraído de ella era su increíble carácter indomable, su capacidad para no rendirse ante las dificultades, pero acababa de descubrir que también le gustaba de ella aquella faceta sumisa e inocente. Era consciente de que no duraría mucho, que era cuestión de iniciarse, de sumergirse en aquel mundo para que despertase su competitividad y la iniciativa nata que en su interior albergaba.

Precisamente, por ello, quiso disfrutar al máximo de una dulce y sumisa Tashigi. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, pero esta vez, la besó con una increíble dulzura. Tendría tiempo para competir sexualmente con ella, en aquellos momentos quería que sus inicios fuesen agradables, tanto que la animase a seguir indagando con él en aquel mundo más y más. Notó como el cuerpo de la chica se relajaba de nuevo, cómo volvía a buscar el contacto con el de él, pero Zoro volvió a incorporarse de nuevo para quitarse su propia ropa. Tomó su camiseta, y se la quitó de un rápido movimiento, dejando su torso al descubierto. Una atroz cicatriz rompía con la armonía de su trabajado cuerpo, y se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo a su cadera derecha. Los ojos de Tashigi se abrieron de par en par, incluso de pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de pánico en ellos. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía el riesgo que conllevaba tomar una espada, el peligro de sufrir una herida como aquella. Extendió su mano derecha y apenas la rozó con sus dedos. Separó sus labios, pero no sabía qué decir exactamente, así que permaneció en silencio. De nuevo se percató de que no sabía prácticamente nada de él, pero allí estaba, en su habitación, en su cama, sobre ella, semidesnudo. No necesitaba decir nada, no le importaba absolutamente nada. Ni su cicatriz, ni su auténtico trabajo, ni en qué podía estar implicado o no. Simplemente le gustaba, le enloquecía, y quería dejarse llevar totalmente, que la pasión nublase su habitual juicio, volver a sentir sus colmillos contra la carne de su cuello.

Se incorporó como pudo y se lanzó sobre él, con sobrada lujuria, justo sobre su boca. Abrió la suya e introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Zoro, para ocupar todo el espacio disponible, y mientras, con sus manos, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Lo bajó como pudo, dejando parcialmente libre la erección que la tela apenas podía contener. Tashigi, lejos de seguir achantada, pegó su cuerpo al del espadachín, para notar el palpitante miembro sobre su vientre. Zoro no daba crédito a lo sucedido, le impresionaba lo rápido que ella se adaptaba a las nuevas situaciones. Aun así, era consciente de que la fiera con la que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, no iba a aparecer en aquella situación.

Siguieron besándose durante largo rato, para terminar tumbándose en la cama. Se acariciaban mutuamente, erizando la piel bajo los delicados dedos. Ambos empezaban a encontrarse sudorosos, sus cuerpos resbalaban, extremadamente pegajosos, entre sí. De nuevo, comenzaron a sentir que la ropa, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, sobraba. Zoro posó toda su ancha espalda sobre el colchón, y sentó a Tashigi sobre él. Su larga melena azabache, totalmente revuelta, se pegaba a su rostro enjugado. El espadachín retiraba gentilmente los mechones, hasta que despejó la cara de la chica por completo. Se recreó en sus facciones, en sus brillantes y enormes ojos. Habían reducido el ritmo de nuevo, volvían a pausar sus acciones. Zoro bajó su mano derecha, poco a poco, hasta llegar al broche del sujetador que llevaba Tashigi. Rozó con los dedos e hizo presión, hasta que notó cómo la tela se aflojaba bajo su mano. Casi por instinto, la chica se llevó las manos al pecho, para evitar que cayese su sostén. Sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas, y se le hacía imposible mirar a Zoro a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se desnudaba delante de un hombre, le costaba. Suspiró profundamente, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y destensó sus brazos, dejando caer el sujetador. Notó cómo los ásperos dedos de Zoro lo retiraban de alrededor de sus muñecas, para lanzarlo al suelo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, le aterraba mirar el rostro del espadachín después de haberse desnudado frente a él. De repente, notó cómo agarraba su cintura y la elevaba en el aire, para justo después acomodar su espalda contra el colchón. Debido a la sorpresa, dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero, y se tranquilizó al observar su rostro sereno, respetuoso. Zoro bajó su rostro hasta que fundió sus labios de nuevo con los de Tashigi. La tranquilidad y la complicidad comenzó a fluir de nuevo entre ellos, era palpable la materialización de la confianza que habían estado forjando desde hacía poco tiempo. Aquello era la culminación, el clímax de un sentimiento que ya no eran capaces de esconder. Abrían sus labios para devorarse el uno al otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre ellas. Tashigi enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro, que se dejó tumbar sobre ella. Recorrió suavemente la cintura de la chica con sus manos, y rodó sus dedos hasta que llegó a su generosa cadera. Continuó deslizándolos por sus piernas, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos. Los agarró con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, y tiró hacia fuera, hasta que terminó abriendo sus extremidades. Acomodó su corpulento cuerpo entre sus piernas, apretando con fuerza su miembro contra el sexo de Tashigi. La chica soltó un leve gemido, y separó sus labios de los de él. Había llegado el momento de pasar a algo más, de acabar con los preliminares.

Bajó sus manos con determinación y deslizó lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, mientras Zoro se retiraba hacia un lado para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Ella tumbada sobre el colchón, y él a escasos centímetros, sobre ella. Se miraban con curiosidad y cierta confianza, debido a que era la primera vez que intimaban de aquella manera. Tashigi se levantó, y se puso de rodillas frente a él, imitando su postura. Acarició levemente la mejilla derecha de Zoro con sus dedos, y besó sus labios dulcemente. El espadachín correspondió de la misma manera, mientras tomaba su cintura con fuerza, elevando su cuerpo en el aire para acomodarla sobre él. Agarró su miembro y lo dirigió hacia el interior del cuerpo de Tashigi, lentamente para evitar hacerle daño. Era consciente de que era la primera vez de la chica, y se relajó al ver que el sexo de su compañera estaba tan húmedo que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Empujó con prudencia, pero paró al escuchar un quejido por parte de Tashigi.

\- O-oi, ¿estás bien? –

\- S-sí, es solo… sólo me duele un poco –

\- Podemos parar, no es necesario cont- -

\- N-no, no quiero parar ahora… por favor –

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y después volvieron a besarse de nuevo, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Se devoraban mutuamente, sus labios resbaladizos recorrían cada trozo de piel libre y seca, buscando convertirse en uno solo. Zoro continuó moviendo sus caderas, penetrando hasta el interior de la chica. Empujó con relativa fuerza, oponiéndose a toda resistencia, hasta que logró introducir todo su miembro dentro de Tashigi. Casi sin poder evitarlo, soltó un gemido más parecido a un fuerte rugido, que hubiese asustado a la espadachina en otras circunstancias, pero a esas alturas, era consciente de que estaba lidiando con una bestia que podía descontrolarse en cualquier momento.

Al principio, el rostro de Tashigi estaba contraído, el dolor era elevado, pero nada que no hubiese esperado debido a que era su primera vez. Era consciente de que no iba a ser así constantemente, así que esperó durante unos instantes a que comenzara a disminuir. Antes de eso, notó un fuerte pinchazo que estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar. Algo se había quebrado en su interior, pero inmediatamente después, el dolor comenzó a disminuir. No estaba disfrutando nada en aquellos momentos, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, pero al menos comenzó a sentirse aliviada al dejar de sentir dolor. La excitación con la que había empezado el acto había disminuido en aquellos momentos, pero el rugido de Zoro la hizo ponerse alerta de nuevo. Se dejó llevar, se dejó hacer por el espadachín. Notaba cómo su lengua recorría el interior de su boca, sus recias manos apretando con fuerza su trasero, y su miembro colmando el interior de su cuerpo. Poco a poco volvió a excitarse hasta el extremo, a sentir que aquello había sido algo pendiente entre ambos y que por fin estaban consumando. Su mente jugaba una parte importante en su deseo, y centrarse de nuevo en la situación estaba ayudando a recuperar de nuevo la libido.

Durante un largo tiempo, sintió las penetraciones de Zoro en el interior de su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, aunque no llegara a ser del todo placentera. Aun así, después de sentir ese increíble dolor, aquello era bastante reconfortante, así que se sentía satisfecha, por el momento, con cómo estaba sucediendo todo. Pero de repente, el espadachín dejó de empujar con fuerza, y sacó su miembro del interior de Tashigi. Como aún la tenía cogida por la cintura, aprovechó para tumbarla sobre la cama, y justo después abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo. La espadachina se sintió confusa, y nuevamente avergonzada a pesar de que habían llegado hasta tal extremo. Intentó incorporarse, pero Zoro la agarró de las muñecas con su mano izquierda, impidiéndoselo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica con desmesurada pasión, relajándola de nuevo. Tashigi soltó un leve gemido, y rodó sus ojos hasta cerrarlos. Notó como la mano derecha de Zoro rodaba por su cuello, pasando por sus senos, hasta situarse finalmente entre su sexo.

Estaba tan húmedo que podía notar cómo aquel líquido transparente corría por el interior de sus piernas. Zoro extendió sus dedos índice y corazón y los frotó acompasadamente contra cierta zona del sexo de Tashigi. El espadachín no pudo evitar la sonrisa torcida que se formó en su rostro al escuchar el fogoso quejido que salía de los labios de la espadachina. Si algo había dejado claro, es que nunca había tenido ni tiempo ni intenciones de descubrir sobre su sexualidad, así que estaba dispuesto a darle aquella sorpresa en aquel momento. Frotaba con delicadeza el clítoris de la capitana, cambiando de ritmo, pulsándolo, cesando la acción durante largos segundos para después comenzar con mayor intensidad.

En aquellos momentos, Tashigi no daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo. Se había sentido satisfecha con la penetración, pero lo que estaba haciendo el espadachín en aquellos momentos estaba quitándole el aliento. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo, y notaba cómo un incesante calor se había instalado en su rostro. Sus mejillas ardían, y sus labios estaban totalmente resecos, apenas podía cerrar su boca. Miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse llevar. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado, de lo imaginado. Nunca hubiera creído que el sexo pudiera llegar a ser algo tan placentero. De repente, notó cómo Zoro paraba, sin ninguna explicación. Notó cómo a la misma vez cesaba la fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas, y el espadachín las dejaba libres. Tashigi se sentía confundida, e irritada. Justo cuando empezó a incorporarse, vio al espadachín levantarse y dirigirse a la parte trasera de la cama. Se puso de rodillas sobre ella, se arrastró lentamente hacia el interior, y miró a Tashigi con ojos lascivos. Tomó con fuerza el tobillo derecho de la chica, y tiró de ella, hasta que logró tumbarla de nuevo. Aun así, Tashigi se incorporó levemente, y lo último que pudo ver, fue al espadachín relamiendo sus labios con desmesurada lujuria. A continuación, lo que sintió fue tan desbordante que tenía constantemente los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar gritar al notar los labios de Zoro contra su sexo, su ancha lengua lamiendo sus fluidos. Notaba cómo utilizaba con una enorme rapidez la punta de la lengua contra su clítoris, que había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño. Estaba increíblemente excitada, y era consciente de que iba a experimentar aquello que llamaban un orgasmo. La lengua de Zoro cambiaba de ritmos, de movimientos, sin apenas darle una tregua. Para Tashigi todo sucedió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, pero eso también había sido algo que había experimentado por primera vez. Sin poder impedirlo, notó cómo una más que agradable sensación invadía su cuerpo. Se extendía por cada centímetro de su piel, hasta la punta de sus extremidades. Notaba espasmos en sus piernas, era incapaz de impedir que se movieran solas. Dejó salir un agudo gemido del interior de su garganta, largo y prolongado. Ahora entendía perfectamente que la gente repitiese aquello una y otra vez, sin llegar a cansarse. Unos segundos después, notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, cómo se destensaban sus músculos. Creía que era una muñeca, tumbada sobre el colchón sin ningún tipo de autonomía. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, algo que era increíblemente difícil en una persona como ella. Salió de su ensimismamiento al notar los besos de Zoro de nuevo sobre su cuello.

\- A-ah, ¡lo si-siento! Me he despistado –

El espadachín no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente siguió besando su cuello mientras tocaba ansiosamente sus senos. Tashigi recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del chico, y se quedó mirando fijamente la erección. Estaba en su punto álgido, y después de lo experimentado, sabía que el cuerpo de Zoro pedía a gritos sentir lo mismo. No estaba preparada para hacer algo tan atrevido como él, pero sí podía tomar la iniciativa de otra manera. Apartó al espadachín a un lado, y justo después se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Aún estaba bastante húmeda, por lo que no sintió ningún tipo de molestia al introducirse el miembro del espadachín en el interior. Podía observar el rostro salvaje de Zoro, casi sin ningún tipo de raciocinio. Ansiaba volver a besarla, a devorar su frágil cuerpo.

Tashigi comenzó a mover acompasadamente sus caderas, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo y se acercaba a los labios de su compañero. Zoro la besó con pasión, intentando controlar sus ganas de atraparla entre sus fauces. Estaba increíblemente excitado, a punto de llegar a su clímax. En otra situación habría aguantado todo lo posible, pero estaba satisfecho después de haber sido el causante del orgasmo de su compañera, y no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera sentirse exactamente como ella. Deslizó sus rudas manos hacia el trasero de la chica, y la apretó con fuerza contra sí mismo, profundizando, aún más si cabía, su miembro en el interior de Tashigi. La carne de ambos estaba al máximo contacto, el roce era extraordinario, por lo que al cabo de unas pocas y aceleradas embestidas Zoro llegó a su orgasmo. Notó cómo salía el líquido a borbotones del interior de su miembro, la sensación tan placentera que recorría, igual que le había sucedido a Tashigi, cada centímetro de su piel. Sintió espasmos en sus piernas y en la espalda, y justo después, unas terribles ganas de dormir.

Se dejó caer sobre Tashigi, pesada pero prudentemente, cada vez más dominado por el cansancio. El acto había durado algunas horas, y la noche se encontraba ya totalmente cerrada. La chica se levantó de la cama, se tapó con una de las sábanas de su cama, y se dirigió hacia el baño. Zoro se situó en el centro de la gran cama, totalmente desnudo, mirando fijamente el techo. Después del trabajo en la base por la mañana, las horas de entrenamiento y aquello, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sus correspondientes horas de sueño, y más teniendo en cuenta que dormir era algo de Zoro necesitaba y disfrutaba más que una persona normal. No quería caer en un profundo sueño antes de que Tashigi regresase, pero sus ojos pesaban demasiado.

La espadachina se demoró más de lo esperado en el baño, y cuando regresó, no pudo evitar soltar un improperio al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Zoro a simple vista. El momento de excitación había pasado, así que verlo así, en aquellos momentos, le producía una enorme y vergonzosa impresión.

\- ¡P-p-pero se puede saber q-que haces así todavía, Roronoa! –

El grito hizo que Zoro se levantara de un respingo, visiblemente malhumorado.

\- ¿Ah? Por favor… quiero dormir –

\- ¡Hazlo después de ponerte algo, pervertido! –

El espadachín no podía tolerar que lo tacharan de algo con lo que se podía identificar a Sanji, se sintió tan dolido por eso, que sin rechistar, y para sorpresa de Tashigi, que no comprendía el por qué de su docilidad, se levantó, se puso su ropa interior, y volvió a meterse en la cama. La chica, que había aprovechado para ponerse su pijama, seguía sorprendida por aquello, aunque estaba tan cansada también que decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, sólo le apetecía descansar. Un poco cohibida por la situación, se colocó junto a Zoro con timidez, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar a continuación. ¿Debía ponerse en la otra punta de la cama? ¿Abrazarse a él? ¿Hablarle de algo? Mientras se preguntaba todo aquello, escuchó el ruidoso bostezo de su compañero, y observó la pequeña lágrima que asomaba por su ojo derecho.

\- Podría estar toda la noche despierto repitiendo lo que acabamos de hacer, así que no malinterpretes mi bostezo – dijo de repente Zoro, que a pesar de tener una almohada, colocaba los brazos tras la cabeza.

Tashigi lo miró perpleja durante unos segundos, y después estalló en carcajadas.

\- Lo siento, Roronoa, pero yo sí estoy agotada. No me malinterpretes tú, no me importaría estar en una futura noche todo el tiempo despierta, repitiendo lo de hoy, pero ahora mismo estoy cansadísima – le contestó pausadamente Tashigi, mientras daba un tímido bostezo.

\- Ajá, aquí gano yo de nuevo, no has sido capaz de aguantar mi ritmo – dijo Zoro con tono burlón mientras abría su ojo para mirarla directamente.

\- P-pe-pero… ¡serás! –

Antes de que Tashigi pudiera replicarle nada, el espadachín posó su índice sobre los labios de su compañera, y la silenció, para seguidamente besarla levemente, con ternura. A la chica aquel humor y aquella sorna la sacaban de sus casillas, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado agotada para discutir. Acercaron tibiamente sus cuerpos, y se durmieron casi al instante los dos juntos, pegados el uno al otro.

La noche estaba siendo más fresca de lo habitual, el calor parecía haberles dado una tregua en aquella fogosa ocasión. Se habían dormido tarde, pero aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que el sol despuntase en el horizonte. A pesar de ello, Zoro se despertó debido a las inmensas ganas que tenía de ir al baño. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Tashigi, y acudió al servicio. Después de aquello, se sintió completamente aliviado, pero sendiento. La cocina estaba justo al lado, por lo que se acercó a por un vaso de agua. Ya de vuelta a la habitación, de paso por el salón, recordó la enciclopedia de espadas que guardaba Tashigi en la estantería junto a su escritorio. Curioso, se acercó hasta ella para mirarla de nuevo, pero algo aún más interesante llamó su atención. Sobre la mesa había una voluminosa carpeta, de apariencia escueta, pero con un símbolo en la parte superior derecha que le era familiar. Como la luz era escasa en el salón, la tomó y se acercó a la ventana más cercana, para ver mejor.

Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa, se sentó en una silla cercana, y miró con detenimiento el símbolo. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ¿Qué hacía una carpeta del ejército en casa de Tashigi? Empezó a formarse un nudo en su garganta, y sabía que no bajaría ni tomando el agua que había en el interior del vaso. La abrió con torpeza, y comenzó a hojear los documentos. La mayoría eran historiales de mafiosos famosos, a los cuales mayormente conocía, ya fuese de oídas o en persona. Seguía sin entender qué hacía un documento como aquel precisamente en ese lugar. Siguió hojeando, cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que dio con algo que le dejó totalmente petrificado. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba una foto de sí mismo y un expediente policial. Relataba los altercados por los que había sido fichado, aquellos que había vivido con Luffy. Había información sobre él que jamás hubiese pensado que tenía el ejército, y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué hacía allí, en esa casa, aquella información?

Dejó la carpeta abierta por su expediente sobre la mesa, y se apresuró hacia el escritorio, en busca de más información. Comenzó a revolver los cajones, alterado, en busca de algo útil. Y lo encontró. Entre las ingentes carpetas con archivos, había un documento identificativo. En él, aparecía el rostro de Tashigi.

\- ¿Capitana? ¿Capitana Tashigi? ¿Capitana… del ejército? –

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. Totalmente petrificado, dejó caer la tarjeta identificativa en el suelo. Definitivamente, Tashigi no había sido una persona cualquiera. ¡Capitana del ejército, nada menos! Zoro no sabía cómo sentirse en aquellos momentos. ¿Enfadado? ¿Traicionado? ¿había estado engatusándole para obtener información de él?, ¿era una espía? Si podía definir un sentimiento, ese era el de confusión. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, frente a su expediente. Miraba directamente la luna, cuya figura comenzaba ya a atenuarse. La realidad le había abofeteado violentamente, le había confirmado en apenas un instante todos sus peores temores. Tashigi no era una chica cualquiera, era una superior oficial del ejército. Su destreza con la espada, sus desvíos a la hora de hablar su ocupación, las técnicas que utilizaba para evadir sus ataques, era lógico que no podía ser una chica corriente, pero se había negado verlo, se había engañado a sí mismo para poder seguir viéndola, para disfrutar de su compañía, para poder permitirse amarla desmedidamente, aunque fuese sólo una vez. Definitivamente, había construido castillos en el aire que se habían hecho pedazos en aquel instante. Nadaba en aquellos momentos entre un mar de dudas, pero necesitaba salir rápido de allí, aunque fuera sin respuestas. ¿Y si lo tenía todo planeado y en aquellos momentos se dirigía hacia el apartamento un escuadrón para detenerle? No podía perder más tiempo allí. Se levantó, miró por última vez su expediente, y se dirigió al cuarto a por su ropa. La escasa luz entraba por la puerta entreabierta, e iluminaba tibiamente el cálido y pacífico rostro de Tashigi. Zoro la observó detenidamente unos segundos, y sintió cómo su interior empezaba a resquebrajarse lentamente. ¿De verdad alguien tan dulce y espontáneo como Tashigi podía engañarle de esa manera? ¿Todo era mentira? No podía evitar recordar sus besos, su complicidad, la caricia que poco antes había realizado sobre su mejilla. Zoro se volteó, cogió su ropa y terminó de vestirse a toda prisa, tomó sus pertenencias, y justo antes de salir de la habitación, se acercó de nuevo a Tashigi. Esa sería posiblemente la última vez que la viese, al menos la última vez antes de tratarse como enemigos. Él no quería verla así bajo ningún concepto, es más, él y sus compañeros no tenían nada que ver con el ejército, era éste quien siempre estaba encima de ellos. Pero entendía que esa era la naturaleza de la relación entre un delincuente y un oficial del ejército, y no le quedaba más opción que resignarse. Se inclinó sobre Tashigi, y besó sus labios cálidamente, durante unos segundos, para después apartarse.

\- Mmm… Roronoa… -

Zoro observó la tibia sonrisa que asomó por el rostro de Tashigi, lo que le entristeció hasta límites insospechados. La incertidumbre estaba dejando paso a un sordo sentimiento de tristeza que se extendía con rapidez como un virus por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba irse urgentemente, la realidad era demasiado, incluso para él. Lo mejor era adoptar una actitud indiferente desde ese momento en adelante, forjarse una coraza de frialdad y dureza que evitase que algo se quebrase para siempre en su interior, necesitaba remendarse a toda costa. Salió de la habitación, dio un último vistazo a la casa y bastante confuso, incluso dolido, salió para siempre de ella, a pesar de que no podía tener claro nada en ese momento.

Poco después de que el espadachín abandonara el apartamento, empezaron a vislumbrarse los primeros rayos de sol por el horizonte. En el cuarto, Tashigi dormía sola en su cama, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba tan cansada que no había notado cuándo había abandonado Zoro su cama. Sólo cuando sonó la alarma de su teléfono, comenzó a despertarse de su profundo sueño. Al principio, totalmente somnolienta, fue incapaz de recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pero el olor de Zoro empapaba sus sábanas y su propia piel, por lo que pocos segundos después, los segundos de aquella intensa noche se agolparon en su cabeza. Se incorporó con rapidez al ver que Zoro no estaba a su lado.

\- Roronoa, ¿estás ahí? –

Pero Zoro no contestaba. Se acercó hacia el baño, pero lo encontró vacío. Siguió llamándole, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Salió al salón, y se asomó a la cocina, pero el resultado fue el mismo. De repente, comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Era imposible que el espadachín se hubiera ido sin ni siquiera despedirse, sin una razón aparente. Empezó a sentirse mareada, y aterrorizada. Lo último que esperaba, era levantarse sola en aquellas circunstancias. Volvió de nuevo al salón, y miró hacia la mesa. Se percató de que sobre ella había desparramados unos pocos de papeles, y estaba segura de que ella nunca habría dejado así sus documentos, tan increíblemente desordenados. Se acercó hacia ellos, y quedó petrificada al ver en qué hoja se encontraban exactamente.

La mirada del Zoro de la foto se clavaba sobre la suya. Aquellos ojos desafiantes, que aquella misma noche, en persona, la habían devorado, la había poseído por completo. Tashigi extendió su mano, temblorosa, y agarró el documento entre sus dedos. Era él, no cabía ninguna duda.

\- R-r-roronoa… ¿de verdad eres uno de los criminales más peligrosos de esta ciudad? -

* * *

 _Por fin he llegado al punto de inflexión en este fic, se puede decir que estoy más o menos en la mitad de la historia. Se me ha ido un poco de las manos, como siempre me suele pasar con las historias largas, así que necesitaba desconectar un poco de ella para poder continuar. Ya tengo las ideas más o menos claras, ahora toca enlazarlas. A partir de este capítulo la relación entre Zoro y Tashigi va a ser como al principio del manga, es como si se hubieran engañado pero no. Habrá momentos delicados, pero eso será más adelante, o no :O Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, no olvidéis dejar alguna **review**. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


	13. OA, Operación Abolición I

Las piernas de Tashigi temblaban tanto que no pudo evitar deslizarse hasta el suelo. Le costaba trabajo respirar, notaba que comenzaba a invadirla una increíble ansiedad. Alzó su mano, temblorosa, y cogió el informe que contenía la información de Zoro, con la mala suerte que cayó el resto de papeles al suelo, desperdigándolos por el salón.

En ese momento lo comprendió todo. No pudo evitar recordar el momento de la presentación en el parque, cómo sintió de familiar su nombre, también la primera vez que había visto sus tres espadas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida y haber podido dejar pasar tantos detalles importantes? ¡Roronoa Zoro! Él era uno de los criminales más infames de todo Hinsa, y ni siquiera le había reconocido a pesar de sus peculiares características. Había estado demasiado ciega ante las evidencias, las había tenido frente a ella todo el tiempo, pero había sido más cómodo pensar que no ocurría nada, dejarse llevar, estrechar su relación.

Debería de sentirse enfadada, al menos consigo misma, pero en aquellos momentos sólo le apetecía llorar. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos al mirar de nuevo la fotografía de Zoro. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de su enemigo? ¿Cómo le enfrentaría después de haberle entregado su confianza, su corazón? Y lo peor, ¿Cómo de doloroso sería? Pero si algo tenía claro, es que no tenía otra alternativa. Zoro era un criminal de la peor calaña, y ella luchaba por la justicia, por crear un mundo mejor. Por desgracia, su sueño iba a suponer que renegara de sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos de manera descontrolada. Que supiera cuál era su posición no lo hacía menos doloroso. Lo recuerdos de aquella noche empezaron a sucederse rápidamente por su cabeza, la caricias, los besos, la complicidad de ambos. Podía oler a Zoro en cada rincón de su casa, en cada centímetro de su piel. Le había llegado a apreciar de verdad, tanto, que a pesar de todo, no podía evitar echarle de menos. Moría por dentro al cerciorarse de que todo estaba roto, acabado entre ellos. Y le molestaba pensar así, porque estaba llena de dudas. ¿Y si todo había sido un plan de Zoro para sacarle información?

Se levantó corriendo, y se apresuró a corroborar esa idea. Tenía mucha información en su casa, y alguna de ella estaba relacionada con la operación que tenían entre manos, en la cual todo apuntaba a que Zoro estaba implicado. Se acercó hasta su escritorio, y se percató de que sus cosas estaban revueltas. Después de una rápida ojeada, se cercioró de que no faltaba ningún documento. Cuando se volteó para volver al sofá, se fijó en su identificación, justo bajo sus pies.

\- Capitana Tashigi – leyó la chica en voz alta – Oh… no –

El rango era lo de menos, pero podía entender que Zoro hubiera desaparecido sin decir absolutamente nada. Dejó la tarjeta en el interior del cajón, donde estaba originalmente, y volvió para recoger los documentos esparcidos por el suelo. Al menos sabía que no había intentado robarle nada, pero, ¿No había sido ella la que le había invitado? ¿Y si él había pensado que era una emboscada? ¿Y si él se había acercado a ella sólo para obtener la información, pero no había dado aún con el momento preciso? ¿Y si en realidad no tenía constancia de nada?

Tashigi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un sonoro alarido. Le ardían las sienes de tantas emociones. Se sentó en el sofá, intentando serenar su respiración. Se enjugó las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama e intentó tranquilizarse.

\- Para de llorar, tonta. Sólo tranquilízate. No ha pasado nada, no se ha llevado nada, la misión no peligra. Aquí lo único que se ha llevado es tu corazón, pero puedes vivir sin él. Para de llorar, no has necesitado nada de un hombre nunca, tampoco vas a necesitar nada de ninguno ahora. Roronoa forma parte del pasado desde este mismo momento. Tienes una misión importante hoy, ¡así que mantén la cabeza fría! –

Mientras Tashigi se decía todo eso así misma, el ruido de la estridente lluvia tras los cristales captó toda su atención. Acababa de estallar una copiosa y violenta tormenta de verano, justo aquel día.

\- Parece que el tiempo últimamente se ha puesto de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo – se dijo de nuevo Tashigi, totalmente apesadumbrada, pero más serena.

Se levantó para recoger los documentos, y mientras los apilaba dentro de su carpeta, se fijó en otros dos rostros que le resultaron extremadamente familiares.

\- _Kuroashi no Sanji… Mugiwara no Luffy…_ ¿Dónde he visto antes vuestros rostros? – se preguntaba Tashigi mientras colocaba los informes justo al lado del del Zoro.

De repente, recordó aquel momento en el _dojo_ en el que Zoro hablaba con unos tipos a los que él definió como amigos. Un tipo pervertido de cabello rubio y un joven risueño con un sombrero de paja, eran exactamente ellos dos. Leyó lo informes detenidamente, y se sorprendió al ver la importancia de Luffy, él era el líder de la banda a la que pertenecía Zoro. Ahora aparecía un nuevo dilema ante ella, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía informar inmediatamente a sus superiores de la posible presencia de Zoro y sus compañeros durante la misión? ¿O debía encargarse ella de hacerle frente si fuera ese el caso? Guardó de nuevo los informes junto al resto, y se levantó al escuchar que la alarma de su teléfono sonaba. Todavía tenía unas horas para pensar sobre qué hacer, ahora la prioridad inmediata era arreglarse y partir hacia la sede del ejército, tenían una misión increíblemente importante entre manos, y necesitaban terminar de organizar todo desde muy temprano por la mañana.

.

.

.

A pocos minutos de llegar a su casa, una tromba de agua sorprendió a un confundido Zoro. Maldijo su suerte, y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta que llegó al portal. Estaba tan empapado que sólo necesitaba jabón para poder terminar de lavarse. En realidad, casi agradecía esa lluvia, si algo necesitaba en esos momentos era dejar de oler a Tashigi en su ropa, o terminaría volviéndose loco. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de casa. Se quitó la ropa nada más entrar para no mojarlo todo, y cuando entró en la cocina para dejar la ropa en la secadora, se sorprendió al ver a Luffy y Usopp desayunado todo lo tranquilamente que podían.

\- Oi Zoro, ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Te hemos llamado varias veces y te hemos mandado cientos de mensajes – replicó Usopp, que se mostraba bastante preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, llevo sin mirar el teléfono desde ayer –

\- ¿Dónde has estado Zoro? ¡Estás empapado! – Volvió a hacer hincapié Usopp.

\- No, nada, estuve en el _dojo_ hasta muy tarde, entrenado… después… después… -

\- N-no es necesario que digas nada más, _Zoro-kun_ , todos sabemos sobre… bueno, sobre tus problemillas de orientación –

El espadachín lo miró extrañado, pero justo después sintió un inmenso alivio al darse cuenta de que no necesitaba poner ninguna excusa.

\- Me voy a dar una ducha, chicos –

\- Date prisa o Luffy se lo comerá todo –

Zoro metió la ropa mojada en el interior de la secadora, salió de la cocina, y dejó su teléfono y las llaves sobre la mesa del salón. Se dirigió directamente al baño, dejó su ropa interior en el cesto, los zapatos a un lado, y empezó a darse una ducha caliente. Aún se sentía bastante perturbado, aunque más tranquilo que cuando salió del apartamento de Tashigi. Necesitaba mantenerse firme en un día tan importante como aquel, un paso en falso y todo podría echarse a perder. Aún seguía pensando en el rango y la posición de la chica. ¿Había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo? A Zoro se le antojaba imposible que alguien tan espontáneo como Tashigi pudiese hacer eso. ¿Había sido todo una simple casualidad? De repente, sintió que se había apresurado al abandonar la vivienda. Ahora tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y ni una sola respuesta. Definitivamente, tenía que haber esperado a que se levantase.

Salió de la ducha, comenzó a secarse con su toalla, y volvió a pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Qué iba a solucionar eso, de todas maneras? Si de verdad todo había sido una casualidad, ¿iba a cambiar el hecho de que él era un criminal y ella una oficial del ejército? ¿A caso no se acababa de revelar que eran enemigos naturales para todo el mundo? ¿Qué era imposible un mínimo de conciliación entre dos personas que pertenecían a mundos tan diferentes? A pesar de todo, Zoro no pudo evitar sentir el querer aclarar cosas con Tashigi, y eso le hizo sentir débil.

Una vez seco, el espadachín entró en su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa. La temperatura había bajado bastante, así que buscó algo que abrigase en el fondo de su armario. Sacó unos vaqueros oscuros largos, unas botas recias de color verde caqui, una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color, y la sudadera que llevaba el mismo día que conoció a Tashigi. La principal razón por la que se había duchado era para poder olvidar su olor, pero al ponerse la sudadera, la embriagadora fragancia que desprendía le volvió a transportar directamente hacia ella, hacia sus besos, sus caricias, hacia su tímido rostro. Estuvo tentado de quitársela, pero no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para desprenderse de todo lo relacionado con Tashigi de una manera tan brusca. Necesitaba su propio duelo interno. Por mucho que se empeñara en apartarla definitivamente de él, su interior se lo impedía. Necesitaba, al menos, seguir notando su olor, consolándose de aquella manera, al darse, cada vez más cuenta, de que todo se había roto, irremediablemente. Una vez arreglado, salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde le esperaban sus compañeros para terminar de desayunar.

\- Aquí tienes tu parte del desayuno, Zoro – dijo Luffy, amablemente, mientras le tendía un plato de comida al espadachín.

Zoro, que en aquellos momentos daba un sorbo a una taza de café, tuvo que cerrar la boca apresuradamente para no escupir el contenido sobre su compañero.

\- ¿E-estás bien, Luffy? ¿Tú… entregando comida? – dijo Zoro, atorado por haber tragado de golpe todo el líquido.

\- Shishishi, necesitas fuerza para hoy, quiero que todo salga bien, ¡no quiero que le ocurra nada a ninguno de mis preciados _nakama! –_

Zoro lanzó una leve sonrisa, y a pesar de la tristeza que le invadía, se sintió agradecido de contar con unos amigos como ellos, que eran ya como su propia familia. Estaba seguro que así podría sobrellevarlo mejor todo, aunque fuera en el más estricto silencio. El espadachín y sus compañeros terminaron de recoger la cocina, y justo cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta, Zoro recordó que no tenía sus espadas consigo.

\- Maldita sea, necesito pasarme por el _dojo_ a por mis espadas, ayer lo olvidé completamente –

\- Oi, Zoro, ¿Estás bien? Es raro que tú te olvides de algo tan importante para ti como son tus espadas – preguntó Usopp, que estaba empezando a preocuparse por su compañero.

\- N-no, no es nada. Estoy un poco cansado, últimamente entreno mucho –

\- Bueno… no pasa nada. Mira el teléfono con frecuencia, te informaremos por ahí, ¿Vale? –

Zoro asintió, cogió un paraguas y bajó hasta la entrada del portal con sus compañeros. Se despidió de ellos, observando cómo se alejaban montados en una de las estrambóticas motos diseñadas por Franky. No se demoró mucho más tiempo, necesitaba llegar al _dojo_ cuanto antes, estaba seguro, además, de que su maestro podría solventar algunas de sus dudas sobre Tashigi.

Obviando el pésimo sentido de la orientación de Zoro y la fina lluvia que calaba hasta los huesos, llegó relativamente rápido a su destino. Tenía las botas empapadas, pero al menos el agua no había atravesado el material, mojándole los pies. Parecía que la lluvia no iba a dar una tregua en todo el día. Eso podía ser malo, ¿Y si suspendían el encuentro por culpa del temporal? Esperaba que eso no fuese suficiente, que los negocios fuesen algo más importante. En el exterior del edificio no había una sola alma, pero es que el interior estaba exactamente igual, parecía que todos sus compañeros se habían tomado el día libre debido al mal tiempo. Se quitó las botas y las dejó junto a su paraguas en la puerta de la entrada. Su maestro debía estar en su habitación, como la mayor parte del tiempo. Caminó por la sala principal y se dirigió al estrecho pasillo que comunicaba con el cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que la golpeó levemente con los nudillos.

\- ¿Sí? Adelante, por favor –

Zoro corrió la puerta, lentamente, y observó a su maestro, de espaldas. Tenía las ventanas cerradas, pero estaba observando la fuerte tormenta a través de los cristales. A su lado, había una bandeja con una tetera y una taza de humeante té.

\- Buenos días, maestro –

\- ¿Zoro? Qué sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas, y más en un día como hoy – dijo su maestro, asombrado por la visita, mientras se giraba para poder mirarle – Vamos, vamos, siéntate aquí a mi lado, te serviré una taza de té, todavía está bien caliente –

El espadachín no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a su maestro, tomó la taza de té y comenzó a observar también la lluvia. Durante un tiempo indefinido, pero aparentemente bastante largo, los dos permanecieron en silencio, navegando en sus propios pensamientos.

\- El día que enterramos a Kuina llovía de la misma manera – Interrumpió Koshiro el profundo silencio - ¿A caso el cielo también llora hoy algo importante? –

Zoro apartó la vista de la ventana, y la fijó en su taza de té, que estaba por la mitad. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, la tristeza tan profunda que sentía, casi como la de aquellos momentos.

\- _Sensei…_ ¿Por qué me ocultó que Tashigi pertenece al ejército? –

Si a su maestro le perturbó la pregunta, lo disimuló muy bien, pues siguió actuando como si no ocurriese nada. Pero Zoro era consciente de que la había escuchado, así que esperó pacientemente a que se dignara a hablar.

\- También le oculté a ella que eres un criminal, Zoro-kun –

\- ¿Por qué la admitió si sabía qué era una oficial del ejército? ¡Es una capitana! –

\- Tenía mis motivos, Zoro –

\- Por favor, maestro… necesito saber la verdad –

Koshiro miró hacia su alumno, y pudo observar su desencajado rostro. Podía adivinar que la manera en que Zoro se había enterado que Tashigi era militar no era la más agradable. Suspiró profundamente, y admitió para sí mismo que sabía que algo así podía pasar perfectamente.

\- Verás… Zoro-kun, todo esto empezó en realidad hace bastantes años. Como sabrás, Hinsa es una ciudad importante militarmente hablando, presenta una de las sedes del ejército más grandes de todo el país. Los reclutas y superiores de esta sede del ejército reciben el mejor entrenamiento posible, y durante unos años, yo me encargué de entrenarlos en el arte de la espada. Estoy seguro que conoces a Garp-san, ¿verdad? –

\- Te refieres… ¿Al abuelo de Luffy? –

\- Exactamente, al mismo. Todos sabéis que el abuelo de Luffy es general de brigada, y aunque actualmente está destinado bastante lejos de aquí, cuando vosotros ni siquiera estabais en el mundo, su misión era la de proteger la ciudad de Hinsa. Por aquel entonces todavía era capitán, pero todos eran conscientes de su potencial, así que le destinaban tareas bastante importantes. Una de ellas era el entrenamiento de los jóvenes reclutas. Garp-san se encargaba de enviarme los mejores espadachines para que los entrenara –

\- Pero maestro… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Tashigi? –

\- Pues… con la muerte de mi esposa y algunos asuntos delicados, decidí dejar de entrenar a reclutas del ejército. Mi relación con Garp era excepcional, por eso no insistió en que siguiera con los entrenamientos. En aquellos momentos no estaba de acuerdo con el proceder del ejército en determinados campos, tenía una hija pequeña que criar… decidí dejarlo. Pero sabía que eso era posible porque Garp así lo permitía, el ejército no deja ir a nadie así porque así sin que intercediese alguien importante. Era consciente de que le debía un favor a Garp, y que algún día se lo cobraría.

\- ¿Quieres decir… que el favor de Garp era entrenar a Tashigi? –

\- Bueno, digamos que algo así. En realidad, Garp sabía que la muerte de Kuina fue un golpe muy duro en mi vida. No puedo engañar a nadie, mi vida desde que murió mi hija ha estado vacía, salvo por los arrepentimientos que ha llenado mi alma. El favor de Garp no era sólo para Tashigi, era también para mí. Ayudarla a ella era como ayudar a Kuina, y eso ha logrado calmar un poco el dolor de mi corazón –

Zoro dio un último sorbo a la taza de té, y se mantuvo en silencio, procesando aquella información. Nunca hubiese imaginado que su maestro entrenaba reclutas del ejército en el pasado, o que tuviera una relación estrecha con el abuelo de Luffy. ¿Cuántas cosas habría que no conocía de su _sensei_?

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, Zoro-kun? –

\- No lo sé. Sólo sé que Tashigi es capitana del ejército, y ella sabe que soy un criminal. Supongo que por ahora no, pero nos acabamos de convertir en enemigos naturales, al menos por su parte, ya que ellos no nos toleran a nosotros –

\- Eso significa… -

\- Exactamente eso, ya no somos simples rivales. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, las intenciones de Tashigi serán las de detenerme, estoy seguro –

Koshiro se sirvió otra taza de té, pero podía observarse que estaba visiblemente afectado por la situación. Aunque al principio se había mostrado sereno, era obvio que todo aquello le estaba afectando.

\- No pasa nada, maestro, no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente… nuestros mundos son opuestos. Esto iba a suceder de cualquiera de las maneras –

\- Es cierto, pero… -

Zoro dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó, interrumpiendo a su maestro. Sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero no le apetecía escucharlo. Sabía perfectamente que en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado igual ser su enemigo, pero no después de haber intimado tanto con ella.

\- Tengo que irme, maestro. Sólo vine a por mis espadas. Mis compañeros están esperándome –

\- Está bien… Zoro-kun. No vayáis a hacer ninguna tontería, no corráis riesgos innecesarios –

Una leve sonrisa torcida afloró en el rostro del espadachín, que se despidió sin decir nada de su maestro, sólo agitando una mano en el aire. Se había demorado más de lo previsto, aunque la acción estaba reservada para la noche. Se acercó al almacén, y tomó el fardo con sus tres espadas. De camino a la salida, tomó su teléfono móvil, y se percató de que había recibido un mensaje de Usopp.

\- _¡Io, Zoro! Estamos en el Sunny, no veas la que está cayendo aquí ahora mismo. Hemos estado hablando con Nami, dice que aquí hay poco que hacer, pero Iva-san está solo y puede que necesite ayuda. De todas maneras, tú trabajas los jueves por la mañana, ¿No? Pásate por allí, seguro que hay algo que hacer –_

\- Ahora estás muy sereno, Usopp, pero ya veremos si más tarde estás igual de optimista – se dijo el espadachín a sí mismo mientras volvía a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se acercó a la entrada, se puso las botas de nuevo, tomó su paraguas y se dirigió al _Glitter Way._

.

.

.

Tashigi acababa de llegar a la sede del ejército, y estaba totalmente empapada. Debido a lo ocurrido, sumado a su torpeza, se había olvidado por completo de coger un paraguas. Tuvo suerte de camino al transporte público, pero durante los escasos metros que tuvo que caminar para entrar en el edificio, se mojó por completo. Recordaba que tenía un uniforme de entrenamiento en su despacho, así que corrió para poder cambiarse lo antes posible. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró que el recibidor estaba bastante concurrido.

\- Oh, vaya, parece que alguien se ha empapado –

Tashigi empezó a sentirse muy avergonzada tras la afirmación de Hina. El día acababa de empezar, pero todo le estaba saliendo mal, se sentía ridícula, ¿Qué iba a dejar para la misión?

\- ¿Tienes algo para cambiarte, Tashigi? Queríamos reunirnos para pulir los últimos detalles del plan –

\- S-sí, Smoker-san… tengo una muda en mi despacho… si me disculpan –

Tashigi entró, cabizbaja, en la habitación, y se apresuró a coger el uniforme de entrenamiento. Se lo puso tan rápido como pudo, y dejó sus ropas colgadas para que se fueran secando. Tomó su abrigo, su espada, y salió de nuevo.

\- Vamos, ya estamos todos –

Tashigi caminaba tras Smoker, y junto a él se encontraba Hina. También estaban Django y Fullbody y varios hombres de confianza de Tsuru-san. Tras varios minutos, llegaron a la sala de reuniones, donde les esperaba la general de brigada.

\- Sentaos, por favor – dijo Tsuru mientras les señalaba los asientos – Cada uno tiene un informe con sus acciones detalladas –

Tashigi se sentó en el lugar donde estaba el informe con su nombre, y una caja junto a él. Empezó a leerlo detenidamente. Se caracterizaría de una joven, discreta, acorde con la vestimenta del lugar, pero sin llamar excesivamente la atención. Debía llevar un micrófono para recibir las órdenes directas de Smoker y para poder emitir sus informes. Entraría desarmada, por lo que no podía actuar por su cuenta ni dar un paso en falso. Debía quedarse con los detalles del lugar, la disposición de los objetos, debía identificar a los delincuentes, y lo más importante, localizar y mantener vigilado a Bellamy en todo momento. Después de leer sus objetivos, dejó el informe a un lado y tomó la caja que había frente a ella. La abrió, y comenzó a sacar los objetos que había en su interior.

\- E-eh… a-am… Tsuru…san – empezó a balbucear, de manera nerviosa - ¿A qué se refieren exactamente con… atuendo discreto? –

Tashigi sacó del interior de la caja un vestido largo de color burdeos tipo sirena, de mangas largas y con un increíble escote trasero. A juego, llevaba unos zapatos de finísimo tacón medio de color negros y una cartera de mano del mismo color.

\- Vas a infiltrarte en una fiesta, donde la gente se pone sus mejores y más sugerentes galas. Eso es discreción en este caso, pasarás totalmente desapercibida –

\- P-p-p-pero…. Y-y-y-y-yo… -

\- ¿Algo que objetar? –

\- N-n-n-no… no, Tsuru-san –

Era incapaz de replicarle nada a alguien con más poder que Smoker. Era la primera vez que iba a ponerse un vestido largo, y más uno de aquel tipo, pero eso debía ser algo secundario, algo que no alterase el valor de su misión. Ella iba a entrar en ese lugar para poder coger a un malnacido que se dedicaba a traficar con mujeres, era un precio bajo el que iba a pagar por ello.

\- Bien, el concierto empieza a las doce de la noche. Como verás, Tashigi, dentro de la cartera tienes la entrada al local, junto a una pequeña arma de fuego, un spray de tipo somnífero y unos pequeños localizadores que utilizarás sólo en caso de que los sospechosos puedan huir. Nos dividiremos en tres escuadrones, y estaremos pendiente en todo momento de la información que nos aporte Tashigi. Tú, Smoker, te situarás en la parte superior de los edificios frente al local de operaciones. Hina, tú lo harás por la salida de emergencia. En cuanto a mí y a mis hombres, esperaremos en vehículos escondidos a varios kilómetros del lugar. Sólo actuaremos como apoyo si fuese estrictamente necesario. Una vez que Tashigi tenga al susodicho localizado, Smoker y Hina irrumpirán en el local para proceder a la detención. Estad muy atentos, podría escapar por cualquier parte –

\- ¿Eso es todo, no? Tsuru-san – preguntó Smoker, que estaba bastante cansado de hacer tanto hincapié siempre en lo mismo.

\- Sí, eso es todo. Recordad, la Operación Abolición tiene que ser todo un éxito, ¿Entendido? –

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron el resto, al unísono.

\- Continuad con los preparativos, tenéis los uniformes y las armas preparadas, así que instruid a los soldados para no dejar nada al azar –

Tashigi y el resto abandonaron la sala para continuar con los preparativos de la misión. A pesar de que sus objetivos eran diferentes a los del resto, y por ello había recibido una caja a parte durante la reunión, se prestó a ayudar a sus compañeros para que todo estuviese a punto. Informar y equipar a tantos hombres era una tarea larga y costosa, tenían que asegurarse de que todos habían entendido la misión, habían asimilado sus posiciones y que ninguno actuaría fuera de lugar. Un paso en faso podía echar al traste toda la misión, o lo que era peor, podía costarle la vida a alguien importante. Aunque a Tashigi no le gustaba dar prioridad a unas vidas sobre otras, era consciente de que si morían Smoker o Hina, la operación se complicaría hasta límites insospechados. No podían dejar ni un cabo sin atar, o lo lamentarían profundamente.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente ante la frenética organización, apenas pararon durante una hora para comer y así recuperar fuerzas. Ya entrada la tarde, salieron los primeros vehículos, liderados por hombres de confianza de Smoker y Hina, hacia el lugar. Empezarían reconociendo el terreno, e irían informando de todos aquellos delincuentes con entrada para el local. A pesar de que Tashigi trabajaba duramente, más que nadie en el lugar, tenía la mente en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en Zoro, en todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas unas horas. ¿Estaría él aquella noche, junto a su banda, en aquel lugar? ¿De verdad tenía algún motivo para estar allí? Tashigi se encontraba confundida, por una parte deseaba no encontrarlo allí de ninguna de las maneras, y por la otra, una parte de su ser lo ansiaba con desesperación. Sabía que estaba viviendo una profunda contradicción, pero, desde el principio, la relación de ambos había sido lo más parecido a eso. Plagada de coincidencias, contradicciones y luchas.

\- Tashigi, necesito que vengas con Hina –

La capitana dejó unas _katana_ que estaba escogiendo, y se giró para mirar a su superior, que tenía sujeta entre sus brazos la caja de Tashigi.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Hina-san? –

\- No, sólo que pronto será tu turno y necesitas caracterizarte. Ven, vamos a mi despacho, sé que aquí no te encontrarás cómoda –

Tashigi asintió levemente, y comenzó a seguir a la teniente coronel. Estaba segura que Hina desbordaría en aquel papel, pero la conocían ya en el _Glitter Way._ Era una mujer atractiva, femenina, fuerte y de un increíble carácter. Habría logrado infiltrarse sin problemas y tener éxito en la misión si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle. Aun así, sabía que las mujeres en el ejército escaseaban, y que posiblemente hubiera sido ella de todas maneras. Aunque la lógica apuntase a que era la más adecuada, sentía que aquello le quedaba demasiado grande. No se consideraba ni tan atractiva, ni tan femenina, ni tan fuerte ni con tanto carácter para poder afrontar ese papel. Era tímida, patosa y vestía de una forma simple y aburrida.

\- Tú no eres tan callada, Tashigi. ¿Ocurre algo? –

\- H-hina-san… no… no es nada. Sólo… solo que, creo que no se me va a dar bien esta misión –

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

\- Porque, yo… no sé si voy a poder ponerme ni siquiera ese vestido. Me da mucha vergüenza el simple hecho de pensarlo, ¿Cómo voy a poder actuar? –

\- Eres perfecta para esta misión, Tashigi. No debe condicionarte la ropa que lleves puesta, sólo confía en ti misma, y nunca olvides que esto lo haces para ayudar a los demás. Si tienes claro que con esto vas a ayudar a mucha gente, que vas a poder salvar a muchas chicas de ser tratadas como ganado, ¿No crees que es un precio bajo el que vas a pagar? A veces, los militares, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para poder hacer felices a muchos, sobre todo inocentes –

Tashigi permaneció en silencio, asimilando las palabras de su superior. Las palabras de Hina eran exactamente las mismas que ella había estado pensando antes. Su puesto puede conllevar una serie de sacrificios, y en su caso, ese es uno de ellos.

\- Es cierto, Hina-san. Si así detenemos a Bellamy y evitamos que otras chicas sean maltratadas y esclavizadas, no volveré a dudar de ello –

Hina sonrió al ver la determinación de Tashigi, y continuó caminando poco tiempo más, hasta que llegó a su despacho. Era más pequeño que el de Smoker, pero también era cierto que éste compartía lugar con la capitana. La estancia olía a tabaco por todas partes, aunque el lugar estaba bastante limpio a pesar de ello. Hina se acercó a su mesa, y sacó de uno de los cajones un pequeño neceser.

\- Ahí tienes el baño, puedes ir cambiándote mientras –

Tashigi tomó el vestido, y se encerró tras la puerta. Lo colgó en una percha, y empezó a quitarse la ropa, con tranquilidad. Una vez en ropa interior, se miró durante largo rato en el espejo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver su cuerpo, el cual consideraba normal, del montón. Para ella, era su cuerpo, ni lo estigmatizaba, ni lo vanagloriaba. Estaba ahí, y lo respetaba y cuidaba. Observó detenidamente su pecho, el cual apretó con ambas manos. Tenía que admitir que, su pecho, sí que le incomodaba a veces. Era la manifestación más notoria, a simple vista, de que era una mujer. Fue lo que empezó a diferenciarla de los chicos a temprana edad. Su condición de mujer, no había hecho más que ponerle trabas a lo largo de su vida. Los apretó con más fuerza, hasta el punto de casi desbordarse. Cuando era más joven, con frecuencia había deseado ser un hombre, eso hubiese eliminado de un plumazo todas sus barreras, habría nacido con un pleno de oportunidades. Pero con los años, aprendió que ella, y su condición, no eran los culpables. Era un ser humano, una persona, y merecía las mismas oportunidades que un hombre cualquiera. Ella era una mujer, y no odia el hecho en sí de serlo, sino el hecho de que la oprimiesen y discriminasen por, simplemente, haber nacido así. El camino fácil era desear haber sido un hombre, pero a ella le gustaban los retos. El camino difícil era ser mujer, sentirse orgullosa de ello, y conquistar aquellos privilegios que sólo estaban reservados para ellos. Ser mujer no era el problema, el problema era aquel sistema que trataba a las mujeres como ciudadanos de segunda.

Descolgó el vestido, y comenzó a ponérselo con cuidado. La tela era gruesa, de extraordinaria calidad. Aquello le gustó, le hacía sentir más segura. Introdujo sus brazos por las mangas largas y finalmente subió la corta cremallera. Aunque estaba reticente a ponérselo, tuvo que admitir que el vestido era bonito, y que le sentaba mejor que bien. Se dio la vuelta, y miró su espalda descubierta gracias al elegante escote en _V_. Volvió a ponerse de frente, y se percató de que el escote no era tan pronunciado como ella pensaba.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Tashigi? –

\- S-sí, ¡Ya salgo, Hina-san! –

La espadachina tomó los bordes de su vestido, y salió del baño para encontrarse con su superior, que la esperaba sentada en su silla.

\- Es impresionante, te favorece muchísimo ese vestido –

\- ¿E-eso… crees? –

\- Sé que no es tu estilo, pero te sienta muy bien. Vamos, ven, siéntate aquí –

Tashigi asintió y se sentó en la silla donde justo antes había estado su superior. Miró hacia el escritorio, y vio desperdigados por la mesa distintos productos de maquillaje.

\- ¿También tengo que maquillarme? –

\- Sólo un poco, quedará raro si no lo haces –

Tashigi suspiró, pero esperó pacientemente a que Hina la maquillase como creyese conveniente. A penas había utilizado maquillaje un par de veces en su vida, y siempre se veía extraña, aunque era consciente de que ella no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Confió en Hina, pues siempre llevaba algo de maquillaje, y lucía espléndida.

\- Ya he terminado, puedes verte en el espejo del baño –

Tashigi se levantó con cuidado, y se acercó de nuevo al espejo para observarse. Se sorprendió de nuevo al ver su aspecto. Llevaba un maquillaje muy discreto, pero lo suficiente para no desentonar con su atuendo. Sus pestañas parecían más largas, y sus párpados tenían un poco de sombra oscura. Incluso podía apreciar un rosado rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Esto es precisamente lo que quería, Hina-san –

\- Se me da bien esto del maquillaje – contestó su superior mientras se encendía un cigarrillo – Vamos, se está haciendo tarde, todavía tengo que hacer algo con tu pelo –

A pesar de que tardaron más de lo esperado, Tashigi estuvo a tiempo lista para la misión. Lucía arrebatadora con su vestido color burdeos, su tenue maquillaje y su larga melena azabache totalmente lisa sobre su hombro derecho, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Le costaba un poco de trabajo caminar con aquellos zapatos, pero al menos eran de un tacón bajo y cómodo. Pero tenía un problema, no podía entrar con su espada.

\- Hina-san… necesito pedirle un favor –

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Podría… ¿Podría llevar mi espada, por favor? –

\- Oh, ya veo. Claro, por supuesto. Estaremos en contacto a través del micro, te la entregaré en cuanto sea necesario –

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –

.

.

.

Faltaba sólo media hora para abrir el local al público, pero el _Glitter Way_ hervía en una actividad frenética. Zoro se estaba cambiando de ropa en la s _ervice room_ en aquellos momentos. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que todos los días, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, pajarita de color morado y una chaqueta negra. Llevaba en aquel momento sus tres espadas al cinto, pero debía esconderlas antes de que se abriese el recinto. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia la barra, su lugar habitual de trabajo. Podía escuchar las pruebas de sonido de Brook al fondo y el ir y venir de sus compañeros y los subordinados de Ivankov.

\- Zoro-kun, ¿estás listo? –

\- Sólo tengo que esconder mis espadas, Inazuma-san –

\- Iva-san quiere que seas tú el que se encargue de abrir las puertas del local, toma, coloca este cartel para que la gente sepa que tiene que validar sus entradas en la taquilla –

\- Entendido –

Zoro tomó el anuncio, y lo puso sobre la barra mientras se encargaba de esconder sus espadas. Había llegado el primero, y había ayudado a organizar las cosas típicas del lugar mientras esperaba a sus compañeros, que no tardaron mucho más que él en llegar. Estuvieron repasando el plan durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Tenían sus micrófonos preparados. Estaban cada uno en sus puestos. A punto para la acción.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¡Espero que esto se oiga bien! –_ sonó, de repente, la voz de Nami en el oído de todos los _Mugiwara – Bien, chicos, está a punto de comenzar la misión. Nos jugamos mucho aquí, así que tenemos que llevar el plan tal y como lo hemos acordado. ¡Que comience la Operación Abolición! –_

\- Vaya, _Candy boy,_ por lo que veo, funcionan bien estos juguetitos, ¿verdad? –

\- Sí, yo también he podido escuchar a Nami –

\- Tu compañera tiene razón, hoy van a ocurrir cosas muy importantes. ¡Ah, qué veo! Son prácticamente las doce ya. Vamos, _Candy kenshi_ , abre las puertas del local… ¡el show acaba de empezar! –

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas! Aisss, qué de cosas tengo en la cabeza con este fic. Por fin actualizo, y, la verdad, no voy tan rápido escribiendo como me gustaría. Tampoco estoy tan libre como pensaba, por desgracia :/ pero bueno, poco a poco va para adelante la historia. Este capítulo es un poco de transición y de duelo, no pasan muchas cosas interesantes, pero espero que os haya gustado._


	14. OA, Operación Abolición II

En apenas media hora, el local se había llenado por completo. El recinto estaba abarrotado, y no daban abasto para atender a todos los clientes. Habían acudido personas de todas partes de la región para ver al famoso _Soul King._ Pero no todos los que allí se encontraban eran fans del increíble cantante. Zoro, después de abrir las puertas del local, se situó tras la barra del bar, donde se fijaba en todos los clientes mientras hacía su trabajo. Allí se encontraba Buggy, _el payaso_ , acompañado de sus secuaces, tan ruidoso y descuidado como siempre. También vislumbró a Crocodile y su mano derecha, Daz Bones, acompañados de varios hombres de confianza. A Zoro le sorprendió verlos allí, pues tenía constancia de que estaban en prisión desde que les derrotaran hacía unos años. Otros personajes importantes que pudo ver eran Marco, de la antigua tripulación de _Shirohige,_ X-Drake, uno de los novatos más infames de la actualidad, al igual que Jewelry Bonney, que comía con fruición llamando la atención de todos, incluso a un exteniente general del ejército, Kuzan alias _Aokiji._ Definitivamente, allí se encontraban los tipos más fuertes de la ciudad.

Mientras, en la sala principal, el concierto de Brook iba viento en popa. La destreza musical del _Mugiwara_ era extraordinaria. No sólo era un virtuoso capaz de tocar una numerosa cantidad de instrumentos, también poseía una voz extraordinaria capaz de conmover a todo el público, sin contar su singular y extravagante apariencia. Tras los bastidores, el pequeño Chopper miraba hacia el público, disfrutando de la música de Brook, pero visiblemente aburrido. No debía estar en aquel lugar, era demasiado joven. De vez en cuando, observaba a Sanji y a Franky, cada uno justo delante de las escaleras que permitían la subida al escenario.

\- _Chicos, ¿Todo bien por ahí? Robin y yo no hemos encontrado a ninguno de esos dos tipos todavía, ¿tenéis algún tipo de información? –_

 _\- Por aquí nada, mi preciosa Nami-san. No hemos visto a nadie en el salón del concierto, además, aquí parece que todo el mundo ha venido a disfrutar de la música –_

 _\- Soy Usopp, por aquí tampoco nada. A decir verdad, en esta sala hay bastante menos gente. Bon-chan está haciendo su actuación, pero ni rastro de esos dos –_

Los _Mugiwara_ empezaron a impacientarse, a pesar de que aún era temprano. Zoro ni siquiera conectó con sus compañeros, simplemente se limitó a escuchar, pues no se sentía cómodo. Más que a aquellos hombres, esperaba la irrupción violenta del ejército, estaba seguro de que aparecería, pero, la pregunta era, ¿Lo haría también ella? ¿Se tendrían que enfrentar y pelear el uno contra el otro? Zoro sabía que pertenecían a mundos totalmente diferentes, pero se sentía incapaz de blandir sus espadas contra Tashigo, al menos de una manera diferente a la que lo había hecho hasta el momento.

.

.

.

Fuera del local, muy cerca de la entrada, se encontraba la capitana. En aquellos momentos se bajaba del coche que la había llevado hasta allí. Se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, las misiones de infiltración no se le daban especialmente bien debido a su torpeza. Además, ese vestido, a pesar de ser increíblemente hermoso, también era increíblemente incómodo y estrecho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del local, mientras miraba a su alrededor, en busca de Bellamy y sus secuaces. Sacó su teléfono del interior del bolso, y miró la hora. Era todavía temprano, así que estaba segura de que Bellamy no había llegado todavía al lugar. Decidió esperar por allí, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

 _-Capitana Tashigi, ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante? -_

La chica se llevó la mano a la oreja y escuchó detenidamente la voz de Hina por el pinganillo. Apretó el botón que tenía en una de sus pulseras, que era en realidad un micrófono, y contestó a su superior.

- _Todavía nada, Hina-san, ni rastro de Bellamy -_

 _-Entendido-_

Tashigi comenzó a impacientarse, y no era lo mejor en aquellos momentos. A su delicada situación personal, que iba a interferir, con seguridad, en breves momentos, se le sumaban los nervios de ser su primera misión, de ir incómodamente caracterizada, y, ahora, la tardanza de aquel delincuente. Llevaba casi una hora esperando, eran casi la una de la mañana cuando unos gritos la alertaron.

Allí, a lo lejos, pero acercándose inexorablemente, se encontraba Bellamy y el resto de su banda. La mayoría de ellos eran delincuentes de poca monta, pero a su derecha caminaba, precisamente, aquel hombre que la había abordado.

- _E-es ese tipo... n-no pasa nada, ahora es diferente, tranquila -_

El grupo era numeroso y ruidoso, llamaban, irremediablemente, la atención de todos. A Tashigi eso le beneficiaba en aquellos momentos, pues podía pasar más desapercibida, pero sabía que pasado un rato, cuando diesen la orden para la detención, eso haría que todo fuese aún más caótico. La chica se mezcló entre la multitud, colocándose muy próxima a ellos. La hora punta había pasado, el concierto había empezado hacía un rato, por ello la cola avanzaba increíblemente rápido.

\- ¿Su entrada, por favor? –

\- A-aquí tiene –

La capitana, distraída, alzó el papel y se lo entregó al extraño tipo de la taquilla, no quería perder, bajo ningún concepto, el rastro de Bellamy, aunque una vez dentro del local, eso iba a ser difícil. Tomó la entrada de nuevo, una vez validada, y la volvió a guardar en el bolso. Pasó por la puerta, y se asombró del ambiente del local. El color morado que abundaba en el local le pareció increíblemente atractivo y armonioso, al igual que el menaje de un inmaculado color blanco. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior, mientras no paraba de voltear la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Cuando Zoro la vio en el centro de la sala, notó que sus piernas empezaron a aflojarse. Dejó de servir las copas que estaba preparando en ese momento, y se fijó detenidamente en ella. No podía desentonar más en aquel lugar a pesar de que su atuendo era el adecuado, se notaba que no era una chica que solía frecuentar ese tipo de garitos. El espadachín puso una ligera cara de sorpresa, nunca hubiera pensado que podía verse tan radiante como en aquellos momentos. Aquel vestido de color burdeos acentuaba cada curva de su equilibrado cuerpo. Zoro no pudo evitar recordar, de nuevo, lo que había ocurrido sólo unas noches antes. Ese cuerpo que ahora miraba desde la distancia, desnudo y sudado, agitado bajo el suyo propio. El corazón del espadachín empezó a latir incontroladamente, aunque la esperaba allí, no lo había imaginado de aquella manera. Además, se había percatado de que su fachada de estoicidad y su serenidad no eran más que pura mentira, no podía estar tranquilo después de lo que había ocurrido, de la interrupción tan súbita que habían sufrido sus vidas. No podía, era imposible recomponerse, tan rápidamente, de algo tan abrupto y serio como era darse cuenta de que perteneces a un mundo totalmente diferente al de la mujer de la que te estás enamorando. Movió la vista rápidamente de un lado al otro, y se dio cuenta de qué intentaba hacer Tashigi, estaba persiguiendo al hombre que la había asaltado un par de semanas antes, aquel que ellos también estaban persiguiendo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza, revolvió nerviosamente su cabello, y decidió salir fuera de la barra, no podía dejar que ella se acercase más a él, aunque era su enemiga en aquellos momentos, sabía que se arrepentiría si la dejaba seguir adentrándose en la boca del lobo.

Tashigi sabía que el interior iba a estar atestado de gente, pero ver a tantas personas a su alrededor estaba empezando a agobiarla, no podía disponer de su propio espacio vital en el que sentirse tranquila y relajada. Debía darse prisa, los estaba perdiendo de vista. Decidió acelerar el paso cuando notó que alguien agarraba su antebrazo derecho, se giró, y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Quien la agarraba era precisamente Zoro, e iba vestido exactamente igual que la primera vez que subió hasta su casa.

\- ¿Así que aquí es donde trabajas de… _camarero_ , no? –

\- Qué haces tú aquí, _onna_ –

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa, eh? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a disfrutar del concierto de _Soul King_ por ser _capitana_ del ejército? –

El tono de Tashigi era increíblemente afilado, tanto como el borde de su espada. Zoro notaba sus músculos completamente rígidos y tensos, y su mirada, fría y dura, clavándosele profundamente. La brecha entre ambos era, precisamente, tan grande como había imaginado que sería.

\- Tú no dijiste nada tampoco, ¿Acaso sólo tengo yo la culpa? –

\- ¿Perdona? Mi trabajo es respetado por la sociedad, pero… ¿Tú? ¡Tú eres un sucio delincuente que sólo hace daño a los demás! Eres escoria, no puedes comparar nuestras situaciones –

\- ¿Ah, sí? Igual has cumplido tan increíblemente bien tu papel de capitana que tu intención, desde el principio, al acercarte a mí, no fue otra que la de encerrarme a mí y a mis _nakama_ –

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Roronoa? ¡No será que tú te acercaste a mí sabiendo que era capitana para sacarme información e ir un paso por delante de nosotros! –

\- ¡Y cómo iba a saber yo eso! ¿AH? En cambio, ¿Cómo es que fuiste tú a parar en el _Dojo_ en el que llevo yo años entrenando? ¿Casualidad? ¡No lo creo! –

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que mi vida gira entorno a ti? ¡Que yo iba a saber que entrenabas allí, que eras espadachín! –

Poco a poco, los dos fueron subiendo tanto la voz, que la gente alrededor de ellos empezó a girarse ante los incipientes gritos. El ambiente entre ambos estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con una espada. Lejos de acercarse, cada frase que salía de entre sus labios los alejaba más y más, adentrándose, mutuamente, en una espiral de conspiración y paranoia. La confianza que habían forjado entre ambos, había terminado de hacerse añicos, como un espejo cuando choca violentamente contra el suelo. Tashigi se dio cuenta de cuánto estaban llamando la atención, y eso no le convenía para completar su misión. Debía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, su vida personal, y centrarse en su labor como capitana.

\- Eres un criminal, y voy a meterte entre rejas, de eso puedes estar seguro – Zanjó la chica, que se soltó bruscamente de Zoro – Además confiscaré tus espadas, una persona de tu calaña no puede poseer unas espadas tan magníficas, deben utilizarse para fines más honrosos –

Cuando el espadachín escuchó aquellas palabras de la boca de la chica, su sangre comenzó a alterarse más. Ahora no sólo pretendía encarcelarle, sino quitarle sus espadas, la posesión más importante de su vida, sobre todo la de Kuina.

\- Para eso primero tendrás que derrotarme, y tú nunca podrás ganarme, ¿Lo entiendes? Porque siempre voy a ser mejor que tú –

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el alma de Tashigi. Aunque habían superado en aquella discusión unos límites insospechados, la burla y desprecio que sintió habían significado un punto y aparte en aquella conversación. Definitivamente, algo importante se había roto.

\- Tú y yo volveremos a vernos las caras algún día, y ese día acabarás entre rejas – Contestó Tashigi, intentando controlar sus emociones para parecer serena, aunque sabía que era casi imposible. La chica se giró y reanudó la marcha, dándole la espalda al espadachín.

Zoro se sentía increíblemente violentado y agitado, aquella inesperada conversación había destemplado por completo su cuerpo. No había sido ni el mejor momento, ni el mejor lugar para discutir sus diferencias con ella, para intentar aclarar una situación que había quedado aún más emborronada y oscurecida. Sólo se habían dicho cosas odiosas de las que seguramente se arrepentirían más tarde. Pero no podía centrarse en eso, aunque era lo que más deseaba, debía ceñirse al plan. Se retiró de nuevo hacia la barra, hizo como que preparaba algo, y contactó con sus compañeros.

\- _Soy Zoro. Ese tipo acaba de entrar en el local con un grupo increíblemente ruidoso. Creo que iba con su jefe, un tipo muy alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio una cicatriz en la cara y gafas de sol. Parecía un idiota con la lengua fuera todo el rato –_

 _\- ¡Oye, Zoro! ¿Se puede saber por qué informas tan increíblemente tarde? ¡Sanji-kun ha sido el primero en darse cuenta de que ese tipo estaba aquí, desde la sala del concierto! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –_

 _-El_ baka marimo _seguro que está borracho y no sabe diferenciar nada a estas alturas –_

 _\- ¡Oi, Nami! Me voy con Sanji, esto está muy aburrido, ¡Aquí no hay nada de diversión! –_

 _-¡Luffy! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar de ceñirte al plan! ¿Ves lo increíblemente peligroso que sería? ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí solo! –_

 _\- Oi Usopp, ¿Quieres que te haga SUUUUUPER compañía?–_

Zoro se sentía increíblemente mareado por la cantidad de flancos abiertos que había a su alrededor, por la mezcla de su vida profesional, fraternal y amorosa, de una manera tan dramática como nunca antes había vivido.

- _¡Parad de discutir, por favor! Ya he cotejado la información que me habéis dado, y utilizando el_ software _que Robin ha obtenido del ejército, he logrado averiguar que ese tipo se llama Bellamy,_ La hiena. _Él es quien se encuentra detrás del secuestro de las chicas, el ejército también está centrado en él –_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de todo eso, Chopper?_

 _\- Sí, Nami –_

 _\- Oi, dejadme acabar de hablar. Estamos en problemas, no sólo está aquí la banda de Bellamy y otras bandas conocidas, también hay agentes del gobierno infiltrados, estamos acompañados –_

 _\- Vaya,_ marimo _, menos mal que has servido para algo –_

 _\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar,_ kuso-cook! –

 _\- ¡Ya basta los dos, vamos, seguid ciñéndoos al plan! ¡Chicos, esto sólo acaba de empezar! –_

 _\- ¡Sí! –_

Zoro y sus compañeros terminaron la conversación a través de sus micros ocultos. Por el momento, a excepción del encontronazo entre Zoro y Tashigi, todo iba según lo previsto. Pero el espadachín tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba seguro de que aquello acabaría terriblemente mal. Estaba tan absorto, que apenas sintió la presencia de Ivankov junto a él.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer, _Candy-kenshi? –_

 _-_ ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer? –

\- Varios empleados me han avisado que algo extraño sucedía, que tenías una discusión muy subida de tono con una mujer –

\- A-ah, ah, ya… veo –

\- _Candy-boy…_ esa mujer es del ejército, ¿verdad? –

\- Iva-san… –

\- No te preocupes, _candy-boy,_ no sé qué te sucederá con ella, pero está claro que nunca nos traicionarías… ¿Igual es eso lo que ha hecho ella? –

Zoro miró hacia otro lado y permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera sabía si eso era cierto, no tenía la certeza absolutamente de nada, salvo que los dos se habían alejado irremediablemente al descubrir, y precisamente pertenecer, a dos esferas diferentes.

\- Vamos, no es momento de pensar en eso ahora, por mucho que te amargue, tenemos que seguir con la misión. Ven conmigo, prepararemos la sala para cuando tus compañeros atrapen a esa calaña –

\- Está bien –

.

.

.

Tashigi se movía, casi a la deriva, entre la multitud, por uno de los concurridos pasillos del local. Sus manos temblaban pavorosamente, no se había esperado encontrarse a Zoro de aquella manera, y además, tan inmediatamente. Estaba casi segura de que lo encontraría en el local, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que trabajaba precisamente allí. Había sido sincero con eso, al menos con lo que habían hablado. Aunque si lo pensaba, ¿Se puede ser o no sincero con algo que no se ha dicho? Tashigi se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, estaba increíblemente confundida en aquellos momentos, mucho más que los días anteriores. Pero no podía perder más tiempo así, sabía que sus superiores reclamarían nuevas noticias en breves, y ella le había perdido la pista a Bellamy y a su grupo.

Escuchaba muy cerca la música de _Soul King,_ por lo que se adentró en la sala donde éste daba su concierto. Era bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado, del mismo color morado que el resto del local. En el centro, una bola de espejos giraba incesantemente, desperdigando sus destellos por todo el salón. La gente bailaba a su alrededor, aparentemente ajena a los trapicheos que las bandas se traían entre manos. Caminaba distraída, buscando a Bellamy con la mirada, por lo que sin darse cuenta, tropezó al pisar el bajo de su vestido y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien, bella dama? –

Tashigi había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, y los abrió poco a poco al darse cuenta de que seguía de una pieza. Volvió la vista hacia la figura que la llamaba, y dio un respingo al darse cuenta de quién la sostenía.

\- T-tú… yo te he visto en alguna parte –

\- N-no puede ser, bella dama… ¿¡Eres la chica del _Dojo!? –_

Tashigi dio una fuerte sacudida, y se soltó de los brazo de Sanji.

\- T-tú… tú eres el amigo de Roronoa –

\- ¡Pero qué agradable coincidencia! Y menos mal que no te has encontrado con ese patán, vamos, ¡bailemos juntos al ritmo de _Soul King! –_

Sanji cogió la mano derecha de Tashigi, y comenzó a danzar con ella, que se movía con absoluta torpeza, ni le gustaba bailar, ni le apetecía, y menos con él, a quien no conocía de nada, pero tenía claro que era otro delincuente más que figuraba en la lista. Podía ser incluso peor, agradable de primeras para bajar la guardia y después totalmente despiadado.

\- N-no, ¡para! N-no me gusta bailar –

\- ¿Estás bien, preciosa, pareces agitada? – Preguntó, genuinamente, Sanji mientras se acercaba a ella - ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¡Han sido esos tipos, verdad! –

El chico apuntaba directamente a una mesa, alejada de la zona central donde la gente bailaba. Tashigi afinó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que apuntaba precisamente a Bellamy y sus secuaces.

\- Preciosa, no puedo darte más detalles, pero por lo que más quieras, no te acerques a esos tipos, le hacen cosas horribles a las mujeres –

\- ¿Cosas… horribles? –

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo solucionaremos, y tú y cualquier otra damisela podrá caminar tranquila por las calles de esta horrible ciudad -

\- Y-yo… yo… necesito ir al baño –

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que preocuparme? –

\- E-estoy perfectamente, sólo necesito algo… de aire –

Tashigi necesitaba despejarse de verdad, y también necesitaba informar a sus superiores. Dejó atrás a Sanji, cuyo rostro estaba desencajado, ligeramente contraído, con una preocupación genuina. No parecía un delincuente despiadado, sino una persona normal, cálida y comprometida. La chica empezó a sentirse aún mas confundida, tenía que ser una treta por parte de los _Mugiwara,_ como se le llamaba en el ejército al grupo, después de todo, el expediente de aquel hombre, _Kuroashi no Sanji,_ estaba también entre sus archivos. Pero tenía que mirar el lado positivo, gracias a él había encontrado a Bellamy y a su grupo de nuevo.

Una vez llegó a los baños, que por desgracia, estaban también increíblemente concurridos, entró en uno de los servicios, volvió a tocar el botón de su pulsera y se puso en contacto con Hina.

- _Hina-san, tengo localizado a Bellamy y el resto, están en el salón principal, viendo la actuación de_ Soul King -

- _Eso es extraño... se supone que están ahí para hacer negocios -_

 _-¿Y si los están haciendo en esa sala? -_

 _-¿Estaban solos o viste a alguien importante charlando con ellos? -_

 _-La verdad... parecían atender a la música, bebían despreocupadamente -_

 _-Qué extraño todo... ¿Tashigi? Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un poco más, necesitamos que te acerques a ellos para obtener información de primera mano, ¿De acuerdo? -_

 _-¡Entendido! –_

La capitana cortó la conexión, y salió hacia fuera. Se puso frente al espejo, y miró su rostro. El maquillaje seguía intacto, pero su expresión era de cansancio y preocupación. Estaba deseando terminar con todo aquello, no era el mejor de sus días. De repente, mientras se observaba, su mirada dio de lleno con la de una chica que no le quitaba el ojo a su reflejo sobre el espejo. Su mirada era gélida, con un punto de locura y sadismo. Tashigi se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero había desaparecido en apenas segundos, lo único que pudo ver fue su larga melena verde perdiéndose tras la puerta. Salió, con prisa, de los servicios, en dirección al pasillo, pero no pudo encontrarla entre tanta gente. En cambio, sintió un escalofrío y los vellos de su piel erizarse, de repente, sentía que se había helado momentáneamente el ambiente. Sacudió la cabeza, y se centró de nuevo en su misión, fuera lo que fuese aquello, no podía hacer nada, debía ser cosas de su agitada imaginación.

Recorrió el camino de vuelta, hasta llegar a la sala de conciertos donde actuaba _Soul King_. Miró de nuevo la hora en su teléfono, eran las dos y media de la mañana. Como Brook era un esqueleto, no sufría agotamiento físico, pero estaba segura de que el concierto no se alargaría mucho más, llevaba alrededor de dos horas cantando. Necesitaba darse prisa, y necesitaba dársela ya. Caminó de nuevo, con presteza, entre la multitud, y se aproximó hacia el lugar donde estaba Bellamy y el resto de su banda. No se habían movido de sitio, es más, la fiesta alrededor de ellos se había recrudecido y podía darse cuenta del evidente estado de embriaguez de la mayoría de los integrantes.

\- _¿Pero cómo se supone que van a hacer negocios si están tan increíblemente borrachos? ¿¡Y qué información voy a ser capaz de sacar de alguien en ese estado!? ¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? –_

Tashigi se acercó aún más, y se asqueó al ver el trato que le daban a las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sobre Bellamy, en cada una de sus rodillas, estaban sentadas dos chicas, presumiblemente camareras del lugar, porque llevaban un uniforme bastante parecido al de Zoro, con los mismos colores. Aunque, de primeras, lucían despreocupadas, Tashigi miró detenidamente, y se percató de que aquella no era una situación agradable para las dos mujeres.

\- ¡Bellamy-san! ¡Eres tan apuesto y tan fuerte! –

\- Seguro que eres capaz de satisfacer a dos mujeres a la vez, _fufufu –_

\- ¿Sois incapaces de resistiros ante mí, ah? Todas las mujerzuelas caen a mis pies – Rio con fuerza el delincuente.

La sangre de Tashigi empezó a hervir de pura rabia, le resultaba inconcebible que un hombre pudiera tratar a una mujer con semejante despreció y cosificación. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Debía controlarse, por su bien y por el bien de la misión.

\- _Ne, ne…_ Bellamy-san, ¿Cómo haces para ser tan poderoso, fuerte, y tener tanta influencia? –

Tashigi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Observaba detenidamente a la chica que había preguntado aquello. Sus mejillas lucían rojas y sus ojos vidriosos, ligeramente desorientados, como si estuviera embriagada. Jugueteaba coquetamente con su espesa melena pelirroja mientras acariciaba el cuello del delincuente. Esa pregunta no era una pregunta cualquiera, y la capitana temblaba ante el giro que podía dar la situación. Ella trabajaba en el ejército, había visto innumerables interrogatorios, y aunque aquel contexto fuese radicalmente diferente, había muchas posibilidades de que aquello se torciese, irremediablemente.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa… MUJERZUELA? –

Bellamy se levantó de golpe y cogió a Nami por el cuello, elevándola en el aire. Robin cayó al suelo, y observó impotente, no podía hacer nada si querían seguir llevando a cabo la misión.

Tashigi notó que sus piernas empezaban a moverse solas, pero tuvo que parar para no echar a perder todo el trabajo. Se agarró los brazos con fuerza y aparto la vista, no soportaba la imagen ante sus ojos. Deseaba fervientemente que aquello parara, no podía mantenerse más tiempo sin hacer nada, mirando hacia el suelo. Muy cerca de ella volvió a ver a Sanji, cuyo rostro lucía colérico. Se aproximaba con rapidez entre la gente, dispuesto a ayudar a la chica.

\- _¿Por qué se lo toma tan enserio? No conoce a esa mujer de nada, ¿verdad? –_

Tashigi volteó la vista de nuevo y observó el rostro de Nami, que empezaba a tornarse de color violáceo. Las piernas de Tashigi cedieron, cayó al suelo, tenía que hacer algo rápido sin delatarse, o iba a matarla allí mismo, delante de toda esa gente. Si eso ocurría, jamás se lo perdonaría. De repente, notó que Sanji se paró muy cerca de ella, con el rostro contraído e iracundo. Bajó la vista hacia su pierna, y observó que le paralizaba un brazo aparecido de la nada.

\- _¿Un brazo sin cuerpo? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Un usuario de una_ Akuma no Mi? –

Miró de nuevo hacia el rostro de Sanji, que denotaba que el chico se debatía internamente. Alguien le había detenido, y no había seguido hacia delante por una buena razón. Tashigi se giró de nuevo, y observó a la otra mujer abalanzándose sobre Bellamy.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjala, ha bebido! –

Tashigi pensó que aquella mujer era increíblemente valiente por lo que estaba haciendo, interponerse de aquella manera entre su compañera y un tipo violento como él. Le susurró algo que ni la capitana ni el resto pudieron oír, algo que debía ser más interesante que apretar el cuello de la chica, porque la dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, y esperó, impaciente, a que Robin le guiase.

\- Llévame hasta ese harén, mujer, estoy impaciente –

.

.

.

\- Estoy tan aburrido… taaaaaaaan aburrido… -

\- Shhh, baja la voz, Luffy, aquí hay muy poca gente y pueden escucharte con facilidad –

\- El show de Bon-chan es SUUUUPER espectacular, tan _hentai…_ he hecho bien viniéndome aquí, a pasar un rato con vosotros _–_

\- Oi, Franky, ¡Se supone que estamos en medio de una misión! –

\- Pero Usopp, por aquí no ha pasado nadie, según Nami esos tipejos están en la sala del concierto, no podemos hacer nada hasta que vengan hasta aquí –

\- ¿Y por qué no vienen, eh? ¡Yo necesito divertirme! –

\- Por favor, Luffy, baja la voz y ten paciencia… si nos descubren el plan se irá al traste, ¡incluso puede que nos maten! –

Usopp se sentía increíblemente inquieto. Aunque era el más cobarde de todos, y nunca estaba preparado para pelear, era uno de los miembros más inteligentes de la banda, y tenía un olfato especial para los problemas extraordinarios que solían cambiar radicalmente la situación. No podía contar con Luffy, el que contenía, a duras penas, las ganas de soltar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, ni siquiera con Franky, el cual había descubierto una nueva pasión con el espectáculo de Bon-chan. Usopp se levantó de la silla, estaba tan nervioso que decidió dar una vuelta por la sala, con la excusa de ir a por una bebida.

\- Voy a ir a por algo para beber, y de paso a ver cómo van las cosas –

\- Está bien, tráeme algo de _cola,_ y también intenta fijarte a ver si encuentras a ese tipo de la comida en la cara, no sería una sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí –

\- Ojalá no me lo encuentre precisamente yo… -

Las piernas de Usopp temblaban de puro miedo. Caminó entre las mesas, mirando hacia los lados, cuando vio que una mujer entraba por la puerta. Le resultó extraño ver a una mujer allí, donde abundaban los _okamas_. No parecía una persona cualquiera, para alguien tan observador como Usopp, que siempre sopesa seriamente el grado de problemas que puede darla una persona desconocida, se encendieron todas las alarmas. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo con un estampado de rombos bastante llamativo y un gran escote. Lucía una melena espesa y ondulada de color verde que caía por su espalda, y sobre su cabeza, unas extrañas gafas de espirales que se colocó en aquellos momentos. Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a Usopp. Caminó entre las mesas, al igual que él, y se sentó junto a un grupo donde había dos o tres hombres. El chico se terminó de acercar a la barra que había en aquella sala, y se sentó en un taburete. Agradecía enormemente al destino que aquella habitación estuviera tan pobremente iluminada. Su vista era excelente, así que, disimuladamente, mientras pedía unas copas, se dedicó a espiar.

\- Todo está más tranquilo de lo habitual por aquí, mujer –

\- Bueno, parece que contamos con gente a la que se le da muy bien distraer a los demás –

\- No me fío de vosotros para nada… ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos el sádico de tu jefe? –

\- _Jujujuju…_ Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. Hablemos de lo que nos interesa –

Lo dedos de Usopp repiqueteaban salvajemente, necesitaba serenarse para poder coger la copa con cuidado, sin derramarla por todas partes. Uno de los hombres que allí se encontraba era ni más ni menos que el presidente de una famosa cadena de hoteles de Hinsa. ¿Cómo podía haber un tipo tan importante en un local tan peculiar como aquel? Su mente empezó a relacionar ideas a la velocidad de la luz, todo mientras seguía atento a la conversación.

\- ¿Cuándo será el día? –

\- Todavía no está claro, por desgracia, quienes nos suministraban la mercancía han fallado en su misión y nos han dado muchos problemas –

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Entonces el ejército sabe algo!? –

\- _Jujujuju_ … sólo algo, pero nada importante. Hoy se llevarán una buena sorpresa –

\- Dile a tu jefe que no pagamos tanto dinero para vernos expuestos –

\- Así es, los servicios que presta no son precisamente baratos, queremos garantías –

\- Y tenéis garantías. Todo marcha según lo previsto, a pesar de los pequeños problemas. Tendréis más noticias sobre el gran evento cuando vayáis en busca de la otra mercancía, y eso es todo lo que tenía que deciros –

La conversación fue breve y escueta, y para Usopp carecía totalmente de sentido. ¿Mercancía? ¿Retraso? ¿Gran evento? Y lo peor, ¿El ejército iba a llevarse una sorpresa ese mismo día? Zoro había confirmado la presencia del ejército dentro del lugar, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar una guerra entre dos bandos muy señalados y con mucha información, y les cogía a ellos en el medio. La extraña mujer se levantó de la silla, se despidió formalmente de aquel grupo de hombres que permaneció sentado, bebiendo copiosamente, y se retiró hasta abandonar la habitación. Casi al instante, Usopp tomó su copa y el botellín de _cola_ y caminó torpemente, con ansiedad, hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

\- O-oi, oi, ¡Chicos! No os vais a creer lo que he escuchado –

\- ¿Qué sucede, Usopp? Ah, gracias por la _cola –_

\- ¡Esto es horrible! ¿Habéis visto la mujer que ha entrado hace un momento? ¿La de las gafas extrañas? –

\- Eso no importa… ¡Yo lo que quiero es patear traseros! –

\- ¡D-deja de interrumpirme, Luffy! ¿Habéis visto a la mujer que acaba de salir por la puerta? ¡Estaba reunida con esos tipos! ¡Ahí está ni más ni menos que el dueño de la cadena hotelera más importante de Hinsa! –

\- Eso es SUUUPER interesante, Usopp – Dijo Franky, con interés, mientras se bajaba las gafas y escudriñaba al grupo con su escáner de visión – Y no sólo eso, uno de ellos es el presidente de un famoso grupo financiero y otro presidente de un famoso club de fútbol –

\- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Cómo hay gente tan importante aquí! –

\- Qué aburrido todo eso que estáis diciendo, no me interesa –

\- ¿Iva-san recibe este tipo de clientes todos los días? ¿O también se han visto atraídos con la actuación de Brook? –

\- Bueno, no es la única gente famosa que hay en el local… también hemos visto actores y actrices, cantantes, modelos y deportistas de élite, la verdad… es que no es tan extraño verles en el local –

\- Sí… quizás lo extraño es verles intimar tanto, ¿No crees? –

\- ¡Eso es, Franky! Hablaban cosas muy raras con esa mujer, ¿sabes? Algo sobre mercancías, un evento muy importante y algo del ejército, creo que va a pasar algo horrible esta noche –

\- ¿Algo sobre el ejército? –

\- Creo que les han preparado una emboscada hoy –

\- ¡Eso suena interesante! ¿Vamos a patear traseros? –

\- ¡Idiota, nosotros estamos en el medio! –

\- Creo que sería SUUUPER si avisásemos al resto –

\- ¡Pero no a través de este cachivache! ¿Y si captan la frecuencia y escuchan todo lo que hablamos? –

\- Eso no es SUUPER posible, pero de todas maneras, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer –

\- Franky, tú vuelve a la sala de conciertos y avisa a Sanji y a Chopper, Luffy y yo iremos a la sala donde está Ivankov con Zoro –

\- ¡SUUUPER de acuerdo! –

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin voy a patear traseros! _Shishishi –_

Los tres compañeros se levantaron de las sillas, y se apresuraron hacia la salida. Usopp echó de nuevo un rápido vistazo hacia los poderosos hombres que bebían copiosamente. Todos estaban pendientes de uno de ellos, que hablaba animadamente por teléfono. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaban hablando, era increíblemente interesante para el selecto grupo. Usopp sabía que los secretos que guardaban les podían ser útiles, pero no podían hacer nada con ellos en ese momento, tenían que seguir adelante con el plan.

.

.

.

Tashigi seguía en shock después de lo que había visto. La reacción de Bellamy había sido desproporcionada, y había alterado y revolucionado la sala por completo. Los empleados del lugar intentaban normalizar la situación a toda costa, mientras Bellamy y su grupo se retiraban junto a las dos chicas. La capitana se había percatado del poder de persuasión que tenía una de ellas, y como no podía perder a su objetivo de vista, los siguió cuidadosamente de nuevo.

En su permanente estado de vigilia, se dio cuenta también de que _kuroashi_ había abandonado el lugar y seguía a las muchachas. Era imposible que no se conocieran, su rostro furioso y preocupado le decía demasiadas cosas. Tashigi empezó a atar cabos, si estaban Zoro y también Sanji, allí debía estar la banda al completo, por lo que sería el momento perfecto para terminar de identificar a todos los miembros. Esas dos mujeres debían ser compañeras de ellos, así lo afirmaba la preocupación de Sanji y el increíble riesgo que estaban corriendo.

Volvieron de nuevo a la zona de copas de la entrada, donde la capitana se encontró con Zoro al comienzo de la noche. Instintivamente, lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, se había retirado del lugar. No permanecieron apenas tiempo en aquel lugar, volvieron a adentrarse en otro de los pasillos, plagado de puertas a ambos lados. Las chicas se pararon frente a una de ellas, y llamaron. Tashigi sabía que no podría obtener más información de Bellamy y el resto, y si sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, estaban a punto de caer en una trampa, seguro que los _Mugiwara_ buscaban información ávidamente, como ellos. Era el momento de informar a Hina, así que volvió a acercar la pulsera a su rostro, a pesar de encontrarse entre una gran multitud de gente.

\- _¡Hina-san! ¡Tenemos problemas! –_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Tashigi? Hina está preocupada –_

 _\- La banda de los_ Mugiwara _están ahora mismo reuniéndose con Bellamy y sus secuaces –_

 _\- ¿Son una especie de aliados? Eso dificultaría mucho las cosas, sin contar que no estaba para nada en los planes de Hina –_

 _\- No, estoy segura de que no es eso… creo… creo que ellos también quieren obtener información –_

 _\- ¿Estás segura? Bajo ningún concepto Hina puede permitir e- -_

De repente, un enorme estruendo interrumpió la comunicación. Una explosión en la entrada del local hizo que se sacudiesen los cimientos de todo el edificio. Tashigi cayó al suelo, y se golpeó fuertemente contra éste. Se sentía ligeramente desorientada, y se incorporó como pudo. El polvo empezó a inundar el aire, por lo que empezó a toser fuertemente. La gente a su alrededor corría despavorida, asustada, gritando por todas partes que era un atentado terrorista. La capitana miró al frente y vio que del interior de aquella sala salía Zoro, armado con sus tres espadas. Era la primera vez que le veía armado hasta los dientes, tomándose la situación en serio. A su lado, apareció también un extraño hombre, con aspecto de _okama_ , y entre los dos redujeron a Bellamy y Sharkys, que desaparecieron junto a ellos y las chicas en el interior de la habitación.


	15. OA, Operación Abolición III

_-Capitana, ¡Conteste, capitana! ¡Tashigi! ¡Hina está preocupada! ¡Contesta, Tashigi! -_

La espadachina se encontraba apoyada de espaldas a la pared. Se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, el cual había impactado fuertemente contra el suelo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía la visión nublada y le pitaban fuertemente los oídos. Apenas podía atender a lo que decía su superior, centraba sus escasos reflejos en ver cómo Zoro y el resto de sus compañeros tomaban a Bellamy y a su grupo, los reducían y desaparecían tras aquella puerta.

- _E-estoy... estoy bien, sólo un poco desorientada, pero no estoy herida -_

 _-Capitana, ¡informe de la situación! -_

 _-Yo... Hina-san, esto es un caos, necesitamos que se movilicen todas las unidades, estoy segura que hay víctimas mortales entre los asistentes, han colocado una bomba en el interior del edificio -_

 _-¿Una bomba? ¡Hina ha escuchado varias explosiones! -_

 _-¿C-cómo? ¿Han sido varias? -_

 _-Las primeras unidades están accediendo al local para ayudar a los heridos, pero, Tashigi, ¿Existe algún sospechoso? ¿Han sido Bellamy y los suyos? -_

 _-N-no creo... esto es demasiado grande para ellos, y tampoco creo que sea obra de la banda de los_ Mugiwara, _acabo de ver cómo arrastraban a Bellamy y a Sharkys al interior de una habitación, seguramente quieran obtener información de ellos -_

 _-Maldita sea... Hina estaba en lo cierto, después de todo -_

 _-¿En lo cierto, Hina-san? N-no entiendo -_

 _-No es tiempo para eso ahora, mantente a salvo, ¿Dónde te encuentras exactamente? En unos minutos estaremos Smoker-kun y yo allí -_

 _-En uno de los pasillos cercanos a la entrada -_

 _-Entendido -_

Tashigi se incorporó, pesadamente. Dio un par de bocanadas profundas y se llenó de aire los pulmones. Sus oídos estaban empezando a dejar de pitar, y su vista empezó a afinarse de nuevo, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. Rodó la vista por el lugar, y sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver la situación tan descontrolada. La gente estaba sumida en un profundo pánico, los cuerpos, inertes, yacían en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y polvo. Todos corrían un profundo peligro, la estructura del edificio se había visto alterada por las explosiones y podía colapsar en cualquier momento. Intentó digerir, durante los minutos que tenía, la conversación con Hina. ¿A qué se refería con aquello de "estaba en lo cierto"? ¿Qué sabía Hina que no supiese ella sobre la misión? Comenzó a estrujarse los sesos, cuando, de repente, recordó lo sucedido una de las mañanas en el despacho de Smoker.

-¡Claro! Seguro que esos informes que no me quería dejar Smoker-san hablaban de Roronoa, no sé por qué, pero Hina-san sospechaba de él y su banda. Deben haberse traspapelado con los míos, pero... ¿tres informes? E-es demasiada coincidencia a pesar de todo, ¿Acaso alguien podría haberlos dejado a conciencia entre mis archivos? -

Tashigi se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de nuevo, aparecían más y más preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Había demasiados frentes abiertos a su alrededor, y eso la confundía e incomodaba. Aun así, fuera lo que fuese, aquel no era el momento ni tampoco el lugar para resolver el misterio de los informes, tendría que esperar hasta llegar a la sede para solucionarlo. Volvió a bajar las manos y a mirar a su alrededor, el caos era cada vez mayor, por lo que empezaba invadirla una gran impaciencia, necesitaba urgentemente tener su espada entre sus manos, así se sentiría más segura y sabía que podría dar más de sí misma.

-Q-qué haces... ¡P-para! ¡No me toques, no me toques! -

La capitana se volteó al escuchar los gritos desesperados de una chica que estaba tras ella. Se encontraba en el suelo, forcejeando con un hombre que se había sentado sobre su cuerpo. Intentaba, por todos los medios, resistirse a la agresión. El hombre quería reducirla a toda costa para que dejase de suponer un impedimento, pero ella no se daba por vencida. Agitaba sus brazos efusivamente, incluso llegó a arañar el rostro de su agresor. Éste, encolerizado, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que la dejó semiinconsciente, y después comenzó a agarrar su larga cabellera para tirar de ella. Tashigi empezó a sentir una ira descontrolada, estaba viendo ante sus propios ojos una nueva agresión, que, estaba segura, iba a convertirse en un futuro abuso sexual. A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo justo al llegar a la ciudad, no podían bajar la guardia ni en una situación así.

 _-Soru -_

Tashigi se encontraba completamente desarmada, a sabiendas de que ese estilo de lucha, con las manos desnudas, no era precisamente su punto fuerte. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Quedarse parada mientras veía a otra mujer sufrir un abuso? ¿Mirar hacia otro lado? El caos había estallado, ya no necesitaba guardar ningún tipo de apariencias ni acatar rigurosamente ninguna misión. Se transportó tan rápido, que, sin que ni siquiera se diese cuenta éste, se situó delante del criminal. Cerró su puño derecho, y llevó el brazo hacia atrás para poder estrellarlo contra la cara del delincuente con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de repente, una patada salida de la nada golpeó contra el estómago del hombre, obligándolo a soltar a la chica. Tashigi se giró, y vio cómo Sanji agarró a la muchacha antes de que cayese al suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer, asqueroso patán? -

El delincuente, a pesar de la magnitud del golpe que había recibido, seguía de pie, desafiante, aunque ligeramente doblado debido al dolor. Su rostro estaba contraído y totalmente colérico, deseaba, profundamente, devolverle a Sanji aquel golpe. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y se abalanzó sobre el _Mugiwara,_ sin tener en cuenta que Tashigi también estaba presente. La capitana no había bajado la guardia, y sus ganas de reducir a aquel delincuente seguían intactas. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, hundió su puño en la cara de éste, partiéndole instantáneamente la nariz. El golpe fue tan violento, que lo dejó inconsciente al momento.

-¡Además de bella eres increíblemente fuerte, preciosa mía! -

Tashigi abrió y cerró su mano derecha varias veces, cerciorándose de que no se había partido nada. Había sido demasiado imprudente con ese golpe, podía haberse lesionado, de tal manera que le habría sido imposible manejar su espada. Le dolían ligeramente los nudillos, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Se giró y le dedicó una dura mirada a Sanji.

-¿Eres _Kuroashi,_ cierto? No te tomes esas confianzas conmigo, no eres más que un delincuente igual que él, acabarás también entre rejas -

-¡Me encantas las chicas con carácter! Cómo una chica como tú puede ser amiga del _kuso marimo -_

-Yo no soy amiga de Roronoa, no te equivoques. Nunca podré ser amiga de un delincuente -

-¿Eh? Tampoco es tan malo... eemm, mmm, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella dama? -

-A un delincuente como tú no le diré nunca mi nombre -

-¡TASHIGI-CHAAAAN! ¡QUÉ BIEN QUE ESTÁS A SALVO! -

La capitana se llevó la mano izquierda a su rostro, y se lo tapó ligeramente. Había tenido mala suerte hasta para eso, justo en medio de aquella discusión, hicieron aparición sus hombres.

-¿Tashigi-chan? ¡Pero qué nombre tan precioso! Vamos, te ayudaré a salir de aquí primero -

-Te he dicho que no te tomes esas confianzas conmigo, _Kuroashi,_ en cuanto estén aquí mis superiores te detendremos a ti y a tus amigos -

-¿Detener, Tashigi-chan? No te entiendo -

-¡Soy capitana del ejército, _baka!_ -

-¿¡Cómo!? -

Sanji entró en un estado de _shock_ , no podía creer lo que Tashigi le estaba diciendo, tenía que ser una broma para que le dejase en paz. Miró a la chica mientras agarraba a la muchacha seminconsciente y la cargaba sobre su hombro, ayudándola a caminar. A pesar de que era increíblemente caballeroso, no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos debido a la sorpresa. Si eso era cierto, ¿Zoro había sido consciente siempre de que ella era una oficial del ejército? ¿Se había atrevido a ser tan imprudente y a poner en peligro a todos sus amigos? Sanji empezó a sentirse furioso con su compañero, aunque no sabía si él mismo hubiese sido capaz de resistir a la candidez de Tashigi. Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, pero tenía que contener su ira en aquellos momentos, el plan seguía hacia delante, y eso era lo importante. Observó cómo Tashigi se alejaba poco a poco, hasta llegar a un grupo de hombres que llevaban el uniforme del ejército. No le había mentido, estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Le resultaba irónico que pudiera sentir fascinación y reticencia a la misma vez, pero su debilidad eran las mujeres, por mucho que intentara evitarlo. Tashigi le fascinaba de una manera diferente a como le fascinaba Robin o Nami, notaba su fuerza y su liderazgo, cómo se había abierto paso en aquel mundo gobernado por hombres de una manera digna. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al verla dirigir y organizar a sus hombres con tanta presteza.

-No sé si el idiota del _marimo_ conocía verdaderamente a Tashigi-chan, pero es normal que sintiera, por lo menos, curiosidad por ella -

Mientras observaba a la capitana, Sanji comenzó a escuchar unos gritos tras su espalda, eran de Luffy y Usopp. Mientras que el capitán corría despreocupadamente, sujetando su sombrero de paja, su compañero se encontraba totalmente alterado y atemorizado, visiblemente superado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sanji volvió a mirar hacia Tashigi y sus hombres, sabía que no tardarían en llegar los peces gordos a aquel lugar. La misión estaba todavía en marcha, no podían arriesgar nada.

-¡Idiotas, dad media vuelta! -

-¿Aaaaaaaaaaah? ¡Pero si lo mejor está ahí delante! -

-¡Pero qué dices, Sanji! Si la sala donde tenemos que ir está ahí mismo -

-¡Vamos, qué deis media vuelta os digo! -

Sanji gritó rudamente mientras soltó varias patadas en el aire que obligaron a sus compañeros a recorrer el mismo camino de vuelta.

-¡Pero me dijisteis que yo me encargaría de Bellamy! -

-¡Pues cambio de planes! Será suficiente con el _marimo -_

 _-_ ¡No! ¡Yo soy el capitán! ¡Me niego a que Zoro tenga toda la diversión! -

-De verdad que eres un diota, Luffy, ¡Detrás nuestra está el ejército, y no saben que el idiota de Zoro y mis preciosas chicas se han encargado de Bellamy! ¡Echaríamos a perder la misión si entramos a la sala ahora! -

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Sanji tiene razón, _baka!_ ¡Todo el plan se iría al traste en unos segundos! ¡Sin contar que no estaba en nuestros planes enfrentarnos directamente al ejército! -

-¡Pero yo quiero pelear! -

-No seas impaciente, seguro que donde está Franky hay gente a las que patearles el trasero -

-¡Eso ya es otra cosa! _Shishishi -_

Ocurrió todo tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, Tashigi perdió de vista a Sanji, Luffy y Usopp. Aunque la capitana no tenía información de éste último, no quedaba otra que fuera uno de sus compañeros, pues operaban en conjunto. Al menos, iban a poder recabar información de toda la banda con detalle. Sintió deseos de perseguirlos y darles su merecido, pero todavía se encontraba con las manos desnudas, no podía hacer nada hasta que tuviese su espada con ella.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos tipos, capitana-chan? -

-Detened y meted en los furgones a todo aquel que esté infringiendo la ley o se vea envuelto en situaciones sospechosas, y llevadlos a las cárceles de la sede, nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde -

-¡Capitana-chan! Tenemos más problemas, se está produciendo una oleada de secuestros en el local -

-¿Secuestros? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora mismo? -

-Sí, capitana. Hemos visto que una gran cantidad de delincuentes está aprovechando la confusión para secuestrar a mujeres, preferentemente jóvenes -

-¿Están actuando de manera desorganizada? -

-No, capitana, hemos descubierto varios furgones en la parte trasera del local donde están cargando a las chicas -

-¡E-eso no puede ser! ¡No os quedéis quietos! ¡Id ahora mismo allí y detened a esos malditos sinvergüenzas! -

-¡A sus órdenes! -

Tashigi comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la entrada, mientras sus hombres corrían en dirección contraria, en dirección a la parte trasera del local. Nada estaba saliendo como lo habían previsto, todo había ocurrido de manera caótica. Aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, en el local habían estado bandas de toda índole, muchas de ellas enemigas entre sí, ¿Y si aquello era un sabotaje entre ellas? Le costaba trabajo, de todas maneras, aceptar esa hipótesis, los delincuentes no solían atacarse entre ellos en los lugares que dedicaban al ocio, aunque nunca se podía saber. Lo que sí tenía claro es que allí, en aquellos momentos, había gente importante de la cual no tenían constancia, gente que manejaba, entre las sombras, los hilos de la sociedad, lo que ocurría en Hinsa. ¿Y si, lo que pretendían, era silenciar a Bellamy y a su grupo? ¿Quitarlos del medio? Era obvio que había cometido numerosos errores, lo que les había puesto en el punto de mira del ejército y de los _Mugiwara._ Pero Tashigi no podía evitar sentirse sumamente confundida, si eso era verdad, la persona que estaba detrás de eso era un ser humano horrible al que no le importaba matar gente inocente sólo para castigar, de una manera tan desgarradora y llamativa, a sus subordinados. Mientras la capitana caminaba y reflexionaba sobre todo aquello, veía el caos a su alrededor. Necesitaba tener su espada entre sus manos para ayudar y dar todo de sí misma. Aceleró el paso y corrió por lo que quedaba de pasillo, hasta que llegó a la entrada del local, junto a la barra donde solía trabajar Zoro, y no muy lejos, encontró a Hina y a Smoker ajusticiando a un grupo de malhechores.

-¡Hina-san!, ¡Smoker-san! -

Tashigi corrió torpemente por culpa de los incómodos zapatos y el estrecho vestido, hasta que llegó junto a sus superiores. Observó de reojo el amasijo humano que estaba atado hasta los dientes por las esposas de Hina.

-Menos mal que estás a salvo, Tashigi, aquí tienes tu espada, Hina te la ha guardado con recelo -

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Hina-san! -

La capitana se abrazó efusivamente a su espada, no estaba acostumbrada, en absoluto, a separarse de ella. Era como una extensión de su brazo, una extremidad más de su cuerpo. Llevaba toda su vida junto a ella, notaba una gran ansiedad cuando no podía llevar la mano a su empuñadura, como había ocurrido poco antes. No podía amarrarla a ninguna parte de ese escueto vestido, así que la agarró con fuerza para transportarla.

-Oi, Tashigi, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bellamy? -

-Smoker-san... los _Mugiwara_ lo han atrapado y se encuentran en una habitación cercana. Seguramente quieran lo mismo que nosotros, obtener información de él -

-Vamos, a qué esperamos. Tashigi, vosotros, venid conmigo, nos encargaremos de ese desgraciado - Empezó a ordenar Smoker mientras se encendía un nuevo par de puros – Hina, encárgate tú de los secuestros, ¿Quieres? Estoy seguro de que están relacionados con esto, no puede ser nada fortuito-

-Entendido, Smoker-kun. ¡Vamos, ya habéis escuchado! -

La masa de soldados comenzó a dispersarse, las órdenes estaban claras, iban a rescatar la situación a toda costa.

.

.

.

El estruendo también les había cogido totalmente desprevenidos. Zoro se encontraba atando las espadas al cinto cuando la explosión hizo tambalear el edificio por completo. Aguantaron de pie como pudieron, mientras observaban cómo el menaje caía violentamente al suelo, y las grietas salían en las paredes. Observó el rostro descompuesto de Ivankov, que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Aquel lugar era la tapadera que utilizaba él y su organización, el Ejército Revolucionario, para recibir las armas que utilizaban en sus reyertas contra el gobierno, y hacer sus reuniones. Justo antes habían recibido información entrante de Chopper, que les había informado detalladamente sobre las intenciones de Nami y Robin, y el percance de sus compañeras. Zoro había esperado pacientemente a que éstas llegasen, y se precipitó sobre la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido seco de unos nudillos al golpearla. Abrió de golpe, dispuesto a atacar a los dos delincuentes, pero no había esperado, bajo ninguna de las circunstancias, verse sorprendido por una explosión de ese calibre. El destrozo en el pasillo era mayor que en la habitación, el polvo inundaba el lugar, y también los cascotes y los muros derrumbados.

Aunque Zoro había utilizado el reverso de sus espadas, sus ataques habían sido tan fuertes que produjeron, casi al instante, numerosos moratones en la piel de los dos tipos. El resto del grupo no era necesario, por lo que fue reducido a nada, en segundos, por Ivankov. Robin había aprovechado la confusión y la golpiza por parte de Zoro para envolver a los dos delincuentes en una maraña de sus propias manos _fleur,_ productos de su _Akuma no mi._ Era consciente de que tenían apenas unos segundos de confusión, después le sería imposible contener la fuerza, al menos, de Bellamy.

-Vamos mis queridos _Candys,_ entrad, entrad antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de qué estamos haciendo -

-¡Entendido, entendido, Iva-chan! - Contestó Nami en nombre de sus compañeros, mientras ayudaba a las manos _fleur_ de Robin a arrastrar a los dos tipos.

-Vamos, _Candy-kenshi,_ apresúrate y cierra -

-Ah... -

Zoro echó un último vistazo al exterior, y pudo ver a Tashigi a lo lejos, torpemente apoyada sobre la pared. Notó un fuerte nudo en el estómago a pesar de la ira y recelos que sentía aún hacia ella. Sus sentimientos estaban increíblemente confusos, se preocupaba por ella a la misma vez que sentía auténtica desconfianza. Le dedicó una última mirada, y cerró la puerta de golpe. Cuando se volteó vio a los dos tipos tirados en el suelo, aún apresados entre las manos de Robin. Cada vez lucían menos desorientados, estaban casi recuperados del golpe y la conmoción.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? ¿Esto qué tipo de broma es, eh?-

Ivankov estaba apoyado en su escritorio, y justo a su izquierda se encontraban las dos chicas, Robin sentada en uno de los sofás, y Nami delante de los dos delincuentes. Su rostro lucía iracundo, y se llevaba la mano izquierda a su cuello, que todavía le dolía. Introdujo su mano derecha bajo la falda de su uniforme, y sacó unas barras metálicas que unió entre sí, grácilmente, para dar lugar a una de mayor tamaño. Caminó unos pasos, hincó su tacón izquierdo sobre el cuello de Bellamy, y apoyó su arma, a la cual llamaba _Clima Tact,_ contra la mejilla del mismo.

-¿Crees que esas es forma de tratar a una dama, idiota? -

Bellamy no contestó, simplemente comenzó a reír despavoridamente, mientras dejaba salir la lengua de su boca. Zoro frunció el ceño, aquel tipo estaba demasiado relajado teniendo en cuenta que tenía cuatro enemigos a su alrededor y ellos dos estaban reducidos. Se llevó la mano a su espada, y esperó en pose de defensa, estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡No creo que estés en una situación de ventaja precisamente! – Volvió a gritarle Nami, que apretaba cada vez más su arma contra el rostro de Bellamy – No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, necesitamos que hables –

Bellamy no paraba de reír, incluso Sharkys parecía confiado, a pesar de que no poseía la misma fuerza física, a priori, que su compañero. Dirigió una mirada sádica a Nami, que no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de miedo y desconfianza. Los ojos del tipo casi se salían de sus órbitas, y estaban rojos, debido a la vida de excesos que llevaba.

-Tú, es hora de que hables, ¿Cuál es tu papel en los secuestros y prostitución de chicas jóvenes? ¡Contesta! –

Bellamy dejó de reír ante la pregunta de Nami. Alzó su rostro y volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Comenzó a mover la cabeza impulsivamente, como si tuviese una especie de tic, y volvió a sonreír, dejando su lengua aún más colgandera. Su gesto y su semblante eran desagradables. Nami apartó la vista a un lado, estaba empezando a incomodarse demasiado. Comenzó a dejar de apretar su arma, cuando notó que algo extraño sucedía. El cuerpo de Bellamy empezó a sacudirse violentamente, tanto, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo desaparecer las manos _fleur_ de Robin, que lo mantenían inmóvil. Zoro y sus compañeras se pusieron a la defensiva, aquel maníaco estaba libre, y podía lanzarse contra ellos en cualquier momento.

\- Acaso sois justicieros, ¿O algo parecido? – Dijo Bellamy, mientras torcía extrañamente su cuello - ¿Os interesan esas mujerzuelas? –

\- Tú eres un ser despreciable –

Bellamy se giró hacia Nami, que se situaba en pose de defensa, sujetando la barra con ambas manos. El rostro de la chica estaba contraído de la rabia. Éste, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, hasta que quedó justo en frente, a solo unos pasos de distancia.

\- Eh, Sharkys, ¿Qué te parece la pelirroja? ¿Crees que pagarían mucho por ella? –

\- Yo la compraría, Bellamy, parece mucha mujer para una banda de pringados – Rio el tipo de pelo largo, mientras se acercaba hacia su superior.

\- ¿Y si la llevamos a _Saboady Pub_? Con unas mujeres tan exuberantes como estas, el jefe seguro que nos recompensaría generosamente –

\- Ahh, así que es eso, Bellamy – Continuó el tipo, que se colocaba a la altura de su jefe – Sólo es una gata que enseña los dientes, seguro que luego apenas araña –

\- Estoy seguro que _Joker_ se sentirá complacido si aprovechamos y terminamos de arruinar este local, matamos a todos estos despojos y vendemos a todas las mujeres jóvenes por una buena suma de dinero –

Zoro no pudo evitar poner una mueca de repugnancia. Aquellos dos tipos eran unos auténticos sádicos que no respetaban en absoluto al resto de personas, las consideraban simple mercancía, material con el que divertirse y hacer dinero. Miró a sus dos compañeras y a Ivankov, y advirtió que ellos estaban sintiéndose exactamente igual que él. Empezó a desenvainar lentamente su espada, pero, de repente, Bellamy comenzó a saltar, alocadamente, por la habitación. Zoro guiñó su ojo, y que fijó en las piernas del tipo. Habían cambiado totalmente de forma, parecían dos muelles.

\- ¡Nami! ¡Robin! ¡Tened cuidado, es un usuario! –

Bellamy flexionó sus piernas hasta el extremo y miró fijamente a Nami, con todas las intenciones de arrollarla. A esa velocidad, y con esa inercia, podía acabar perfectamente con su vida. La chica no era capaz de reaccionar, por mucho que quería correr, sus piernas no le hacían caso. Estaba totalmente horrorizada, y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cundo vio el cuerpo de Bellamy dirigiéndose como una bala hacia ella.

\- _¡Doce fleur! –_

Del suelo, aparecieron numerosas manos que tiraron de Nami, rápidamente, hasta tumbarla por completo sobre las baldosas. Robin no era una mujer cualquiera, además de ser increíblemente perspicaz, como Nami, tenía unos reflejos y unas habilidades asombrosas. Podía ser un oponente duro de roer cuando se lo proponía, y en aquellas circunstancias, no iba a ser en absoluto benevolente con Bellamy.

\- _¡Gigantesco mano! –_

Hizo emerger una maraña de manos desde el suelo, que se unieron para formar una de un tamaño gigantesco. Robin la dirigió hacia su oponente, toda su intención era volver a inmovilizarlo de nuevo, pero Bellamy salió disparado en dirección contraria, y comenzó a botar contra las paredes de la habitación.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Esto es malo! Tiene la capacidad de transformar partes de su cuerpo en muelles, en un espacio tan cerrado como este, ganará mucha velocidad y energía en pocos segundos – Dijo Robin, de nuevo, mientras hacía desaparecer sus manos _fleur –_ Tened mucho cuidado, a esa velocidad, su ataque puede resultar mortal –

Zoro miraba de un lado para otro, intentando seguirle la pista a toda costa. Debía hacerle frente a como diera lugar, o las consecuencias de su ataque podían ser fatales para él o alguna de sus compañeras. Desenvainó a _Shuusui_ , además de a _Wado Ichimonji_ , y se dirigió hacia Bellamy. Ambos oponentes chocaron con tal fuerza que desviaron ligeramente sus trayectorias. Zoro observó la sonrisa burlona de Bellamy increíblemente cerca, tanto, que podía ver nítidamente las finas gotas de saliva que colgaban de su lengua. Dirigió toda la fuerza hacia sus brazos, y los impulsó para separarse del delincuente y lanzarlo lejos. El cuerpo de Bellamy impactó con fuerza sobre la puerta de la entrada, haciendo trizas la pared. Zoro y el resto observaron cómo el muro comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a inundarse toda la habitación de polvo, impidiéndoles una buena visión de lo que ocurría a las afueras de ésta.

.

.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos, allí están Brook, Chopper y Franky! -

-¡Menos mal, menos mal que no se han ido a ninguna parte! -

- _Shishishishi,_ ¿A quién le pateamos el trasero aquí, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? -

-¡NO VAMOS A PATEAR A NADIE, LUFFY! ¿No ves que estamos huyendo del ejército? -

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a todos esos tipos que nos están siguiendo, Usopp? -

-¿EHHHHHHHHHH? ¡PERO DE DÓNDE HAN SALIDO TANTOS! -

-¡Eh, patanes! No hagáis nada que ponga en peligro la misión, ¡Si no Nami-san y Robin-chwan no me elogiarán cariñosamente luego! -

-Tampoco lo iban a hacer -

-¡Usopp, pedazo de idi- -

Sanji intentó terminar su frase, pero la imagen que le ofrecían sus ojos hizo que se quedara tan perplejo que incluso su cigarrillo cayó al suelo. Aquello era un auténtico caos, los clientes del lugar gritaban de puro pánico al ver que, entre ellos, había una gran cantidad de bandidos dispuestos a secuestrar y vejar a las mujeres que había en el local.

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Pero cómo os atrevéis a hacer eso! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver, pedazo de mierdas! –

Sanji corrió, totalmente encolerizado, hasta el bandido más cercano, y le dio una patada tan fuerte en el rostro que le dejó sin conocimiento. La chica que se había resistido como había podido, se levantó torpemente y agradeció a Sanji su ayuda, para después salir corriendo, despavorida.

-¡Brook! ¡Chopper! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? – Gritó Usopp, que se acercó corriendo hasta sus compañeros.

\- ¡Oh, Usopp! Esto es horrible, jamás hubiéramos pensado que todo esto iba a acabar así –

\- ¿Desde cuándo han aparecido tantos tipejos, Chopper? ¿O estaban aquí? –

\- Me temo que han comenzado a abordar el lugar desde que se produjo la primera explosión – Intervino Brook, que había atacado a un grupo de enemigos a los que había echado a dormir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- _SUUUUPER_ seguros. Además, mira sus uniformes y su aspecto, no son como los clientes tan distinguidos que había hasta hace un rato –

\- Ya veo, Franky... – Admitió Usopp, pensativo y con la cabeza baja - ¡Capitán! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos avanzar más! Hay muchos bandidos aquí, y en apenas unos minutos el ejército vendrá a por nosotros –

\- _Shishishishi..._ ¿Está claro, no? ¡Les patearemos el trasero a ambos, sin importar nada más! –

\- Ah... era de esperar que dijeras eso –

Luffy y sus compañeros comenzaron a tomar parte en aquella pelea. Las cosas se habían torcido por completo, pero tenían que hacer todo lo posible por seguir manteniendo los objetivos de la misión. Además, toda aquella gente inocente no tenía culpa de nada, harían lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible de los ataques de aquella misteriosa banda que había hecho aparición, y de la cual no sabían absolutamente nada. Todos los que allí se encontraban llevaban de uniforme unos pantalones bombachos de color crema, salpicados con motas de color negro, y chaleco de cuello alto de color negro y un sombrero. Jamás habían visto ese atuendo en ninguna banda que conociesen, debían ser un grupo totalmente nuevo, o que se mostrase poco en el exterior, que operase en los más profundos suburbios de la ciudad o en las zonas más selectas. Ni siquiera sabían si tenían algún tipo de relación con Bellamy, sólo que se encontraban allí imponiendo su caos a todos.

Pero, lo que si tenían claro los _Mugiwara,_ es que eran subordinados de un rango increíblemente bajo, apenas miembros de la milicia más débil. A pesar de que eran numerosos eran tan poco habilidosos y fuertes que con sus potentes ataques los redujeron, prácticamente, en pocos minutos. Cuando por fin Luffy y sus compañeros empezaron a bajar la guardia al ver a la gente inocente a salvo, huyendo del caótico lugar, volvieron a sucederse una serie de fuertes explosiones.

-¡Q-q-q-q-qué demonios sucede ahora! ¿Otra bomba? ¡Me va a dar un infarto del susto! –

-¿Pero cuántas SUUUPER bombas han sido capaces de colocar en el lugar? Es imposible que lo hayan logrado sin que ningún subordinado de Ivankov se haya dado cuenta –

\- N-no... n-no puede ser... –

\- ¿Qué no puede ser, Chopper? – Preguntó Brook, que sujetó al chico para evitar que cayese al suelo.

\- N-no son bombas... pensadlo bien... ¡Es una _Akuma no mi!_ –

Sus compañeros dieron un pequeño bote de sorpresa, el pequeño tenía que estar en lo cierto, era imposible que hubiesen plantado tantos mecanismos explosivos en el edificio sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Tenía que ser un usuario capaz de crear explosiones al momento, alguien con la capacidad de hacer explotar cualquier cosa.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡Qué miedo, eso significa que tiene que ser el jefe de estos tipos! –

\- Pero... ¿Quién podría ser? –

De repente, un frío intenso, para nada acorde con la estación del año que estaban viviendo en aquel momento, inundó la sala. De sus bocas, comenzó a salir un nítido vaho.

-¿ ahora qué? ¿Qué es ese frío? –

\- Puede que se haya estropeado el aire acondicionado debido a las explosiones – Comenzó a explicar, con lógica, chopper.

\- N-no puede ser, ¿Verdad, Franky? Este frío es muy intenso, y cada vez va a más –

\- Creo que Usopp tiene razón, la temperatura está comenzando a bajar mucho –

\- _Yohohohoho..._ me recuerda al más allá –

Luffy no decía nada, se encontraba totalmente pensativo. Él, al ser capaz de manejar todos los tipos de _Haki,_ percibía cosas que sus compañeros no podían, y eso ocurría en aquel momento. Notó el aura de dos poderosas figuras acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban, así que se giró, con pose de defensa, y miró hacia la entrada del lugar.

-¿Luffy? ¿Sucede algo? –

De repente, el rostro de Usopp palideció tanto que sintió que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar señalar con su dedo, efusivamente, a una de las figuras que hizo aparición por el enorme arco que conformaba la puerta del lugar.

-Fra-fra-fra-fra-fra-fra-FRANKY... ¡ES LA MUJER DE ANTES! –

Allí, frente a ellos, completamente estática y con una macabra sonrisa entre los labios, se encontraba la chica de pelo verde que había visto Usopp poco antes, donde actuaba Bon-chan, haciendo negocios. Llevaba las extrañas gafas puestas, y lucía plenamente confiada, como si manejase a su antojo todo lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. A su lado se encontraba un extraño hombre de pelo celeste extremadamente puntiagudo, cuyos rasgos eran indistinguibles, pues llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro y unas extrañas gafas también sobre éste. Tenían que ser ellos los encargados de dirigir a aquella milicia de subordinados, ¿Quién más podía ser si no?

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡NO ME HABÍA DADO BUENA ESPINA! ¡SABÍA QUE ELLA NO ERA TRIGO LIMPIO! –

\- ¡PERO QUÉ DAMA TAN BELLA! –

-NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO AHORA, ¡SANJI, IDIOTA! –

Luffy los miró a ambos, de manera desafiante, y preparó su brazo para lanzar un potente ataque, pero, de repente, comenzó a nevar, copiosamente, en el interior del local.

-¿Ni-ni-ni-nieve? –

\- ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Si estamos en verano, y bajo techo! –

\- ¡Hay otro usuario! ¡Tiene que ser otro usuario! –

En medio de aquella tensa situación, apareció el ejército, con Hina a la cabeza. Ella y sus subordinados habían recibido las órdenes de controlar y solucionar todo lo que ocurría con los secuestros, por lo que cortando el problema de raíz, que se originaba en aquella sala, les sería más fácil detener a los bandidos que se encontraban fuera del local.

- _¡Mugiwaras!_ Hina os detiene aquí, estáis acusados del delito de pertenecer a una banda armada y de atentar contra el orden público. Lo mejor para vosotros será que no opongáis nada de resistencia – Dijo la oficial del ejército, que al ver reducido al grupo de secuestradores, creyó más oportuno encargarse de los sombrero de paja.

\- ¡AHHH, QUÉ HORROR! ¡TE LO DIJE, EL EJÉRCITO SÍ QUE VENÍA TRAS NOSOTROS! ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? ¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉEEEE? –

\- _Fufufufufufu -_

Los copos de nieve se tornaron, en apenas segundos, en una ventisca tan potente que les envolvió por completo, impidiendo que pudiesen ver más allá de unos centímetros a su alrededor.

-¡Demonios! ¡Dónde se han metido! –

-¡No podemos ver nada con esta tormenta! –

-¡Bastardos! ¡No escap- -

Una nueva explosión, más violenta que las anteriores, hizo caer las paredes del pasillo por el que poco antes habían venido, comunicando varias estancias del local. A ese paso, la estructura del lugar terminaría colapsando y quedarían todos sepultados bajo ella.

.

.

.

Aquel golpe no supuso nada para Bellamy, que estaba acostumbrado a reyertas mucho más violentas. Se levantó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, soltando una fuerte y esquizofrénica carcajada.

-¿Es que sólo sabéis huir, escoria? ¡Vamos, estoy deseando algo más de acción! –

Zoro se situó delante de sus compañeras y apuntó al tipo con _Wado Ichimonji._

-Sólo eres un fanfarrón, podría acabar en segundos contigo –

\- Eso habría que verlo, espadachín de pacotilla – Rio Bellamy mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones – Dime, ¿Tú también eres un estúpido soñador como el resto? ¿Tú también tienes un sueño que alcanzar? –

Zoro sintió una punzada en el pecho, no entendía el por qué de ese inesperado giro, ¿Qué tenían que ver sus sueños y sus metas con aquel tipo y lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? –

\- Lo suponía... Tú eres un debilucho como todos esos novatos. Por culpa de enclenques como tú que luchan por sus sueños, las bandas cada vez infundimos menos terror. Sois vosotros y vuestra estúpida Era de los Sueños la que está destrozando nuestra reputación –

\- ¿¡Reputación dices!? ¡Vosotros sólo sois unos depravados que implicáis a gente inocente y sois insensibles al dolor de los demás! ¡Sois lo peor! – Gritó Nami, que no soportaba las palabras de Bellamy.

\- Eso va a cambiar pronto, _Joker_ se encargará de instaurar la Nueva Era –

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿La Nueva qué? –

Nami intentó sonsacarle más información, pero una nueva explosión los interrumpió. Esta vez fue tan fuerte, que terminó de tirar las paredes adyacentes y las del pasillo, comunicando su estancia con la zona en la que Brook había dado su concierto. Allí, no muy lejos, pudieron divisar que algo extraño ocurría, Luffy y el resto de sus compañeros estaban en el centro de una fuerte tormenta.

-Pe-pero... ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué nieva en el interior del edificio? Es imposible, es verano –

-¡Nami! Tenemos que tener cuidado, hay más usuarios aquí además de Bellamy – Apuntó Robin, que recorría el lugar con sus ojos, fijándose en Hina y sus hombres y en las dos extrañas figuras que había cerca de ellos.

De buenas a primeras, la tormenta cesó, dejando paso, de nuevo, a una tenue nevada. Luffy y el resto se percataron de la presencia de sus compañeros, y, sobre todo, de Bellamy.

-¡Tú! ¿Tú eres Bellamy? ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo lo que está ocurriendo? –

\- ¿Y quién eres tú, debilucho? ¿Otro estúpido soñador más? – Rio el delincuente, totalmente enloquecido por el fulgor de la batalla.

\- ¡Te voy a patear al trasero! ¡Nunca más volverás a secuestrar y hacerle daño a nadie! –

\- ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! Eres un debilucho, no tengo contigo ni para empezar –

Los dos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, iniciando una cruda pelea que sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento. La tensión volvió a dispararse, y los bandos a enfrentarse de nuevo, pero explícitamente, por primera vez. Los hombres que se habían dedicado a secuestrar chicas se habían recompuesto de nuevo, por lo que empezaron a enfrentar a los sombrero de paja y a los soldados del ejército que allí se encontraban. Zoro sabía desde el principio que Bellamy iba a ser reducido por Luffy, pero él tenía una especie de cuenta pendiente con su subordinado, Sharkys. No olvidaba lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que conoció a Tashigi. El lazo entre ambos espadachines podía haberse cortado, ellos podían ser enemigos en aquel momento, pero eso no significaba que fuera motivo para dejar acampar a aquel hombre sin haber pagado por lo que había hecho.


End file.
